


Prompt Streams

by bottombitch



Category: Too many to list - Fandom
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:06:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 107,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25935646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bottombitch/pseuds/bottombitch
Summary: Prompts written live on my Picarto.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 46





	1. 20th January 2020

Halo:FemReader/John-117 Impregnation

The Master Chief was an enigma. You'd heard all kinds of stories about him, ranging from heroic to downright terrifying, and you'd never have imagined that an encounter with him would have been anything other than official business, pure in nature, but there was nothing official or pure about the way he had you bent over, your front pressed against a wall as he stood behind you, the cod-piece of his armour removed and his cock out.

Much like you had expected, he didn't make much noise, nor could you feel much emotion from him as he pounded away at your behind, his every movement cold and calculated as if even the act of sex was but another mission to him. There was a trick to his stature, though. A little falter that gave away the fact that he wasn't as composed as he might first seem. In those moments where the feeling of his fittingly-sized cock moulding your insides wasn't completely overwhelming for you, you could focus on him enough to notice that falter. A grunt here, a slip of his finger there. You'd never seen him in action, but you'd heard stories about how calm and collected Spartans were supposed to be. It was a source of pride for you that you could bring him to such a state, even if it was with a soft ass and tight pussy as opposed to the plasma rifles and needlers that he was used to.

In many ways, he was nothing like the sort of people who usually found themselves inside you, but where the illustrious Master Chief could hide the toll your pussy was having on him, there was no way to hide the effect it was having on his dick. Near-constant twitches and throbs, each sending shivers of pleasure throughout your lower body. It wasn't long until you felt your climax growing, building inside your abdomen until a particularly hard thrust from John pushed you over the edge.

You gripped onto what you could of the wall in front of you, desperation showing in your every movement. A cry of pleasure left you, and you thrust yourself back as hard as you could into him, hoping to exert some of the endless adrenaline running throughout your body. For the first time since he entered you, John let out a groan of pleasure, and as his hand moved to the wall above you, emphasising just how much taller than you he was, a final twitch of his cock gave way to his own orgasm.

A man of his notoriety — he could have anyone, you were sure, and the intensity of his orgasm didn't seem like anything to write home about, but you were nonetheless proud of yourself for having attracted the great John-117.

...You just hoped that it wasn't possible for Spartans to get people pregnant.

— —

Tsuyu eating herself out

Living in a dorm room with other students her age didn't give Tsuyu many options when it came to masturbation. No private time in the showers meant that she was limited to her own bedroom, and screened mail (thanks, villains) meant that she couldn't order anything to help with her sexual plight. The lack of option didn't at all temper her libido, which kept her horny most of the day, even when she had other things that she should really be focusing on.

With her hips propped up, and a hand between her legs, she held her other palm against her mouth and did her best to stifle the soft moans of pleasure trying to leave her. She had been at it for half an hour already, her fingers working desperately to achieve a goal that, really, they couldn't. An orgasm wasn't enough for her, she needed more; she needed to be satisfied. Her tongue, a muscle that practically had a life of its own, pushed against her palm, wet and slimy to the touch, and upon feeling it push between her fingers, an idea slipped into her head.

Though she felt disgusted with herself for thinking of it, she couldn't help but wonder what it might feel like to try fucking herself with her own tongue. How thick would it feel inside her? What would her own pussy taste like? As she asked herself those questions, her tongue, almost absentmindedly, pushed her palm out of the way of her mouth and began to slide down the front of her nude body, stopping only briefly to sit between her tits. Even the gentle tinge of sweat on her own skin felt arousing to her, though she would have never thought of finding such a thing arousing in a less desperate mood.

Panting with arousal, she watched her tongue slide further along her body, and although she was definitely the one in control, she almost felt as if she wasn't. She didn't feel as if she had a choice. Such an overwhelmingly arousing idea had popped into her head, how could she do anything other than try it?

It slipped between her legs, the slimy surface running along the soft lips of her already sore pussy. Tired as she was, and as much as she knew she'd regret it later on, she pushed on, ignored the soreness of her twat and lined her tongue up to push inside. Before it did, she took a moment to savour the taste of her own snatch, the gentle tang mixed with the naughtiness of what she was doing proving enough to edge her towards that satisfaction that she so craved.

Even before she pushed her tongue inside, she could feel herself drawing closer to an orgasm, and she knew that it was either now or never. It took more effort to slip the muscle inside than she had been expecting, but with enough force, she managed to slip her tongue inside herself. A moment of calming herself down later, even after which her heart was pounding in her chest, she braved the idea of slipping her tongue deeper. The final moments leading up to her inevitable orgasm comprised of a series of hard thrusts against her own tongue, and the moans she had been trying hard to stifle earlier now slipped free into her room. She could only hope that none of the other girls would realise what she was up to, or worse, suspect that she was in trouble and try to come help.

The orgasm itself was more intense than any of the other ones she'd had that night, and even as she experienced it, needy thrusts forcing her tongue deeper inside herself, she knew that it would probably be the best she'd ever have. Fluid gushed against her tongue, and she revelled in each little taste of herself that she got. When she finally collapsed down against her bed a few moments later, all moaned out, all she could do was pant for breath. With a dazed smile, she promised herself that she'd do it again.

— —

Samus rims Princess Peach please

With one arm wrapped around Peach's body, Samus pulled the princess up against her. Peach was on her back, with her hips halfway up Samus' body while Samus sat cross-legged, the princess' crotch in her face. It was a sight to behold for Samus, those perfect thighs spread open before her. Peach didn't know what to do with her legs, but their constant movement and Peach's insecurity gave way to a blush on her face, which Samus could see past her puffy pussy and the small amount of bush that Peach had.

When all of that was put alongside the slight wetness of Peach's twat, and the fact that Samus had only recently withdrawn her fingers from Peach's pussy, a light sheen of juice still on them even as they sat at Peach's side, it proved a perfect sight. ...nearly perfect. It was missing something. Samus furrowed her brow, and then pulled back a bit, moving her free hand down to push the cheeks of Peach's ass apart. There it was. Sat between them was Peach's puckered hole, completely untouched. That wouldn't do.

Just the sight of it made Samus hungry, but she at least gave Peach enough time to realise what she was about to do before she tucked in. Peach's eyes widened as the realisation hit her, but she made no attempt to stop the other woman, and a moment later Samus made good on the promise she had made to herself moments earlier. Moving her arm tighter around Peach's body, she dipped her head down low and pressed her lips against Peach's asshole.

She pushed only gently at first, merely kissing the tight hole while her tongue explored the outer rim, before quickly moving into more aggressive actions. The moment her tongue pushed inside, Peach let out a moan of pleasure and threw her head back against the bed beneath her. Each successive motion from Samus felt like a new experience, with Peach having never been rimmed before, and they were all better than the last. Despite Samus not pulling out any of her more impressive moves, Peach quickly settled into rough rolls of her hips and needy pleas for more.

It wasn't long until one final gyration of her hips signalled Peach's orgasm, and with a squeal of utter delight, she reached her climax. Once Peach calmed, Samus sat there with a smug expression on her cum-coated face. "...wow, guess I found your weak spot."

— —

Futa weiss fucking Yang next to a sleeping Ruby?

Yang's fist was clenched so tightly that the knuckles had long-since turned white, and her teeth were similarly clamped as she tried her best not to let out even the slightest noise of pleasure. Behind her, Weiss had one hand propping up one of Yang's legs, while her hips moved into the open space and she fucked Yang with all the speed and roughness she could muster in the early hours of the morning. In front of her, Ruby slept peacefully, facing away from them.

Gritting her teeth, Yang turned her head back towards Weiss. "Go easier on me, babe, you're gonna wake Rubes up." Weiss heard her, but she didn't look up at her right away, too transfixed with the sight of Yang's ass. When she finally picked her gaze up and looked at her lover, she found herself grinning.

"That wouldn't be the worst thing. She could serve to learn a thing or two about pleasuring her fellow woman," Weiss stated, bluntly. Of the two of them, Yang was the most overwhelmed, and Weiss took advantage of that at every opportunity she could. When Yang shook her head with a sigh and looked forward again, resuming her focus on not making too much noise, Weiss leaned forward to latch her lips onto the back of her lover's neck, and then suckled gently at the skin, something that she knew Yang was weak to.

A gentle moan slipped free from Yang, and although it wouldn't be enough to wake Ruby up, Yang was nonetheless disappointed in herself. She whipped her head around to chastise Weiss, only for Weiss to give a hard thrust, slamming her hips against Yang's ass. Caught by surprise, Yang let out a louder moan, and then immediately clasped her hand over her own mouth. She rolled forward from the force of the thrust, and as she kept her hand firmly pressed over her mouth, her face ended up right next to Ruby's sleeping one. Eyes wide, Yang couldn't even move for fear of waking up her little sister.

Weiss felt no remorse for having put her in such an awkward situation, neither did she see reason to pause her movement. Rather than slow down, if anything, Weiss picked up the pace, moving her hand from Yang's leg to instead set it against the girl's hip, holding tight enough to ensure that Yang couldn't escape. Trapped between Weiss and Ruby, though, Yang knew that she had no chance of getting away. Throwing caution to the wind, she allowed herself to enjoy the moment, even if it meant waking Ruby up and ruining their relationship forever.

Whether Ruby would actually wake up or not remained to be seen, but the fact that Weiss had gotten Yang to abandon being careful entirely pleased the heiress to no end.

— —

Fallout 4: Nate and Nora invite Curie for a threesome.

As happy as Curie had been to see Nate and Nora reunited long into their adventures in the wasteland, she had to admit that her emotions towards the happy couple weren't entirely positive. The exact emotions that she was feeling weren't ones that she could put names to, owing to the fact that she hadn't experienced them many times before. She was attracted to the both of them, she knew that much, and she loved seeing the two of them together, but she wanted... well, she couldn't put her finger on it.

That is until Nora mentioned in passing that it might be fun for the three of them to spend some private time together. Curie, usually a very literal person, had come to expect metaphors and innuendo from the previously sole survivor. Her mind raced with the different things that such words might mean, but there was no mistaking Nora's intent when she pulled Curie into her and Nate's shared bedroom, with Nate already naked on the bed.

The ever-timid Curie wasn't sure what to do at first, but when Nora pressed her lips against Curie's everything felt... right. It was a contentedness that Curie wasn't used to, not even when her contentedness had been determined by ones and zeroes. She went with the flow, directed by Nate and Nora as she made her way down onto the bed and they slowly stripped her of her clothes. Both of their lips were on her, Nate's on her neck as Nora continued kissing her. And their hands, too. Oh, mercy, it was so much...

Around the time where Curie felt as if she needed a break, Nora pulled back from her lips and pushed her further up onto the bed, before taking her place between Curie's legs. She set her tongue to work pleasing the synth, and with Nate's arms wrapped around her, Curie soon settled once more, a feeling of comfort washing over her. Despite not having experienced a single sexual feeling in her long life, Curie learned the ropes pretty quickly, and by the time Nate and Nora swapped over, Nate taking Nora's place between Curie's legs while Nora moved up to hold the other woman, the moment didn't feel half as overwhelming for her.

Nate sank his cock inside her, and a moment later, Nora moved up and over her, settling herself down atop Curie's face. Sandwiched between the two of them, Curie didn't think about the specifics of what she was doing, she simply rode the feelings as they came, enjoying them for what they were worth in the moment.


	2. 23rd February 2020

(Adventure Time) Marceline shows Finn why she earned the title Anal Queen in addition to Vampire Queen.

When Marceline had told Finn that she could take his entire shaft into her ass at once — 'all the way down to the balls' — he had assumed that she was over-exaggerating. After all, his cock was over ten inches in length, and thick to boot. How could anyone take all of it at once? With a roll of his eyes, he had crossed his arms and told her to prove it.

Moments later, his pants were around his ankles, and Marceline had pushed him back against the chair behind him. As soon as his butt hit the seat, her butt hit his cock, grinding the shaft very briefly between the full and soft cheeks of her ass before she reached her hand behind herself and placed a single finger against the head of his cock, tapping him down towards her asshole, and then with a slow but confident push back she began to slide his length inside.

Pausing a third of the way down, she brought a hand forward and spat onto it before reaching back again to stroke that of his cock that she had yet to take inside. Finn was far too distracted by the overwhelming tightness wrapped around his cock to be able to focus on what her hands were doing, but when she began pushing further down onto him again, taking more and more of his cock inside her hungry behind, he leaned his head forward to look down at the action.

Inch by inch, his cock disappeared inside her. Turning her head back to look over her shoulder, she smirked at him as she began to rhythmically tighten herself around him, watching the way that he crumbled as she did. A grunt had him thrusting his hips up further, his member almost balls-deep inside her. Lifting herself up to get a better angle, she dropped herself down that final inch. She had kept her word — his entire shaft sat inside her, throbbing in tune to his swiftly beating heart.

"Told you I could do it," she teased while watching Finn try and fail to respond. His hands moved to her hips, but she quickly moved her own to his wrists, pulling his hands back down to the chair's arms. "I don't think so. I held up my end of the deal, now let me have some fun," she demanded, before using the grip she had on his wrists for support as she began to ride him. His member throbbing with need, Finn felt a lot of things. Regret was not one of them.

— — —

(Teen Titans) Beast Boy goes into heat and needs Robin to fuck him.

Even if he hadn't been pulled on top of Beast Boy, Robin would have been able to tell what his friend needed of him. There was something about the look in Beast Boy's eyes and in the scent that he gave off, that screamed unrelenting sexual desire. Robin almost felt bad for him, and probably would have if it weren't for how cute Beast Boy looked in his moment of utter desperation. The shapeshifter's hand grasped tightly onto Robin's shirt, and in his haze of need he uttered a single word: "please."

Robin didn't need to be asked twice. He was already hard in his pants, and Beast Boy hard against him. Before long, their clothes came off, and what had been a suggestive sight quickly became a sexual one. If any of the other titans caught them, they wouldn't need to ask questions about what they were doing. With Beast Boy's legs wrapped around Robin's waist and the two of them pressed so tightly together, no other assumption could be made.

Robin's cock sat against his friend's balls, the tip leaking precum against the underside of Beast Boy's cock. With a huff, Robin reached down between them and slid his cock further down, the head trailing precum all the way down to Beast Boy's ass. Another 'please' slipped from Beast Boy's lips and after leaning down to silence him with a kiss, Robin nudged his hips forward and pushed himself inside.

The response from Beast Boy was immediate, a loud moan into their shared kiss while he moved his arms up to wrap them tightly around his teammate's neck. Robin wrapped his arms around the other boy's shoulders in turn, before pulling back from their kiss to press their foreheads together. He gazed down into the eyes of his friend while settling his hips against his butt, all six-and-a-half inches of his throbbing cock buried deep inside.

Beast Boy's own cock twitched between them at the apex of each of Robin's thrusts, the feeling of being filled such a pleasurable one to the poor shapeshifter that he couldn't fight the sparks and twitches that ran throughout his body. When his orgasm came, long before Robin's, he buried his face in the nape of Robin's neck and cried out for more. While his friend came in fits and spurts between them, Robin gave him exactly what he wanted: hard, deep thrusts at the fastest speed his athletic body could provide.

And he'd continue giving it to him for however long Beast Boy needed it.

— — —

(Homestuck) Kanaya has a new fetish, eating out her wife after she's been freshly fucked by random men.

The sight of a pair of twitching balls sat right outside her wife's cunt as one that Kanaya had become well-accustomed to. It had only been a couple of weeks since she had revealed to Rose that she often fantasised about watching her be fucked by other people, but, apparently eager to explore that side of herself, Rose had made good use of their time. Each evening saw her with a new man on top of her — sometimes two — and Kanaya down on the floor behind them, watching her wife get rawed by anonymous men over and over.

The best moment came at the end of the evening when the main (or final man) finally pulled out, his semi-flaccid cock leaving Rose's pussy with a squelch. There was always a lot of cum backed up inside her, and it always spewed out in immediate globs, trailing down the crack of her ass as Kanaya quickly moved up and pressed her mouth against it, pulling the cum onto her tongue before swallowing it down to ensure that it didn't go to waste.

It went on like that for a while, with another glob sliding out of Rose's pussy, and Kanaya would always be there, waiting with an open mouth and eager tongue. Only once Rose couldn't push any more out of her snatch did Kanaya lean up to tend to the rest with her tongue, first moving along the outside to lap up each drop of jizz that she could find. The tastes varied, but Kanaya didn't care much whether it was to her liking, her position beneath Rose gave her enough sexual fulfilment that she could have been swallowing almost anything down.

Once the outside of Rose's pussy had been properly tended to, her sore, puffy lips cleaned of the cum that had briefly stained them, Kanaya moved her tongue down to Rose's open entrance, dipping her tongue into the pool of cum that sat there. There was always enough for at least one or two mouthfuls before Kanaya really had to dig her tongue in, pushing it back and forth within her wife's snatch while her nose pressed right up between her pussy lips.

Rose was usually too exhausted by now to give Kanaya much attention, but the low moans of pleasure that she couldn't help but give each time Kanaya's tongue slipped deep inside her were enough.

In the morning, Kanaya and Rose would spend some time cuddling, recovering from the night's affairs, but until then, Kanaya had a job to do, and she'd stay up as late as she needed to in order to complete it, even if Rose fell asleep long before she did.

— — —

(Avatar) Azula worships Zuko's cock and balls while he holds court.

Zuko had gotten pretty adept at keeping his focus on the boring tirades of the Fire Nation's politicians, even when there were more interesting things to focus on, such as, say, his sister's tongue lapping across the head of his cock. None of the others around the table knew that she was under there, of course, and even the occasional suckling sound, whenever she got carried away, could be easily explained. It wasn't unusual for Fire Lords to have one of their concubines tend to them while they worked, but it was unusual for said concubine to be their sister.

With her hand wrapped around the base of his cock, she dragged her tongue along the underside before latching onto the head to give it a hard suckle. Zuko's chin rested in his hand, his eyes betraying his pleasure only slightly as he looked at the face of a particularly old politician, wishing that he could divert his gaze literally anywhere else, but he aspired to be a better leader than his father and that sometimes meant having to deal with a disgusting face while his sister was sucking him off.

"My Lord, you look... distracted, is there—" one of them said, before being interrupted by another.

"I think what this gentleman is trying to say is—" another piped up, before being interrupted by a third. Zuko had already been bored, but they were testing his patience, pushing him to the point where even what virtue he did hold wasn't enough to keep him interested in their politics. Sliding the table over, he looked down between his own legs, drawing the attention of his council to the girl sat there — Azula.

Shocked whispers and mentions of disgust rang out, but Zuko ignored them, moving his hand to the back of his sister's head as she nestled her nose against the base of his cock, suckling both of his balls into her mouth at once. "I love your balls, master," she told him... as best as she could with his balls in her mouth, anyways. The chorus of disgruntled public servants continued, but Zuko confidently leaned back in his chair, looking up towards them again.

"What was that you were saying?" he asked one of them. "Something about our policy regarding trade with the Earth kingdom. I think I probably agree with the other gentleman — his point about cabbages was a good one." All across the room, his council was speechless, but they took their seats and they continued their business, albeit with the added stipulation that they had to watch the Fire Lord's sister swallow his load.

— — —

Elsa from Frozen receives an offer from the tribe, near where she's staying, in the form of a hung boy who she quickly learns to worship.

Elsa didn't know how she felt about the fact that a nearby tribe saw her as more of a monster than an isolated ice queen. The downside was that she often had to put up with scared men and women running away at the mere sight of her. The upside was that, thinking she would like an offering, they gave her one of their boys. He had just come of age, legal by any metric but despite that absolutely terrified of her. Even before she showed him her softer side, he thought that she looked a lot less monstrous than the tales he'd heard suggested.

One of the stories passed around by his tribe suggested that she cut off the hands of young boys and girls to eat them, but all she had done with his hands was place them against the back of her head, and the only thing she was eating was his cock, her lips slipping inch-by-inch down his length until she hit the base, looked up at him with a proud gaze and then pulled her head back again to settle into a steady rhythm of cock-sucking.

Utterly overwhelmed, the boy took a firm grip of her hair, and the sweet moans that left his lips were like music to Elsa's ears, proof that she could provide just as much pleasure as she apparently did terror. Her hand reached down to cup his balls, and as she lifted them up, she took him down to the base again, her tongue reaching out from her bottom lip to flick across his sack. It was too much for him, and he was about to cum, but Elsa quickly pulled back, sliding his entire length out of her throat in one quick motion that left her coughing.

It was humanising, for the brief moment between when she pulled away from his cock and when she grabbed it by the base, running her hand from the bottom all the way up to the tip with her thumb pressed tightly against the underside. Each little movement brought the boy closer to orgasm, and by the time her hand reached the head, he was fit to burst. Elsa leaned up to lap up the precum she'd milked from him, and with that, he came, rope after rope of cum landing across her tongue.

After swallowing, she moved up onto her feet and leaned across to give him a kiss on the lips, before giving him a wink as she pulled away again. "Better than you were expecting, I assume."

The boy sighed. "You have no idea."

— — —

(DC) The reader in the middle of a sandwich between Futa Wonder Woman (wearing only her boots and tiara) and Black Canary (wearing only her heels and fishnets), with Wonder Woman fucking the reader's ass reverse cowgirl style while Black Canary rides her pussy on the reader's cock, her own ass bouncing in his lap.

You were spoilt for choice. Whenever you moved your hips backwards, another couple of inches of Wonder Woman's thick cock slid up your ass, filling you so completely that you didn't think you could take any more even if she had it to offer. On the other hand, whenever you moved your hips forwards, your cock slid further into the tightness of Black Canary's twat, prompting the both of you to moan as the tip of your member slipped up against the entrance to her cervix.

Luckily for you, though, whichever choice you made, you were sure to be given the other right after. If you chose to buck your hips up and fuck Black Canary deeper, Wonder Woman would push her own up to meet you, her hips pressing up against your ass as yours pushed up against Black Canary's, and if you chose to drive yourself down against Wonder Woman instead, Black Canary would drop herself onto your cock with an eagerness you'd never seen before.

Both of the two heroines were a lot steadier with their rhythm than you were; you kept moving between grinding your hips up against Black Canary and then slapping yourself down against Wonder Woman. "Eager, aren't you?" Diana asked, moving her hands down to settle them against your hips. She didn't take control of your motions, but she did guide you, keeping you steady while she picked up her own pace, balls slapping against yours with each hard thrust. "Be good for me, and I'll give you exactly what you want," she assured you, biting gently down on your earlobe before pulling back to give you enough space to breathe.

Before moving away from you, she slid one of her hands up to turn your chin towards Black Canary, who turned her head back over her shoulder to look at you, a gentle smirk on her face as she did. "Be nice, Diana, our friend here must be overwhelmed as is," she replied, half-turning her upper body so that she could lean over and press a kiss against your lips. It was all too much. All you could do was moan into the kiss you shared with her as your hips gave an involuntary thrust upwards; your orgasm hit, and another moan had you giving the esteemed Black Canary a creampie, while the equally esteemed Wonder Woman let out a grunt and thrust up against you one final time before similarly blowing her load inside you.

With a round of exhausted sighs, the three of you collapsed back onto the bed together.

— — —

(Persona 5) Makoto, when Sae is out for the night, invites random guys from the internet to come to her apartment and fuck her as hard as they please. Cut to her riding one guy's cock while sucking off a handful of others in the living room, the guys raining down degrading comments on her and Makoto loving every second of it.

Not a single one of the many anonymous men surrounding Makoto could believe their luck. Not only had her post on an obscure internet forum asking for a group of men to come and fuck her been sent by a real girl, but she was young, and cute, and downright sexy. Donning very little clothing — a bra with holes where her nipples were and some stockings — Makoto looked between the row of naked bodies and hard cocks before her, a sultry grin on her face. "So... which one of you's going first?"

As it turned out, more than one of them intended on going first. She could only take one of them inside her, opting to lay him down on the living room floor and ride him while the others encircled her, their cocks pointed towards her face. Between the array of different shafts, she couldn't decide which to play with first. They all looked so delicious, some already leaking precum while others still needed some persuading. She went for those ones first, diving her head down onto one of them take it all the way to the base.

"What a fucking whore," one of the men muttered, with a couple of the others nodding in agreement. The owner of the cock in her mouth brought his hand to the back of her head and held her in place, bucking his hips forward to grind the tip of his member against the back of her throat. Tears formed in Makoto's eyes, but she made no attempt to pull herself back, revelling in the degrading gazes that they gave her; they knew that they were worth more than she was. It showed in the way they treated her, slapping her face with their hands and their cocks, and she loved every moment of it.

"Hurry up and fill this bitch, I wanna take her cunt," one of the men spoke to the one she was sat on top of. A moment later, she felt his cum paint the walls of her womb with seed, and then she was pulled up and off him before being planted on top of another cock. She didn't care; as she focused on moving her mouth from cock to cock, giving each of them a good taste before deciding which one to stick with, she hardly even noticed that the cock inside her had a different shape and size.

That is until a particularly hard thrust winded her, forcing her to pull back from her enthusiastic blowjob to catch her breath. One of the men grabbed onto the back of her head, yanked it back and then aimed his cock towards her, ropes of cum splashing against her face before she even had time to realise what was happening. Another cock moved up and did the same, and then another, and then another, and she was soon left a mess of cum and sweat.

Exhausted, she collapsed onto the floor with a sigh, the second round of cum dribbling out of her pussy along with the first. She'd definitely have to do this again the next time that she had the house to herself.

— — —

Nat whoring herself out (and loving it).

When Piper left Diamond City to go on her adventures with the Sole Survivor, she had given Nat enough caps to cover the rent for at least a few months, but Nat had been quick to spend the majority of it on everything other than rent. Most girls her age would have panicked, especially given how harsh the wasteland could be, but Nat knew its tricks. She knew that even if she didn't have anything worth selling in her house, her body would fetch a decent price.

"Put the money on the table first, mister," she demanded, crossing her arms as she looked at her first client. He lived in the upper stands, as far as she could tell. He looked like he had a wife that would be very upset to find out what he was doing with someone from the city itself — a young girl, no less. The thought of blackmailing him amused Nat, but if she was going to keep paying rent then she would need to build up a good reputation, and that meant actually doing the job she'd been paid for.

With his money on the table, she dropped to her knees. Her hands fumbled with his belt and she pulled out his cock, leaning forward to give the tip a soft suckle before taking it further inside. She was rushing, and it was obvious, but the man didn't seem to mind. He moved his hand to the back of her head and enjoyed himself, his cock growing hard in her mouth until it was too big for her to take all the way. Satisfied with how hard he was, Nat picked herself up from the floor and turned around, pushing her behind against him as her back arched to angle it upwards.

The sight before him was too much for the man to resist. He reached forward and grabbed onto her hips, slipped his cock up against her entrance and pushed himself inside, bottoming out inside her with one quick motion. Nat gasped, winded, and tried to pull herself away, if only to give herself enough time to catch her breath, but her client wasn't having it. He reached his hand forward and grabbed onto her hair, keeping her close to him as he picked up the pace. His thrusts carried so much force that a constant sound of slapping filled the room, beaten only by the moans that Nat gave once she managed to catch her breath. Her eyes rolled back and her tongue slipped free from her mouth as she came.

Six (of her) orgasms later, her client pulled out of her, having given her young pussy a filling. With a smirk, he gave her butt a congratulatory pat and then pulled away, leaving her to experience her sexual awakening alone. After recovering, Nat stood up, shaky on her legs, and picked up the money again. What had originally been a cheeky way of making money was about to become a daily hobby for her.

— — — 

Raider teaching male Lone Wanderer how to eat pussy.

The raider hummed, one hand resting at the back of the Lone Wanderer's head while her other arm laid over the back of the couch she was sitting on. She was trying to relax, to simply lay back and enjoy the head that he was giving her, but his amateurish style was distracting. Every now and then he'd get something so right that she almost had to moan out loud, but would follow it up with something so off that she couldn't help but huff in disappointment.

"Not like that," she finally said, her resolve to let him do his own thing broken by his tongue missing her clit in favour of sliding up against the hood. With a huff, she angled her hips up a little and pulled her hand away from the back of his head to part the lips of her pussy for him. "There, hit that with—" He leaned forward and latched onto her clit properly before she could even finish speaking. He had caught her by surprise, prompting her to gasp as her hips rolled up against his face.

"Y-Yeah, that's more like it. Keep doing that," she moaned, her voice much higher than it had been before. Enthusiastically, the Lone Wanderer moved his hands up to settle his grip at the outside of her thighs. His gaze picked up to look her in the eye while he suckled on her clit as if his life depended on it, and she was more than happy to return that gaze while she thrust her hips up against his face, soft moans of pleasure leaving her in stunted breaths.

Soft sighs replaced those moans as he moved his tongue down again and tried to slip his tongue inside her. Reaching down, the raider lifted his chin to show him the right angle to go for, and she wrapped her legs around his neck to hold him in place this time. With his warm tongue pushed inside her, exploring as deep as it could while the Lone Wanderer huffed similarly warm breaths out of his nose and onto her clit, the raider could finally relax back against the couch, settling into a state of sustained pleasure as her orgasm crept nearer and nearer.

When it hit, there was no way for her to contain herself. Both hands dropped to his head and she let out a cry of delight. Her hands reached down to pull his hair out of his cum-covered face, and with a smirk, she remarked, "I'll make a good pussy licker of you yet."

— — —

Male Lone Wanderer getting shared by several raider girls.

He had only been with these raiders for a little over an hour, and yet the Lone Wanderer was already up to the third tight pussy wrapped around his cock. He had been given explicit instructions not to cum, and he would be damned if he was going to disappoint. He had been promised a reward for his hard work, but the reward meant little: more important to him was being able to satisfy all of his sexual partners, even if there were six of them and they were all scary raider ladies who had, between them, probably fucked a thousand different guys.

No pressure.

As another of the raiders came around his cock, he had to pull himself out of her and wrap his hand tightly around the base of his cock to stop himself from cumming. The exhaustion was evident in his facial expression, but he received little in the way of sympathy from the raiders. Pushing him down onto a nearby chair, another one of them moved atop him. She pushed his face against her chest and took the entirety of his cock inside her at once, pulling a groan from him that each of the raiders assumed meant that he couldn't take anymore.

"...is he still going?" one of them asked. "Poor kid," mused another. "I don't think he came yet," chimed a third. The one atop him turned to the others and shook her head. "He's fine." With that, she turned herself around on top of him and dropped herself onto his cock again, reaching down to fondle his balls as she rode him. "Better not cum yet, boy. I wanna get at least another couple of orgasms out of you before you nut."

He couldn't even muster a response. He leaned his head back and sighed, moving his hands to her hips. She wondered what he was going to do at first, but soon found her answer when she was hoisted up off the ground and suspended in the air. He stood up and held her in place against him, keeping her off the ground as his hips settled into a steady rhythm of hard fucking.

It didn't take long for him to make the raider cum, but he didn't stop there. He held her in place, off the ground, in his tight grip right up until the moment that her third orgasm hit, at which point he let her down onto the ground again, shaky on her legs as she stumbled over towards the others, all-but fucked-silly.

"What an animal," one commented. "I think he's earned a reward," said another, and the rest of them agreed. They each moved onto the ground before The Lone Wanderer and shuffled their faces close to his cock. He didn't need to be told what to do. A few moments later, an orgasm hours in the making had him blowing a thick load over their faces, at least two ropes for each of them.

And then he collapsed back against the chair again, exhausted.

— — —

Male Courier, named Octavius, takes Vulpes as a sex slave after the capture of Hoover Dam. Vulpes' first blowjob isn't very good, but Octavius doesn't care, he's simply happy to have Vulpes beneath him.

The victory of Caesar's Legion at Hoover Dam was a few weeks behind them, and for all intents and purposes, both Vulpes and Octavius had served their purpose within the Legion. Octavius had the makings of a ruthless leader, but with the NCR's power completely toppled, there were few barriers laying between Caesar and complete control of the Mojave. For the time being, Octavius could focus on something other than his duty underneath Caesar.

That something was Vulpes. For his victory at Hoover Dam, he had been offered a gift of his choice. That choice wasn't very hard to make. With his thumb pressed between Vulpes' upper and lower jaw, holding his mouth open as he gazed down at his former colleague, current sex slave from above, he knew that he had chosen correctly. Vulpes' gaze showed his uncertainty, but if he was to see his subservience to Octavius as an order, then the order had come straight from Caesar himself. Disobeying would mean death, or worse.

But he didn't want to disobey.

The former Courier's belt came undone before him, and out came the member held within. A masculine scent hit Vulpes' senses right away, sending a shiver through his spine that had him biting down against the finger in his mouth.

"I hope you're not planning to use those teeth any more tonight," Octavius remarked. Vulpes was used to hearing sassy quips from Octavius. His gaze said, without doubt, that his words hadn't been any form of quip, sassy or otherwise. Vulpes felt a gulp coming but fought it back.

"If I'm to be your reward, I had better make myself worth it." Those were the last words that he spoke before opening his mouth and taking Octavius' cock inside. The Courier quickly pulled a chair up behind himself and sat down, not wanting his legs to buckle underneath him when things got intense. It was Vulpes' first time having a cock in his mouth, and it showed. He tried his best to take more than the first couple of inches inside, had to fight back the urge to pull back, and eventually managed to slide the tip of Octavius' cock all the way against the back of his throat.

Oh, god. Oh, fuck. He couldn't go any further. He couldn't even pull back. He felt stuck, with inch after inch of thick meat filling his mouth. It was too much. He had to— Yanking his head back, he managed to pull off, coughing as he did. "I'm... I apologise. I wanted to— You... required me t—... I've failed you."

Octavius slid his fingers into Vulpes' hair, angled his head back to slide his cock along the length of his submissive's face, and then gave a characteristic smirk. "If I wanted the best blowjob of my life, I wouldn't have asked for an oral virgin as my sex slave. I want whatever blowjob you can give me, with all the mistakes that come with."

With renewed confidence, Vulpes brought the tip to his mouth again, kept his insecurities at bay and got to work. Whether he would do a good job or not wasn't clear, but Octavius was invested in finding out, even if it meant choking the former frumentarii in the process.


	3. 11th March 2020

Dana randomly fingerbanging a complete unprepared Jill under the bar in the middle of her shift. Takes less than 20 seconds for Jill to go from 0 to squirt, Dana immediately leaves like nothing happened.

With her focus entirely on the machine in front of her, fingers deftly moving across its screen to pick the right ingredients for her customer's order, Jill would have had no chance of anticipating that Dana was sneaking up on her—something that Dana was aware of as she moved up behind the unsuspecting bartender. The customer sat in front of them looked far too drunk to be served, let alone to pay any attention to them. VA-11 Hall-A had fallen on hard times, but that was no excuse. Tutting, Dana pressed herself close at Jill's back, practically tutting into the woman's ear while her hand reached around to slip into the front of her skirt.

"B-Boss! Sorry, I'm... wait, what're you—" Jill hardly had any time to articulate her thoughts as Dana slipped her fingers inside the skirt, beneath the hem of her panties and up against her snatch. As Jill turned her head to look over at Dana, she noted the smirk on her boss' face, realised that she wasn't going to be able to talk her way out of Dana's teasing and let out a sigh. Her boss' experienced fingers moved up against her twat's opening, encircling it with a teasing motion characteristic of Dana.

Jill looked over towards the drunken man sat at the bar, hoping to the high non-existent heavens that he was too out of it to notice what her boss was doing to her. As her mouth fell open, she moved her fingers back to the screen before her and tried to finish off his order; if she didn't, he'd look her way, and then he'd definitely notice what Dana was doing. "Such a dedicated worker," Dana whispered into Jill's ear, following her words with a little nibble on Jill's earlobe. "But don't think that means I'm going to reward you just yet."

It had only been a few seconds since Dana's hand had slipped into Jill's skirt, but the desperation of the poor bartender was already showing. How long had it been since she had last been brought to orgasm by someone else? Months? Years? Fuck. Jill's head was spinning, and although she completed the order moments later her mind wasn't on her work. Hopefully, the drunk wouldn't notice if his Gut Punch was a little too bitter. Jill reached down to grab the drink, and then lifted it up into the air right as Dana slid her finger inside her.

The poor bartender damn-near dropped the drink in her hands but managed to get it down on the bar in front of the drunk patron before actually losing her grip on it. With a huff, she gave him a passive smile—that's what normal, not-getting-jilled-off-by-their-boss people did, right?—and turned her head over towards Dana, who thumbed up against Jill's clit just in time for the woman's orgasm to hit. She managed to quiet herself by clasping a hand over her own mouth, but there was nothing that she could do about the mess that she was making. A spritz of liquid flooded her underwear, and on shaky legs she excused herself as Dana stood there, smug.

— — —

Galko masturbates for the first time because she read someone online say that girls don't orgasm. Quickly proven wrong. Starts shopping for her first dildo on her phone while her fingers are still sticky.

The idea that girls couldn't orgasm seemed ridiculous to Galko, but it left her with more questions than she was comfortable leaving unanswered. If girls couldn't cum, why had her sister been making all those noises whenever she was with her boyfriend? If girls couldn't orgasm, what was the point in them having sex? To pleasure guys? She furrowed her brow. Laid in bed, she had been trying to sleep, but couldn't pull her thoughts away from the plethora of questions she had been left with. She had to find out for herself just how much truth there was to that ridiculous claim.

Actually getting into the act of masturbation was harder than she had been expecting. It wasn't that she was scared of it, nor was she particularly scared of the idea that those claims were true, but it felt like a big deal. Her first time masturbating. Fighting away the butterflies in her stomach and ignoring the fast pace of her beating heart, she slipped her hand into her underwear. She didn't even know for sure what she was supposed to do. Her fingers were supposed t— whoa! That did it. Having moved one of her digits up against her clit, she immediately overwhelmed herself. But that was good. That was progress.

With a huff, she repositioned so that she could spread her legs wider and lean her head forward to get a better look at what she was actually doing. She pulled her underwear to the side and slipped her finger up against her clit again, immediately letting out a gasp as she made contact. Fuck! It felt... intense. She ran her finger around it in slow circles, teasing herself with the idea of pressing up against it once again. At the same time, another of her fingers slid lower. She was so wet that she accidentally slipped that finger inside herself without even trying to.

She could feel something rising within herself. It had to be an orgasm. What else could it be? Tapping at her clit with one finger while she fucked herself with the other, she chased after that pleasure, moving faster and faster and faster until— Everything went blank. She peaked, and then an array of different pleasurable feelings crashed into her all at once. A desperate cry of pleasure left her.

Collapsing back onto her bed, she huffed as her other hand fumbled for her phone. She'd have to leave a comment on the post she'd seen claiming that girls couldn't have orgasms letting them know just how wrong they were, but first... she wanted to buy a dildo. They sounded fun.

— — —

It's the 3rd hands free chain orgasm she has gotten from Ryuko eating her ass, and Nonon is begging Satsuki to tell her sister to have mercy. This is, of course, the last thing Satsuki would do, telling her sister she has the whole night left.

Nonon's hands gripped onto the bed frame in front of her. Laid on her stomach with her butt pressed back against Ryuko's face, she had just recovered from her third orgasm. None of them had felt anything like the orgasms she'd had before. Most notably, they were achieved exclusively with Ryuko's tongue, exclusively rimming her ass. Even those three orgasms behind her, each movement of Ryuko's tongue felt weird. They felt wrong, but she couldn't help herself, she just had to push her petite behind back against Ryuko's face each time that tongue slipped deep inside her; she wanted to get it as deep as possible.

She was helpless, and Satsuki, who had been watching them the entire time didn't seem keen to help her. Each time Nonon lifted her head to look over in Satsuki's direction, she saw a smug smirk bubbling underneath the stoic expression that Satsuki always held. She had been holding off on actually asking for Satsuki's help so far because she didn't know what she would do if her beloved chairwoman turned down her call for aid, but she was getting exhausted. Each consecutive flick of Ryuko's tongue up against her behind left her closer and closer to passing out; she could already feel her muscles aching.

"Satsuki... please..." she moaned, her eyes rolling back. "Tell Ryuko to go easy on me. I can't— I can't take it." Her sweat-dripping face was a pitiful sight, to be sure, but Nonon's worst fears came true when she heard Satsuki let out a small chuckle. She pried her own eyes open and looked over towards Satsuki, mouth dropping open as drool fell down onto the pillow beneath her.

"Ryuko, don't even think about slowing down. I want to see her at the edge of unconsciousness, even if it takes you all night to get her there." Ryuko didn't even give a verbal response, not that she needed to. Satsuki had been holding eye contact with Nonon the entire time that she had been speaking, and before Nonon returned to her previous state of 'completely overwhelmed,' Satsuki was sure to give her an innocent-seeming smile. Nonon turned her focus forward again, staring at her own hands as the grip she had on the bed frame tightened. She could feel her fourth orgasm coming, drawing nearer and nearer each time her tight ass clamped down against Ryuko's tongue. Beneath it all, she was enjoying herself.

— — —

Stocking goes down on a cum lube dildo like a total slut... knowing full well the creamy treat inside is legit a sugary sweet filling. Of course she cums untouched from that ambrosia of batter shooting down her gullet.

If there was one thing that Stocking could agree with her sister on, it was that the act of sucking cock was addictive. The feeling of a throbbing cock in her mouth, the knowledge that she was bringing a person to their absolute limit with just her mouth... there was no other feeling that could compare. A difference between them, though, was that whereas Panty absolutely loved the taste of cum, Stocking couldn't stand it, and she was tired of having to pull away whenever the man that she was pleasuring neared his orgasm... which raised an interesting idea. What if she could have that cum be replaced with the cream she actually liked?

That thought brought her to her bedroom, a fake cock attached to the wall in front of her. A small tube ran from its base down into a bottle on the ground, filled with cream. She licked her lips, wrapped her hand around the fake cock and leaned up to press her lips against the head. It would take some imagination on her part to have this compare to the real thing, but the ending would be worth it.

Working her tongue around the tip, she imagined the kind of man that might have a cock filled with real cream. Handsome, buff. Nnf. Maybe not. More likely that he'd be a little on the chubby side, but his cock would be long and thick, just like the one she was sucking off. She made her way down the length, and with her other than she squeezed gently at the bottle, just to give herself a little taste of what was in store for her. The cream dribbled against her tongue; she couldn't help but moan. Fuck, this had been such a good idea.

"Does that feel good, baby?" she asked, moaning against the tip as she did. There was no response, of course, but she imagined that her cock-sucking was simply so good that the man she was sucking off couldn't even respond. What a shame she didn't have any fake hands to slip into her own hair. Deep-throating the fake cock, she waggled her tongue against the base and then pulled back to the tip again. Her heart thumped. She couldn't wait any longer. Gripping the bottle in her hand, she aimed the cock towards her own open mouth and squeezed hard. Rope after rope of literal cream blasted against her tongue, coating it in sweet, delicious confectionary.

It wasn't long until the bottle didn't have anything left to give her, but as disappointed as she was, she felt fired up to give the real thing a try. Surely, a guy wouldn't mind that much if she temporarily replaced his cum with actual cream.

— — —

Maka getting knotted so good she loses her mind.

Maka had never thought of herself as a hedonist. If anything, she cared too little about her own pleasure, but hedonism was the only reason she could think of to explain why she was down on her hands and knees, skirt and panties pulled down, bare ass on display for a dog of all things. Panting behind her, the mutt seemed as if it was about to treat her to his tongue for a moment, but instead, he hopped up, laid his forelegs against her back and mounted her. The next couple of moments were torture for her; having the weight atop her but no cock pressed up against her as she craved. A couple of desperate humps followed with the tip of the dog's cock slamming up against her inner thigh, and then he thrust into place.

A cry of delight left her as he slipped inside, her hands grabbing desperately onto whatever she could. "G-Good boy... oh, good boy..." she sighed, laying her head forward. It didn't take long for him to start moving. Short, desperate thrusts in line with the heavy panting that he was doing mere inches away from her ear. It felt like so much, and it was so fast, but god if she didn't love it. "That's it! Yes. Oh, fuuuuck," she cried, throwing her head back as tears began to form in the corners of her eyes.

No matter how overwhelmed she was, the dog atop her didn't stop; he didn't even ease up on her. By all accounts, he was treating her like his bitch, and she was loving every minute of it. Her jaw dropped open and her tongue fell out, eyes rolling back. Each pant had her tongue waggling, and she could feel her orgasm on the horizon. "D-Does my pussy feel good for you?" she managed, reaching back to hold him against her. "I'm... I'm sorry if it's too tight." Almost as if he was responding to her, the speed of his thrusting picked up.

Each deep slam inside her had his hips slapping against her ass, and she could feel the knot pressing up against her, ready to slip inside. Every thrust from him after that was like a tease; she wanted that knot inside of her so bad. Moaning, she pushed herself back as hard as she could, and sure enough, the knot slipped inside her. With a gasp, her orgasm hit, right as the dog's did. Splatters of cum filled her, her womb feeling hot. It was all too much. Her arms buckled and she fell forward, but the dog's knot didn't shift.

As the mutt hopped off her and turned himself around, pressing back-to-back against her while his knot held in place, Maka grit her teeth, face covered in tears and sweat. Her orgasm hadn't ended yet, almost a full minute later. Just how long was it going to last?

— — —

Redeemed Adam Taurus fucks Blake with his huge cock while Yang watches, he ends up knotting her and because they are stuck that way he ends up peeing inside her.

As much as Yang would have liked to keep Blake to herself, there was no denying that her girlfriend was a faunus; she had more needs than Yang could provide, both because of biological restrictions and stamina-related ones. Yang could last a long time in bed, to be sure, but when Blake was in heat she needed something more. Luckily, Adam was around to give her that 'something more,' and Yang didn't mind if her girlfriend slept with him, so long as she got to watch. She made sure to give them their space, sat on a chair a few feet away from them while they took the bed.

Blake was on all fours, facing Yang. It hadn't been by choice, she had simply ended up facing that way, but she didn't mind. They were already naked, and Adam was behind her, about to push his cock inside her. The pointed tip pressed up against her inner thigh, and she was so sensitive that she couldn't help but let out a gasp. Yang smirked. "Give it to her," she told Adam, her robotic hand slipping between her own legs as Adam pushed himself inside. Even the mere penetration was almost too much for Blake, but she managed to keep herself upright, head leaned back as a desperate moan left her and she pushed her hips back against Adam in an attempt to get even more of him inside her.

"Easy, girl," Adam muttered, moving his hand forward to take a hold of her hair, but mere words weren't going to be enough to get Blake to go easier on him. She slammed herself back against him over and over, and he felt obligated to meet her thrusts, both in his promise to please her and for the sake of his own. He could feel his knot swelling, and the force of the way that she was slamming back against him threatened to slip his knot inside. "You should really start—" Going easy, he was going to say, but he was cut off by a particularly hard thrust back from her forcing his knot inside. He let out a gasp and had to grip onto her hips for dear life. "Agh, shit..."

His orgasm came next, alongside hers, though with the way her pussy had been quivering the entire time that he had been inside he wasn't sure that she had never not been cumming. Each squeeze milked him further until his cock stopped spurting cum inside her and instead it merely dribbled from the tip of his member. With a huff, he reached up to wipe his forehead. "Damn, I didn't think you'd be so—" Suddenly, he felt a pang in his bladder. Fuck, he needed to piss. Blake didn't seem eager to pull the knot out, either; not that she could have. She waggled back against him, picking her head up from the bed to look at him while Yang slipped her chair closer and took one of Blake's hands in hers.

"Something wrong?" she asked, her cheeks flushed. Adam didn't even have time to respond to her before his bladder gave way and he let loose inside her. Piss splattered against the same walls that his cum had only moments ago, and Blake's eyes widened, but she made no attempt to pull away from him. Biting against her bottom lip, she grinned wide. Adam couldn't bring himself to grin back, but one thing was for sure... he was in over his head.

— — —

Third Year Midoriya Izuku is doing his last internship with Miruko when the government allows an experimental free use day. Midoriya makes good use of the day with her.

Izuku had always thought of himself as the kind of guy wouldn't give in to sexual urges as easily as his coeds did. He'd heard stories of the sorts of things they got up to. When given the opportunity, though, in the form of a government-enforced free-use day, the temptation hit him immediately. It was the last day of his internship, but he had to wonder whether that had been intentional. The hero teaching him, Miruko, would have been enough to crack anyone's restraint. At least, that's what he told himself when he found himself behind her, hands roaming her fat ass while she pulled her costume out of the way and gave him access to her pussy.

What did it say about their society that the women were so readily-able to will themselves to submit to men? Perhaps Miruko was just an exhibitionist. Whatever the reason was, he licked his lips at the sight. Her twat almost looked good enough to eat, but he had other things in mind. Grabbing his own cock at the base, he lined himself up with her entrance, looking around as he did so to make sure that nobody was looking at them, not that it would have even mattered if they were. Indeed, mere feet away from him there were other men taking advantage of the free-use rule. But Izuku didn't like having the eyes on him. It was his first time, after all.

Eagerly, he slipped himself inside, letting out a pleasured sigh as he did. Having a tight pussy wrapped around him felt weird. It was new, but he didn't have time to fool around; he wanted to make as much use of the day as he could. Moving both of his hands to Miruko's hips, he looked up towards her face only to see her looking back at him, an eager smile on her face. "Do I feel good wrapped around you, Izuku?" she asked him, waggling her hips back against him; inch-by-inch, she took him deeper inside her.

"God, yeah..." he replied, using the grip he had on her hips to pull her all the way back against him, slamming his hips forward at the same time; he felt the tip of his cock grinding up against what he assumed to be her cervix. She felt so tight around him, there was no way that he was going to last much longer, and so he set into a quick and desperate rhythm that showcased both his inexperience and just how eager he was to cum. Miruko, gripping onto the wall before her, moved in time with him. It wasn't long until he reached his climax, a final, sloppy thrust inside her that had his throbbing head slipped up against her cervix once again.

And then, with a few ropes of cum fired into her womb and a minute-or-so of panting, it was over. Izuku pulled himself out, leaned forward to give Miruko his first kiss, and then lined up again for round two.

— — —

Ashe worships reader's balls as she strokes their dick and tries to act unimpressed with them. She doesn't do a very good job, at all. They cap it off by cumming all over her face and hair while she sucks and buries her nose in their nuts.

With her hand wrapped around the base of your cock, her tongue at your balls and her clothes discarded a dozen or so feet away from you, you would have thought that Ashe would have gotten past the 'resting bitch' expression that she usually gave you, but as her lips wrapped around your balls and her expression remained cold, you gave up hope of seeing her act softer towards you. After all, if she couldn't do it now, what were the chances that she ever would? The grip that she had on your cock was tight, but it didn't hurt. With her thumb pressed against the underside, she gave deep, tight strokes, milking as much of your precum as she could and seemingly not caring about the fact that each drop fell down into her hair.

You wondered whether part of the reason she was trying to uphold such an expression was that she wanted you to think that she wasn't impressed with what you had to offer, but that couldn't be true. It was obvious in the way that her nose kept pressing against your balls, the way that she had to pause briefly each time her hand reached the head of your cock... she was impressed, alright, even if she didn't want to admit it.

Her stroking technique was almost too much for you. Huffing your way through your pleasure, you thrust against her hand every now and again... and she didn't stop you. So long as you didn't pull your balls out of her mouth—even long after cleaning them of whatever sweat had been coating them beforehand, she was still greedily sucking on them—she didn't care whether you gave in to pleasure and thrust up into her touch. Her other hand moved up to grind against the head of your cock, sliding back and forth while precum continued flowing, and then you were close. She must have been able to tell, whether it was by the throbbing of your cock or by the twitching of your balls. Either way, when you started to cum, she was ready for you.

Not to imply that she did anything with your orgasm. Rather, as you came, she continued stroking you, your cum firing off into the open air and then landing against her hair just as your precum did; even splattering down against her face sometimes. You were making a mess of her, but she didn't seem to mind; if anything, she was enjoying it. Try as she might to keep that cold expression, it visibly softened as your cum settled on her face. She soon pulled back, opened her mouth and began to scrape your cum into it. You felt something snap inside you.

— — —

Reader face-fucking Ashe.

Your fingers slipped into Ashe's hair, and the look she had on her face switched quickly from one of eager excitement into one of surprise; she hadn't been expecting you to take control, but she didn't seem bothered by it, either. You watched her cheeks flush as you pressed your member against her lips. For a moment, she kept up the facade of coldness, merely letting you part her lips to press against her teeth, but pretty soon she gave in to her own desire and opened her mouth for you.

One quick thrust had your member pressing up against the back of her throat. You wanted to push further, but you also wanted to enjoy her mouth for a while before trying for more. Keeping your hands in her hair, you held her head in place and shifted your hips backwards, pulling out until only the head of your cock remained inside her mouth. As you had been expecting, her tongue moved up against your tip; she couldn't resist. Moving her tongue in circles around the head, she lapped up whatever precum you have to give her. A heavy sigh left her nose, prompting you to look down at her. She looked bored.

You could fix that. With a hard slam, you pushed your cock as deep as you could. The head pushed first against the back of her throat and then slid further down when your hips pressed against her face; you could feel her throat moving around your cock. Even unable to breathe, she was still trying to milk whatever precum that she could from you. Having leaned her back a little, you moved your feet either side of her and re-affirmed the grip that you had on her head; not only did it make it harder for you to move, it made it harder for her to pull back, but you were there to help her with that.

Dragging her head back and forth against your cock, you knew that you wouldn't be able to last much longer. It wasn't just the way that her throat hugged your cock. It was the way that her tongue moved against you even when she couldn't pleasure the tip with it, and the way that her eyes looked hungry. It was too much. With one, final thrust you bottomed out within her mouth, your balls slapping against her chin, and then, as they thumped against her, you dumped your load straight down her gullet.

— — —

Ashe rides reader reverse cowgirl.

Facing away from you, Ashe reached back to wrap her hand around your cock. You were eager, but thankfully, she had more restraint than you did. She used the grip that she had on your cock to grind the tip back and forth against her snatch, a danger of you slipping inside her accompanying each glide back and forth, but she didn't seem to mind, even when you began bucking your hips up against her touch in a desperate attempt to slip inside her. Deciding that she'd teased you for long enough, she lifted herself up high, aligned your cock with her opening and moved her hands away as she slammed herself down onto your, taking the entirety of your cock inside her with one quick drop.

The volume of the grunt that left you was beaten only by the moan that left her, the need evident in both of you. It was comforting to know that she was just as desperate as you were. She didn't begin moving right away, merely enjoying the feeling of your cock inside her. The tightness of her walls around you was overwhelming. Were you throbbing inside her? Was that the reason why she wasn't moving? Desperately, you bucked your hips up against her and tried to get her to begin moving. It was only when you were about to give up hope that she picked her hips up again, your cock leaving her almost entirely. Then, she slammed down a second time, prompting another moan from herself.

"Damn, cowboy. Your cock feels good," she sighed, her hands settling at your knees as she began to move in a rhythm of slow rises and hard slams down again. "If it feels half as good to have you blow your load inside my cunt as it does my throat, I think that me and you are gonna get along just fine." Your hands settled at her hips, but she made it clear that she was going to be controlling the rhythm, not that you minded. Each consecutive slam down against your hips had your cock twitching, pressed up against her cervix. God, you were close. She was going to drive you crazy.

With a final slam down, her entire body shook and she came. You took that as your opportunity to do the same and gave up trying to hold back. With the both of you staying as still as possible, your cock throbbed inside her, firing rope after rope of cum up into her twat. Her hand came to rest upon her own stomach, and she looked back at you with a grin. "Mmm. I don't think I'm full yet. How about round two?"

— — —

BoTW Zelink doggystyle wholesome anal. Link is his usual heroic mute self, and Zelda doesn't find the opportunity to speak, but you can definitely feel a connection. Through buttfucking.

Pressed up against a tree, Zelda looked back over her shoulder towards Link. The two of them shouldn't have been doing what they were doing, and even if the mere fact that Zelda had asked him to was enough for Link, Zelda herself was acutely aware that they were breaking a bunch of rules. To take the time that they should have been spending saving the world and use it for something so... animalistic instead. Surely, whatever gods were looking over them were going to punish them, but she had come to terms with that long before having his cock slide up against her back-side.

Using lubricant she had brought with them for this exact reason, Zelda reached back to line his cock up with her ass; Link hadn't been aware that she had wanted him to fuck her there, but he didn't raise any objections. Standing there, he watched as she lined him up and then nodded at him, prompting him to thrust his hips forward. Once the head of his cock was inside, he paused, reached one of his hands down to spread her ass a little wider and then kept pushing. Sweet 'ooh's of pleasure left Zelda, and though she had warned him beforehand not to stop even if she sounded like she was struggling, he leaned forward to press a kiss against the back of her neck.

Moving her arm back, she twisted her upper body and wrapped that arm around him, pushing her lips against his to kiss him. She had to lift one of her legs to make the position work, but Link was more than happy to reach one of his hands down to hold up her leg for her, and then, with some extra pushing on his part, he bottomed out inside her. Had she ever told him that she loved him? No, she didn't think so. It carried far too many implications for her to be comfortable saying it, but she didn't feel that way about him, and she did the best to show him as much without actually... saying the words.

Tight around him, her ass left him unable to cope. Only a minute or so into their sex, he could already feel his orgasm approaching, but he wanted her to cum too. He picked up the pace, and reached around with his free hand to slip his hand between her legs. He worked her clit over while fucking her in the ass and didn't even think about pulling away from their kiss, not even when it became evident that he was going to tire himself out if he didn't breathe properly.

After a simultaneous rise of pleasure, they both came at the same time, passionately making out as they did. Zelda thought that got her point across.

— — —

Cass pegging and humiliating m!Courier, who is very much into it

One look at Cass' face when she entered their hotel room wearing the strap-on had been enough to tell The Courier what his next couple of hours would consist of, but he hadn't known at first just how pleasurable those couple of hours would be. Firstly, as it turned out, he enjoyed having something in his ass far more than he would have expected before. Secondly, Cass had a hidden talent for dirty talk that their previous encounters hadn't given her an opportunity to show off.

"Look at how desperate you are," Cass muttered, her hand coming to rest against his cock as she thrust her hips forward, slamming the strap-on as deep as she could inside him. He couldn't look at her, feeling his own face flush as she grinned his way. Sure enough, though, his cock was as hard as could be; even gently leaking precum upon his own stomach while Cass refused to stroke him. Rather, she tapped her fingers against his cock, each prompting his member to give a little twitch, another glob of precum forming at the tip whenever the last dribbled down onto his stomach.

Moving his legs up and over her shoulders, Cass moved her arms around them and settled herself into a steady rhythm. Eyes on his cock, watching the way that it throbbed each time she thrust her strap-on inside him, she licked her lips at the sight. "Mmm. Bet you wanna take that cock and fuck me with it, don't you? You can't, though. It's my turn to fuck you, and you're gonna like every minute of it, even if you don't know it yet."

She didn't need to tell him. He had already come to terms with it, but he supposed that she liked the way that the thought made him shudder. He had never even submitted to anyone before her, let alone allowed them to fuck him in the ass. Could she tell? Was it that obvious that he was probably newer to taking it in the ass than she was to giving it? He glanced towards her, and then broke eye contact again when it became clear that she was only going to smugly grin at him.

He laid his arm over his own face as he came, too embarrassed to let her see him pleasured. She allowed him that, but moved his arm away after, only to press a kiss against his lips as she pulled out. "Thanks for letting me do that," she told him, to which he gave a nod and let out a sigh.

"My pleasure."

— — —

Tracer getting cucked by Emily and Widowmaker

Whenever Tracer imagined the ways that Talon might use her girlfriend against her, she worried about coming home one day to find her missing, or waking up in the middle of the night to find that she was alone. She didn't worry that she might end up tied to a chair, a gag in her mouth as Widowmaker sat naked on a bed before her, hands between a similarly naked Emily's legs. Nor did she worry that Emily might be okay with what was happening, seemingly undeterred as she leaned over to press a kiss against Widowmaker's lips.

They didn't tease her. Although she was being cheated on, it wasn't as if they were trying to rub it in her face; they weren't even acting as if Tracer was there. Widowmaker placed her hand against Emily's chin and pulled her back from the kiss, leaning forward again to give Tracer's girlfriend another kiss on her own terms. After that, she pressed her down against the bed, sat herself up, slipped her fingers deeper inside Emily and watched as the girl squirmed beneath her.

Widowmaker laughed. "I imagine you're not used to this kind of pleasure, are you? What a shame, I had hoped that my rival would at least be experienced with pleasing women given the way that she secludes herself, constantly teasing me." With a grin, Widowmaker curled her fingers inside Emily, watching the way that the girl continued squirming. The moans that followed were like music to her ears, and upon Tracer's cry of anguish—near-silenced by the gag—she turned her attention towards the cuckquean instead.

"Would you mind keeping quiet? I'm trying to listen to your girlfriend's moans of pleasure." Tracer was practically in tears, but that didn't stop Widowmaker from torturing her further. As she held eye contact with Tracer, she curled her fingers inside Emily once again; Tracer could only imagine how deep those long digits must have been reaching inside her girlfriend, simultaneously hurt by what was happening and jealous that she couldn't experience that kind of pleasure.

Emily ended the night an exhausted mess, covered in a mixture of sweat, her own juices and Widowmaker's. Tracer had long since cried herself out and was simply staring at Emily, gaze unwavering, filled with hurt and betrayal. Widowmaker moved to her feet, a grin on her lips, and got dressed before pulling a knife from her clothes to cut Tracer's restraints. "I was going to let you wait until Emily freed you, but... it doesn't look like she'll be doing much of anything for the next few hours." With that, she left, leaving the previously lovelorn couple to their fate.

— — —

Poison (with a dick, obviously) fucking Cammy senseless with a firm grip on her braids. First time anal

The sight of Cammy's fat ass slamming back against her hips each time that she thrust her own forward was pleasurable enough of a sight that Poison wasn't sure she would ever grow tired of it. Initially, those thrusts back from Cammy had been intentional, but somewhere along the line it simply became an automatic part of her routine, Cammy bringing herself to orgasm after orgasm while Poison's thick cock sat balls deep inside her ass. Long enough to bulge her stomach and thick-to-boot, Poison's cock was a delicious treat that Cammy was more than happy to lose her mind to, even if it hadn't been intentional.

Her eyes were rolled back more often than they weren't, and her mouth hung open, loud moans of pleasure leaving it whenever Poison slammed deep inside her. It was too much for Cammy, not that she would make any attempt to stop the deep ass-fucking she was receiving, nor did Poison care very much whether Cammy drove herself crazy with cocklust. In fact, given the way that Poison was holding onto her—a firm grip on her braids that only relented whenever Poison wanted to re-affirm the grip that she had—Cammy didn't seem to have much opportunity to pull away even if she wanted to.

The size of Poison's cock inside her ass was almost painful, but that pain hurt so good. Cammy used the grip that Poison had on her to her advantage, pushing back against the cock in her ass at each opportunity, even if the sheer depth of Poison's fucking felt wholly unnatural to her. For the most part, Poison had been happy to let Cammy drive their sex, but as she felt her orgasm approaching she felt a desire to take over.

After once again re-affirming the grip she had on Cammy's braids, even going as far as to wrap the braided-hair around her fist, she settled into a faster rhythm that had her hips slapping against Cammy's ass and her balls slapping against her pussy. Cammy was beside herself, unable to even work up the energy to thrust back; her body ached so much already. "Fuck! Yes! Fuck meeeee!" she cried, a squirt of her juice splattering down against the ground once again while Poison bottomed out inside her, large balls twitching against her snatch.

Then, Poison's orgasm came. That thick cock pulsed and twitched inside Cammy, filling her with cum pump by pump; her stomach could be seen rippling from the sheer force of the load, and at that point Cammy was being held up only by the grip that Poison had on her hair. When, at the end of her orgasm, Poison let go of her, Cammy slid forward and off her cock, collapsing on the ground exhausted and filled with cum.

— — —

M!Courier named Octavius x Joshua Graham. Joshua learns that Octavius is eager to please Caesar and decides to teach Octavius a lesson to deter him from his goal. Joshua forcing a dominant Octavius to his knees to slide his cock down Octavius’ throat. Rough blowjob with some righteous religious babbling from Joshua. 

Joshua's knuckles were white. His God was testing him. It had been a long time since he had felt any sort of sensation along his skin, but upon seeing Octavius—The Courier—before him, his skin began to crawl. It couldn't be the same Courier that Caeser had taken under his wing, could it? Joshua had heard only rumblings with passing traders, but none of those rumblings were good. Gritting his teeth, he placed the pistol he had been tinkering with calmly down against the desk, then moved to his feet.

"I'd ask you what you're doing here, but I suppose that would imply that you think about things before actually doing them. I hear you'd like to help us. Bullshit. I've seen what the Legion do to those they're claiming to help." As he spoke, inside his mind, Joshua was trying to figure out a way to both use Octavius to his benefit, and exclude the Legion from matters entirely. Doing that would require planting a seed inside the man's brain far deeper than Caesar had, and then an idea struck him.

"Onto your knees," Joshua said, bluntly, before crossing his arms and waiting for Octavius to follow his orders. The Courier looked around, before glancing back towards Joshua and raising an eyebrow as if asking whether he was serious. "The Lord doesn't give to those who stand there like lambs waiting for slaughter. If you want this conversation to get anywhere, I suggest you do as I say." Whether Octavius sank down onto his knees because he wanted to follow orders or simply to get Joshua to shut up wasn't clear, but a moment later he ended up on the ground, waiting to find out where Joshua was going with the command.

A mere moment later, the distance between them had been eradicated. Joshua reached down to fish out his cock, already hard, and pushed it up against Octavius' lips. There was a brief moment of confusion on the young former-Courier's face before he opened up and allowed Joshua to slip inside. 

"Taking from the flock is considered a sin, and you've done a fair amount of sinning, haven't you?" Joshua's words were punctuated with a rhythm that didn't allow Octavius to give anything in the way of an answer. "I can't judge, I've done a fair amount of sinning myself, but I consider it a challenge from God to have you stood here before me, bearing the shadow of my past while presenting me with such a young mouth and... unf... amateur work. You expect me to serve my flock on a platter for you to continue your chain of sins just as I did? Please, I know your game. I know his game, and the Lord wouldn't forgive me if I allowed you to play your hand. So I'm playing mine."

Octavius had been struggling to keep up with both Joshua's monologue and his movements. He still didn't understand what was happening, but the assured tone Joshua held as he fucked his face told him that his line of understanding didn't matter all that much. One final, deep thrust alongside Joshua's last line had him spilling his seed into Octavius' mouth, a grunt sounding alongside said thrust, but aside that Joshua seemed to have himself under total control.

As he pulled out, he left Octavius confused, impressed and scared all at once. Joshua walked carefully back to his desk, took a seat, and picked his pistol back up again, pulling the chamber back to clean the inside. "Now that you know your place, let's discuss how you're going to help me enact the Lord's will."


	4. 6th June 2020

Ryuuko gets a rimjob from the reader in a public bathroom.

The sight of Ryuko's face—a characteristic embarrassed glare—might have been enough to dissuade you from your intended task were it not for the other sight before you, her perfect ass, just waiting to be spread open by your hands. Apparently unwilling to look at your face any longer after the look you gave her behind, Ryuko turned her head toward the wall she was pressed against—that of a bathroom stall. Why was she acting so bashful? It had been her idea to fool around in here, but it wasn't unlike her to wear a face of denial so soon after suggesting something lewd. You might have felt bad for holding her to it were it not for how wet her pussy was before you.

Sliding your hands down her crack, you pushed your palms against the soft flesh and parted her cheeks, lips salivating slightly at the sight. You could tell by how still she was that she was anticipating you moving forward, and as much as you wanted to tease her a little longer, just to see whether she would crack and shout for you to 'get on with it,' you were hungry.

That hunger had you close the short distance between your face and her ass, move your hands away from her butt and wrap your arms around her legs instead. Burying your face against the shapely behind, you pushed your tongue up against her puckered hole, watching her closely for a reaction. The act of rimming her was hot enough by itself, to be sure, but you wanted to see her crumble under the shameful pleasure. The shivers started right as you made contact, but it only took a couple of careful licks at her behind before she reached up to grab onto the top of the cubicle's wall. Then, the huffing began, the closest you'd get to a moan from her until you gave her all you had.

Tightening your hold around her legs, you went from careful licking to shameless devouring faster than she could have predicted, the sudden rise in pleasure causing her to fall forward against the wall with a grunt. "Give me a warning next time, dammit, unless you'd prefer we get caught." Now, those words were not the smartest ones she could have chosen. As she looked back at you again, you followed her forward and slipped your tongue inside her, trapping her between your face and the wall. You did hope that the two of you wouldn't get caught, but in the interest of embarrassing her to orgasm, you were willing to risk a little embarrassment of your own. A short, needy moan of pleasure from Ryuko seemed to signify her acceptance of that.

— — —

Max is willing to kiss Chloe when she dares her to kiss her, but Max raises the ante by daring Chloe to eat her out first.

"I... I dare you to kiss me."

The flush on Chloe's face made it clear just how hard it had been for her to say those words, but as Max looked back at her, she had no such flush. The idea of kissing Chloe didn't scare her at all, though that's not to say that she had any interest in it, either. It would be boring, but Max didn't want to just come out and say that—it would break Chloe's poor heart. Max had loftier expectations of their playful game of 'truth or dare' that to end up breaking her friend's heart.

"Only if you do something for me first," Max countered, which had Chloe in surprise even before what followed. "Eat me out." For whatever reason, be it the dynamic of their friendship or simply the fact that Chloe was used to having such things asked of her, Chloe didn't even protest, nor did she try to talk Max into giving her the kiss first. She simply slipped down onto the floor by the bed, moved between Max's spread legs and got to work.

The panties in her way were pulled aside in no time at all, the blue-haired rebel eager to get Max off so that she could get that kiss that she wanted. Her hands slipped between Max's butt, her lips pressed against Max's clit and her eyes glanced up to look at Max's face, watching her for a reaction. Was she doing good? Oh, she hoped that she was doing good. She needed the praise.

Max didn't give any reaction what-so-ever. Looking at her face, it wouldn't have been obvious that there was someone between her legs, doing their best to bring her oral pleasure. Chloe felt a wave of disappointment, but she didn't let that dissuade her. Letting her eyes drift from Max, she lapped at the girl's clit, using the hands beneath her butt to squeeze and grope at the soft flesh. With the tip of her tongue, she encircled the sensitive nub, then pressed against it, then dragged her tongue further south, down to Max's opening. Her hands moved up to help her spread Max's legs wider, and with vigour, she pushed her tongue as deep as she could, wriggling it around desperately, silently urging Max to show some sign of pleasure... just the one would be enough. Something to let her know that she was doing a good job.

— — —

Disappointed in Chloe's performance Max wants something more for the kiss. Chloe, gleefully, offers to be used as a urinal.

That had to have been the worst orgasm of Max's life. It had taken Chloe over half an hour to get her there, and when she finally did, it was little more than a forced twitch in her crotch and a noise closer-resembling a grunt than a moan. Despite that, Chloe looked pretty proud of herself as she rose up from her lover's crotch, face stained with sweat and pussy juice, but the look Max was giving her told her all that she needed to know. Her hopes of getting that kiss melted away when Max sat up, scratching at her cheek with a finger in thought.

"Mmmn. I think I'm going to need something more than that. You want us to be even, right?" The disappointment on Chloe's face must have been visible, but she nodded. "Don't be like that." She sounded practically giddy as she slipped her panties off, kicking them aside. "You can think of something else I'd want, right?"

Chloe spent a moment in deep thought, then a dark thought crossed her mind. For all the disappointment she had been feeling a moment ago, though, that thought brought her a similar giddiness to what Max had been showing. Wordlessly, she fell back on her heels and opened her mouth wide, a signal that Max was all too familiar with. A dark smirk rose on the domme's face, and without even teasing Chloe about what was about to happen—a rarity, for sure—she moved to her feet, stood over Chloe, then sank down until her plump pussy pressed against the other girl's mouth, urethra aimed straight into her mouth.

When Max relaxed her bladder and the stream of urine began, steady even in its early stages, Chloe immediately flicked her tongue up against it to have a little taste. Bitter, strong... fuck, it was everything she remembered it being. She hadn't liked it at first, of course, back when Max had first gotten her to perform such a depraved task, but a few forcibly swallowed mouthfuls had been enough to get rid of the initial dislike, and by the dozenth time Chloe had practically been begging for it. Her eyes did that very thing now, as she looked up at Max, silently pleading to be used and degraded.

The hiss of urine pooling stopped only when Chloe's throat moved to swallow that in her mouth, and she made sure not to spill even a single drop of the gift Max had given her.

— — —

After relieving herself, Max kisses Chloe gives her a large number of hickeys and a quite rough fingering as a reward.

Back up on the bed, Chloe could still taste Max's piss on her lips as Max gave her the kiss that she had wanted so badly earlier. It felt every bit as amazing as she had hoped that it would, the movement of soft lips against her own sending her heart aflutter, even after such a depraved show of dominance from Max. She was even surprised by how long Max held that kiss, the brunette clearly appreciative of how good of a sub Chloe had been for her. When she did finally pull back, Chloe had to pant for breath. The saliva connecting their lips broke when Max moved her head down, burying it against Chloe's neck.

At the same time, her hand slipped into Chloe's shorts, the fabric somewhat damp not only because Chloe was wet beyond belief, but because she hadn't been able to swallow all of Max's piss towards the end. Her entire front half was covered in drying piss, but that didn't dissuade her domme from shuffling close to her, pressing their bodies as tightly together as she could and sucking on her neck as she fingered the blue-haired rebel to ecstasy.

Grinding her hips against Max's exploring fingers, Chloe leaned against her lover in just about whatever way she could, and in return for that eagerness, Max picked up the pace of her fingering, even slipped another finger in aside the others. Four digits worked their way inside Chloe at the fastest pace that Max could manage. Reaching her hand up, Chloe hung onto Max's hair, panting through bared teeth as the brunette simultaneously pleasured her and showed her up—it had taken Chloe over twenty minutes to get Max that worked up when she had been the one between Max's legs, and Max didn't even have her mouth to work with.

Max pulled back from Chloe's neck, latched her lips somewhere further down and left Chloe panting once more. She twisted her fingers around inside Chloe, showing a willingness to get rough that Chloe just simply couldn't return whenever she was the one giving pleasure. Chloe tended to walk on eggshells when it came to pleasuring her lover, whereas Max didn't care what state Chloe ended up in. When the submissive rebel finally reached her climax, it had been made clear: this time, she was to be left with hickeys just about everywhere that Max could get away with leaving them, and Max wasn't done just because Chloe had cum.

— — —

f!Chi-Chi/Videl - turns out the real reason Videl cut her hair was to hide how her pigtails had been ripped straight out, having suffered one too many usages as handlebars while Chi-Chi fucked her from behind (intense mommy kink, implied future cheating via marriage approval)

Videl had lost count of how many times her face had been pushed into the pillow by Chi-Chi, her boyfriend's mother, and it was usually followed by the same show of dominance: after slipping her cock inside poor Videl, once she was sure that the thick member wouldn't just slip out of the teen's tight pussy, Chi-Chi reached forward to grab onto Videl's pigtails, then used them to yank the girl's head back as she slammed herself balls deep inside. Did Gohan's mother even feel bad about what she was doing to him? Fucking his girlfriend...?

Videl was too focused on the cock buried inside her to remind herself that she, too, was hurting him, albeit behind his back. The thought of how wrong it was, how much of a betrayal it was to him, turned her on far more than it had any right to, and even if it didn't occupy her thoughts during the time Chi-Chi's meat was stuffed inside her, it certainly did whenever she masturbated thinking about Chi-Chi afterwards. With her head pulled back, she couldn't hide—her pleasured expression was on full-display for Chi-Chi, and whoever else happened to stumble upon them. They had been caught more than once by either Gohan's brother or his grandfather, Videl's whines of pleasure proving enough to draw attention.

Over time, given Chi-Chi's rough treatment of both Videl and her pigtails, the hair itself had become weak, and as she slapped away at Videl's behind, tugging on the hair all-the-while, she finally managed to break them, her rough grip ripping the hair straight out. It should have hurt more than it did, but the pleasure Videl had been feeling prior was distracting enough for her to not even notice until she was suddenly face-first in the bed again. Above her, Chi-Chi gave a chuckle, then tossed the hair aside.

"Roll over, let me get a better look at you," Chi-Chi ordered. Videl followed her instructions, a deep flush on her face as she faced the woman who had spent the last few months slowly breaking her in. "You look kinda cute like that," the older woman muttered, reaching down to push her cock inside Videl again. "You know, I think I might let you marry Gohan after all," she muttered, then slammed inside Videl, who moaned out loud. "Not that I plan on giving this tight pussy up. We've got a while before you two get married, yeah? I'll make sure you're good and knocked up in time."

— — —

f!Ryuko/Nonon; Satsuki - on a business trip and getting ready to relax after a long day, Satsuki views her new video message from Ryuko, showing her wearing Nonon's throat like a condom...just the way Satsuki likes. She slides her hand down the front of her pants as Ryuko goes in raw, ready to bring herself relief at the sight of her girl being satisfied (consensual cuckolding, masturbation)

Placing her keys down upon the hotel room's desk, Satsuki let out a weary sigh, then sat down against the chair that came with the room. She was beginning to understand why business had turned her mother into such an unpleasant woman. Pinching her nose, she shuffled up against the desk, reached into her bag to grab her laptop, then placed it on the desk. She grabbed for her phone, intending to check her emails quickly before she returned to her workaholic lifestyle. No emails, but... there was a message from Ryuko. One that she hadn't been expecting.

Opening the messaging app, she saw that the message in question was a recorded video, and the still frame was Nonon's face, eyes rolled back. She didn't have to play the video to know what she was looking at, but she played it anyway, watching closely as the video began. The first sound to come from the video was a 'glk' that came alongside Ryuko burying her cock all the way inside Nonon's throat. Satsuki could see her sister's crotch pressed right up against Nonon's nose. As she watched her sister hump against her girlfriend's face, the esteemed school president couldn't help biting her lip, her hand sliding between her thighs.

She didn't dislike what she was seeing. Far from it. Her and Ryuko had something of an... arrangement. Between the two of them, Ryuko was the only one packing a thick, insatiable cock, and though Nonon loved Satsuki to the very limits of her heart, there were some things a cock could do that Satsuki couldn't match, no matter how badly she tried. As Nonon's lips sat right at the base of Ryuko's cock, Satsuki could see her exercising one of those differences: Nonon's nostrils flared, taking in deep the scent of Ryuko's crotch, a masculine scent that Satsuki had no way to replicate. But it didn't bother her.

No, as she leaned back, placed her foot up against one of the desk's legs and slipped her hand into her panties, Satsuki wasn't bothered at all. She felt proud, even, of her own ability to push her feelings aside in order for her lover to be happy. As Ryuko pulled out of Nonon's throat, pushed the smaller (but older) girl down onto the bed and took her place between her legs, Satsuki sat on the edge of her seat, anticipating what came next. The sight of Ryuko's cock slipping inside her girlfriend, not a condom to be found, gave her a shiver of pleasure that she couldn't find anywhere else. Work would have to wait.

— — —

Ball Guy surprises Nessa during sex when he lays eggs inside her. But it's not regular oviposition; these are tiny little pokeballs instead

The embarrassment Nessa should have felt looking up at that stupid mask as she was mating pressed on top of her previously-unsullied bed failed to penetrate past the pleasure clouding her mind. Arms and legs trapped underneath Ball Guy's impressive frame, she had no choice but to merely lay there and allow him to take her, but if the ahegao-esque expression on her face suggested anything, it was that she didn't mind one bit. His cock, long and thick with a fittingly rounded tip, reached deeper inside her than anything ever had before. It pushed right up against her cervix.

Each time he dropped his hips, his balls slapped up against her ass. Simply keeping up with him required enough of a work out to top anything else that she could have been doing. Her cunt clung to him so tightly that each time he pulled up again, he pulled her with him, lifting her a solid inch or two off the bed before her pussy slipped from his member and she fell back down again, only to be pounded by him once more. He had been going for over an hour already, and she'd been brought to more orgasms than her fuck-addled mind could recall.

If the mating press he had her in had been taken to its logical conclusion, then when he finally did slam inside her for the final time, orb-shaped balls throbbing against her ass as his meat twitched inside her, she would have been made pregnant, but that only ended up being half-true. In the moments that followed, she felt something pumping into her womb, but it wasn't cum. Rather, small shapes that she couldn't immediately discern flooded her cervix, each settling awkwardly inside her. She squirmed, her toes arching—what was happening to her?

As he pulled out, the unidentifiable objects settling inside her, he reached up to place one of his large hands on her shoulder. Pulling her up, he moved up beside her, using his hands to spread her legs. Whatever he had filled her with had been shifting around inside her ever since she first sat up, but with some help from a hand he'd laid on her stomach, they shifted further, pushing their way out. Managing to focus her eyes, she paid close attention to what came out, and a look of surprise washed over her face.

They were little pokeballs. Nowhere near big enough to be used in battle, but still identifiable as such, right down to the cold metallic shell. As Nessa watched Ball Guy scoop them up with his hands and stash them somewhere, she couldn't help but feel as if she had just been made privy to one of Galar's darkest secrets.

— — —

Sae gives Ren a titfuck in LeBlanc's attic.

An overwhelming softness surrounded Ren's cock as Sae closed her tits around it. Looking him in the eye, she let a thought sit on the end of her tongue for a moment before speaking up. "It's cute that you live up here," she muttered, referring to LeBlanc's attic. "The leader of the Phantom Thieves, eluding investigators such as myself for six whole months... and you were hiding out in a coffee shop."

"Bit of a weird time to get sentimental," Ren replied, with a hint of tease to his tone, to which Sae scoffed.

"Okay, 'Joker'." Moving her arms down, she wrapped them around her own tits, squeezing Ren's cock tightly between the mounds. There was enough meat to them to have his member completely surrounded, and as she began to rise and fall, stroking his member between them as she did, Ren let out a needy grunt of pleasure. He humped up against her tits, even reached forward to grab onto her arm—he wasn't used to that kind of pleasure, and knowing that she could rustle him with such a simple act was sure to benefit Sae in the future.

"That feel good?" she taunted, moving her arms from around her tits to instead press one of her palms against each of them. From there, she began to alternate their strokes instead, pushing one down against the base of his cock while the other pulled up, and vice-versa. Ren leaned his head back again, hand reaching up to grasp onto the bed's frame for stability. He couldn't even bring himself to give a verbal response, he just gave a small nod. Another thought sat on the end of her tongue for a moment as she continued to stroke him, but she eventually broke her silence.

"Cum for mommy, baby," she panted, half wondering how he'd respond and half surprised that she had been able to say those words in the first place. The words pushing him over the edge, Ren thrust up against her chest again as she pressed him between her two mounds for the final time. His cock, throbbing with anticipation, fired thick ropes of cum onto her face, and with that Sae was satisfied, at least for now.

Sitting up, she grinned at him. "Do the other Phantom Thieves know you're such a quick shot?"

Ren's glare caught her, and a moment later she was on her back.

— — —

Cammy White getting a double anal.

Hoisted up by the two men, Cammy held onto the one in front of her for support. "Now, if you two are gonna do this, you're gonna do it carefully, okay? I've never taken two cocks back there at once before, and—" Her words were interrupted, perhaps predictably, by a sudden grunt of pain. With the heads of their large cocks having been pressed right up against her back-side, the two men had buried themselves inside hr at once, forcing the entirety of their foot-long cocks inside her to the base at the same time.

She couldn't even chastise them for it, too overtaken by the sudden presence of the two cocks inside her. They didn't give her time to get used to the feeling, either; as soon as they settled inside her, they began moving in alternating thrusts, one pulling out while the other slammed inside, then they swapped over. Each time, their balls slapped up against her with a heavy slap. She bared her teeth and whined through them, a part of her hoping that the sound might be enough to get them to slow down, but they didn't. If anything, they picked up speed, trying to make more of those sounds seep from her throat.

Saliva dripped down her chin, and after having shot up when they first pushed inside, she collapsed back against the man behind her, staring off into space while they had their way with her. The pain had subsided, but the pleasure she felt was overwhelming, far too much for her to be able to focus on anything else. "You're... you're going to break me," she eventually managed, and although her words had been harsh, she didn't exactly sound sad about it. Once the numbness in her legs went away, she even began to thrust herself down against the two cocks, eager to take them further inside.

It didn't take long for the two men to reach their climax, and Cammy herself had been on the edge of one since about halfway through, waiting for something to push her over the edge. That something came in the form of their cumshots, which came fast, rushing through her body until she could feel the cum pooling in her stomach. If she had been able to look down, she was sure that she would have seen her stomach distending, but she was far too caught up in her own orgasm.

When they pulled out, she looked down at the ground, at their dripping cocks and the cum seeping from her, then smirked to herself, albeit lazily. "Okay, screw that care nonsense. Let's go for round two."

— — —

Manuela (FE 3 Houses) giving a titjob.

The guard Manuela had pressed up against a wall looked around helplessly, trying to figure out what the correct response was for 'one of the teachers has you pressed up against a wall and her tits are out,' but before he could think too hard on that, she reached up to pull his cock out of his pants, then squeezed that cock between her tits. Licking her lips as she looked down at the rigid member, already hard even as she pulled it free due to some teasing on her part prior, she wondered whether she had ever caught this particular guard staring at her tits before. A lot of them did, but in truth, she had trouble telling most of them apart sometimes.

Watching his cock bob up from between her tits, she leaned down to give it a gentle lick, and then a not-so-gentle one, because the mere taste of the precum building there was enough to turn her curiosity into a deep lust. "Do my tits feel good?" she asked him, between two long licks of the underside of his cock. Looking away from her with a flushed face was enough of an answer for her, but she wished that he could have at least shown the balls to confirm it. Oh, well. She'd just have to make use of his balls in a different way later on.

Grinding his member between her tits became tiring quite quickly, but she could tell from the way that his cock throbbed between them that he wouldn't want to stop. Licking her lips, she pulled away, then leaned back at an angle. "Why don't you take over for me?" she asked him, and as he looked off to the side she thought for a moment that he was going to take his chance to escape, but instead, he stepped forward, slipped his cock between her tits and began to thrust between them.

His rhythm was a lot sloppier than hers had been, but he had vigour, and without having to expend any effort stroking his cock Manuela was instead able to focus on sucking the tip, which she did each time that the head popped out from between her tits. Before too long, he grunted in pleasure, and she didn't need a heads-up to know what was coming next. Pulling herself away again, she wrapped a hand around his cock and surrounded the head with her lips, sucking down his thick load as it burst into her mouth.

Slipping the softening member free from her mouth with a pop, she licked her lips. "Same time next week? Hell, make it tomorrow."

— — —

Lucifer (Helltaker) giving a buttjob.

"You're always teasing me. What did I do to deserve that?" Lucifer mused though the Helltaker wasn't paying all that much attention. It wasn't his fault, he had been trying to, but it didn't help that as she had been talking, she was straddling his legs, his cock sliding between the thick cheeks of her ass. "I just want people to follow the rules, is that really too much to ask? I mean, I know this is hell we're talking about, but we should at least have some standards."

It didn't seem like she needed a response from him, which was good, because there was no way that he would have been able to pull his focus away from those two pillowy cheeks. His hands, large enough to cover a decent portion of their sizeable surface, squeezed into the soft flesh, stopping Lucifer in her tracks. "Jeez... I didn't think you liked it that much." The grin on his face spoke volumes. Turning away from him again (mostly so that she wouldn't have to show him the flush on her cheeks), Lucifer placed her hands on his knees and began to put more effort into the buttjob. It was the least that she could do, really.

And once she stopped complaining, managed to focus on what she was doing and find a rhythm that actually felt good for her, she found that she enjoyed it, too. His thick meat ground up against her asshole each time she swiped down, taking the entirety of his cock in-between her cheeks. If she hadn't started this with the expressed purpose of making him cum with just her ass cheeks, she might have been tempted to let him fuck her in the ass.

"You're gonna cum soon, right?" she asked, dropping her hips down against his with a hard slap. "Please, cum. I want it." She thought about what it would feel like to have his thick load—a load she was familiar with, having taken it just about everywhere else at least once before—splatter her back. "Fuck, I need it." For a moment, he wondered who exactly was the one being pleasured here, but he didn't complain. As she ground back against him in an attempt to bring herself to orgasm somehow, he hit his peak, let out a groan and plastered her back with cum.

After a moment of silence from Lucifer, while the Helltaker huffed through his post-orgasm, she half-turned towards him and silently slipped the head of his softening cock inside her ass. It looked as if he wasn't going to be let off the hook any time soon.

— — —

(RWBY) Weiss could never let others know her dirty fantasies of taking it hard up the ass. Luckily she found a gloryhole with all the anonymous cock she could ever want.

Her sister's words echoed in Weiss' mind, words about how she should always remember that she's representing the family, and how embarrassing herself was the worst thing that she could possibly do, short of very little. Those words didn't carry the encouragement that her sister had probably been hoping, rather, they flashed through Weiss' mind to further carry her shame fetish as she sank her well-lubed ass onto an anonymous cock in the middle of a bathroom stall.

That gloryhole had been her greatest find. For all the arousal that she got thinking about how much she was letting her family down, she didn't really want to ruin her name, but she did want to slip a fat throbbing cock up her ass... gloryholes were the comfy medium. Actually, comfy might not have been the right word. Having such a thick cock stuffed balls deep inside her ass was a lot of things—arousing, namely—but comfy was not one of them.

Each twitch and throb sent shivers throughout her entire body. God, she was pleasuring someone. Anonymously, no less. Weiss Schnee, the heiress to one of the wealthiest families around, had reduced herself to little more than a hole for someone to fuck and dump their load into. Oh, he was going to dump his load inside her, right? She hoped so. Some didn't. Some men fucked her until her eyes rolled back and then had the nerve to pull out. God, what were they afraid of? It's not like they could knock her up through her ass. Though that did make her wonder whether she would allow herself to be knocked up by a stranger.

She didn't have time to finish that thought before the stranger blew his load inside her ass, and the feeling was enough to push her over the edge. In her bliss, thankful that he had finished inside her rather than pull out at the last minute, she thumped her closed fist against the wall in front of her and moaned out in pleasure. "Thank you! Oh, thank you. Thank you for cumming inside my ass," she whined, only for the man's movements to immediately pause. He soon pulled himself out of the hole, then slipped out of the bathroom, leaving her full of his cum and wondering what the sudden exit had been for.

Had he recognised her? Did someone know that Weiss Schnee was taking anonymous gloryhole cock?

— — —

(Danny Phantom) Danny invisibly fucks Sam in class.

Tapping her pencil against the desk, Sam tried her best to listen to the teacher. She wasn't doing a very good job, but that was normal. If they wanted her to listen, surely they could have tried to teach in a more imaginative way—the same droning voice of some old-ass man wasn't exactly groundbreaking stuff. With a sigh, she glanced off towards the window, only to feel something between her legs. Spreading her legs open to see what it was, she looked down between them but saw nothing. As it turned out, spreading her legs only made it worse. Whatever it was—that is to say, Danny, because what else could it have been?—ground against her snatch, through her clothing.

Having realised what was happening, she shuffled forward against her desk and tried not to make it obvious that she was getting fondled by her form-shifting friend. Pretty soon, she was getting more than just fondled. She felt something thicker, unmistakably Danny's cock, press up against her opening. Looking forward, she wondered whether he was looking back at her, but became distracted by the feeling of him pushing inside. A quiet 'mph' left her, which she tried to cover up by coughing, but luckily, it seemed as if nobody had heard her anyway.

Placing her hands at her desk, she worked on keeping herself calm; she wasn't going to ask Danny to stop, she needed this just as bad as he probably did, but she didn't want to get caught. How would she even explain such a thing? He didn't take time building up to a quick rhythm, rather, the moment he pushed inside, he buried himself to the hilt, then began to pound away at her pussy as if his life depended on it. Fuck. Could other people hear that? Sam wasn't sure whether she could or not, but the sloshing of her pussy's juices once he really got her going wouldn't exactly be quiet, that much was for sure.

As he picked up the pace even further, a little moan slipped from her lips, her carelessness going as far as her rolling her eyes back some before she managed to catch herself and settle back in place with a clear of her throat. As her focus turned to keeping quiet once again, she felt him bury himself inside her all the way to the base, then her pussy was flooded with cum. Christ. Could he have made it any more difficult for her?

Between worrying about being caught and the fact that she couldn't feel any more of him than his cock, she didn't even get to cum... though she'd pay him back for that later. If she couldn't wait until after school, then the bathroom would do.

— — —

Raihan buys Piers some pretty new pink lingerie and has Piers model it for him. Raihan can’t resist giving his boyfriend a taste. Piers comes from Raihan’s rimjob alone.

If the sight of Piers wearing pink lingerie hadn't been enough to draw Raihan in, then the fact that Spikemuth's gym leader looked bashful while doing it definitely would have. Not even able to look his boyfriend in the eye, Piers had sunk in on himself, but it was obvious that he wasn't unhappy to be in such a potentially embarrassing situation. Inside the tight pink panties that Raihan had bought for him, Piers' cock was rock hard, and with a sight like that in front of him, how was Raihan supposed to resist?

"Hey, come here," Raihan said, pointing down towards the floor in front of him. Slowly at first, but then with evident eagerness, Piers walked over towards him, only for Raihan's hands to settle on his hips and turn him around. Before Piers knew what was happening, those panties had been pulled down, and Raihan's hands were at his ass, spreading him open. "You look so fuckin' cute in that stuff, man. I gotta get you more."

Piers felt himself flush at the thought. "You... you really don't have to do that." A heavy gulp. Would Raihan believe even for a second that Piers wasn't immensely turned on by wearing such cute clothing? The way that he pushed his butt back into Raihan's hands can't have helped, but he wasn't really trying to hide it, just make it look as if he was. Instead of answering him directly, Raihan merely buried his face in his boyfriend's butt, his experienced tongue getting to work before Piers even realised what was happening. A starved groan left him, and he was pushing back against Raihan even harder now because that tongue wriggling against his ass was one of the best feelings he'd ever experienced.

The only thing he had to grab onto for support was his own legs, and so he bent forward, inadvertently spreading himself even further for Raihan, who had gone from careful, gentle licks to ravenous eating in less than a minute. Piers didn't like subtlety, anyway, and he certainly didn't need it. Even with just the feeling of his boyfriend's tongue against his ass, he was already close to climax.

His pleasure was a rising one, and there wasn't anything specific that ended up pushing him over the edge, it was just... EVERYTHING. Trembling in place, his cock throbbed as cum leaked from the tip not in spurts but in long dribbles, falling down onto the floor in thick drops. Satisfied, Raihan pulled back, wiping his mouth.

"You really liked that, huh?"

— — —

Makoto Yuki fucking Elizabeth while she holds him on a leash

As Elizebeth felt Minato sink into her pussy, she wrapped the leash around her hand and pulled his face up to press a kiss against his lips. Warm, wet and inviting, her pussy quivered around him, and though she was definitively the one in charge, the lips on her face gave much the same impression. She tilted her head back and forth, finding new ways to kiss him that would hopefully help to overwhelm him further. Her legs moved up to wrap around his waist, and as she pressed her body close to his, she let out a low chuckle.

"Such a good boy for me," she muttered, biting gently at his lower lip before pulling her head back away from him. "I think putting this leash on you was probably the best idea I've ever had. Not that I don't love you to have the agency to choose for yourself, but it's nice to know that you have to follow my every order and whim." After kissing him again, she unwrapped her legs from around him and eased her grip on the leash, allowing him to lean up so that he could fuck her properly. His hands found her inner thighs, spread them open and within a moment he had picked up the pace. He gave Elizabeth what he knew that she really wanted, a deep, hard fucking.

As his plan began to work, and Elizabeth moaned out with well-needed pleasure, she pulled him back down again so that she could press another kiss against his lips, then with her free hand she reached back to take a firm grip of his behind. "Don't think you can take control of me that easily, my wild card. You're going to have to try a lot harder than that." Another kiss against his lips, and then as she kept a firm grip on the leash she pushed him back onto the bed, took her place atop him. Reaching down, she grabbed his cock with her free hand, lined it up with her pussy then sank down onto it, a sigh of pleasure rolling from her lips as she did.

For a moment, she was happy to simply ride him, but she soon pulled him up with the leash, pressed his head against her chest and waited for him to catch on to what she intended for him. As his mouth caught her nipple, a soft sucking ensuing, she let out another soft sigh. "There's a good boy."

— — —

Reader receives a rimjob from Ryuko behind a bush.

Grasping onto a branch, you peered over the bush you were hiding in, trying to gauge what visibility would be like for anyone who happened to be walking past you. It seemed safe enough. Meanwhile, Ryuko, behind you, slipped her hands up against your ass, spreading the cheeks. Having already dropped your pants, she wasted no time leaning forward to plant her lips against your asshole. She gave it a kiss, then let her hands slide to the cheeks themselves as she began to lick. Her licks were long at first, seemingly uncaring about any offensive tastes or smells, and that continued to be the case even as she picked up the pace, occasionally stopping to bury her nose against your ass and take a deep whiff of your scent.

As your cock dangled beneath you, hard as rock, she reached her hand down to begin stroking it, but that didn't distract her from the actions of her tongue. She gave long licks that went from the bottom of your balls right up to the top of your crack, seemingly loving every hint of your taste that she got. She even moaned—moaned!—when she slipped her tongue inside your ass, her hand still stroking at your cock to help bring you closer to climax. It wouldn't be long, you knew. Looking back at her to get a look at her face as she rimmed you, you saw a look of pure pleasure on her face, eyes clouded over with lust—she hardly even noticed that you were looking, too distracted by the job she had taken upon herself.

"Are you going to cum soon?" she finally asked, her tone sounding conflicted. On the one hand, she wanted you to cum because she liked seeing you pleasured, but on the other, she didn't want to stop licking your ass. Keeping you spread open with her free hand, she moved from hard suckles on your balls to desperate, hungry licks of your asshole, her eagerness showing in each of her action. Fuck, by now, your ass and balls must have been dripping with her saliva.

Finally, it was all too much for you. Thrusting down against her hand as your own moved back to hold her face against your ass, you shot your load onto the ground, prompting her to quickly dip her head lower and wrap her lips around your cock. She drank down all that she could, then licked around the head to ensure she'd gotten all of it before pulling back with a sigh. "You could have at least warned me first," she whined, lamenting the cum she hadn't been able to swallow.


	5. 8th July 2020

2B goes to kill the alpha moose but is defeated and fucked face down.

As her weapon flew out of her hands and she fell down onto her knees, 2B could only reflect on the decisions that had gotten her where she was. She had been worried that perhaps she was relying too much on 9S' help, and wanted to prove that she was still a capable operative in her own right. What use would she be if she required the aid of someone else? Of course, such thinking seemed rather foolish now that she was on her knees in front of the very beast that she had been hoping to prove herself by defeating.

The moose crawled above her, its saliva dripping down onto her body. She felt like prey, in stark contrast to her prior intentions. Caught by its underbelly, she was soon knocked onto her back, and the low, droning noises that rose up from the beast's throat proved terrifying enough that she dared not to move. It was as she glanced down and saw what was likely the source of its sour mood, a rock hard, bestial cock, that she pushed past her fear and attempted to escape. Rolling over onto her stomach, she crawled forward, only to feel the weight of the moose push down from above.

Trapped beneath it, she could do nothing as the beast pressed the tip of its cock up against her crotch. Her clothes were in the way, but they proved useless as the moose pushed harder, ripping through her outfit and plunging straight into her defenceless pussy. She wanted to cry out that the beast's cock was too big, but the sudden presence of a giant animal cock inside her sapped her of breath, and the hands she had previously been trying to crawl away with instead gripped the dirt beneath her, looking for a way to quell the pain coursing through her lower body.

The most terrifying part was: that pain did soon fall away, in favour of pleasure. Why would such a rough and degrading thing feel good? As the animal began to move its hips, 2B felt herself be pulled back, her tight pussy clinging so tightly to the animal shaft that it had trouble pulling out of her. Then, a moment later, the moose would slam back inside, burying itself to what she hoped was the base inside her. Then, all of a sudden, she felt the rush of a warm fluid deep inside her. It was cumming! And it felt so hot, close to boiling. How would she ever recover?

With that thought at the forefront of her mind, she succumbed to the intensity of the beast's orgasm and fell unconscious.

— — —

Following on from the previous one, 2B grows accustomed to her new life as a living onahole.

How long had it been since 2B had first felt the pleasure of the alpha moose's bestial cock inside her? The concept of time had become a distant one to her. After their first encounter, the moose had pulled her away to its main habitat, and though she could likely have escaped at any time, she stayed for one reason alone: the pleasure that she had felt right before passing out. As she soon learned, she could reach that pleasure every time she allowed herself to be used by the beast, and as time went on, her holes becoming used to the overly large insertions, the pain went away, too.

Of course, a downside to her new lifestyle was that she felt the more intelligent sides of her mind falling away day-by-day, but why would she need to be intelligent if she was going to spend her life being used as a cumdumpster for such a strong, alpha animal?

Sat beneath it, she wrapped her arm around its cock and leaned over to press her lips against the side. Taking such a large member into her mouth was impossible (she had tried), but she had other ways of bringing the beast to orgasm without her holes. The taste was overwhelming, though far less harsh a taste than it had been towards the beginning. With how often the animal used her to bring itself to orgasm, most of the taste was either of her pussy juice or its cum. The latter had become addictive, and whenever it dumped a load inside her, she made sure to clean its cock in order to thank it for using her in such a way.

Moving her mouth all the way down to the tip, she surrounded its urethra with her lips, suckling gently while her hands stroked at either side of the oversized cock. Even with both hands, she couldn't fully wrap her fingers around the shaft. It served as a reminder as to just how far she had fallen that she could take the member inside either of her other holes without feeling so much as a flash of pain.

And it was a testament to her desperation that even after being ruined so thoroughly by the large cock, she was willing to sit there and receive no pleasure, merely worshipping the thick meat until the moose eventually blew its load into her mouth.

— — —

The other Titans may have forgiven Terra since she returned, but Raven still needs to work out some issues with her, and let her know that flirting with Beast Boy is no longer acceptable. Good thing her shadow tentacles are good for more than just fighting badguys.

Terra felt Raven's menacing gaze upon her. She had been wrong to assume that everyone would simply forget about what she had done, apparently. As a beat of sweat ran down her forehead, she backed up against the wall behind her, Raven drawing near. It was only when she almost reached Terra that she stopped advancing, reached up and pulled down her own hood. Terra suddenly felt a wave of relief wash over her. Had she been worried for nothing? Raven had always been antisocial, perhaps she just had a weird way of—

"I need to get a couple of things clear with you," Raven said, placing a hand on her hip. "First of all, I don't trust you, and it's going to take a lot more than a few kind words to change that. Second, Beast Boy is naive, and if I see you taking advantage of him, there'll be hell to pay." There was a moment of silence as Terra tried to read the other girl's face. How much of that had been serious? Was Raven really going to treat her like a villain...? Terra gulped, and she was about to open her mouth to protest when she felt something wrap around her leg, then slide up it.

"It'd be great if I could just trust you to go along with that," Raven said, stepping back from the blonde again as she crossed her arms, giving Terra room to see that the thing sliding up her leg was a tentacle made of darkness, sprouting from Raven's own body. "But I can't. So, I'm going to make sure you play along instead." Terra opened her mouth to speak again, but in the time it took her to open her mouth, Raven's tentacle slid between her tits, up past the collar of her shirt and into her open mouth, stopping any attempt she could have made.

As she groaned out against the tentacle in her mouth, she tried to slip away from the wall, only for another of Raven's tentacles to slip around her other leg, holding her in place. Soon, it found its way between her legs, and as she begged around the tentacle in her mouth for mercy, a moan was pulled from her, straight into that tentacle. Raven stepped back a little further, watched as her tentacles rose Terra up into the air, then released a few more so that she could make better use of the blonde's body. Perhaps, after two or three rounds of cum in each of her holes, Terra would be more willing to listen to reason...

— — —

Trolls don't technically have incest, but to Rose seeing her wife and her wife's ancestor fuck has that same delicious taboo quality.

Rose held on tight to Kanaya's hand, sliding up close alongside her wife to whisper sweet nothings in her ear. Despite that, she wouldn't be the one pleasuring Kanaya tonight—that went to Porrim, who was making her way down between Kanaya's legs. It had been Rose's idea. Her fetish for incest fuelled an odd desire to see Kanaya and Porrim fool around together, despite the fact that troll society had no concept of incest. As such, Kanaya didn't feel weird because she was being eaten out by her dancestor, she felt weird because it was someone other than her wife with their head between her legs.

But Porrim knew what she was doing, and seeing as she had been lucky enough to be brought into such an arrangement, she was going to prove as much. Sliding her hands along the outside of her dancestor's thighs, she pulled them tight against her head, pressing kisses along the inside of one before making contact with the pussy sat between them. Kanaya rose her own hands to her blushing face, unable to look the other troll in the eye as things progressed, but that didn't stop Porrim from gazing back at her. Rose, meanwhile, had her own gaze fixed squarely on Porrim as one of her hands slid between her legs.

Watching her dancestor closely, Porrim gave Kanaya's pussy an experimental lick, then another. Each brought a soft squeal from her, and as the experimental licking continued, the squeals slowly turned into sighs and gasps of pleasure, and then into moans. As she moaned, Kanaya let her hands fall from her face, moving one of them to the back of Porrim's head. With her dancestor's outer shell broken, Porrim put more effort into her work, sliding her hands up and along Kanaya's body to grope at her chest while she pulled the younger Maryam's clit into her mouth, giving soft suckles to it that returned Kanaya to needy squealing.

That time, though, she rolled her hips up against Porrim's face, so desperate for pleasure that she was willing to make herself look even needier than she had before. Where was her shame? And where was Rose's, asking her to do such a thing? Her mouth fell open, and as she leaned back her head, Kanaya let out another moan. "C-Cumming..." she muttered, just in time for Porrim to slip her mouth down and thrust her tongue deep into Kanaya's opening instead. As Kanaya came, Porrim received the facial of a lifetime, enough juice to leave her in need of cleaning.

Rose, wanting in on the fun, was more than happy to provide...

— — —

Tatsumaki catches Fubuki masturbating, and instead of shock is just dissappinted at her younger sisters lazy technique. The reason her psychic powers are so weak is because she doesn't experiment with them, of course! Tatsumaki shuts the flustered girl up and shows her how it's done by putting her through a near mindbreakimg suspended midair psychic gangbang, not only ruining normal masturbation for the poor girl but potentially ruining regular sex in general. It certainly wasn't Tatsumaki's intention to make her little sister all the more reliant on her, right?

"S-Sis! It's not what it looks like, I promise!" Fubuki managed to get out, though her words did little to stop Tatsumaki from raising her hand, a familiar green aura surrounding her palm and fingers. Fubuki's expression turned into one of questioning, and then she was lifted up into the air. Already naked, she tried her best to cover up her most private areas, but Tatsumaki's superior psychokinetic powers soon had her arms and legs out of the way, and as she exposed her sister's snatch, Tatsumaki picked up the toy that Fubuki had been using to masturbate, slipped it up against the younger woman's twat, then slipped it inside.

As she gripped the toy with her powers, she stepped around her sister, then floated into the air some herself, shaking her head. "Is it your first time masturbating? That was shameful to look at. To think my own sister would be using such an unrefined technique... do you want to make a mockery of us...?" Before Fubuki had the opportunity to protest, Tatsumaki laid her hand upon her sister's head, then pulled her forward to slam her sister's face between her legs. Silently urging her sister to get to work, she picked up another toy across the room with her powers, then had that one slide up against her sister's previously untouched asshole.

The moan of confusion that came from Fubuki as the second toy pressed up against her ass was covered almost entirely by the pussy pressed against her face, and as she succumbed to the pleasure of the two toys, her eyes rolling back, she began to do as her sister's actions suggested, slipping her tongue out to press it against her older sister's cunt. It felt beyond wrong to be doing such a thing, and a moment later she reminded herself that she shouldn't, but the pleasure was too much—it sapped her of all willingness to resist.

Tears of pleasure built in the corners of her eyes. She had been so close to an orgasm when Tatsumaki interrupted her, and as that belated orgasm finally hit, she lost what little control she had left. That orgasm seemed to last forever, and it was far more intense than any she'd had before, including those with a real cock inside her. Could she attain such power? Perhaps she really was useless alongside her sister.

Letting Fubuki back down onto the ground again, Tatsumaki reached down to give her head a pat. "There. Isn't that way better than what you were doing...? I guess you can't answer right now, but call me the next time you're thinking of trying to get off. I'm happy to train you." And with that, Tatsumaki left again, as quickly as she had arrived, leaving Fubuki to rethink everything she knew about right and wrong.

— — —

Chie's always had this subconscious interest in what it would feel like to have a dick, especially since she's started sleeping with Yukiko. While working off some solo steam in a low level dungeon, she realizes her inner thoughts have manifested (and how) on Tomoe. Justifying that it's really just masturbation and totally not cheating, Chie finds herself in the receiving end of a rough fuck from her inhuman other self. Upon leaving the TV, Chie finds to her initial shock and soon excitement that accepting this part of her other self translated over too, based on the bulge now defined in the from of her spats.

Chie noticed that something was wrong the moment that she couldn't unsummon her persona. The shadow she had been fighting was dead, but Tomoe refused to disappear, even though Chie didn't need the persona anymore. Furrowing her brow, she looked the being over. "What's your deal?" she asked, and then got a very definitive answer. Tomoe opened her legs, and out from between them swung a rock-hard cock—one that definitely hadn't been there before. Chie gulped, knowing exactly why it was there.

As of late, she had been wondering what it would be like to have one. Her sex life with Yukiko was amazing, but having a cock would give her so many new possibilities. "Alright... I get the point," Chie muttered, crossing her arms. "You don't have to rub it in, okay? It's not like—" In a flash, the persona shifted closer, pushing the tip of its cock against Chie's lips. As her cheeks were enveloped in a deep blush, she looked up at the persona with eyes that showed her weakness. Would she be cheating on Yukiko if she allowed the persona to take her right here? Did it count as cheating, given that it was a manifestation of her own spirit?

Though she would eventually come to the answer of 'yes,' she didn't have time to before the persona reached over to grab her arm, then lifted her up into the air. Before Chie knew what was happening, she found herself sat atop the persona's crotch, Tomoe's cock pressed right up against her entrance from the outside of her clothes. "Jeez, at least let me—" Chie began, only for her clothes to be mysteriously missing a moment later. Choosing not to question it, she instead rose her hands up to lay them against Tomoe's shoulders, then nodded. "Alright! Let's do it!"

She spent the next half an hour getting used so roughly by her persona that she thought she might pass out from the pleasure—she loved the rough treatment, of course, no matter how much it felt like she shouldn't be putting her body through such an ordeal. Crying out in subsequent orgasm, she thrust down against the supernatural shaft, taking it as deep as she could in preparation for the orgasm about to come. Her womb flooded, her eyes rolled back and her pleasure peaked, her pussy gushing around the cock inside it—her own cock.

The idea of the cock beings her stuck with her as she was lowered down onto the ground and her persona disappeared, back into the tarot card she drew it from. As she rose to her feet, she found herself dressed in her clothes... but something was different. A curious tug of her spats confirmed her suspicious: between her legs, forming a bulge in her tightened clothing, was a cock.

— — —

2B get's double anal fucked by two futas. With the two futas being on the ground with their dicks pushed up together and 2B riding both of their dicks in her ass until they cum.

"I hope the two of you are ready," 2B sighed, sliding one cock up against her ass while she stroked the other. "I don't intend to stop until you're both done." The girls beneath her, legs interlocked while she sat on both of their laps, teasing both of their shafts at once, gave enthusiastic nods. A girl as sexy as 2B on top of them? They would never turn her down. Reaching her hands down to slip along the outer sides of the cocks she was about to sit on, 2B lifted herself up and aligned both cocks at once, leaning her chin up to let out a soft sigh as she did. It was the last steady breath she was going to be able to take for a while, she knew.

And then, having prepared herself, she dropped onto both of the cocks at once, a loud moan of pleasure leaving all three parties as she did. Both of the cocks slid inside her ass at once, causing some discomfort, but with both stuffed inside to the base, she began to grind against them, forcing her body to accept the rough entrance and enjoy the feeling of throbbing inside her. Her pain threshold was high, and it would take more than some minor discomfort for her to give up on the perfect moment that she was aiming for: the inevitable moment when both cocks would blow their loads inside her.

She craved that feeling, but she also craved the feeling of having the two girls crumble beneath her. She knew how good her asshole felt, how tight it was and how amazing a cock would feel, stuffed right to the base inside—it had been engineered for pleasure, after all, by some pervert from centuries ago who wanted to make sure that humanity's future also carried their depraved sense of lust. 2B held no ill will towards her creators, despite knowing how perverted they must have been. After all, if not for their perversions, she wouldn't have been able to feel the pleasure of having two twitching cocks inside her at once, each moments from orgasm as she reached down to fondle each of the girls' balls at once.

"Do it! Fill me up!" she ordered, and neither girl disobeyed. With desperate thrusts, they each humped up against her opening, their cocks spewing forth loads that mixed together as they shot deep inside her, warming 2B to her core. Her hand dropped to her stomach, embracing the warmth, and with a distant smile, she began moving again. Time for round two.

— — —

Sae fucks Makoto doggystyle in the ass with a strap on. While Sae calls Makoto a buttslut, and Makoto calls her self a buttslut.

Sae's hands settled upon her sister's behind, with Makoto pushing back against her, eagerly grinding against the tip of her strap-on. Right as Makoto was about to slip the faux-member inside herself, Sae reached down to grab it, then pulled it up, pushing the tip against her sister's asshole instead. Makoto looked back at her with wide eyes but kept pushing back nonetheless, even as the tip of the strap-on pushed into her ass. "Hmph. Should have known that wouldn't stop you," Sae muttered, moving her hands up to take a firm grip of Makoto's hips instead. "You're so eager that you'd fuck anything, aren't you...? Or perhaps you just really like it in the ass."

As Makoto continued to wiggle back against Sae's strap-on, she looked forward again, unable to face her sister. Sae smirked, thrusting her own hips forward to help bury the fake-cock further inside Makoto's eager ass. "Yeah. My perfect little buttslut, right?" The resulting shiver along Makoto's spine had her moan out in pleasure, and Sae's smirk only grew wider, turning into a full-blown grin. "Wow! You liked that, didn't you?" 

Though she could have teased her sister even more, Sae opted instead to focus on her thrusting, switching up her angle so that she could thrust even deeper into Makoto's poor behind. For her part, the younger Niijima moaned out in pleasure, eagerly rolling her hips back against Sae even when there was no more fake-cock for her to take. She didn't say anything just yet, not wanting to embarrass herself further, but her thoughts were plagued with a desire to showcase just how eager she was.

As Sae picked up the pace even further, she leaned forward, all-but mounting Makoto from behind. Feeling overwhelmed, Makoto pushed back, pushed up, pushed about anywhere she could to further the feeling of subservience. "Yes! I'm your eager little buttslut! Your fucktoy!" she finally managed, her thoughts spewing out of her alongside the rising of her orgasm. When it hit, it hit hard, and she couldn't even form words anymore. Sae continued grinning to herself, watching her younger sister crumble beneath her, with Makoto's legs eventually giving way and Sae ending up straddling her thighs, but that didn't stop her from moving. She thrust deep, as deep as she could given the awkward position, and didn't seem likely to stop anytime soon.

With her face laid against the bed, Makoto gazed off into the distance, feeling as if she could accept the pleasure now that she had admitted to how much of an eager anal whore she was.

— — —

Rise is on her knees surrounded by guys worshiping their balls. So she sucks on and fondles their balls while they all slap their dicks and balls on her face.

"Wow, I didn't think there'd be so many of you," Rise muttered, more to herself than to the men surrounding her, but she made it clear with a grin that rose on her face that she wasn't in the least bit disappointed. Before they could ask her to clarify further, she reached up to fondle one man's balls, then did the same with her other hand and another man, and pretty soon she leaned up to take one set of balls into her mouth, slurping both of them inside at once before suckling gently on them, not caring about the fact that the native salty taste washed over her tongue as she did.

She loved balls, perhaps more than she liked any other sexual organ. Massaging the two sets between her palms, she suckled hard on the ones in her mouth, doing her best to clean them. Pulling away just briefly, she announced, "Don't feel like you have to wait your turn! Feel free to rub your sweaty balls on me while you're waiting." And with that, she took them back into her mouth, slurped hard at them and waited for the others to do as she had requested.

They didn't just wipe their balls on her, they wiped their cocks on her, too, but she didn't mind that. Almost all of her face was covered at any given time, surrounding her entirely with the taste, scent and sight of perfect cocks and perfect balls, all different shapes and sizes but all perfect, simply because they were what they were. When she was done cleaning the ones in her mouth, she leaned her head back and simply licked along the set of balls that had been set against her, then took another pair into her mouth while the owners began to rub their cocks on her instead, prodding the tips of the erect members against her cheeks, smearing precum onto her as they did.

Pulling back again, Rise pulled her hands away from the balls she had been fondling and instead held her mouth open, her tongue slipping out as she invited the men to lay their balls upon her tongue. One by one, they wiped along her eager tongue, then watched as she resisted the temptation to follow each pair of delicious balls. What came next for the idol wasn't clear, given that it would take more than just ball worship for her to get the bukkake that the men surrounding her so obviously wanted to give her, but given how hard she had worked just to taste their balls, it was clear that she was willing to debase herself as far as they wanted her to. Perhaps she even got off on it.

— — —

Samus Aran and Cammy White go ass to ass with a double ended dildo and fuck each others asses.

"I hope you don't think I'm going to give up easily," Cammy muttered, sliding two well-lubed fingers inside her own ass to prepare herself for what was about to happen. Behind her, Samus was doing much the same thing, though she seemed to have less trouble doing so. Cammy looked ahead and tried not to let that bother her, focusing on slipping the fingers as deep as she could, twisting them around and preparing her poor butt as best she could.

"I wasn't counting on it," Samus replied, simply, a smug grin rising on her face. It was a friendly competition, but a competition nonetheless, and when Samus picked up the double-ended dildo a few moments later, pressing one of the tips to her own ass while Cammy reached back to do the same, there was a silent agreement between the two of them that while the pretense had been a competition, first and foremost, they were trying to have fun. Samus was the first to slip the tip inside, and the resulting push back of her hips was enough to push the head of the double-ended dildo inside Cammy's behind.

The Brit let out a short gasp, then reached her hands forward, supporting herself on all fours as she fought past the slight discomfort and tried to thrust herself further onto the dildo—any resistance that her ass happened to put up would help push Samus' end of the dildo further inside, though. That thought alone helped her to push further, even as the discomfort became harder to handle. The pleasure that laid underneath that discomfort rose with each passing moment, making it harder for her to stop pushing back. The competition almost slipped into the back of her mind, and her thoughts fell victim to the pleasure, focusing on the feeling of the dildo sliding further inside her. After a certain point, she couldn't feel it as definitively anymore, merely the shifting presence of a shaft inside her, and then she came rump-to-rump with Samus, who looked back at her with a grin.

"Wow, you took a lot of that, huh?" she asked, prompting Cammy to blush and look away from the other blonde again.

"I didn't expect it to feel this good," Cammy admitted, prompting Samus to pull her hips forward, and then in an instant, she slammed back against her, forcing even more of the dildo inside the other blonde. Reaching back, she grabbed onto Cammy's wrists, then began to bounce, her butt clashing with Cammy's over and over again.

"Welcome to a new kind of pleasure, babe."

— — —

Max (with a dick) getting ambushed in the showers by Victoria who grabs her from behind and gives her a handjob.

As she settled beneath the spray of hot water, Max closed her eyes and let out a weary sigh, so stressed from the day's events that she could hardly summon the energy to wash herself. She would, eventually, of course, but for the moment, she allowed herself to simply stand there, basking in the feeling of warm water cascading down her body. It was pleasant, peaceful. Less peaceful was the hand that soon settled against her side, then slid around to her front, damn-near giving Max a heart attack until her eyes shot open and she looked aside to see that it was only Victoria.

"Only" Victoria. The blonde was still a nuisance, but at least she was a friendly one. "And a good evening to you, too," Max muttered, as Victoria's hand slid down further, taking hold of the brunette's flaccid cock. As a flush rose on Max's cheeks, she turned her head towards the other girl, only to receive a kiss on the lips. She kissed back, of course, but couldn't fight away the flush on her cheeks, and Victoria didn't seem eager to pull away. As she began to stroke Max's member, bringing the girl to an erection, she huddled up close behind her, pressing her breasts against Max's shoulder.

Max did eventually will herself to pull back, her breath hitching as she tried to figure out how to word the question that she wanted to ask. Eventually, she settled on: "Why here?" but rather than answering right away, Victoria laid her head over Max's shoulder and looked down at the girl's member, her soft strokes turning into harder ones as she wrapped her fingers tightly around the shaft, milking the poor brunette for all the precum that she could provide.

"I wanted to have fun, and you looked like you needed it. Is that so wrong?" she asked, only to press a kiss against Max's cheek a moment later. Max opted not to answer because if she pulled her focus away from not cumming for even a second, she knew that Victoria's rough-and-yet-passionate touches would be enough to push her over the edge. In the end, though, even her focus couldn't stop the inevitable, and she began to thrust against Victoria's helpful hand, her cock twitching as she splattered the shower's wall in fresh cum. Victoria rose her hand to her lips, licked up the excess, then smirked. "You definitely needed that."

— — —

When Jade asks for John's help with her heat, he proves a little too eager to breed his sister in a mating press.

When Jade had gone to John for help with her heat, it had been out of desperation. She didn't even know what he could do, and she didn't know where to start with suggestions, but she had needed a solution and hoped that he would have one. As it turned out, he did have one, and it wasn't a solution that she would have come to herself. A moment later, he had her on her back, her clothes having been hastily pulled off and tossed aside, and he settled between her legs. His hands pressed against either side of her chest, his own pants having been removed sometime between her request and then. As Jade looked down, she saw his cock pressed up against her entrance, and even though they were related, even though it was wrong for them to even think about doing such a thing, she couldn't fight desire.

"Do it," she muttered, and a mere moment later John had thrust his hips forward and buried himself to the hilt inside her. It took her breath away, the sudden feeling of a shaft stuffed to the base inside her. For some reason, knowing just how many rules of morality the two of them were breaking only made the moment even more pleasurable for Jade. Was that the heat, or had she been hiding such desires deep within her psyche for her entire life?

"I need more," she moaned. "More! Deeper!" In an attempt to appease her, John moved further up, pushed her legs back so that they were pressed against her upper body, then settled himself atop her. Instead of thrusting forward into her, he began thrusting down, burying himself to the balls over and over again with each deep stroke ending with his head pressed right up against the entrance to her womb, giving it a soft kiss, and those soft kisses only made Jade desperate for more.

Oh, how she wanted to wrap her legs around him, but she couldn't do such a thing in a mating press. Still, the feeling of being pushed down into over and over again was pleasurable in its own right. She wasn't sure if she could have gotten away, even if she wanted to. A twitch of his cock and a loud moan from John had his cock flooding her pussy, and the feeling of being bred was enough to throw Jade over the edge and into her orgasm, even if it was an incestuous breeding. ...or perhaps because of that fact.

— — —

Tatsumaki gets called in to deal with two werewolf monsters. Unfortunately, they prove to be immune to her psychic powers and spitroast her upside down so she gets a good facefull of canine balls while the other knots her pussy.

Tatsuamki had been overconfident as she was called in to deal with the latest monster threat. How could she not be? From the sounds of things, the monsters in question weren't all that dangerous anyway, and she was an S-Class hero. Truthfully, she felt as if her time was being wasted, but she had been bored. Better to spend her time doing something than doing nothing. Settling down on the ground in front of the monsters, she crossed her arms with a dismissive sigh. "Hmph. You guys made me come all the way out here, hopefully, you at least put up a fight."

After turning their attention towards her, the two monsters—werewolves, twice the size of her—began to move towards her, leaving the woman they had previously been harassing to recover. Tatsumaki let out a small chuckle, then rose her hands to pick the two werewolves up with her psychokinetic powers. She'd fool around with them a little and then finish them off, as she had with so many weak monsters before. ...only, they didn't lift up from the ground, and as she tried to make them do so, they kept advancing on her. As her eyes widened, the two reached her, with one wrapping its large hands around her to lift her up from the ground.

As they touched her, her powers disappeared entirely. What the fuck...? And before she could figure out exactly why that was, the other werewolf laid its hands on her. She was pulled up, pressed between them, and then rolled onto her back, only to have a canine-shaped cock pressed up against her lips. A short moment later, as she was powerless to stop it, the canine cock slipped into her mouth, and then into her throat, with a pair of heavy-scented werewolf balls settling against her nose and forehead. The scent quickly clouded her senses, and the next thing she knew, the other monster's cock pressed up against her pussy, her clothing having been ripped away in the meanwhile. It had all moved so fast, far too fast for her to fully comprehend what was happening.

Forced to inhale deep the scent of those balls, her head was held tight against them as the two beasts had their way with her, each pushing deeper and deeper, their heavy balls thwapping against her each time one of their deep thrusts came to a close. A moment later, she was knotted by the two cocks. All that she could do was scream out in the hopes that someone, anyone could come save her. But given her attitude? Even if someone had been able to, they probably wouldn't have. Instead, she was left to lay there, inhaling werewolf musk while both her stomach and her womb were pumped full of monster cum.

— — —

Ruby and Nora get defeated by the grimms in the forest, then fucked by them. Nora is happy about their predicament.

Ruby's hand gripped onto her weapon tightly, but she didn't have the strength to lift it. She had been trying to defeat the grimm in front of her for over ten minutes, but it just kept getting up. As her strength finally gave in and she lost her grip on her weapon, the beast moved forward, pushed her weapon away from her and then rolled her over onto her back. Pushing up, she tried her best to get away, only to be grabbed by the leg and pulled down onto the ground again.

As she collapsed, she looked forward, and a moment later, Nora collapsed in front of her, apparently having met a similar fate. "Nora! Are you okay?" Ruby managed, only to be distracted a moment later when she felt the grimm atop her pull her shorts down, after which she was hoisted up into the air, pulled back against the grimm and settled atop its cock, her bare pussy being forced to grind against it. Her eyes widened, but even as she struggled within its grasp she didn't have the strength to pull away, and a moment later the beast forced itself inside, pushing her down onto its throbbing, eager, bestial cock.

Nora, meanwhile, had been picked up in the same manner, but across from Ruby, she looked a lot less displeased with her situation. Whereas Ruby's eyes were wide, an expression of terror on her face, as Nora's pussy was invaded by a thick and unfamiliar cock, she seemed elated. Ruby could only guess as to why, though her brain struggled to focus on anything other than the fact that she was being used and abused so roughly by the grimm holding her.

Each time it bottomed out inside her, its heavy balls swung up and crashed against her stomach, serving as a reminder that their contents would soon be dumped inside her. "Nora! Snap out of it!" Ruby managed, as a final attempt to reason with her situation before the grimm holding her gave its final thrust, buried itself to the hilt inside her and then emptied its load into her tight, abused pussy. As her womb filled with cum, her stomach bulged, and the last thing she saw before succumbing to exhaustion was Nora's fucked-stupid face, wide eyes and open mouth. Her tongue hung out of her mouth while she suffered the same fate as Ruby.


	6. 5th August 2020

Ichiko takin Tora's virgin dick

Pants around his ankles, the waist they would usually sit around between the legs of a woman he barely knew wasn't a good look for Toranosuke, he thought, but with her legs wrapped tightly around his waist, one arm wrapped desperately around his shoulders while the other held onto his tie, half-removed, Ichiko thought that it was a great look for him. She wouldn't have had him anywhere else, not when his cock was as big as it was and he was hitting her in all the right places. Ordinarily, she had to be drunk to find herself in such a position, but there wasn't an ounce of alcohol in her system this time—she had found him charming from the outset.

Given the choice between trying to talk and kissing him, she had picked the latter, but after over five minutes of the most intense makeouts that she had ever been a part of, she had to pull back to collect herself—something made much harder by the fact that his amateurish, sloppy rhythm had the tip of his member slamming deep into her over and over again, a little grind at the apex of each desperate thrust.

"You said that you're a virgin?" Ichiko finally managed, dipping her head forward to look between them. She had barely removed any clothing herself, merely discarded her own pants and pulled her panties aside for him. The flush that crossed his face after she spoke made it clear just how embarrassed he was to be a virgin at his age. "That's not a bad thing," she corrected, before pausing to let out a sweet coo of pleasure. "I'm just surprised that you managed to keep this monster in your pants for so long—Jesus!" A throb of his shaft inside her caught her off-guard. Having almost cum on the spot, she moved the hand she'd had around his tie up to tangle in his hair, then huffed as she leaned up to press another needy kiss against his lips.

"Don't hold back," she told him after the short kiss ended. "I know you're worried about hurting me—and damn, with that beast, I can't blame you—but I'm a big girl, I can take it."

Those words were the final ones that she managed because a moment later, the politician settled into a rougher rhythm. The only sounds that left her were pleasured mewls, her head being thrown back onto the bed while her toes curled at either side of him. For a moment, she wasn't even sure that she'd make it to his orgasm before passing out from the pleasure, but right around the time that her third orgasm claimed her, the tightening of her pussy around his thick shaft pushed him over the edge, and the formerly-virgin middle-aged man pumped her full of his virile seed.

— — —

Natalia getting the braincells roughly fuckt out of her by surrogate son in some dingy hotel

Before she had adopted Kiritsugu, Natalia's downtime consisted mostly of hunting. Old habits died hard, she had supposed, but that wasn't an option once he was under her care. The look that he got on his face when he was hunting prey, the way his body moved—looking at him didn't feel like downtime, it felt like an entirely different sort of struggle. He reminded her of herself, but she could barely contain herself around him. Was that narcissistic? Once she found a way to work out those feelings, the upside was that she had her downtime back, the downside—... well, there wasn't really a downside.

Natalia didn't consider being laid on her stomach with Kiritsugu behind her, both naked and coated in sweat as he gave her the roughest fuck of her life to be a downside. He was like a feral animal, always eager and seemingly never satisfied, even when both her pussy and ass were so sore that she thought he might cause them to bleed, not that she would have asked him to stop at that point.

Very few words were exchanged between them. They seemed pointless when the sounds of pleasure and pain from both sides said everything that needed to be said—they told Kiritsugu when to go harder, when to slow down a little, and warned Natalia in advance of the orgasms that came from her adoptive son, though a warning achieved very little, she still ended up filled with his seed. If not for the sun's light shining through their dingy hotel room's cheap curtains, it would have been hard to tell when night became day and vice versa, and the two of them were only limited by how many rounds they could go before collapsing from exhaustion—of the two of them, Natalia had the lesser stamina, and so she had fallen asleep only for Kiritsugu to ravage her sleeping body more than a few times.

Eventually, Natalia's phone buzzed on the nightstand, telling them that their time was up, and although they had been treating each other as little more than sexual toys until that very moment, they stopped immediately, found their clothes and got dressed, then prepared for their next mission, the only signs of their time together being hickies on Kiritsugu's neck and a slight limp in Natalia's otherwise confident stride.

— — —

Futaba/Mishima movie theatre blowjob, first time

After having been dating him for over two months without him even trying to kiss her, Futaba was beginning to wonder whether Mishima even had it in him to make a move. She'd just have to do it for him, she reasoned, and after half an hour of watching him debate whether to move an arm around her as they sat in the movies together, she let out an exasperated sigh and leaned down, planting her hand in his lap and her head mere inches above it.

"Futaba, what are you—" was all that he managed before her fingers slipped into his belt and pulled it open, then worked his pants open before fishing his cock out of them. He was still flaccid, but that didn't stop her from slowly stroking him.

"Keep your eyes on the movie unless you want people to get suspicious," she muttered, then leaned down to take the head of his slowly-hardening shaft into her mouth. Mishima leaned his head back, wanting to respond with the fact that they would have looked suspicious either way, but he had just gone from failing to flirt with his girlfriend to having his cock sucked. For the first time ever! He wasn't going to risk cutting that short. One of his hands moved to the back of her head to ride her motions, and he did his best to look inconspicuous, though his success was questionable.

Above the sounds of the movie, he couldn't hear the sounds of her slurping, but he could feel it—he didn't recognise it for the show of desperation that it was, but he was desperate himself. Futaba's hand slipped into his pants to pull them down a little further, and she began to massage his balls between her fingers and palm, her head bobbing as she sucked more of his inexperienced shaft into her mouth. She had only ever practised on toys before, but that practise would only get her so far, and by the time she neared the base of his shaft she was struggling to take him any further.

As it turned out, she didn't have to, because it was around then, mere moments into the blowjob proper, that Mishima let out a pleasured grunt and blew his load into her mouth. Futaba took it in stride, closing her eyes as she swallowed down the entire load, then pulled up, helping him quickly fix his pants and belt back into place.

"I can't believe you just—" he managed before she pressed a kiss against his lips.

"Shut up and enjoy the movie, Mishima."

— — —

Jill putting Alma in mating press

"You look so cute down there," Alma muttered, her hands tangled in Jill's hair as the other girl laid atop her, face pressed between her tits. Those tits were big enough to almost envelop Jill's head entirely, and the bartender had been in the middle of enjoying that feeling when she suddenly felt called out.

With her hands atop Alma's meaty thighs, she had pressed them back to settle atop her and was in the middle of a slow, relaxingly-paced rhythm when her cheeks flushed. She pulled her head back, using her grip on Alma's thighs to support herself as she lifted up, giving Alma a couple of rough thrusts as if to remind her of what they were actually doing. "I have you in a mating press. You're supposed to—"

"What? You want me to just lie here and moan for you?" Alma asked, her lips curling into a grin. "I'm afraid that you have to earn that one, hun." Jill rolled her eyes, but Alma pulled her head back down again to press a deep kiss against her lips, lamenting the fact that she couldn't wrap her legs around Jill's comparatively smaller frame. In her head, Jill pictured what she wanted: Alma's head thrown back, eyes rolling into the back of her head as she was bred, and she silently promised herself that she would get exactly that.

As she sated Alma with the kiss, her hands moved up to the inside of the woman's knees, and after moving her feet up to settle them alongside Alma's hips, she began to thrust down with a rougher pace—the roughest one that the bartender could manage. Alma must have been caught off-guard, because she pulled away from the kiss, looked up at Jill and then leaned her head forward again, laying it against Jill's while she looked deep into her eyes.

"You wanna give me the best you've got? Really make me crazy? Go on, then. Breed me. Breed me good, babe." Those words from Alma were all the drive that Jill needed, and as they settled in her mind she settled into the rougher rhythm, finding a way to make it comfortable enough that she could keep it up without slipping. The tightness of Alma's pussy, the way that it gripped tightly onto Jill's cock—it was too much. Each thrust became a slam, and each slam had Jill's cock buried deep in Alma's hungry cunt, pulling out again becoming more difficult by the minute as Alma's orgasm came and her cunt tightened even further.

When Jill's own orgasm came, she got exactly what she had wanted. Alma's head thrown back, an expression of ecstasy on her face, her tongue lolling out of her mouth as her eyes rolled back and she moaned out in undeniable pleasure.

— — —

Once Zuko becomes the new Fire Lord, he and Aang have a traditional Fire Nation wedding. That night Zuko and Aang have their first time together, a little awkwardly but they make it work. 

Zuko felt awkward. Sat beside Aang at their wedding, he was sure what he wanted—he wanted to be there, with Aang, and yet he couldn't help but wonder how many of those sat at the other tables were silently judging them. Not a new worry for him in the slightest. His inauguration as Fire Lord had been controversial enough, and here he was marrying someone from outside of his nation. His hand trembled, but Aang's soon came to rest atop it, and as he looked aside, at his husband, he saw the face and expression that could calm him through any storm, literal or otherwise. Once Aang caught him looking, he closed his eyes and smiled, tilting his head to the side some.

In stark contrast, hours later, Aang threw his head back. His eyes were still closed, but he was biting his lip, and beneath the expensive pants that Zuko had bought him, his cock was rock hard. Zuko, in turn, was just as aroused, settled between his husband's legs as he worked Aang out of his shirt. His hands traced Aang's slender body, then settled at his hips while Aang reached up to finish removing his own shirt, both of them eager to move onto the action. Watching Aang huff, Zuko couldn't resist leaning down to plant a kiss against his lips, then held that kiss as the two of them hurried out of the rest of their clothing.

When Zuko finally pulled back, he sat up, laying his cock against Aang's own. His hand reached down to wrap around the both of them, and for a moment he merely stroked them, watching the precum build up at the tip of each cock. "Are you ready to—" he began, only for Aang to thrust his hips upward, pulling his cock out of Zuko's grip and sliding the boy's shaft between the cheeks of his ass.

That said more than words could have, and Zuko lined himself up a moment later, his own cheeks flushed as he did. An awkward silence carried them through the next moment, but as soon as Zuko pushed inside, neither of them could keep quiet. Aang let out a soft moan and leaned up, propping himself on his elbows, and in turn, Zuko leaned down, one hand moving up to wrap around his husband's shaft while he kissed the boy deeply, soft moans bubbling from his throat.

The awkwardness of the pace that followed matched their enthusiasm directly, quick and desperate, aimless, but careful—Zuko didn't want to risk hurting his husband, after all. Aang was the first to cum, the two types of stimulation proving too much for him as he pulled back from the kiss to let out a needy moan and covered his own stomach in seed. Zuko followed a moment later, giving one last desperate thrust into his husband before pulling out and adding his own cum to Aang's, settling his softening cock against the other boy's afterwards.

— — —

Goku and Vegeta often take care of their more feral urges under the guise of sparring, so their wives never have to know. Vegeta loses the spar, so Goku gets to claim his prize and knot Vegeta.

Vegeta had been cocky, though that could summarise a lot of the mistakes that he had made in his life. With both hands in front of him, he had been prepared to annihilate Kakarot—or, as close to annihilation as he could get to while sparring—with a Final Flash, but he had been caught off-guard. Goku's own attack snuck up on him, almost struck him in the face, and as he tried to dodge to the side it instead caught his torso, knocking him to the ground. He had lost. But when he and Goku sparred, loss meant a lot more than just another knock to his pride, and as he heard Goku settle onto the ground behind him, Vegeta knew exactly what was coming.

Goku didn't even say anything. He didn't have to. They had been through this so many times before, with each of them on the losing side as often as they were on the winning one. Vegeta was already hard in anticipation, Goku's panting audible to him even before the gentler Saiyan reached forward to yank Vegeta's pants down. Vegeta looked back over his shoulder, only to have Goku's arm wrap around his neck, and a moment later he straddled the back of Vegeta's thighs, his own hard, knotted cock pressing right up against Vegeta's entrance.

No time was wasted. And when Goku thrust forward, he buried almost his entire shaft inside. It had hurt the first time, even the twentieth time, but by now, that pain meant little to Vegeta. The pleasure that followed made the brief moment of suffering more than worth it, even if he had to hide behind a facade of disappointment at his loss. It troubled Vegeta to know that he could be turned submissive so easy by his rival, but then, it was the same the other way around, and it was hard to think much when Goku settled into the rough rhythm he usually carried, the man's knot hammering up against Vegeta's back door with each heavy slam.

If it hadn't felt good to relieve themselves of their urges like that, the two of them might have felt bad for their wives, but how else were they supposed to quench their animalistic feelings? Or take out the stress of their rivalry? Thrusting as hard as he was into Vegeta, Goku would probably have killed any human.

Vegeta let out a heavy grunt as Goku's knot slipped inside, then the two of them collapsed, the orgasm that soon followed showing in little more than small, desperate humps and the growing pool of Vegeta's seed that grew bigger beneath them.

— — —

May wins against Brendan so she has him lick her shoes.

Brendan's last Pokemon hit the ground, and with a sigh, he returned it to its Pokeball. After placing that ball back into his bag, he reached for his wallet, only for May, the victor of the battle he had just lost, to raise her eyebrow at him. "You think I need your money? Don't be silly, I want something else from you," she told him, before pointing down towards the ground. Their relationship so far had been of a similar note, and Brendan knew immediately what was expected of him when she pointed towards the ground.

He sank down onto his knees, only to have her press her foot against his stomach. It wasn't hard enough that he would feel hurt by it, but enough to establish her presence and dominance. Settling her other hand against a nearby railing for support, she then ran that foot along his torso, up towards his face. He knew what was coming, but he hoped that his guess was incorrect—soon enough, that foot pressed against his face, and with a smirk, she looked down at him expectantly.

Having to do such a degrading thing because he had lost a battle seemed ridiculous, but deep down, Brendan enjoyed being treated in such a way. He reached down with one hand to adjust his pants and hopefully hide the erection that began to form, while the other hand reached beneath her foot to hold her in place. "You better make sure to clean that shoe good," she told him, tucking some of her hair behind her ear as she looked down at him, and Brendan only gave a nod in response, before leaning over to do exactly that.

Her shoes weren't clean, and as his tongue worked through the dirt that coated them, he felt an intense shame to go along with his deep arousal. Evidently, May didn't want him doing that for too long, and so she settled her foot beneath his chin instead and had him lick the top of her shoes. It went on like that for a while. No escalation. No sexual pleasure on either side. And once May had gotten her fill of seeing him in such a submissive state, she dropped her foot again and smirked down at him, giving only a "See you next time," before she left, leaving Brendan painfully hard, utterly degraded and ashamed.

— — —

Link and Zelda are travelling the gerudo desert, she is thirsty and he need a toilet: logically there is only one thing to do.

As bad as Link felt to have the princess on her knees in front of him, he understood what she meant when she said that it was their only option. Heading into the desert with only a day's supply of water had seemed a not-totally-disastrous idea when they thought they had known where they were going, but that quickly turned out to not be the case, and as they reached their fifth hour of wandering almost-aimlessly, Zelda had let out a whine, declaring that she would drink just about anything.

And that must have given her the idea because she had spent the next five minutes trying to convince Link that her drinking his piss would be a good idea. Not that he needed that much convincing. She seemed to be trying to convince herself more than she was trying to convince him, but once she was on her knees, her knight's flaccid cock out in front of her, there was no going back. She was so thirsty that the idea itself didn't even bother her. She was more worried about what he might think of her in the aftermath.

Her hand wrapped around the base of the flaccid shaft and her embarrassment only increased when he began to harden in her grip, reaching a semi-hard state before too long. The upside to that embarrassment was that it distracted her from the doubts that she had been having entirely. When his cock began to leak a moment later, she leaned forward to wrap her lips around the bulbous tip without even a hint of hesitation. The taste of his urine was bitter, and salty, and not in the least bit something that she enjoyed having inside her mouth, but the context, the fact that it was his piss that she was drinking down, well, it almost made it bearable.

Heavy swallow after heavy swallow carried his waste into her stomach, and although it wasn't water, she could feel her body screaming for fluid less and less. To think that she would be reduced to doing such a degrading thing and that she didn't hate it as much as she should—when Link looked down at her, he didn't seem ashamed, he seemed to be enjoying himself. It was that, more than anything else, that had her keep his cock in her mouth once the stream ended, turning what had been an attempt at survival into an intense blowjob that she could only hope that nobody would see.

— — —

Crossdressed teddie, after winning the "Miss" Yasogami High contest, led to the back room for the real prize, a sloppy blowbang from 4 senior students

Landing on his rump, Teddie looked up towards the boys above him. He already knew what he was there for, even if none of them had outright told him, and even if he had never been involved in such a thing before. He'd seen it in Yosuke's magazines, the things that boys did with pretty girls, and at the moment, even if he was still himself, he was a pretty girl. Putting on the best girly expression that he could, he looked up towards the circle of boys that surrounded him, waiting for them to make a move.

It was then that the circle of boys became a circle of cocks, all different sizes and shapes. Some cut, some uncut. Some big, some small. Some fully shaved at the base, some with a bush that crept over a quarter of the way along their shaft. All tasty-looking, if Teddie was being honest with himself, but he didn't pounce on them right away, waiting for the moment he was given permission to before finally leaning forward to take of them into his mouth. That permission had come in the form of a snapped finger, and the hand that had done it soon moved to the back of his head, making sure that he didn't pull back from the shaft in his mouth.

As he sucked, rolled his tongue against the shaft and bobbed his head, being forced further down onto it with each passing second, he received compliments, both for the quality of his cock sucking and for the fact that he was so convincing in his cute little Alice outfit. He began to act like a girl, moving the way that he pictured a girl moving as she sat between a circle of throbbing cocks. With a hand on one, he leaned over to suck another, and then another, and took turns sucking and stroking all of them only pausing when he got to what was objectively the biggest one.

His eyes widened, and in that shaft, he saw an immediate challenge. He threw himself onto it, forced his own head down onto the shaft as far as he could, then coughed when he found that he could go no further... but that wasn't good enough for the cock's owner. After having slipped a hand into Teddie's hair, he forced him all the way down to the base of the cock, and then as Teddie pulled back, a happy grin on his face, he received a wave of facials from each cock there, by the end of which, he had enough cum on his face to leave very little of the skin beneath visible.

— — —

Citrus, featuring, Yuzu: She managed to sneak you in, posing as a female student in her all-girls school. Now, it's about fucking her brain mind out.

Your hand slid beneath Yuzu's leg, pulling it up to give the two of you room to operate. You looked around, trying to figure out whether the two of you were going to be caught, but it seemed like you were in the clear. Just then, she rolled her hips back against you, grinding herself against your already-exposed cock, most of which was hanging out of the skirt that she had gotten you to wear. You were at her school, and in order to get you in, she had you dress up in one of her uniforms—the fit wasn't quite perfect, but it seemed to do the trick considering that nobody had tried stopping you yet.

Reaching down with your free hand, you lined yourself up with her already-exposed and already-drenched snatch, then slipped forward without a moment's hesitation. A sweet coo of pleasure left her, but you quickly moved your hand up to cover her mouth, not wanting the sounds that she was making to attract any unwanted attention. The two of you were underneath a stairwell, but you weren't that far away from other students; if she made any pained or otherwise loud noises, you would probably get caught. You were beginning to think that she wouldn't exactly mind that, but you weren't eager to get kicked out, either.

With a hard slam forward, you buried yourself to the base inside her, revelling in the cute way that she rolled her hips back against you as you did. What a girl. The hand you had pressed against her face pulled back just a little, and you pushed your middle and index fingers into her mouth, feeling her lick at them and suck on them as she tried in vain to suppress her sounds of pleasure. The rhythm you adopted wasn't gentle, nor was it easy for her to handle, but you couldn't stop yourself. Her pussy was so wet, so warm and so tight around you... it wouldn't be long until you reached climax.

But even then. Even as you came. Even as you gave your final deep thrust forward and buried yourself to the base inside her, soon filling her up with your seed, you weren't done. How long until her next class? Whatever, you didn't care. You began moving again, working your still-hard shaft deep into her while she threw her head back and moaned for more.

— — —

Dorothy is telling Jill in detail about an anal gangbang she did for some clients.

Jill placed the latest in a long line of Sugar Rushes down in front of Dorothy, prompting a smile from the android, who quickly took a sip. "Mmm, that hits the spot. Where was I, anyway? Oh, yeah. Six guys. So, right..." Jill was about to interrupt the other and tell her that she hadn't actually asked for the details, but it didn't even seem as if Dorothy would hear her at the moment, too lost in thought to do so. "It started off with just me and this one other guy, and then he asked if he could bring a friend along. I told him that more people would cost him more money, but he said that money isn't an issue, so I told him that he could invite the entire block around if he wanted to."

"He didn't, but I could tell that I had piqued his interest by saying that—something about the way that he was looking at me. It gave me a rush that I'm really glad he didn't comment on. Next thing I know, there are another five dudes with us, all with their dicks out, all looking at me like I'm some piece of meat. ...I guess I probably didn't do a very good job of hiding how much that turned me on." Dorothy let out a small laugh.

"One catch, though: all of them wanted my ass, and they weren't interested in anything else. I said to them: Hey, you know my body's self-cleaning, right? I didn't have a chance from there. They were on me in seconds, two of them holding me down while a third lined himself up. I thought about lubing myself up a bit, but these guys looked like they wanted to see me go without, so I didn't bother. The first guy was the roughest, or maybe it just felt that way, but it didn't take him long to finish. Can't have been more than a couple of minutes before he blew his wad inside my ass."

"The second and third guys decided to go at the same time, and things got kinda crazy from there. I guess they pulled down whatever barriers the six of them had because from there I didn't have only a single dick inside me at any point. At one point I even had three, and... Jesus, I've been in this business a while, but there's no feeling quite like having three cocks finish inside you at the same time."

Jill, covered in a blush, cleared her throat. "Dorothy, I think... you're disturbing the other customers." Then, a little quieter, she added: "But let's talk about this in private sometime, okay?"

— — —

Makoto and Sumire give Ren a double butt job.

Makoto placed her hand against the tip of Ren's cock, then held the member still as she and Sumire slipped up along either side of it, each pressing their butts back until the cheeks touched, with Ren's cock pressed firmly between them. As his member sat between the four cheeks, Ren reached his hands down to set one atop either of their thighs. He watched his shaft be enveloped by the two butts, then as Sumire and Makoto settled properly, a little more of it popped up from between their impressive behinds. It was such a soft sensation, and the two behinds were so supple that as they pushed against one another he watched them flatten against the other.

Sumire rose first, and Makoto soon followed, each of them eventually reaching back to lock elbows with the other so that they could move without having to worry about falling over. The added stability allowed them to move together, too, sliding up and down his shaft, squeezing him between the two sources of overwhelming softness with the precum that his cock leaked only providing more lubrication for them as they moved. There was no feeling like it, and although the two of them had been competing for his attention before, it felt far better when they were working together.

"I bet that must feel good," Makoto teased as she looked over towards him, making sure to push back extra hard against him for a moment just to show off that she knew exactly how to get to him. Ren was having a hard time controlling himself, and quips were far above his ability at that moment, but he did give a little thrust upwards, surprising both the two girls... but that gave them an idea.

From there, they each began to slam down. At first, given that it had been Sumire's idea and she didn't tell Makoto about it, they did so separately, with one slap against his hips being immediately followed up by another, but then, once they got used to their rhythm, they began to slam down together, hitting the base at the same time. Slap, slap, slap, their hard slams, each round off with a tight squeeze back against his member, sounded out, and he didn't last long. Ropes of cum fired first along each of their backs, then smaller ones landed on the cheeks of their asses, with Ren collapsing back, exhausted.

Sumire lifted a hand to her mouth, then laughed. "It's amazing what we can achieve together, senpai."

— — —

Makoto masturbates with her butt for the first time.

It had been an accident at first. Makoto had only been wanting to masturbate normally, but her finger slipped; she ended up with one of her digits pressing up against her behind, and in her horny stupor she slipped that finger into her ass without even thinking twice about it. She pulled the finger back right away, of course, the sudden presence of a finger in her ass proving distracting enough that she couldn't focus on anything else, but even as she did, her mind slipped towards curiosity.

"I can't believe I just did that..." she muttered, letting the finger slip down against her back door once again. She didn't push it inside this time, rather, she traced the digit over the rim itself, curiosity taking hold of her as her face flushed and wondered how it might feel to stimulate herself that way. It was perverted, she knew, but that only made her want to do it more. Would people look down on her if they knew that she had done such a thing? With a heavy gulp, she slipped the finger inside herself once again, a light gasp of pleasure leaving her as she did.

It was tight. Tighter than her pussy ever had been, and the sensation was weird. As she rocked gently against that finger, trying to figure out a way to take it deeper without hurting herself, her asshole tightened around it involuntarily. She felt her pussy tighten, too, though she didn't even have a finger inside there. The odd sense of pleasure kept her going, even when it began to hurt, and soon enough she had her entire index finger stuffed inside her ass. She let out a soft sigh of pleasure, then leaned her head back, not focusing on watching anymore; she gave her ass all that she had, working the finger deep, then pulling it back, then teasing herself with the idea of pushing a second finger inside.

When that second finger did slip inside, still wet enough from having been in her pussy to do so, she had to lean forward again, the shiver that shot up her spine proving intense enough that she couldn't help letting out a loud moan of pleasure. Her eyes rolled back, and her hips rolled against the fingers in her ass: when her climax came, it was intense, and her untouched pussy made a mess of her forearm.

Relaxing against the bed, she pulled her hand back, curiosity driving her to slip those fingers into her mouth. As she suckled on her own taste, she decided that anal would be a permanent fixture in her play from now on.

— — —

Sae gives Ren a handjob underneath the table while he's talking to his girlfriend Makoto.

As soon as Ren felt Sae's hand against his thigh, he knew that he was in trouble, but he couldn't say anything. Makoto was sat across the table from them, talking about their plans for the evening, but Sae didn't seem to care about that—she slipped her hand against Ren's crotch, then unzipped his pants as quietly as she could. Ren was thankful for that, at least. It had been a couple of weeks since Sae had found him sniffing her panties, and ever since she had been sure to take advantage of him whenever she could, seemingly not caring that she was forcing him to cheat on her sister whenever she did. But then, perhaps that was Ren's fault, he thought, and he was merely being punished.

It certainly felt like punishment as she squeezed his member, slowly stroking him up and down beneath the table. Even as she did, she was totally attentive to her conversation with Makoto, and if it weren't for the hand around his shaft, working him slowly towards an orgasm, he wouldn't have believed that she was multitasking at all. Was he doing a good job of hiding it, too? He thought that he could feel a blush on his face, but—

"Oh, look at him," Sae muttered, glancing towards Ren. "He's all worked up. I bet he's looking forward to his date with you, Makoto," she muttered, her voice sounding sweet in comparison to the stern tone that she usually took. Makoto didn't notice anything wrong, though, she merely blushed herself and looked over towards Ren, her hand reaching across the table to lay itself atop his. Was he sweating? Fuck, he hoped not. He gave his girlfriend a smile, and then, suddenly, felt her foot pressing up against his knee. Oh, shit. If she went higher, if she tried anything—not that she would, right?—then she would be able to feel her sister's hand against him, just how hard he had been.

It was that very thought that pushed him over the edge, and to the best of his ability, he hid his pleasure, his cock spurting cum up against the underside of the table, and onto Sae's hand. He tried to hold his hips in place, but couldn't help giving small bucks up into her touch, then he watched as she pulled a tissue beneath the table to clean up, Makoto seeming to be none-the-wiser. Makoto's foot pulled back soon after, thankfully, and with a smile, she looked over at him. "Shall we go?"

The Niijimas were going to be the death of him, one way or the other.

— — —

  
Maya and Amara wrestling, with Amara winning and claiming Maya as a prize

Neither Maya nor Amara had begun wrestling with sexual intentions, but as they went on, grappling and squeezing one another, they found themselves getting worked up—particularly Amara, who could feel herself getting wetter with each whiff of Maya's scent that she got, though she didn't let that distract her. If anything, her growing arousal only made her want to win more. And win she did, managing to pin Maya against the ground, the other siren rendered completely unable to escape her grasp. There was a moment of silence as the two of them looked at each other, each so overcome with arousal that they could do little more than blush.

Amara could tell just by the way that Maya was looking at her that she wanted to go further, and yet, it seemed that she couldn't ask. Cowardice? Fear? Whatever it was, she wasn't going to let it come between them. "Alright, I won that one. I think it's about time I claimed my prize," Amara declared, with a grin. Maya raised her eyebrow, but her answer came a moment later in the form of Amara shifting over her only to sit down atop the surprised siren's face. There was a moan of surprise from Maya, but other than that she didn't resist much, and Amara was quick to return the favour by burying her face between Maya's legs in turn.

She placed her nose between the clothed lips of Maya's pussy, giving her scent a deep sniff, then reached up with one hand to pull the other siren's shorts down just far enough that she could slip her head between her legs while leaving Maya to work with her clothed crotch in the meanwhile. Plunging her tongue between Maya's pussy lips, she went straight for her entrance, lapping against it while she buried her nose further down, into Maya's crack. It was so hot, so stuffy down there that Amara could hardly think, but what little thought she could carry went straight towards pleasuring the other woman further and making sure that she was waggling her butt down against the face beneath it.

It didn't take her long to bring Maya to climax, and that was what she had been aiming for. When she felt that familiar shuddering, the whines of a woman close to orgasm, she plunged her tongue as deep as she could, grinding her chin back and forth against the girl's clit as she did. And when she pulled back, her face covered in Maya's cum, she looked down between her own legs and grinned. "Alright, ready to return the favour?"

— — —

Max using a dildo to teach Kate how to deepthroat

With the fake cock placed against her tongue, Kate gave Max an unsure look—she couldn't make clear just how unsure she was, though, because talking around the member wouldn't have been possible, especially considering that Max seemed eager to push it deeper, rolling the tip further down Kate's tongue with each passing moment. Max seemed to notice the gaze, though, because she raised an eyebrow. "What's with that look?" she asked. "You wanted to know how to deepthroat a cock, right?"

That hadn't been Kate's question, but a part of her did want to know how, so she let her unsure gaze soften as much as it could, instead looking down the length of the dildo as Max helped guide it deeper. "The trick is to know your limits, and then find ways around them. You can do it, even if it feels like you can't, you just have to be careful." As if it had been in direct response, the dildo then found itself caught inside her mouth, unable to push any further. Kate almost gagged, but she managed to suppress it at the last moment, looking up at Max with a helpless expression.

"Hey, don't worry about it, just..." Max began, before trailing off. She ran the tip back and forth, slowly edging towards the part where Kate had almost gagged again. It happened a couple more times, with Kate wondering exactly what Max expected to change, but then eventually she managed to fit the tip further down her throat, with her gag reflex not stopping it from going further as it had been before. She dipped her head forward on the fake cock, then prompted the gag that she had been able to suppress, but instead of chastising her as she had been expecting her to, Max instead pulled the cock back, then laughed gently.

"Well, I guess it'll take a little more practise," she muttered, then leaned forward to press a kiss against Kate's lips. As Kate kissed her back, she shook her head then grabbed the dildo again, eager to try a second time. Max helped her once again, sliding the dildo back, and Kate took it as far as she could. After over ten minutes of repeated deepthroating, Kate pulled back from the dildo again, coughing. Max smiled. "Alright, well, I think that proves that you're ready for the next step," she spoke, vaguely.

— — —

Kate visiting a gloryhole to satiate her uncontrollable addiction to cum (using the skills she picked up in the previous prompt)

As it turned out, the 'next step' that Max had been referring to was for Kate to try sucking off a real cock. Kate had been told to go on her own, perhaps so that embarrassment wouldn't stop her from achieving what she wanted, or maybe Max was just in another booth, sucking off her own anonymous cock. When Kate knelt down in front of the hole in the wall, it took no time at all for a cock to slip through, smelling strongly of masculinity and sex. Kate wondered how many people had been fucked by that cock already that night, but that didn't stop her from leaning forward.

As she neared it, she reached forward to wrap around it. She gave the member a testing stroke, watching precum build at the head as she did—now, that wasn't fair. How could she have ever resisted such a sight? She leaned forward again, latched her lips onto the tip and gave it a hard suckle, moaning softly at the taste as she did. Her tongue flicked up against the head, stole the precum dribble from the cock and swallowed it down. She'd tasted real cock before, though, and that wasn't what she was there for. Moving both hands to the base, she angled herself so that she would be able to push the shaft into her throat without much resistance and then began to lean forward, taking the member further and further into her mouth.

There was a soft sound of pleasure from her as she felt the tip sliding up against her throat, and although she had failed a few times on the dildo, she was determined not to gag here. She slid the tip against her throat, then pulled back, then slid it up again, softly sighing onto the shaft as she managed to work it a little deeper. Then, she changed her angle, slowly feeding herself the rest of the shaft. Her determination won out, and a moment later, she reached the base of the shaft, her nose pressed right up against the stranger's pelvis.

As she took a deep inhale of his scent, his taste filling her, the cock inside her throat throbbed hard, prompting the gag that she had been trying so hard to avoid. Then, suddenly, the stranger began to blow his load down her throat. Rope after thick rope filled her stomach, and it took all that she had to stay there and not pull away. When she did pull back, she had a dumb smile on her face. She had almost passed out, but she had gotten a free meal to go with her success.

— — —

BOTW Link, masturbating to the memory of zelda bending over.

Had it really been over a hundred years since he had last seen her? As Link held the Shiekah Slate in his hand, watching over their memories together, he could hardly believe what had happened. A hundred years since they had last been together, since... As he laid there in his sleeping bag, his memories drifted to their more intimate times together, none of which had been caught on camera, of course—they had to keep that part of their relationship under wraps. They hadn't had long together, either, but it was enough for Link to realise just how attracted he was to her.

As he laid there, going through their memories together, one of them caught his eye. Zelda was... bent over, her hands reaching down to pick a flower, and her ass—the very ass that he had grown to love—faced towards the camera. The shot might have been suspicious, had she not bent over directly into the view of the camera rather than him making some attempt to be perverse. Had she ever seen that clip? Link could feel himself growing hard, and it was with some shame that he reached down to wrap his hand around his own shaft.

As he watched the clip over and over again, specifically the part where she bent down and her ass was on display, he worked his hand up and down, squeezing his member tightly. If she had seen the clip, had it reminded her of their time together, too? Link lost himself in thoughts about what he would do to that ass if it were right there in front of him at that very moment. He was torn between reaching down to grope the ass with both hands, or pressing his face against it so that he could use his mouth to pleasure her, or perhaps he would slide his cock between the cheeks.

No, without a doubt, what he would do was pull those pants of hers down and press his cock up against her ass. Using spit as lubrication, he would pound away at her poor behind until he blew his load inside her, whispering sweet nothings into her ear as he did. It was that thought that pulled him to orgasm, and as his shame settled inside him once again, he slipped out of his sleeping bag to clean up, hoping that her powers didn't extend to watching him.

— — —

Looking to hide her exhaustion from using Junketsu, Satsuki hides out naked in an empty classroom, but a male student just happens to enter and decides to take advantage of the helpless student council president. Rough anal

Stumbling down the hallway, Satsuki dipped into a classroom. She picked one at random; they would all be empty by now, anyway. With any luck, by the time came that she had to worry about anyone finding her, she would have recovered from the fight she had just partaken in and could have been on her way. In the meantime, though, she stripped herself of the remnants of her outfit and absentmindedly tossed them aside, not even wanting to think about them for the time being. She was exhausted. It would take at least half an hour for her to recover, she thought.

And her prediction about the majority of her students being distracted turned out to not be the case, because one of them walked into the room a few moments later, looking utterly surprised to see her. She had been relaxing against a table, but when she saw that there was someone in the room with her—while she was naked, no less—she quickly rolled over and attempted to leave, only for the student to grab her arm. "What do you think you're d—" she began, her question being cut short by a hand sliding along her ass. She grit her teeth. Who did he think he was? Whatever the answer to that, though, he soon pressed the head of his hard cock against her ass.

With a slam forward, he buried the entire shaft inside her, prompting a loud groan of pain from Satsuki that kept up even as he began a slow rhythm of hard humping. Slap. Slap. Slap. Her asshole ached around him, but that didn't stop him from picking up the pace. Slapslapslap. And suddenly, beneath the pain that she was feeling, Satsuki began to feel good. Could anal really feel pleasurable? She tended to look down on the idea, but in her exhaustion, she wondered whether she should just enjoy it.

Enjoyment turned out to not be optional because it only took a couple of minutes of rough anal rape for her to cry out in pleasure and cum on the spot, her juices splattering the ground beneath her. The boy fucking her kept going though. He went for ten minutes more, and then a couple more on top of that, and by then Satsuki could feel herself going mad with the pleasure. He slammed forward, buried himself to the base inside her, then filled her with his cum before pulling out again, leaving her a cum-filled mess for whoever happened to find her next.

— — —

Futa Rottytops sneaks into Shantae's room looking to surprise her, but finds the half-genie sleeping and can't help fucking her sleeping friend.

As Rottytops rounded the corner, she was prepared to give an ecstatic introduction to Shantae, who she often loved surprising. The view that greeted her, though, was the genie's sleeping body, rump facing towards her. Did the girl have no decency? Rottytops flushed at first, but then entered the room further a grin forming on her face, and a moment later she found herself rolling Shantae onto her back, moving between her legs and pulling out her rock hard shaft.

After slapping it down onto Shantae's stomach, the shaft reaching halfway towards the sleeping genie's chest, she stopped for a moment just in case her overzealous actions had accidentally awoken the genie, but she didn't seem to be stirring. The grin on Rottytops' face widened, and she pulled her lips back to press the bulbous head of her thick shaft up against her friend's opening, ready to push inside. Shantae wouldn't mind, right? No. She was always such a kind girl, so willing to help out her friends, and at the moment Rottytops was definitely in need of help.

She pushed inside gently, the sleeping girl's tight pussy squeezing the shaft snugly. A sound of pleasure escaped the cock-toting girl before she could even think about holding it back, but she soon snapped her hand over her own mouth, managing to quieten the second sound of pleasure that followed soon after. She couldn't help but quietly giggle at herself for being so silly, but it was at that moment that she decided to throw caution to the wind. She lifted her feet up onto the bed, pushed Shantae's legs back and moved her into a mating press, her bulging balls sat atop the backside of the sleeping genie's rump.

"I hope you don't mind," Rottytops muttered and then imagined what Shantae's response might be as she picked up a rough rhythm, her balls slapping against Shantae's butt as her cock knocked up against the girl's cervix. She would be surprised, no doubt, but would she let Rottytops finish? Was she currently dreaming about the pleasure that she was being given, and would that dream carry over into a willingness to continue? Rottytops didn't have time to figure out the answer before her libido caught up with her, and she soon buried herself to the base, filling her friend with a womb full of warm, virile cum. When she pulled out a moment later, moving back onto the floor, she wiped her head with a smile. "Sorry, Shantae," she spoke in an unrestrained tone and volume, then quickly fixed her clothes and left, wondering what her friend might think when she woke up with a belly full of jizz.

— — —

Alphys invites a human over who's been flirting with her online so they can show her just how serious they were about eating out her big lizard ass.

Alphys couldn't believe how brave she was being as she reached back to pull down her pants, exposing her fat ass to the human behind her. They had been exchanging flirty messages for the better part of a week or so, and he was convinced that he wanted to 'eat her big lizard ass,' but she doubted him. That said, she was nothing if not fair, she thought, and so she decided to give him an opportunity to prove himself. It was that drive to let him prove himself that left her capable of such a lewd thing, where she might not have been under normal circumstances.

True to his word, the moment that her ass was offered up to him, he leaned down to grope at the soft flesh with his hands. She let out a soft gasp of surprise, then looked back at him, rolling her butt back into his touch. It was his finger that first made contact with her asshole, a gentle press there at first that could have been innocent enough, but then he leaned forward to press a sloppy kiss against it, pausing just briefly before thrusting his tongue up against it. A long lap at first, then a shorter one as he prodded the hole with his tongue, then he followed that up with another sloppy kiss that made Alphys realise just how honest he had been when he had been talking about how much he wanted her ass.

His hands moved down to hold her thighs, and as he held her in place he dug his tongue deeper, pushing it into her asshole properly. He hadn't touched her pussy at all so far, and she was beginning to wonder whether he would at all given how much fun he was having with her ass. Truth being told, she liked the idea of cumming with just anal stimulation, anyway. She rocked back against his face, moaning out softly in pleasure. "Yes... please... d-do it..." she muttered, prompting him to thrust his tongue deeper.

The muscle rolled, swished, curled, moved just about every way inside her as he explored everything that she had to offer him. It was an intimate moment, one that made clear just how fetishistic it was for him, and when she came, he didn't stop. She'd made a mess of her bed, but he kept going, even pressed her further against it so that she couldn't escape. Oh, Gods... she was going to lose her mind to his rimming skill, wasn't she?

\-- -- --

Kneesocks agrees to worship a man's cock in exchange for some drugs she can use to knock out Panty and Stocking and tries to deny that she really just loves worshipping some cock and balls.

Kneesocks was already down on her knees by the time she began having doubts about whether the man in front of her was being honest. Supposedly, in return for worshipping the cock that he was in the process of pulling out of his pants, he would give her some drugs that she could use to knock out her enemies, Panty and Stocking. Even though she had doubts, the idea of finally being able to make them suffer for all of the things they had done carried her forward, even as the scent of cock began to fill her nostrils, even as that shaft came into view, already hard and throbbing.

She was an amateur, but she wasn't a virgin. Presented with the cock, she leaned forward to wrap her hand around it, giving it a couple of testing strokes, before being reminded by the man that the agreement had been that she would worship it, not give it gentle touches. She had been about to tell him that she was getting to that part when his hand slid into her hair, pushing her head forward until it collided with the shaft. She hit the member so awkwardly that her glasses slid up for a moment, but she soon reached up with her spare hand to fix them back into place as her tongue left her mouth to gently lap at the strong-scented shaft.

The man seemed pleased enough with that, so she began to run her tongue all around his shaft, gently sighing to herself as she did. There was something about his cock... was it the scent? The taste? It wasn't as bad as she had expected it to be, and yet it was more than that. A part of her... liked what she was doing. She dipped down further, let her tongue slide against his balls, and then as the stronger taste took over, even though she didn't necessarily dislike it, she corrected her thoughts. No, there was no way that she could ever love the act of worshipping cock and balls.

Convincing herself of that might have worked, but there was no denying how wet she was between her legs, even if she tried her best to. The man wasn't even close to his orgasm yet, but she was excited beyond belief. He would cum soon, she hoped. He would cum soon, she begged. 

— — —

Kanamori HARD fucks Domeki into a stupor, sealing the deal on Eizouken's use of the audio club. Cum poors from her cunt as Kanamori makes her clean her dick with her mouth, and as a special surprise she slips headphones onto Domeki's head, the girl's efforts getting sloppier as she hears the playback of herself from their just completed sex session. Looks like the audio equipment works just fine.

Kanamori made sure that the last, deep thrust that she gave into Domeki's desperate cunt was a good one, and when the throbbing head of her cock began to spurt cum straight into the girl's womb, she made sure to hold onto her tightly so that she couldn't escape. From the looks of it, Domeki wouldn't have tried to even if she could. Her eyes were rolled back, a loud moan forcing itself from her throat as she tried in vain to catch breath that she had lost when Kanamori had begun treating her so roughly, but even if she had been able to complain, she probably wouldn't have done — she was in heaven.

The taller girl's hands soon wrapped around her legs, pulling her forward. Domeki slipped from the desk and landed on the floor with a bump, only to have the cock that had previously been driving her crazy presented to her. There was no turning down a treat like that, even if she had thought that Kanamori would give her a choice in the matter. She leaned forward, wrapped her lips around the bulbous head and gave it a soft suckle, able to taste her own juices on the shaft. Kanamori wanted to be cleaned, she reasoned, and she could do that.

Her hand moved down to wrap around the base of the still-hard shaft, or perhaps it was only semi-hard... Domeki couldn't tell, because the shaft had felt so overwhelmingly big inside her and it seemed to be just as big here. Throbbing, heavy, and apparently tasty, though Domeki wasn't sure how much of that was owed to the taste of her own juices—she didn't mind them. As she suckled, she suddenly felt a pair of headphones slip onto her head, and looked up at Kanamori with a quizzical gaze, only to realise why she had done it a moment later.

She could hear herself moaning. It was unmistakably her, she recognised the little uttered curses and that moan at the end that had forced itself out of her throat towards the end. A flush rose on her cheeks, but she didn't stop doing her job. She hid behind Kanamori's shaft somewhat, but she could tell from the look on the other girl's face that her embarrassment was the point, so she didn't see the use in trying to hide further.

"Seems like we're good to go, hm? Better finish me off, though," Kanamori muttered, her hand sliding into Domeki's hair.

— — —

Jill comes home to find a passed out and wasted Streaming-Chan snoring away half naked on her floor. Prepared to just throw a blanket on her, she finds herself making the "poor" decision due to her lack of vinyl over her libido to pump one out until her unconscious cunt. Little did Jill know that not only was Nicole still streaming, but finding someone to fuck her sleeping body had been the streams goal in the first place.

The fact that her door hadn't been locked tipped Jill off to the notion that someone had gotten into her apartment, but it wasn't until she was inside properly that she realised what had happened. Nicole, or 'Streaming Chan' as she preffered to be called whenever she was on camera, had used the spare key that Jill had given her to get inside, seemingly drunk if the alcohol bottle beside her suggested anything, and then passed out in the middle of Jill's floor—a shame that she hadn't locked the door after her, but she could discuss that with the streamer when she wasn't asleep anymore.

At the very least, Jill decided that she could cover her up. It tended to get cold in her apartment at night, after all. She picked up a blanket from her bed, and was on her way back to Nicole when she caught a glimpse of the girl's rump. She hadn't noticed it before, but Nicole was barely dressed. Her shirt was all almost all the way up her body, and her pants had been pulled down in what must have been an attempt to undress, but she had only gotten halfway. Jill's dilemma wasn't whether she should help Nicole get dressed again before slipping the blanket over her, it was the erection growing between her own legs, and whether she would give in to the urges that it was giving her.

Moments later, she sank that erection slowly into Nicole's opening, hoping to whatever God was watching over her that the other girl wouldn't wake up from her drunken slumber. She had to choose an awkward position in order to mount the sleeping streamer, but that was a small price to pay to have such a warm, snug cunt wrapped around her throbbing shaft. Even now, she was close. Only once she had seen Nicole in the near-nude had she realised just how worked up she had been.

Her orgasm came with a final slam, and with that, she filled the other girl with her seed, a wave of guilt washing over her as she pulled out, both astonished and glad that she hadn't accidentally woken Nicole up in the process. She helped the girl get dressed, then threw the blanket over her as intended, then slipped into the shower to wash herself clean of her sins.

Sitting up, Nicole smirked to herself. She gave a wink to the camera she had placed on Jill's coffee table.

— — —

Terra is back with the Titans, but Starfire and Raven feel she can't be trusted just yet. They're determined to keep her from turning on them again. Terra really didn't expect that method to be the two girls in her bed worshiping her cock and balls until she couldn't live without their attention anymore, but she's not complaining.

Terra's hands slid against the heads of the two girls settled between her legs. She lifted her own head, worked her hands into their hair, then let out a short sigh. "Not that I'm... complaining, but are you two sure that you wanna—" Her answer came in the form of both girls, Starfire and Raven, pressing a sloppy kiss against the head of her shaft. They surrounded the member, almost pressing it between their faces, then gave the tip another sloppy kiss, their actions well-coordinated, as if they had been planning to have Terra's shaft pressed between them one way or the other.

Raven and Starfire reached their own hands up, pressing them against the back of each other's heads; at that, Terra pulled her own hands back, feeling overshadowed by the two of them. They clearly had their own intentions, and she wasn't about to get in the way, not when it felt so good to have their lips kissing up and down their length. The two guided one another in different directions, with Starfire moving up towards the tip to give it a hard suckle while Raven moved down to Terra's balls, giving each of them a soft kiss before looking up towards the blonde.

Perhaps if they gave her good enough attention down here, she wouldn't feel the need to betray them again, but it was getting harder to convince themselves of that being the reason for their oral affections by the minute as the scent and taste of Terra's cock and balls clouded their minds, tainted their senses. Starfire soon dropped down, ran her lips down to Terra's balls with Raven, then they each took one of them into their mouths, suckling hard while Raven moved one of her hands up to stroke the otherwise-ignored shaft above them.

But Terra wasn't going to last long, they knew, and so at the first sign of orgasm both of them lifted up from her balls to pull away from her, with Raven aiming her cock towards Starfire's face first. A couple more strokes were enough for that orgasm to come, and then a sudden blast of cum caught Starfire in the face, faster than she could ever have prepared for, even though she had been ready. The shot that followed caught Raven, and the remainder merely dribbled onto the floor, with a desperate Terra humping up against Raven's grip while her head settled back against the pillow behind her head and she moaned out for them to keep going.

A second round? Starfire and Raven looked at one another, and their mouths slowly returned to Terra's shaft and balls, eager despite their already cum-covered faces.

— — —

Haru pegging Ren

Haru's hands settled atop Ren's behind, gently parting his cheeks while the already-lubricated strapon pressed up against his behind. They had been preparing for this moment for the last half an hour or so, and both were eager to get going, but there was something holding Haru back, Ren could tell. Even as she poked and prodded at his back door, she took her time, moved as gently as possible... but that wasn't what Ren had been looking for.

"Let me know if it hurts," Haru said, finally, pressing the head of the realistically-shaped strapon into his behind. Ren let out a gasp, but rolled his hips back against her anyway, eager to have more of that fake shaft sinking inside his ass.

"I don't remember telling you that you should be gentle," he muttered, his voice having been taken away by the initial penetration, and although Haru doubted him in part as to whether he could take the best that she had, she wanted nothing more than to give it to him. One of her arms moved forward, wrapped around his neck, and as he turned his head back to look at her she pressed her lips against his, making sure that she'd capture any sounds of pleasure or pain that left him as she picked up the pace and began to slam her hips against his butt, filling him with the faux-cock over and over again.

There were sounds of pain, to be sure, but there were just as many of pleasure, and he rolled his hips back against her strap-on as if he couldn't get enough of it. She pulled her arm tighter around his neck, prompting him to give a half-choke into the kiss that they were sharing, and it was enough for him to have to pull away a moment later, but he didn't want her to stop. His orgasm took him by surprise, a starved moan escaping his throat before he blew his load onto the mattress beneath him, with Haru recognising what was happening and taking on a slower pace, then a slower one, and then she stopped, laying her had against his shoulder with a warm smile.

"Again," Ren muttered, then turned his head towards her. "You can go again, right?"

— — —

The night before the Cell Games Vegeta confronts Cell for a rematch. But, the only thing Cell is interested in is fucking Vegeta. Cell has a large dick and pisses inside Vegeta after he comes.

Cell looked over the Saiyan before him—it wasn't the Saiyan that he wanted to see, but in anticipation for the Cell Games the following day he was feeling antsy enough to not let that bother him. Vegeta had been looking for a fight, he had said, and it had only taken a few rounds of exchanged blows for the Saiyan prince to fall to his knees, his pride wounded far more than his body was, though that was no low bar. Gritting his teeth, he looked up towards 'the ultimate lifeform,' silently questioning why life had to constantly kick him when he was down, completely oblivious to the notion that perhaps it wouldn't if only he would stop seeking fights he had no chance of winning.

"Ah, Prince... when will you learn," Cell muttered, closing the distance between the two of them. Their 'fight' had hardly even been a challenge for him, he hadn't even broken a sweat. As he approached, his crotch began to twist in shape, a humanoid-looking cock slipping out from between the folds, large enough to reach his knees. "You aren't strong enough to compete with Goku, how did you possibly think you would stand a chance against me?" he asked, laying that cock against Vegeta's face. As the Saiyan prince looked up at him, he felt a deep regret settling in his stomach, but it was too late.

Too stunned to move, Vegeta made no attempt at escaping as Cell turned him over onto his back, then pushed him down against the ground beneath them. He took his place over the prince, and after lining his cock up with Vegeta's entrance, he claimed the Saiyan's behind. "There's nothing that turns me on more than putting a bitch like you in his place, Vegeta," Cell sneered, his hips slamming forward until he had buried the entire length inside.

"I won't try to stop you, but please, don't taunt me," Vegeta begged, and begging was about all that he could do, anyway. He could barely move beneath the superior strength of the other, and to make matters worse, he was enjoying himself. Perhaps without Cell taunting him, he could even find pleasure in what was happening.

In the end, he was used far longer than he would have been comfortable with; it took a full hour of rough use before Cell finally reached his climax, giving a grunt and a deep, final thrust into Vegeta before filling him with cum... but that wasn't all. Just as Vegeta was recovering from an orgasm of his own, he felt something else begin to flow inside him. Thinner than cum, and warmer, it was—Cell was pissing inside him!

It was the ultimate shame, and when Cell finally pulled out of the Saiyan a few moments after finishing his piss, wearing a shit-eating grin on his face, Vegeta could only collapse against the ground, utterly defeated. If Earth had a strongest warrior, it wasn't him.

— — —

Sae/Ren, sex toys

Sae reached forward to slip her hands beneath her knees, then pulled them up, exposing her cunt as she did. Ren was already up alongside her, a vibrator in his hand, which he soon brought to her exposed snatch. He didn't need to ask if she was ready, the wetness of her snatch made it very clear that she was. Letting out a small coo of a moan, she rolled her hips up against the vibrator, waiting for him to turn it on. "I really appreciate you doing this," she told him, "I know most guys wouldn't want to."

Ren gave a smirk, then reached up to place his free hand against the back of her head. He gently tugged her head back, then leaned down and into the nape of her neck to press a kiss there. "I don't mind. There's nothing that I want more than to see you utterly lost in pleasure. The way I see it, this just gives me an opportunity to do so without being distracted myself." He didn't give her a chance to respond to that, though; as soon as he had finished speaking, he turned on the vibrator, slipping it right up against her clit. It was only a small vibrator, small enough that he could easily tape it there, which he did a moment later, before reaching over to grab a larger dildo, one around the same size as the average cock.

The tip of that dildo soon found her pussy, but he didn't push inside. As she moaned and cried, overwhelmed by the vibrator against her clit, he ran the tip of the dildo up and down her opening, getting it as wet as he could, then slipped it down further, pressing it up against her ass. She looked at him in surprise as he did, and he leaned forward to capture her lips in a deep kiss, then slipped the dildo into her ass properly. The first inch was hard for her but combined with the pleasure against her clit, she soon began to roll her hips against his touch, eager to have the dildo deeper inside her.

When she came, she came hard, hard enough for some of the juice that squirted from her pussy to catch the wall on the opposite side of the room, but after grinning at her, Ren didn't reach down to turn off the vibrator, he instead pushed the toy in her ass all the way to the base, eager to give her a second round.

— — —

Ryuko snowballs the reader with his cum.

Ryuko's mouth was wrapped tightly around your cock, her lips creating a tight seal around the head as you thrust your hips up against her face, your orgasm having begun moments ago. Rope by rope, you pumped that orgasm into her mouth, and she looked up at you with a lustful gaze as she accepted every ounce, though you couldn't feel her swallowing around you. That was unusual, because she was ordinarily so eager to swallow down your load, and yet even as she pulled up from your cock, tilting her head back to make sure that none of your load could escape from her mouth, she hadn't swallowed even a little bit of it.

It was then that she moved up, placing her hands on your knees and lifting up towards you, then leaning forward to press her lips against yours. You knew what was coming the moment that she began to lift up, but the force with which she pressed her lips against yours left you too surprised to do anything. Her tongue slipped forward to press against your teeth, prompting you to open your mouth for her, and from there some of the cum on her tongue fell into your mouth. Your own tongue worked against hers, accepting the load that she had shared with you. Whatever your opinion of your own cum was, it felt good to be sharing it with her.

Her hand moved up to the back of your head, and as she lifted herself up further she moved above you, pouring all of the cum that she had to offer into your mouth. A moment later, she lowered again, prompting you to return the favour. When she returned the cum to you after that, she pulled away from the kiss to do so, with one of her hands moving up to pull your mouth open, after which she merely let the cum fall from her mouth into yours, and then she had you do the same to her.

Pulling back a moment later, she swallowed the cum in her mouth with a smile, then grinned as you did the same. "If I'd known that it was that easy to get you to do that, I'd've started doing it ages ago," she muttered, then leaned up to press another kiss against your lips, one not filled with cum this time.

— — —

Ryuko is spanked and made to count them.

Satsuki's hand came to rest against Ryuko's rump, with the elder sister sporting a smirk on her face as she let her fingers slide between the crack, just far enough down that Ryuko might think that she was going to attempt to make contact with her snatch, already a dripping mess, but instead, Satsuki teased there for a moment before reaching her hand back up again to lay it flat against one of Ryuko's cheeks. "If you want me to forgive you for your transgressions, you're going to count the spanks that I'm about to give you, alright?"

The silent nod that Ryuko gave would have been an easy thing for Satsuki to take advantage of, perhaps chastise her sister for giving such an answer, but instead, she gave Ryuko her first spank, knowing that the younger sister would struggle to perform the count that she had been tasked with. Ryuko's eyes remained closed for a moment, but she eventually opened them, a pleading gaze in them that made it clear just how uncomfortable she was, but a second spank soon followed. "I thought I told you to count."

"Ah! One!" Ryuko cried out, closing her eyes tightly. Satsuki smirked, before reminding her sister that the spank she had just received had, in fact, been her second one, and so the spank was given again, and Ryuko was told to start over again. "One!" she cried again when the next spank came. "Two!" she followed it up with. Then three, then four, and another each time Satsuki's hands, experienced in domination, came crashing down against her sister's poor behind. It was around the eleventh that Ryuko failed for the first time, her voice trembling too much for her to be able to verbally count the spank.

Rather than punish her right away, Satsuki reached her fingers down between the girl's legs to slip them up against Ryuko's pussy, with the younger sister letting out a soft moan the moment that Satsuki's slender fingers slipped up against her lips. As those fingers slipped inside, it didn't take long to bring Ryuko to climax, with Satsuki's experience in bringing Ryuko to a screaming climax proving enough for her to do so in mere seconds, a rough and consistent grind against her clit until Ryuko became little more than a moaning mess.

And then the spanking continued.

— — —

Ryuko and the reader do a 69.

As Ryuko crawls atop you, she places her butt down against your chest. Her pussy lips look inviting, covered in a gentle sheen caused by her juices. As you're about to lean forward for a taste, you feel her working at your belt. It stops you for a moment, and then you lean forward again to press your tongue against her opening. She soon slides herself back further, her ass moving down over your face, and from the new angle, you're able to lean up further, pushing your tongue between her folds. The sweet sounds of pleasure that she gives in response tease you to go further, pushing your tongue up against her entrance for a moment before dropping it down to her clit.

And it's then that her mouth makes contact with your cock. Just a gentle kiss at first, but then she takes it into her mouth, her tongue rolling around the head as she attempts to silence the small sounds of pleasure she's giving with your shaft. You give your own, your tongue stalling at her clit for a moment before you press a kiss against it instead, surrounding the nub with your lips for a lingering moment after before you begin to gently suckle on it. She lets out a whine, and in response throws herself further onto your shaft, taking it all the way to the base in one quick swoop.

Your breath is almost taken away. You have to pull back from her for a moment to collect yourself, and in that moment she doesn't ease up on you, her arms moving around your thighs so that she can steady herself in preparation for diving down onto your cock over and over again, the tightness of her throat proving too much for you, even after having felt the same feeling so many times before. Not wanting to be left behind, though, you immediately lean up to slip your tongue between her folds again, a hand rising so that you can work her clit as your tongue probes at her entrance.

As you slip inside, she rolls her hips back against you, and you know that it won't be long until her climax comes. That's just as well, because yours isn't far off, either. It takes you by surprise, in the end, and as you buck up into her mouth, your orgasm firing off against her tongue, her pussy gushes against your face, leaving the both of you a mess as you bask in the afterglow.

— — —

Ryuko gives the readers dick a tounge bath.

As you spread your knees, Ryuko settles between them, giving you a glance that sits somewhere between embarrassment and love. Her hand reaches up to wrap around the base of your exposed shaft, not yet fully hard, and she prepares to lean down underneath it. Before doing so, she looks up at you again and shakes her head. "Don't expect me to do this all the time," she mutters, then leans down to press a kiss against the base of your shaft. Her tongue presses against it, first against the side, and she gives it a lap that doesn't last very long, then another underneath, and then a third on the opposite side.

She's testing the waters, seemingly, and she follows those initial licks up with another, longer one. You can't tell exactly what she's thinking, but it seems to be a mixture of 'this isn't as bad as I thought it was going to be,' and 'god, I hope this is over soon.' Not out of character for her, you think to yourself, and hold back a small chuckle as she leans her head up, dragging her tongue along the underside of your shaft, right up to the head. When she reaches it, she wraps her hand firmly around the shaft itself, strokes it to pull back the foreskin, then dips her tongue beneath it to clean away any sweat beneath it.

Whatever the state, she doesn't seem too bothered by what she finds, and her tongue makes quick work of the space around the head, a constant swishing motion of her tongue giving the tip a good clean. By the time she's done, your member is fully hard, and she gives the tip a glance that makes it seem as if she can't resist leaning up to give it a longer lick.

And that's exactly what she does, even surrounding the tip with her lips, her tongue swishing back and forth over the head as your precum leaks onto her tongue and she moans out softly, then catches herself, her cheeks flushing deeply.

"Alright!" she says, pulling her head back. "I hope you got what you wanted out of that, because—" Your hand slips into her hair, and with some force you pull her back down again, settling your balls at her chin. She gets the message, but she can't look at you as her tongue gets to work once more...

— — —  
  
Female Lone Wanderer getting anally knotted by Dogmeat, making a ludicrous amount of noise and keeping all of Megaton awake.  
  
  
  
It was with a careful movement that the Lone Wanderer helped Dogmeat mount her, but that carefulness ended the moment that she felt his cock pressing up against her ass. She had been hoping he would aim further south, but there was no stopping him once he got going, she knew... still, there was pleasure to be found in a rough anal rutting—she'd been taken by him in such a way before. It only took a single moment for Dogmeat to remind her of that pleasure, his hips slamming forward, burying the entire shaft inside her, right up to the knot, though the knot itself didn't quite slip inside.  
  
She screamed in pain at first, mostly because she had been surprised, but that pain turned into pleasure before Dogmeat had even finished pulling out again. The second thrust was quicker than the first, and less sloppy. From there, he settled into a steady rhythm. It did grow more careless overtime, but he was getting what he wanted: a nice, hot, tight hole to fuck, and to him it didn't seem any different to the hole that she usually had him fucking. Just as he usually did, he laid his head over her shoulder and panted with need, her own face scrunched into an expression of pleasure as she leaned up to press a kiss against his muzzle.  
  
The moment when his knot would slip inside her was moving closer and closer with each passing moment. She could feel him trying to push it inside, getting a little less gentle each time that he did. At first, it might even have been an accident, but then he began to try forcing the bulb into her ass, pausing each of his other motions as he did in order to properly squeeze the knot inside her.  
  
Pop. There it went, and suddenly the entire bulb slipped inside her ass. Her eyes opened wide, and she had to grip the bed beneath them tightly in order to not try pulling away. It hurt so good. Her eyes widened first, then rolled back, and the bed beneath her was splattered in her juices as her orgasm took her over. Not a single one of her neighbours would have found sleep that night, and any questions they might have had as to what was happening would have been answered with her cries of "Yes! Fuck! Knot me, baby!"  
  
— — —  
  
(Persona 3) Mitsuru, at the dorm by herself and wanting to blow of steam/be a bit risky, settles down in the TV area's chair in only her heeled boots, masturbating with her legs over each armrest. Soon into her session, though, a man (a representative from a different school, unaware this isn't the dorm he's looking for) walks into the lobby and spots Mitsuru (who's remarkably not at all shy about the situation). After some flirty back and forth between the two, the scene proper would begin with Mitsuru getting fucked by the man while laying on the table on the first floor, her legs over his shoulders and both eager to indulge in this impromptu escapade.  
  
  
  
The moment that she had gotten her clothes off, Mitsuru had promised herself that she would get off. When she had been interrupted, that hadn't changed things, it just meant that she had someone to get off with. Laid on the dorm's table, she reached up to pull the man down by his tie, her legs moving up to lay over his shoulders in what she intended to be a show of just how flexible she was. She was willing to put every ounce of that flexibility to use. Her hands moved up, laid over his shoulders at first but then wrapped around his neck instead, tugging him down as he began to grind his hard cock against her already exposed snatch.  
  
It didn't take long for excitement to get the better of the both of them, with the man reaching down to line himself up properly and then pushing himself inside. She didn't even know his name, nor did she much care if she was being honest, but here she was letting him have sex with her. Well, why shouldn't she? Sex was a good way to de-stress, and it wasn't as if anyone would believe him should he decide to go telling.  
  
Those thoughts slipped further away from her mind, along with any others that weren't of the cock inside her. Mitsuru's head leaned back, a soft moan slipping free from her lips, and then the man reached over with one of his hands to tug her head up again before pressing a kiss against her lips. So forceful. She hoped that he at least had the stamina to match. If the way that he gave hard, unrelenting slams into her snatch suggested anything, then yes, he did.  
  
Her cunt spasmed around him, a sign of the orgasm that was soon to come, and Mitsuru had to yank her head back from him to let out the orgasmic moans that threatened to force themselves out either way. Her hips rolled up against him, and although her movement was limited she did the most with what she had, trying to hump up against the shaft driving into her over and over again. While she quivered, he slammed down into her, a climactic thrust that was followed by spurt after spurt of cum firing off into her womb. When he pulled out, slapping his spent, softening cock onto her stomach, she reached down to wrap her hand around it.  
  
"I hope you can go another round," she mused.  
  
— — —  
  
Futa!Yang, making her way through the wilderness after a fight with some Grimm, stumbles upon a hot spring, with Yang quickly stripping down and hopping in, wanting to unwind after her battle. When she's finally I'm the water, though, she spots two men she didn't see in the same spring she's in, Yang striking up a conversation with the two (figuring they already saw her bits when she undressed, might as well be friendly). Soon after, with their talk becoming more sexually charged, the actual scene would begin with Yang getting fucked in a full Nelson by one man, with the other guy sucking her cock.  
  
  
  
A hand slid underneath Yang's leg, and before she knew it she was being hoisted up into the air. "Whoa!" she called out, "You better make sure you can handle me before you pick me up like that. I don't wanna end up on my ass." As if her words had been the driving force behind such an action, she soon felt the man holding her's cock press up against her ass, and after lifting her legs up, her feet dangling helplessly, she was pulled into a full-nelson position.   
  
The tip of his cock ground up against her needy hole, but his first thrust missed the mark, with the tip instead running along the underside of her balls and then up her shaft. She let out a giggle, only for the second man to reach forward and correct the issue, his hand helping the other man to line himself up properly, and with that, alongside a hard thrust, the fun began for real. Well, with one exception—her cock merely bounce alongside the hard thrusts that followed, though that too saw a swift resolution as the second man leaned down to wrap a hand around her shaft, giving it a couple of testing strokes before taking it into his mouth.  
  
As his tongue teased her head, a gentle motion, the other man gave her ass the roughest pounding that he could. In such a position, she could barely even move, only accept the two contrasting types of pleasure. Once she got past the initial hurdle of how weird those two pleasures felt alongside one another, she managed to get into the act, and she settled into what was about the only motion that she could make other than the desperate curling of her toes and the dropping open of her mouth, tongue dribbling saliva onto her torso: she waggled her hips back and forth, what little she could, moving between being speared entirely on the shaft inside her and letting her own cock slip into the throat of the man sucking on it.  
  
When she came, she came hard, and she made no attempt to quieten herself down. One load of cum down the throat of the guy sucking her off, one inside her ass, and a chorus of needy moans from her. When she was eventually let down onto the floor again, it was on shaky legs, and as she two men moved up alongside her, she leaned against them for support. "You boys know how to show a girl a good time."  
  
— — —  
  
Hilda, on Nimbassa's ferris wheel with a man she doesn't know (the ride not moving at the moment due to technical difficulties), brazenly asks the guy if he wants a more fun way to pass the time. Cut to Hilda stripping down to her hat and boots, hands pushed up against the glass as she bounces her ass in his lap, the two rocking the cart they're in.  
  
  
  
"Hey," Hilda said to the man across from her, a hand reaching down to pop open the button of her pants. There was no subtlety to the way that she slipped them down a smidge, her hand slipping into her panties. "Do you wanna have some fun? Might help us pass the time."  
  
Moments later, she wore only her boots and her hat, the rest of her clothes having been discarded with just enough care that she could grab them in a hurry if she needed to. She crossed the cart over to the man she had been partnered with, then reached down to grab his cock, already hard for her. She spat onto it, the only lube that she would allow herself, and then moved into his lap, her hips moving up so that she could align him with her entrance and prepare herself to take him inside.  
  
When she dropped, the cart that they were in shook, and she paused all motion for a moment to see whether the cart had been moving on its own or whether she just happened to have gone down a little hard. When it was revealed to be the latter, she giggled to herself, then resumed moving. "I guess I should be a little more careful, but... it's hard when you love cock as much as I do," she muttered, then leaned down to press a kiss against the man's neck. Had she ever asked for his name? She must have, right? Probably when they got onto the ferris wheel, but to tell the truth, she couldn't recall it.  
  
Oh well. Moving her arms up to wrap them around his neck, she pressed a kiss against his lips as she picked up the pace. Little moans and bated breaths from him only made her want to move faster, and by the time she could feel her orgasm slowly approaching, the cart was rocking once more, though she didn't care. She needed to cum, and she needed to feel him cum, and if the people outside happened to catch on to what was happening, then so be it. She moaned openly as her pussy twitched around him, rhythmically tightening while her orgasm took her over, and then when she felt him beginning to cum, too, she slipped off from his lap and moved down onto the floor, taking his cum onto her face and chest.  
  
Now, how was she going to explain that one?  
  
— — —  
  
2B, on a routine mission, stumbles across a quite patch of grassland where a surviving man has made a living as a farmer. The man, unable to help himself when seeing 2B, quickly gets her down on all fours with her ass in the air, the man mounting her and riding her like a stallion (With 2B herself surprising herself by how much she likes the treatment)  
  
  
  
  
The sight of a real, actual human had been enough to stun 2B into submission, and she could tell from the look in the human's eyes that he was similarly surprised to see her. How long had it been since he had last seen a human being? How had he survived this long, anyways? Before she could theorise what the answer to those questions might be or inquire as to what they were from the man himself, he advanced on her, and between how stunned she was to see an actual, real life human being and the fact that her programming dictated that she couldn't attack him, she had no way to defend herself.  
  
Nor did she want to, really. If he had something that he wanted to do, who was she to get in the way? Her programming kept her docile as he moved her down onto the floor and took his place behind her, desperate hands fishing his cock out while the other pulled her leotard aside, and mere moments after he had gotten her down onto all fours, he was inside her. An inhuman pussy, but it felt every bit as real as an actual one would. And there was a human cock inside her. How many of her fellow androids had been able to feel a pleasure such as the one that she was feeling right at that very moment? It was so... fleshy. So raw. She could practically smell it, even as it sat inside her, a raw masculine scent that the male androids had no way of replicating.  
  
2B felt an obligation to please the man fucking her, and so she did her best to push back against him, to have her cunt quiver around his cock, but in response the man only pushed her head down into the grass. So animalistic. She'd always had difficulty reconciling how humans were apparently animals despite being the creators of such beautiful things. Here they were, urges on show, and she felt every inch, every facet. Her body reacted the way that it should, orgasm building as tears formed in the corners of her eyes, showcasing a pleasure that she had never come close to feeling before.  
  
When he came, it was a hot, sudden burst that she had never felt anything close to before. What a thrill. And she came, too, even if she didn't know what it was or what to call it. Her reward for serving him, she thought, but she felt no need for it, despite how pleasurable it had been. When he pulled out, she turned around and began to clean him, the action owed to an instinct that she couldn't explain. Her previous mission didn't matter, now that she had found the last remnant of humanity, her new mission was to serve him in whatever way she could.

— — —

Ashe anal doggystyle

Your hands settled at Ashe's waist. The look in her eyes as she glanced over her own shoulder back at you told you that if you didn't hurry up then she was going to take things into her own hands. Interesting as that might have been, you were intending to keep control, at least for as long as you could. Your hand rose to run along her back, settled at the small of it, and then you pulled her rump back against your crotch, grinding your hard cock against her. She had made it clear to you prior: she wanted your cock in her ass, and you were about to show her just how right she was to want such a thing.

Right as she was about to ask you whether you were going to waste any more of her time, you pressed your cock against her ass, already lubed from some oral action that she had given you beforehand. A slip forward of your hips was enough to bury the head inside. Her head fell forward again, and after re-affirming your grip on her hips you began to move slowly, pushing about an inch or so deeper and then pulling back, then slipping deeper again. She was so tight around you, so snug and warm... if she hadn't already been draining your balls for the entire evening, you might have cum already.

That stamina carried you all the way through to being balls deep inside her ass, a throb running through your cock every time you heard another sweet moan slip from her lips. You might have been powerless beneath her if you weren't aware of how easily you could turn her into a moaning mess. You slammed your hips against her rump, then pulled out and did it again, revelling in each noise of pleasure that she gave openly, her head tilting back—she wasn't trying to hide how turned on she was, which made it all the more sexy to you.

Sexy enough that you couldn't hold back any longer, no matter how much you wanted to. You were soon pumping her full of cum, with her slamming back against you as hard as she could to make sure that load ended up as deep inside her as possible. She only allowed you to move again once your cock was too soft to stay inside her, but it wouldn't be long before she urged you into another round.


	7. 27th August

While patrolling zora domain, mipha is tied up by some bokoblins and fucked.

No sooner than when Mipha felt the rope tighten around her wrists did the Bokoblin behind her slide his hand against her rump, giving her a very clear indication as to what was about to happen. She barely had time to open her mouth and protest before another one of them slipped its cock up against it. Though she managed to close her mouth before having the shaft pushed inside, she instead ended up with it pressed up against her face. It dribbled precum onto her, made even more of a mess of her face, already soaked with sweat from the fight she had been attempting to put up.

When one of the other ones pried her mouth open with its fingers, she had no choice but to accept that precum-leaking shaft inside, which gave just enough of a distraction that she couldn't stop the one behind her, either, whose groping had turned into spreading her open. Oddly shaped fingers pried her lips apart, then the bokoblin uncerimoniously pushed itself inside. As if having two unfamiliar cocks pushed inside her wasn't bad enough, the rest of those surrounding her began to grope at her flesh, even wipe their cocks on her as the two of them had their fun, taking her for the ride of her life.

A deep slam on both ends made her feel as if their cocks could meet halfway inside her, though she knew such a thing to be physically impossible. Overwhelmed, she was forced to face the idea that such treatment might actually... feel good. There was a stirring inside her, one deep in her abdomen, and when she got used to the feeling of being used so roughly on both ends—so roughly that the bokoblin's balls were slapping against her chin and clit, respectively—that pleasurable feeling pushed itself to the forefront.

She was going to cum. It was unavoidable. When she did, her tight cunt spasming around the shaft inside it, she knew that her fate had been sealed, and from there the bokoblins took advantage. All of her holes were fucked, then filled with cum over and over again, to say nothing of how much cum coated her skin by the time they were finished having their way with her.

For the time being, anyway. Once they had rested, they would be back, and their newest fucktoy would be there to serve them.

— — —

Botw link and mipha piss on zelda.

By the time both Link and Mipha had gotten their clothes off and moved close to Zelda, the princess was getting impatient. She placed a hand against each of their outer thighs, tugging them as close as possible, then leaned in with a whine. "Are you going to keep me waiting? It wasn't easy of me to ask you to do such a thing, you know. I—" As she spoke, she was suddenly caught off-guard by a splatter against her cheek, which turned out to be from Link's cock, which he held in his hand, aimed at her. She shut her mouth, then settled into the sensation contentedly.

The taste of salt flooded her mouth as another stream caught her lips, but rather than close her mouth, she opened it, even leaning closer to Mipha's crotch as the zora joined Link in pissing on the princess. It felt weird to the both of them to put Zelda in such a degrading positition, but... if it was what she wanted, then surely it was fine, right? They each felt an odd sense of pleasure as they watched her drink down Mipha's piss, then she turned over to Link's, using her fingers to fishhook her mouth open wider so that even the splashes of urine that flew in all directions from her tongue would end up in her mouth. Mipha, in the meanwhile, took to making a mess of Zelda's hair.

It seemed as if Zelda had swallowed all that she could then, so Link instead aimed down towards her chest, and Zelda was eager to lean up into the stream, even moving one of her nipples beneath the hot splash. "Degrade me," Zelda muttered underneath her breath, and that was enough for Mipha to shift forward a bit and press herself down onto Zelda's face, the ongoing stream of piss splattering against the princess' lips, though they were closed.

Pulling back, Link aimed further down, between the princess' legs. At first, when the sensation surprised her, she closed them, but then soon opened them up again, wider than they had been before so that she could present her pussy to him—something which Link made quick use of. When the two of them had no more left to give, Zelda gave them each thankful, parting kisses to the dick and pussy they had just used to cover her, then she got up to clean herself off.

— — —

Amata and her boyfriend, the Lone Wanderer, have a game: whoever wakes up first gets to top. For once Amata is up first, and wakes her boyfriend up with a ravenous rimjob.

Amata's first thought when she woke up was just how groggy she felt, but that grogginess melted away quickly when she recalled the bet that she and her boyfriend had made the night before: whichever of them woke up first would get to dominate the other, and while she technically shouldn't start taking her winnings until her boyfriend was up, she had a few ideas to see through and desires to quell. She pulled the covers back and moved down where they had been, settling near the base of their bed.

Her hands reached up to run against his butt, curious fingers spreading him open until her goal was available to her: his tight, puckered butthole. She watched the back of his head for any signs that she might be disturbing him. For the time being, she didn't want to wake him up. Once she'd pressed her face up against his behind, her arms wormed their way around his hips, one hand reaching down for his cock, which she began to give slow strokes to as best she could with their awkward positioning. With all preparations made, she gave in to desire.

Her tongue rolled up against his asshole, ran around it and then pressed right up against it. She felt a twitch in his cock, but knew that it would take more than that to really get him going. After another couple of exploratory laps, she pushed her tongue inside him, waggling the muscle back and forth to help herself slip it deeper. It was then that she began to feel him stir, but she wasn't going to stop. The hand she had wrapped around his shaft stroked harder, and she did just about every motion with her tongue that she could think of—she flicked it up and down, rolled it around, really ate his ass as if her life was depending on it.

When he picked his head up, he immediately realised what was happening, but rather than complaining because he had lost the bet, he pressed his rump back against her eager tongue and mouth, even lifting himself up from the bed some so that she could properly stroke his cock, but she made it clear right away that eating his ass wasn't her end goal—she pulled back, a string of saliva connecting her mouth to his butt, then gave his cock a squeeze. "Are you ready for me to fuck you?"

— — —

After warming her boyfriend up Amata straddles his thighs and hilts herself in him with a single motion. After wrapping her arm around his throat and sticking a few fingers into his mouth she pronebones him hard.

Less than a moment after asking him, Amata slipped up onto the backs of her boyfriend's legs, her cock lining up with his already-lubricated hole and slamming inside. After making sure that she wouldn't slip out again, she moved her hands up to set them either side of his shoulders and dipped her head down to press a kiss against the back of his neck, quickly moving into a steady rhythm of hard butt-fucking. Her hips slapped against his rump at the end of each thrust, and the soft sighs of restrained pleasure that he gave weren't good enough for her—she didn't want him to hide how good he was feeling.

So she picked up the pace, lifted one of her arms up to wrap it around his neck and moved her knees alongside his so that she could give him a rougher fuck. Her other hand, meanwhile, reached up to cover his mouth, though she soon found a better use for them, slipping the fingers into his mouth. As he pushed back against her, he began to run his tongue between those fingers, looking for some way to exert the adrenaline that he was feeling. Seeing as her hands were busy, he reached one of his own down to jerk himself off, but the majority of his pleasure came from just how rough she was treating him. Slam after slam, a hard choke, a nibble at his earlobe while he moaned and whined.

And with how tight he was, Amata knew that she wasn't going to last long. Wanting to get as much pleasure out of him as possible before she blew her load, she picked up the pace, slammed against his rump as hard as she could for as long as she could, and where she had been teasing him before she simply laid her head against the back of his, the grip she held on his head tightening. "I'm— fuck, I'm gonna fill you up," she warned, only for him to throw his hips back against her again, burying her to the base inside him.

When she came, she did so desperately, giving short humps against his behind while she filled him with all the cum that those poor balls of hers had to offer. Humping against his own hand, he brought himself to his own orgasm, then collapsed against the bed with her collapsing on top of him.

— — —

2B rims a crossdressed nines while jacking him off.

Dressed in 2B's outfit, 9S couldn't help but feel a little overexposed. That much was confirmed to him when 2B sank to her knees behind him, able to lean up and press a kiss against his rump without even needing to pull his skirt up at all. With flushed cheeks, he turned his head back to look at her, and was about to ask her what she was doing when she pushed her nose between the cheeks of his ass, his panties soon being pulled aside so that she could press it against his asshole directly.

Not wanting to get in the way, he sank his knees down a little and spread them, giving her access to what she wanted. She took advantage of the added space between his legs to reach down and wrap a hand around his cock, already hardening from the attention she had been giving to his ass, but that hardness was nothing in comparison to how turned on he became when she pressed her tongue up against his rump. It was just a teasing touch at first, a little jab from the tip of the muscle, but then she began to run her tongue around the hole, lap against it, all in the same rhythm that she was stroking his member.

The lubrication soon allowed her to start dipping her tongue into his ass without having to fight the tightness, and each little sound of pleasure that he gave only urged her to try sliding her tongue further. When that tightness came, he could feel her tongue struggling to push against it, but she was dedicated. As she began to stroke him faster, harder, trying to pull him towards his climax, her tongue thrust as deep as it could into him, and from there she gave into her hunger.

Lap after lap leading into a hungry sniff, all while her hand tightened around his cock. She could feel his cock throbbing. He was close, and she knew it, but she didn't let that oncoming orgasm distract her from her work, even as his cock began to twitch and spurt, cum flying onto the floor beneath them while she stroked her tongue back and forth, searching for his pleasure spots. In the end, it was a desperate thrust forward against her hand that pulled him away from her face, but by that point his climax had passed, and all that remained of his orgasm was a dribble of cum leaking from the tip of his member.

— — —

Futaba, pervert that she is, demanded a reward for all her hard work in the Phantom Thieves. Unfortunately, everyone agreed before hearing her demands. She wants to play with the breasts (and just bodies if you want to mix it up) of every girl in the group.

A grin had already been plastered on Futaba's face for a solid minute before she even laid her hands upon Ann's chest, but it didn't leave once she did. With both hands taking a firm handful of the model's sizeable chest, Futaba let out a small 'ooh' sound as she began to grind the palms against the nipples beneath them. Ann had been wearing no bra, and as a result her tits had been easy for Futaba to fondle, something which Ann might have regretted if the little gremlin wasn't so good with her hands. By the time Futaba was done groping her, Ann was about ready for more, but instead, Futaba moved on.

Her hands found Makoto's chest next, already exposed as per their agreement, but the bra that she had removed now sat on the desk behind her—Makoto occupied herself by looking at it, not wanting to look Futaba in the eye as her hands groped at Makoto's comparatively modest chest. Her nipples were already hard, and they were prominent enough that Futaba kept accidentally catching them against her palm. Wanting to see the brunette moan out, Futaba quickly dropped her hands and gave both nipples a rough pinch. She got what she wanted, with Makoto's gaze snapping towards her, cheeks red with embarrassment.

Haru was next, and of the other Phantom Thieves her tits were easily the biggest. Far too much for Futaba to grope with just her hands, and so as she tugged and tweaked at one nipple, she leaned forward to capture the other with her mouth. It was only when she had been sucking on that nipple for long enough to pull a needy moan from Haru that Futaba realised that she hadn't even gotten a good look at them yet—she had gotten carried away! Pulling back, she looked them over, traced her fingers around the large areola, then moved onto Kasumi.

Kasumi's tits were somewhere between Makoto's and Ann's in size, but they were cute. The moment Futaba got her hands on them, she couldn't resist giving gentle squeezes, and when Kasumi began to openly moan—far louder than any of the other girls had—Futaba set to work giving her the roughest gropes yet. Long, deep squeezes, and pinches at the nipple that might have left marks if Futaba was more sadistic—when Futaba pulled back, satisfied, Kasumi could only look on in disappointment.

— — —

Joker just kinda snaps after getting sick of Caroline bullying him, and raws her asshole.

When Caroline felt Ren's hand slip against the back of her head, into her hair, and push it down against the bed in his cell, she couldn't even remember what it was that she had said to him. Something about his inability to flirt with women? Evidently, that had been enough to push him over the edge, and after pushing her against the bed, he immediately slipped a hand into her shorts and yanked them down, exposing her petite butt.

"I don't know what you think you're doing, but you had better stop it if you know what's good for you," Caroline urged, but he wasn't listening. Where was Justine? Caroline began to kick back against him, but it was useless. He was faster than her. Apparently, the inmate she had been so fond of berating had come a long way. She fought for a moment to push him back, but his hand found her wrists, then held them together further up the bed, and before she could figure out what to do next his... thing, his dick pressed right up against her ass. She didn't even have time to tell him not to even think about it before he slammed his hips forward and buried himself right to the base inside her.

Caroline didn't even cry out, although she wanted to. She grit her teeth, took it for the time being, and knew that she would get him back the moment that he pulled out. Soon, though, as he settled into a rough rhythm of brutal ass-fucking... something happened. A switch must have been flicked inside her. She was enjoying it. Something about how... raw it was. How true to the pain and pleasure she was feeling. It wasn't just good, it was great, and she felt a plethora of feelings she had never felt before flowing through her.

When her orgasm came, it hit her like a truck, and Ren was seemingly too focused on giving her the ass-fucking of a lifetime to mock her for it, something that she was thankful for. A blush nonetheless rose on her cheeks, intense as if he had. His own orgasm came a moment later, right at the edge of hers, and she was thrown into a second one to the feeling of his throbbing cock spurting rope after rope of hot cum inside her. When he pulled out, she huffed, and without looking back at him she said:

"I won't tell my sister about this, but in return, we're going to do it again. Got it, inmate?"

— — —

f!Chie hard fucking Rise raw while Yukiko masturbates, thus being the fulfillment of her kinky wishes.

Yukiko's eyes fixed on Rise's pleasured expression, the idol's eyes having rolled back some the moment that Chie had pushed her cock inside her. By now, Chie was already balls deep in the idol, but Yukiko had been watching, waiting for Rise's eyes to roll back down again. It didn't seem like they were going to, and the moans of pleasure she gave were so cute. There really was nothing comparable to watching her girlfriend fuck another girl absolutely stupid. Without an ounce of shame, Yukiko slid a hand between her own legs, grinning as she watched Rise lose herself to the pleasure.

Chie had barely started, though. When she began to pick up the pace, her hands settling at either side of Rise's shoulders as she began to roughly hump down against the girl's rump, the pleasured expression on Rise's face turned into one of surprise. Yukiko wondered whether the tip of Chie's cock was knocking up against Rise's womb yet, whether she knew what she was in for when Chie began to cum—if not, then that surprised expression was going to return in full force when that time came.

The tomboy looked at her girlfriend, leaning forward to slip a hand into Rise's hair before pulling her head back, then, while maintaining eye contact with her girlfriend, she turned Rise's face towards herself and pressed a kiss against the idol's lips, capturing the moans that followed when she replaced her rough rhythm with an even rougher, albeit slower one. Slam after slam, each one pushing her cock all the way to the balls inside Rise, and she made sure to round off each hard thrust with a grind of her cock against the very depth of the idol's snatch.

Rise couldn't handle it any longer. She thrust hard back against Chie, and managed to pull enough energy out of herself to kiss Chie back, moaning needily against the tomboy's lips as she came, her cunt spasming around the shaft inside it. That was enough to push Chie herself over the edge, and she soon gave her final thrust, her cock's head throbbing up against the entrance to Rise's womb as she pumped her full of cum. As she watched them, Yukiko managed to bring herself to her own climax, but even as she came she made sure to keep an eye on Rise's pleasured expression. What a gift Chie was.

— — —

Roxy wakes up hungover as hell to find herself on top of Jade, as well as knotted and filled to the brim. She grinds and rubs herself off in a dizzy headache filled stupor, until she passes out again from climax and feeling herself get filled by another load from the unconscious Jade.

The first thing that Roxy noticed when she woke up was a filled-up feeling in her pussy. She couldn't immediately place what it was. The second thing that she noticed was just how badly her head hurt. How much had she had to drink the previous night? She opened her eyes. Apparently, she'd had enough to end up in Jade's bed, straddling the dog-girl's hips while Jade's knot sat inside her, holding in what she assumed to be at least a couple of orgasm's worth of cum. She felt so full. Even worse than that, she felt horny, despite how much fun they had no-doubt gotten up to the previous night. 

With a sigh, she leaned back, then found that she couldn't move too much—Jade's knot was still thick inside her, completely stopping any attempts at pulling Jade out. As Roxy reached a hand between her own legs, she fell forward again, unable to keep herself upright. She began to gently rub at her own clit, trying to pleasure herself enough that the good feelings would, at least for the moment, beat past the headache stirring inside her head. She rocked her hips gently back and forth, shifting that knot around inside her, but more importantly, squeezing her cunt against the shaft itself, which she could feel reaching all the way up to her womb.

She felt a little bad, with Jade being asleep and all, but what choice did she really have? She was horny, and Jade was laying there, cock buried all the way to the knot inside her. Surely, the dog-girl would understand. Her worries melted away little by little, replaced with a pleasure that was finally more prominent in her painful existence than the headache threatening to make her head explode. Her clit throbbed between her fingers, and she could feel the cock inside her twitching.

Then, just as it had done the night before, Jade's cock began to spurt cum inside her, adding to the load already there. Roxy felt every spurt, watery and hot, firing against her inner walls. Her pussy filled further with each passing moment, and after her own orgasm passed, her pussy juice splattering against Jade's crotch to add to the already prevelent mess, she fell victim to unconsciousness once again. Likely, she would repeat the same cycle in a couple of hours time, assuming that Jade didn't wake up first.

— — —

What started out as curiosity towards their hulking Psycho friend has ended up turning Lilith and Maya into utterly brain-wrecked onaholes for Krieg, who's extremely confused but extremely happy to get his dick and balls worked over and worshipped by the two cock-addicted sirens.

It took both Maya and Lilith holding Krieg's cock for them to be able to lift the hefty shaft, so thick that neither of them would be able to properly suck him off, but that wasn't really a problem. They were more than happy to make up for it by worshipping him. Each taking one side of the shaft, they lapped their way up towards the tip, then took turns suckling there, milking him of whatever precum they could. Both of their hands ran along his shaft, making sure that there was always a healthy amount for them to share, but soon enough those hands slipped down to begin playing with his balls.

The balls themselves were large and full, gently pulsating even before the two girls began playing with them, but the moment that their hands laid upon the two heavy orbs, they began twitching madly, eager to let out the cum churning in them. Together, Lilith and Maya made their way back down again, kissing down the length of the shaft towards the balls they had just begun playing with. It was at the very base of the shaft that they split up, with Maya moving down to the balls themselves, her hands moving underneath them to gently weigh them while she pressed a kiss to each of them in turn.

Lilith, meanwhile, moved up towards the head. She pressed a kiss to the tip, then slipped as much of it into her mouth as she could, managing to get most of the tip inside before she had to steady herself and avoid taking it any further. With the amount of pre running against her tongue, she knew that it wouldn't be long until Krieg came to his climax. She gave Maya a tap on the head, though the blue-haired siren spent a few more moments kissing at his balls before she moved up to join her comrade.

As the two of them sat there together, their hands working to stroke his large shaft, they opened their mouths in preparation for the load to cum, though nothing could have actually prepared them for just how much there was. Rope after rope fired out from his throbbing shaft, a psychotic grunt matching each desperate buck of his hips while he gave them a one-man bukkake. By the time he was finished, both of their mouths were full. They turned to one another, leaned over, and then made out, sharing the seed between them. He was sated, for now.

— — —

Lavenza hanging her head off the side of Joker's bed, ready to take an upside down facefuck

"Tricksterrrrr," Lavenza called, catching Ren's attention. He had been at his desk, and hadn't heard Lavenza come in, but there she was, on his bed. She was completely naked, and her head was laid over the edge, her mouth wide open suggestively. Ren moved up from his desk and walked over to her, with Lavenza flicking her eyes up at him as she did. Though she seemed a little unsure of herself, the wetness between her legs proved that she was, at least, genuinely aroused by the idea of being used. He had to assume as much, anyway, given the way that she was laid.

Her eyes lit up further when his hands reached up to grab at his belt, undoing it before letting his pants drop to the floor. He soon dipped down a bit, then reached into his boxers to pull out his shaft. When he laid the head mere inches from her mouth, she almost leaned up to try tasting it, but he met her halfway, then laid the tip against her tongue and slid forward. It didn't take him long to push all the way into her mouth, then as the tip knocked up against her throat, he reached forward with one of his hands to begin pleasuring her. He ran slow circles around her clit, and she repaid him in kind by moaning onto his shaft. Those moans quickly turned into gags as he thrust his hips even further forward and buried himself to the base inside her throat.

His balls slammed against her forehead, and although Lavenza's throat was full, although she couldn't even breathe around his shaft, she felt as if she was in heaven. It was perfect. Her hands moved up to hold his hips, and for a moment she wouldn't even let him pull out, which was just as well, because he had no plans to. He leaned forward, aligned his hips properly with her face and then began to roughly fuck her face, each deep thrust resulting in a loud slap of his balls against her forehead.

When he came, he did so right into the depths of her throat, though he pulled out towards the end of his orgasm to let the remainder of his orgasm fire onto her face. She panted up at him, looking cum-drunk, and that was all the indication that he needed that he should go for another round...

— — —

Futaba and Mishima are on a video call together and Mishima jokes about how she should flash him then she does it then it escalates to them jerking off on camera together

"You could show me your tits," Mishima muttered. "I mean, if you want to!" he followed up with immediately after. Looking at him, Futaba merely raised her eyebrow. At first, it seemed as if he had been joking, and he might have been, but there was a blush on his face. He didn't expect her to, though, and she knew that, so it was an intentional surprise when she reached down to grab her shirt, then pulled it up and over her modest-sized tits with a bare-toothed grin at the camera, though his eyes weren't on that grin, they were on her tits—the pink nipples and the soft-looking mounds themselves.

"Whoa..." he muttered, before reaching between his legs. Futaba could tell that he was touching himself. Pushing back from her desk a bit, she accepted that a flush was taking over her own face as she lifted one leg up onto her desk and slipped her hand into her own pants. She kept the first hand at her chest, making sure that her tits were on display for him as the two of them began to masturbate together, both to the limited sight of the other's body—something that was made even more of a struggle considering that Mishima's parents refused to pay for internet faster than 20mbps—and to the sound of their lover softly moaning as they played with themselves.

In the end, Mishima pulled his cock out into the open and began to jerk off on camera for her, showing her the cock that, up until this point, she'd had limited exposure to, no matter how horny the two of them were almost all of the time. In turn, Futaba slipped her shorts off and lifted her hips up as best she could, wanting him to see just how wet she was, although she didn't try to draw his attention to it verbally.

She might not have even been able to, turned on as she was. All she could produce were soft moans, carrying both his name and unintelligible nonsense, and it didn't take her long to reach her climax, thrusting her hips madly against her own fingers as her juices splattered around them and made a mess of her desk (but thankfully not her keyboard). Mishima, in turn, reached his own orgasm, a mostly-dribbled cumshot running over his fingers. Both of them collapsed back against their chairs, then professed their love for one another (not for the first time) before ending the call to clean up.

— — —

fem!Ren sucking Shinya off in one of those enclosed arcade machines that you sit inside

The moment that the door to the arcade machine had closed, a naughty idea had slipped through Rin's mind. Under normal circumstances, she might not have even thought twice about actually going through with it, but something about Shinya brought out the worst in her, only the naughtiest ideas, and she had the drive to go through with every single one of them, even if she knew deep down that she shouldn't give in to temptation. Her hand found his crotch, and in the time it took him to ask what she was doing she had already slipped down onto the floor of the machine and had moved between his legs.

"What are you doing? I can't—" 'Focus on my game,' were going to be the next words out of his mouth, Rin guessed, but when her hand slipped up against his belt and she began to undo it, he paused all attempts at vocalising his protests. It seemed as if that protest had melted away entirely, with his hand soon moving to the back of her head as she pulled his appropriately-sized shaft out of his underwear and pressed a kiss against the tip, the shaft itself already partially hard from her prior teasing.

He turned into a panting mess long before she took his member inside her mouth, but it was only when she did that he began moaning, his head tipping back while his cock disappeared between her lips, inch-by-inch. Suddenly, his eyes snapped open. He looked around him. When his gaze dropped to her again, it was clear that he had just realised the significance of her sucking him off in a public place, but he was so overwhelmed by her mouthwork that he couldn't even stammer out the questions he wanted to ask.

Reaching up, he grabbed onto the lip of his cap, tugged it forward and pulled it down to cover his face, his cheeks deeply flushed as his member throbbed inside her mouth, his orgasm coming long before either of them had been expecting it to. Rin didn't chastise him for that, though, or even pull away from his cock. She wrapped her lips tightly around the head, sealed in the cum that followed and swallowed every ounce of it down as if it were a requirement for her to do so. She pulled up, settled her hand against his thigh and sat beside him again.

"You are going to play the game, aren't you?" she asked with a knowing smirk while he sat there, blushing.

— — —

Ryuji can never find his sweaty underwear after showering at the gym. Little does he know, ever since He started inviting Ann, she is stealing them in secret so she may bask in the masculine musk while masturbating.

Ann waited until Ryuji had rounded the corner towards the shower, and then she slipped over towards the bench where he had been getting changed. With desperate, near-aimless hands she grabbed his underwear—those that he had been wearing while working out—and slipped behind the locker where she had been hiding before. She felt a little guilty about stealing his underwear, but that guilt usually melted away by the time those boxers were pressed against her nose, the scent of his musk filling her lungs and clouding her mind. That time around, she managed to at least wait until she had gotten home before she gave in to her desire, but just barely.

Sat against her bedroom door, she stuffed her hand into her pants and took a whiff, barely able to contain sounds of hunger—desperate sniffing, even huffing. Her desperate probing of her own cunt had her breath hitching, a soft gasp slipping from her lips. His cock and balls had been resting against that fabric only a couple of hours beforehand. Next time, she would have to slip into the gym's bathroom instead, just to get a fresher scent. If only there was a way to have him all to herself, but what would he think of her if he knew that she had been stealing his underwear this whole time? 

Slipping back into her thoughts, she closed her eyes. She imagined him squatting above her, dropping those steaming balls onto her face while she masturbated. Dipping her tongue against the underwear, she was able to give herself a hint of what those balls might taste like, overwhelmingly sweaty and musky. She was in love. Depraved, desperate, despondent love. She imagined him teasing her while his balls sat against her face, telling her just how much of a mess she had become, and it was true—she was already gushing against her own fingers, and she hadn't even cum yet!

Her final thoughts were of his own climax, whether he had ever accidentally cum in (or on) these, or perhaps whether he had finished jerking off and then slipped them on before cleaning up. She could very well be tasting some of it, she thought, and that was enough to push her over the edge and into climax.

After coming down from her orgasm, she checked her phone. 'Man, someone stole my boxers again!' Ryuji had messaged her. Whoops.

— — —

Jules from botw getting railed by some futa gerudo women at a bar.

"And so I said," Jules spoke, continuing her story to the Gerudo woman behind the bar, but as she was about to continue speaking, a hand set upon her rump. She whipped her head around to look at the woman, only to have that hand slip into her dress, groping her ass directly. Any protests that she might have wanted to make were squashed when a thick digit plunged into her pussy, and before she knew it, she had been lifted up and bent over the bar, a rock hard cock slid between her thighs. When she looked down, she was able to see the tip pulsating, but it wasn't long before that tip was pushed up against the entrance to her twat.

"Are you sure all that will fit?" she asked, glancing back at the woman. Although she wanted the shaft inside her more than she cared about her own safety, she felt the need to ask, and rather than give her a verbal answer the dick-toting Gerudo simply slammed her hips forward, burying the shaft to its base inside her. Jules had no option but to let her head roll forward again, her hands gripping onto the bar for dear life as the Gerudo railing her pulled that shaft out again, all the way to the head. Jules' tight cunt clung to the shaft, ensuring that Jules herself would be pulled back a few inches as the Gerudo pulled back, but she then felt every bit as full when the cock's owner thrust forward again.

The cock's head knocked right up against her womb, giving her one burning question: could she get pregnant if a Gerudo finished inside her? Surely not, right. Hopefully not. Admittedly, she wasn't all that sure, but then she wasn't really sure of anything—the only thing on her mind was that thick, pulsating cock. She wanted the woman's cum inside her. She needed it.

Lucky for her, the Gerudo woman had every intention of giving her what she wanted. Reaching forward, she slipped her arms underneath Jules' own, pulled her up against her chest, then slammed forward one last time. Cum flooded her womb, and as Jules looked down—less of an intentional action, rather simply because she didn't have the strength to pick her head up—she could see the woman's cum-filled balls thumping, dumping everything that they had straight into her womb, which she could have sworn was beginning to distend.

Once the woman was finished, she dumped Jules on the bar, leaving her to either find her way home or end up at the hands (and cock) of another Gerudo.

— — —

Ryuko kisses Satsuki's ass cheeks.

Ryuko looked up Satsuki, a displeased expression on her face. As her sister looked back down at her, there was only a grin on hers. "I know that you don't like doing it, but you shouldn't have been so disobedient," Satsuki told her, and although Ryuko wanted to respond with her usual line of sass and thinly-veiled insults, her punishment was already bad enough as it was. She closed her eyes and let out a sigh, and when she opened them again she saw that Satsuki had pushed her rump further back, mere inches away from Ryuko's lips. "What are you waiting for?" her sister asked. "Kiss my ass!"

The younger sister leaned forward, a grimace forming on her face. She didn't want to do what Satsuki had told her to, but it would be better than whatever other punishments Satsuki would conjure up in response to further insolence. Pressing her lips against one of her sister's ass cheeks, she closed her eyes and tried not to think about just how degrading it was to be doing so. Not thinking about it didn't make the act much better, of course, but at the very least she was able to push out her worries about what Satsuki might have in store for her next.

"Now the other side," Satsuki demanded, prompting Ryuko to lean over and do exactly that. She pushed her pursed lips against the cheek, then pulled back again, looking down towards the floor. She certainly couldn't look Satsuki in the eyes, not right now. She didn't need to. Satsuki reached back, slipped her fingers into Ryuko's hair and then yanked her head forward again, burying the nose between the cheeks of her ass. "And now for the hole between them," Satsuki told Ryuko, in the sternest tone that she could muster.

Ryuko really didn't want to do that one. It was so much more explicit, so much worse than the others, but... eventually, she did lean forward to press her trembling lips against the bitter-tasting asshole, her eyes closing as she accepted her fate. She pulled back when she was allowed to, and looked down towards the floor with an aura of shame about her. Satsuki reached down to give her sister's head a pat, then smiled to herself. "There's a good girl," she muttered, before padding off, leaving Ryuko to whatever emotions were stewing inside her.

— — —

Zelda teases link with her ass, dry humping with clothes on.

When Link felt Zelda press her rump back against him, he knew exactly what was coming. He did his best to hold back his urges around the princess, but she kept teasing him! Gritting his teeth, he dipped his head and allowed Zelda to do as she pleased, watching her clothed rump grind against his own clothed crotch, the layers between them feeling more and more tortuous as it became clear that she knew exactly what she was doing. Trapping his shaft between her butt and his stomach, she began to grind up and down, pressing back as hard as she could.

He eventually gave into desire enough to raise his hands to her hips, for the moment simply riding her motions. The fact that she could be so brazen with him... what would she do if he decided to go further? They had fooled around before, even gone all the way, but to do so out of nowhere... he had trouble rationalising it. Zelda, in the meanwhile, continued grinding back against him, her head turning to look back at him over her shoulder. "You're so hard..." she muttered, almost in a teasing tone. "I bet you just want to... ravage me, don't you?" she asked, apparently able to read his mind. That, or it was simply so obvious that he wanted to. He hoped that it was the former.

She didn't say anything else. He soon began wondering whether that was an invitation, but he didn't do anything. He couldn't. She was his princess. He whipped his hands away from her hips, placing them instead at the edges of the chair that he was sat on. His cock was so hard that the shirt he was wearing barely contained its upper half, the throbbing mast visible through the fabric as she continued to grind back against him teasingly.

It felt as if she might be able to bring him to an orgasm at first, but it soon became clear that she couldn't. He could come close, but not quite reach the climax that he wanted. It was tortuous. When she looked back at him again, a smirk rose on her lips. After another teasing roll of her hips, she looked forward again. "All that's between you and my ass is my leggings," she told him, then looked back at him with teasing in her gaze again. "What? Wasn't it obvious? I'm not wearing any panties."

— — —

Link snaps and rips those leggings off, leading to anal.

Link's hands found the fabric of her leggings before she even finished saying the word 'panties'. He tore at the fabric, prompting a shriek from her at first, but when she realised what she was doing, she simply chuckled at him. "What? Did I push you too far? I'm sorry," she told him, but she didn't sound very sorry. She didn't sound very sorry at all. Whether she would be remained to be seen, but after pushing her forward (while making sure that she didn't collapse against the ground), he settled on the backs of her thighs, pressing his cock first up against the entrance to her pussy, already dripping wet, but then... then he pressed it up against her ass instead, threatening to push inside.

Her head whipped around to look at him, but before she could say anything he had dipped his hips forward and pushed inside, burying over half of the length inside her with just one thrust forward. Thankfully, the amount of precum slickening the head of his cock managed to provide some lubrication, but she felt very uncomfortable. "What— I— You could have— fffff." Her head dipped forward, and in turn Link moved forward, slipped his knees down at either side of her rump, then slammed his hips forward again, burying himself to the base inside her.

In stark contrast, he pressed a gentle kiss against the back of her neck. Although Zelda might have liked to chastise him for using her in such a way, the truth was that she was every bit as into this as he was. With a needy moan, she rolled her hips back against him, taking him as deep as she could. She ground against the throbbing shaft, just as he pulled back again, then dropped his hips to force his entire length inside her a second time. The yelp of mixed pleasure and pain that came from her was captured by a kiss against her lips.

He didn't last very long, but he made the most of his time with a rough rhythm. When he came, he slammed into her, buried himself as deep as he could, then filled her with all the cum that his balls had to offer. Zelda herself had been cumming since not long after he had first pushed inside, making a mess of what remained of her leggings. When he pulled out, her asshole gaped slightly, leaving a sight that Link couldn't help but take a picture of with his Shiekah slate.

— — —

Ohya wants sae to give her some information so sae has her lick her pussy under the table while she is on the phone.

"I'm telling you, there's no way that I can do that," Sae muttered into the phone. "I know that it would benefit you, but I can't achieve the impossible." Her conversion carried on like that. She slipped a hand beneath the table, tangling it in the hair of the woman between her legs. Ichiko had wanted to know insider information about a certain case, and although Sae wouldn't normally have been one to do such a thing, she was feeling horny enough to be able to justify it so long as Ichiko did something for her: got underneath her desk and licked her pussy until her tongue was sore.

They were over ten minutes into the act already, and although Sae hadn't been planning on taking a call during, it did give her some well-needed practise in keeping quiet. Every so often, she would let little sigh or gasp of pleasure escape, then quickly try to cover it up with a cough or by leading it into whatever she was about to say next. As far as she could tell, the person on the other side of the line wasn't any the wiser. Between her legs, Ichiko didn't pull any punches. Her hands slipped up against the prosecutor's inner thighs, spread them open and she plunged her tongue as deep into Sae's snatch as she could, wiggling the muscle up against the inner walls while Sae did her best to keep quiet.

A brief moment of eye contact confirmed that Ichiko knew exactly what she was doing, but Sae made no attempt to stop her. Though she didn't admit it to Sae outright, Ichiko wanted to see her moan down the phone, wanted to see her collapse under the pleasure, and so she leaned up, wrapped her lips around Sae's clit and suckled hard on it, hoping to catch the woman off-guard. It worked. Gasping, Sae had to pull back from the phone and let out a soft moan of pleasure, after which she wrapped up the phone call as quickly as possible.

"What a naughty girl you are," Sae muttered, prompting Ichiko to grin at her before lapping her tongue against the woman's clit. "And you knew not to stop. Maybe I should keep you around... feed you constant info in return for... this. What do you say?" The fact that Ichiko continued to eagerly lick at Sae's cunt told her all that she needed to know.

— — — 

Sae has Ohya drink her pee.

Closing the door to the bathroom stall, Sae turned towards Ichiko. No words needed to be exchanged. Ichiko already knew exactly what she was there for, and she didn't hesitate to do her duty. After taking off her shirt, she moved down onto the floor, beneath Sae, and opened her mouth. In turn, Sae pulled her pants down far enough to be able to shimmy forward and plan her crotch down onto Ichiko's face, her pussy clamped over her mouth. Ichiko let her tongue explore there, gently sliding between the folds, and it was during one of those strokes that she suddenly felt a spritz of liquid firing against her tongue.

It was hot, and overwhelmingly salty and bitter, owed to Sae's coffee-drinking habits, but Ichiko didn't mind. She reached her hands up to hold Sae's thighs, ensuring that the other woman couldn't move away, and like the eager little piss-slut that she was, she drank down every ounce of piss that she was offered, even going as far as to slide her tongue back and forth over Sae's piss-spluttering urethra while the woman pissed so that she could bring Sae some pleasure while Ichiko's mouth was filled with piss over and over again.

Each heavy gulp of piss helped to show just how dedicated she was. As the scent of her own piss wafted up against her nose, Sae began to feel a little bad for the woman drinking the stuff down, but Ichiko seemed to be enjoying herself; she even pulled one hand away from Sae's leg to slip it between her own thighs. As the taste washed over her tongue, she masturbated shamelessly, thankful that the pussy clamped against her mouth would at least be able to suppress the sounds of pleasure that she kept giving.

Even when Sae's piss stream ended a few moments later and Ichiko had swallowed down the last gulp of the salty urine, she kept flicking her tongue up against Sae's urethra, both appreciating the remnants of the taste and trying to bring Sae to a climax. It didn't take long for both of them to get there, and for a brief moment they were both sweating, panting messes, and then they both moved to their feet, slipping out of the cubicle to quickly clean up (after getting dressed) and then returning to their working lives.

— — —

Ren gives Makoto and Sae a facial.

The sight of the two sisters laid next to one another naked would have been enough for Ren to masturbate to, but it helped that he had just gotten done fucking the both of them, the scent and juices of their pussy still clinging to his cock as he stroked himself quickly. Beneath him, catching the juice that flung from his cock whenever his pace got particularly fast, Makoto and Sae both laid with eager expressions, licking their lips at the sight of him jerking off and the thought of what was to come.

"Cum on our faces already," Sae told him, with Makoto nodding in turn, moving her own face as close to her sister's as she could. Looking along the bed, at the sight of their naked bodies, Ren realised that he was about to cum, and so he dipped his hips down and aimed towards them, his balls thumping in place as his cock throbbed and he finally gave them what they wanted. Rope after rope covered the two, with Sae getting the first few and Makoto the remainder, but he had enough cum in those balls to leave the two of them dripping with cum before he had finished, with the last remnants of his orgasm dribbling from the head. Eager to ensure that they didn't go to waste, Makoto had slipped forward with an open mouth, catching them inside.

Sae leaned over and rolled onto her sister, dipping her head down to begin licking Makoto's face clean. "Ack! Sis!" Makoto protested at first, mostly because the feeling of a tongue against her skin was a weird one that she hadn't been expecting, but she soon got used to the feeling and accepted it. "Alright, just... you better let me lick yours after." Her sister only gave an affirmative giggle.

When Sae did pull back, a mouth full of cum, she rolled onto her own back with Makoto moving onto her in turn. The younger Niijima leaned down, ran her tongue against her sister's face just as Sae had with hers and lapped up every bit of cum that she could, not stopping until there wasn't any left. Pulling back, she swallowed, and then the two sisters leaned in to share a brief kiss. When they pulled back, they looked up at Ren again, only to see his cock rock hard: apparently, there was going to be a round two.


	8. 4th September - Persona Special

Dancing Game outfit Ren, been Pegged by Makoto, been called a dirty little slut, and teased to the edge of orgasm, but she backs off, sayin she wants him to save it.

Even as Ren wore a sexy jailer's outfit, outfitted with leather and studs that shone, it was obvious that he wasn't the one in control. Makoto's hand slid against his rump, pulled his skirt up and groped at his behind through the fabric of his pantyhose. The way she had him slightly bent over, his hands placed flat against the desk before him would have been more befitting of a prisoner than a prison warden. His breath hitched, and where his head had been dipped forward he pulled it back, only for Makoto to reach her other hand forward and slip it over his mouth, the middle and ring fingers moving into the maw itself. They rolled around his tongue as she pulled the pantyhose down, exposing his bare rump—no underwear to speak of.

When his breath hitched again, it was because he felt something pressing up against her behind. It was her strap-on, and he was already intimately familiar with it, but that didn't mean that he didn't become a moaning mess each time he was faced with it. Pre-lubed, the tip slipped inside him without any hesitation or fanfare, and he began to moan around those fingers in his mouth. "Such a bad boy, aren't you," Makoto stated, leaning forward to nibble at his earlobe.

"My dirty little slut," she continued as she thrust her hips forward, burying herself to the base inside him. His head dropped forward again, her fingers slipping from his mouth in the process, but she soon used them to reach forward and grab a hold of his hair. She yanked it back, then smirked at him, using only the grip on his hair to keep them steady as she pounded away at his behind hump after rough hump, each one pulling him closer to climax. She knew just how to turn him into the slut he wanted to be.

Her free hand reached forward, around his hip, and with it she wrapped her fingers around his shaft, softly stroking him at first before reaching down to the base and wrapping her fingers so tight around him that he yelped in surprise. At the same time, she stopped fucking him, pulled herself out and slapped the ass-tainted strap-on against his behind. "I don't want you to cum yet," she told him, "there's something else I want you to do first." Ren tried his best to catch his breath.

— — —

After the last one, he proceeds to facefuck a Ringgagged Yusuke, possible crossdressed too and giving him an oral creampie while makoto eggs him on

Ren had been confused and a little disappointed until Makoto showed him what it was that she wanted, his cock still hard and throbbing with need as she presented him with Yusuke, dressed in a similarly feminine getup, though his carried the theme of a kunoichi. In his mouth was a gag, that gag in the shape of a ring, the entrance just about large enough for Ren to slip his cock inside. Ren gave a needy look over towards Makoto, prompting her to give him a nod and a smirk, which was all that he needed.

"Yusuke..." he muttered, laying his hands against Yusuke's face. The eyes that looked up at him in turn were just as overcome with arousal as he was, and the soft moans of pleasure that Yusuke gave, apparently the result of a vibrator that had been slipped inside his ass, made Ren feel a little better about what he was about to do. If the light swishing of Yusuke's tongue against the underside of Ren's head as he slipped through the ring and into his mouth suggested anything, then perhaps he had no need to feel bad regardless, but Ren didn't go gentle, he couldn't. Once he made sure that he was lined up properly, he immediately threw his hips forward, slamming into Yusuke's mouth and throat.

So soft, so tight around him, that throat was begging for the cum that he had been so close to wasting earlier. "Give it to him," Makoto ordered, moving up alongside Ren. Her hand slipped down against his rump and gave it a gentle slap, followed by a not-so-gentle one. Even if Ren had been capable of holding himself back, that would have prompted him to give her what she wanted. His needy hands grabbed for Yusuke's hair, and as he held on tight he lowered himself preparing to fuck that face with all the energy that he could muster.

It didn't take him long to work himself to orgasm, not with the rough, brutal pace that he adopted. It was as Yusuke himself came to orgasm and Ren felt the splashing of cum against his knees that Ren blew his load, that pent-up orgasm firing straight down Yusuke's throat and into his stomach as Makoto ordered Ren not to stop until there was no cum left in his balls. He only hoped that Yusuke could take it.

— — —

aigis worships yukaris thighs while praising her.

"Aigis, you're being ridiculous," Yukari muttered as Aigis' hands slipped into her skirt, pulling the hem up so that Yukari's soft thighs were entirely exposed. The entire notion of Aigis kissing her thighs better after battle was a silly one, she thought, and yet Aigis seemed so determined. Carefully, the android reached a hand up, slipped the palm against Yukari's foot and pulled her leg up, spreading the thighs apart some. Embarrassment washed over Yukari right away, and she reached down between her own legs to cover up her underwear, but it soon became clear that Aigis had no intentions of actually slipping between her legs.

Instead, she pressed a kiss against the side of Yukari's knee, then another further up, and she began to make her way up towards Yukari's thigh. "You did good work today," Aigis told her. Unable to form a response, Yukari merely watched on, accepting the kisses as they rose up to her thigh, at which point Aigis moved the leg up to settle it over her own shoulder and leaned down, those little kisses getting sloppier and sloppier. Yukari's legs hadn't even been aching that much in the first place! Ulterior motives on the android's part seemed obvious, but Yukari couldn't figure out what they were.

It did feel good, though. Relaxing, even. And as those kisses continued higher, Yukari began to wonder whether Aigis would slip between her legs after all, but she moved over to the other side instead, giving them the same attention that she had given the first. Her fingers traced over the thigh she had just been kissing, and as she lifted her gaze to look up at Yukari properly, she gave that thigh a squeeze. "Your thighs are so pretty, Takeba-san," Aigis muttered, the tone sounding as if it was something that Aigis herself wasn't sure about saying.

Yukari felt her cheeks flush, and the longer Aigis stayed between her legs the more she found herself hoping that Aigis might try to go further after all, but that moment never came. Once she was done, Aigis pulled back from her thighs and out from between her legs, letting them close as she moved up alongside Yukari, her arms pulling the girl into a hug. More than anything else, at that moment, Yukari felt safe. Her arousal was a close second.

— — —

Futaba giving reader a footjob, praise kink with her being praised (reader has a dick but gender doesn't matter)

Futaba's movements were slow and careful. As always, she had been eager to do something new and exciting, but the actual 'do' part tripped her up. She held your shaft between her feet, one sole pressed flat against the shaft while the other slipped behind it to hold it in place. It was a position that she had seen in porn on the internet, but now that she was in said position she wasn't really sure what to do.

"You're doing fine," you told her, "keep going." The way that she looked at you, unsure in her gaze and having some trouble breathing, made it clear that her anxiety hadn't melted away entirely, but she soon began to move, the sole against your shaft beginning to roll back and forth, gently stroking along your length. As precum leaked from the tip and helped to make her awkward footjob a smoother experience, she got the hang of what she was doing. With another soft reminder that she was doing a good job, you allowed yourself to relax, closing your eyes to focus on the feeling.

Sliding her foot up to the tip again, she gently squeezed the head of your shaft between her biggest toe and the one beside it, prompting a surprised moan from you that apparently emboldened her. She moved her feet up against either side of your member, then went for broke, her two soles pressing so tightly against either side of your member that it almost felt as if she had given you a hole to fuck, but she made sure that she was still the one in control. A glance at her confirmed that her anxiety had melted away—she was entirely focused on her task, confident rises and falls that brought you ever-closer to climax.

"Tell... tell me I'm doing a good job," Futaba muttered, her cheeks flushed. You were more than happy to, and wished that you could lean forward to press a kiss against her forehead, but despite lowering her guard she was still jerking you off with an obvious enthusiasm. One more stroke down and you had been given all that you could take. Your already-throbbing shaft gave its final twitch, and as you moaned out her name (and praises for her), you fired your load up into the air, the majority of it landing on her feet while the remainder landed on your own crotch. Looking proud of herself, Futaba merely smiled at you.

— — —

Reader enthusiastically drinking a flustered Yusuke's piss, can segue into blowjob if the pissdrinking doesn't quite finish it out

Yusuke had no idea where to put his hands. Putting them over the back of the couch felt too casual, whereas having them on your head felt too intimate. If it had been a mere blowjob that he was recieving, perhaps intimacy would have been fine, but it was something far more intense than a blowjob that you were giving him. With the first couple of inches of his shaft inside your mouth, you had your tongue pressed up against the underside to keep him steady. He had complained about needing the bathroom, but didn't want to get up from the couch, so you presented him with the easiest solution.

Now, why was he struggling so much to get going? The flush on his cheeks would have been an obvious enough answer to that question, but you weren't looking at his face, and soon enough he did manage to relax enough to get going, the first dribble of his piss flowing out onto your tongue like the first taste of water after hours in the desert, though his piss was nowhere near as healthy. The strong taste washed over your tongue in a mere moment, and once he began it was hard for him to stop or even slow down. What had been a gentle trickle turned into a strong force, firing straight up against the roof of your mouth before bouncing around in any which direction that it could.

Eagerly, you swallowed down every ounce of his piss as it came, gulping down in some places and merely gently swallowing it in others. Despite the force of his pissing, you had no trouble keeping up. His hands, trembling, found their way to your head, sinking into your hair and gently laying there as if worried that you might pull away, but there was no chance of that. Even when his stream began to die down, your tongue lapped hungrily over the head, cleaning him of whatever there was left, right up until the moment that there was none of the bitter, salty taste left for you to extract from him.

When you were finished, you pulled back, letting his shaft slip from your mouth. You moved up, sat alongside him and laid your head at his shoulder again while he reached down to fix his pants with scrambled movements. With that taken care of, the rest of your date could go off without a hitch.

— — —

Fuuka getting folded in half by shinjiro

Any guilt that Shinjiro might have felt lifting Fuuka up into the air to fuck her, mostly worries for whatever pain that she might feel in the process, would have melted away when he heard that first sweet moan leave her lips—his cock hadn't even slipped inside her yet, but it wasn't far behind, the bulbous head pressed against her entrance, needing just a little push to slip inside. She was already wet enough to perhaps capture him by accident, but he held firm, making sure that he didn't accidentally slip into her. With his arms running underneath the bends in her knees, he slipped his hands against the back of her head, and once he had ensured that he was lined up properly, he slammed himself inside.

The sweet, gentle moans of pleasure that Fuuka had been giving before he had pushed inside soon grew louder, more desperate. Though she tried to hold herself together at first, it didn't take long for her mouth to fall open, her tongue rolling out of it. Each hard, deep thrust had his baseball bat of a cock knocking up against the entrance to her cervix. He would never actually try to push inside given how painful that would no doubt be for her, but the sheer force behind his thrusts made it seem as if he was teasing it. A little grind against the very depths of her snatch at the end of each thrust, not long after his balls had swung up and slapped against her clit. 

Fuuka was too far gone to register much more than just the pleasure. Not long after he had pushed inside, her orgasm had risen up, almost toppling her over into climax, but when his pace became as rough as it was, that push turned into a hold, keeping her submurged in pleasure. Her cunt spasmed around his shaft, hungry to milk it for all the cum that he had, but Shinjiro had more stamina than Fuuka had been expecting.

When he did finally cum, more than a half-dozen of Fuuka's orgasms (or perhaps one long orgasm) later, his balls pumped enough seed into her to almost fill her womb completely. With an exhausted sigh and an idle smile, she laid her head back against his shoulder, his hands moving from their position behind her head as she did. Exhaustion had already captured her, but Shinjiro felt as if he had another round in him...

— — —

Minako worshipping Junpei's sweaty dick n balls after Tartarus stuff

Minako had already gotten Junpei's pants unbuckled and pulled down before he even had the opportunity to protest, and while he might have, the thing she did next—pressing her face up against the warmth of his underwear-covered bulge—stunned him too much for him to say anything. It was equal parts weird and arousing to watch her do such a degrading thing, but he hadn't seen anything yet. Pressing her nose against his underwear, she gave his scent a deep whiff. Her hands rose up, ran along his thighs, and then after reaching his boxers she began to pull them down, her nose following the fabric on its way down his cock and balls until they were exposed to the open air.

Immediately, she leaned forward to capture the head with her lips, her tongue dipping beneath the foreskin while gave the head a gentle suckle, but after that she pulled back again. Between the sight of her doing such a thing and how worked up he had already been, he was rock hard, and she soon laid that shaft against her face, pressing gentle kisses to the underside of it as she made her way all the way down to his balls. Her hands rose up, gently spread his thighs apart and she weighed the two orbs in her hands, and after giving each of them a gentle kiss, she contrasted that gentle kiss by pulling one of them into her mouth.

It was a hard suckle that she gave it, and Junpei wasn't given any time to recover. As soon as she had finished sucking on one, she moved over and gave the other the same treatment, an eager smile on her lips when she pulled back again. He looked overwhelmed. She might have felt bad about treating him in such a way if he hadn't been teasing her this entire time with those little flirtatious comments that she refused to believe were anything other than the gentle hints at how he truly felt about her.

When she moved back up to his cock, pressing gentle kisses along the underside again, it was the last tender kiss that she gave to the head of his shaft that pushed him over the edge, that salty, sweaty cock soon giving her a healthy facial. Surprised as she was, she eagerly licked up the cum, pushing it into her mouth little by little, and once she had swallowed all of it down she returned to his shaft, eager to pull a proper orgasm from him.

— — —

bad end Haru where sugimura fucks her big marshmallow pudding tits while mockingly calling her a good wife

"It was cute watching you put up a fight," Sugimura muttered, his hands sliding up alongside both of Haru's tits as he pressed them together, sliding his cock between them. "I get it. You're young, you're rebellious, you think fighting against the natural order of things will get you anywhere other than the bottom of the ladder... but I'd never have been willing to give up a prize such as you so easily." However Haru felt about having his cock between her tits, it didn't show much on her face. In fact, there wasn't much of anything showing on her face—she looked docile, as if she had figuratively checked out for the duration of his titfuck. That wouldn't do at all.

Reaching his hands over, he gave the tits themselves a hard squeeze, then went for the nipples when that didn't pull a reaction from her right away. "Darling, if we're going to be married, you're at least going to have to compliment my enthusiastic speeches." He took her nipples between two of his fingers and gave each of them a hard yank, pulling a moan of surprise from her in the process. "That's better," he continued, with a smug smile.

He didn't stop tugging at her nipples though, he was just gentler about it as he continued to fuck her tits, his hips slamming against their undersides over and over again. Not even the smallest amount of lubrication, of course, except for that which his precum provided, because she should have been happy to provide her husband with such a service as far as he was concerned. What was a better use for her than for him to fuck her fat tits? Even if he didn't voice that outloud, she already knew that was how he felt about her.

"It's a good thing that your dad passed you over to me, but don't think that means I'm going to respect him or anything like that. If I want you to fuck a room full of my friends, you'll do it, understand?" She didn't answer him, but the docile look in her eyes had gone now. She was looking at him, halfway between stunned silence and fear. It brought another smirk to his lips. "There's a good g— a good wife. When we're done here, you can make my dinner." He gave a low chuckle as he finished on her face, then had her fulfil those wifely duties without being given the opportunity to clean it off.

— — —

Futaba gives Mishima a footjob

"What are you doing?" Mishima asked. Futaba had been grinding her foot against his crotch for the last few minutes, not-so-subtly trying to work him up to an erection. At least, she had figured that it wasn't subtle, but then she had hoped that he would be hard by now. Pinching her nose, she let her foot drop gently against the lack of bulge in his pants, reaching forward, abandoning all hope of subtlety in the process, to unzip his pants and pull out his dick.

"It's no fun if you don't realise that I'm trying to tease you," she muttered, looking down at his dick as she pulled it free from his pants. One of her feet ended up pressed against it right away, while she leaned forward to pull his pants down to his knees. He looked at her in surprise at first, the penny having dropped somewhere between his question and her foot landing against his dick. One of his hands settled at her ankle, but he made no attempt to pull her foot away from him. As a gentle moan left him, he ground up against her sole, his cock growing hard enough beneath it that she could move the other foot alongside the shaft and begin to stroke him.

It was hard not to think that he was a little dim, having been so oblivious to her advances only to turn into a blushing, moaning mess a few moments later, but try as she might, she couldn't seriously think anything so negative of him. Each little reaction that he gave, the way his hips bucked desperately up against her feet, the way that his lips trembled right before a loud moan left them—they were all things that she loved about him, so much so that mocking him didn't feel right, even for jokes.

Before too long, he reached his hands down to grab onto her ankles properly, half-turning towards her so that he could take over the footjob. He was close. She recognised the tells, and although she had wanted to be the one to bring him to climax, she was happy enough for him to fuck her feet. In the meanwhile, she slipped a hand between her own legs, and was only able to begin touching herself before he gave a needy moan and reached his climax, multiple ropes of pent-up cum firing onto her feet and legs.

Sitting somewhere between disappointed that she hadn't been able to properly masturbate and turned on by the sight of his cum, she spread her legs wider. "My turn."

— — —

Kawakami coming into class a bit tipsy and assigning the girls in class pop quiz "oral exams"

To Kawakami's drunken mind, the introduction of sex into the classroom hadn't seemed like a bad idea. It was already when she had already gotten the boys to push away their desks and the girls to get down onto their knees in front of them that she began to have second thoughts, but those thoughts melted away when one of the girls approached her and mentioned that she didn't have a partner. Well, that wouldn't do. Kawakami pulled away from her own desk and spread her legs, urging to the girl to move down between them.

She could only hope that they wouldn't be interrupted. A chrous of slurps and sucks rang out, almost distracting Kawakami from her own pleasure. The tongue between her leg was eager to please, but not necessarily good at doing so. With gentle guidance, she helped the girl towards more efficient pleasure, a shared focus between her clit and her opening. When she came, and it didn't take her long to do so, worked up as she was, she moved to her feet and began to walk around the classroom, ensuring that the other girls were doing similarly good jobs.

Most of them seemed to know what they were doing well enough, but when she reached one near the back, she shook her head. Sinking down onto her knees, she gave the girl's head a gentle tap, prompting her to pull back. "Not like that," she muttered, before leaning closer. "Like this." With that, she flicked her tongue back and forth across the boy's member, giving enough attention to the head that it didn't take long for him to reach climax, a mostly-dribbled load running down his cock after firing a single rope into Kawakami's hair.

"Try it again," she told the girl, before moving to her feet. She soon found another girl trying her best to deepthroat the boy that she was blowing. Recognising that the girl needed some help, Kawakami sank down onto her knees alongside her, placed a hand against the back of her head and gently pushed down, guiding the girl all the way to the base of the shaft while the boy being blown thrust up against the eagerly-sucking mouth. Kawakami left them then, wandering back to her desk before leaning against it. Without a doubt, she'd get into some trouble for this, so she might as well make it worth it. Snapping her fingers, she pointed towards another girl, one who had finished already, then pointed between her own legs. The only thing better than a mouth between her legs was one that had recently swallowed a fresh load of cum.

— — —

Ren breeding FeMC

From the moment that she had first laid her eyes on him, Minako had known exactly what she wanted from Ren. She hadn't wasted any time pulling him aside, having found a quiet alleyway in Kamoshidaman's city where the two of them could fool around without being interrupted by the others. Leaning back against one of the alley's walls, she pulled Ren close and pressed a kiss against his lips, her hands working to disrobe both of them just enough that they could get going without any problems, and as soon as he could, Ren pressed his already-hard cock up against her entrance and pushed inside.

Drenched due to how worked up she was, her pussy was warm and welcoming. She had to stop making out with him to let out a soft moan, which he immediately followed up by leaning down to press a kiss against her neck. Apparently a sensitive spot, that brought even more pleasured sounds from her, and each that she gave made him eager for more. His hands found her rump, and while softly groping her there he used his grip to steady himself and give her all that he had, finding the quickest rhythm that he could without slipping out of her by accident.

Her hands tangled in his hair, and when she was tired of moaning out into the open she pulled his head up to press a kiss against it again. She wondered what exactly had captivated her so much about him. He was handsome, true, and noble, even more so, but she had always assumed her own taste to be more niche than that. One thing was for sure: she didn't want to let him go. Hooking one leg behind him, she let out a whine into their kiss. "Make sure you cum inside me," she told him.

He kissed her again, and she wasn't sure whether he had heard her or not, so she lifted her other leg up, wrapped both legs tightly around him and made sure that he couldn't pull out of her. Even if he had wanted to, that snug pussy of hers was too needy to deny giving it what it wanted. A grunt escaped his lips, and then with one final, desperate hump forward, he bottomed out inside her and filled her pussy with cum. The possibility of her getting pregnant occurred to him, but with her hands at the back of his head, his face buried in the nape of his neck, he didn't mind so much.

— — —

yu fucking Margaret while another girl makes out with him

Both Margaret and Marie had a thing for Yu. That much was obvious, at least to Margaret. Marie was too wrapped up in trying to figure out her own emotions to figure out how Margaret was feeling, the older of the two told herself. The solution? Well, there was no need for either of them to keep him for herself. Before Marie even really knew what was happening, she was stood alongside Yu while Margaret laid on the table in front of them, Yu's cock pressed right up against Margaret's opening, ready to push inside. Marie wasn't all that sure whether she wanted to see him fucking another girl, but he soon turned his head to the side and pressed a kiss against her lips, distracting her from any worries that she might have had.

The makeouts that ensued carried over to Yu pushing inside Margaret, who seemed more than happy to loan his lips to someone else while she took his cock. Her legs moved around his waist and she moved her hands up to grope at her own chest, extracting what pleasure she could from her own action as she watched him make out with Marie, more turned on at the sight than she had any right to be, but then she had been the one to set up their little threesome in the first place.

For her part, Marie seemed to be getting more into what was happening. She tilted her head back and forth into her kiss with Yu, even pulling back every now and again to watch as he fucked Margaret. She couldn't wait to be the one that he was fucking, but she knew that her time would come. As he turned his head away from her and focused on Margaret, Marie reached down to give his rump a squeeze. Leaning forward, Yu laid his hands against Margaret's chest, playing with them where she had been playing with them herself before.

Marie moved around the two of them, leaning down to capture Margaret's lips with her own. While she had been doing it to satisfy a curiosity, the added bonus was that anything that Yu happened to do now would surprise Margaret, something with the ashen-haired boy took quick advantage of by lifting up again and giving Margaret the roughest pace that he had. She soon came, and he came with her, filling up her pussy. As he pulled out, she pulled back from her kiss with Marie and looked down at him with a smirk. "...ah. I hope I can't get pregnant."

— — —

Naoto licking futa!Chie's dick under a table while she tries to keep a straight face

When she saw Naoto slip under the table, Chie was suddenly very glad that none of their friends had joined them at Junes that day. Sure enough, a moment later, she felt Naoto slip between her legs, tug her shorts down and wrap a hand around her shaft. Doing something like that in public would get them both in trouble if they were caught, but it felt so exciting—Chie was already throbbing before Naoto's mouth even got anywhere near her cock. But when it did, when Naoto pressed her tongue against the base, her hand slowly stroking the remainder of the shaft, Chie knew that she was going to have some trouble keeping quiet.

Trying to occupy herself with the studying she had been doing beforehand, Chie read over the part of the book that she had been at, but no matter how much she wanted to sit still, she couldn't stop fidgeting. To make things worse, she saw someone sit down across from her, then lifted her gaze to see that it was Rise. "Heya!" Rise greeted, a wide smile on her face. "Are you here all by yourself? I thought Naoto-chan was going to be here with you..." Rise glanced off to the side. "...isn't that her bag?" Despite the fact that Rise had shown up, Naoto didn't stop playing with Chie's cock. If anything, she upped her game.

"She's in the bathroom!" Chie blurted out, then cleared her throat. "Y-Yeah, uh. She needed to go pee." Chie gave a nod, then suddenly regretted saying anything. How were they going to have Naoto head to the bathroom and back? How was Naoto even going to slip out from under the table without Rise seeing? What a nightmare, and to make things worse, she could feel her orgasm approaching. Naoto seemed eager to get her there, a hand slipping under to cup and massage her balls.

When Chie's climax came, she had to grip onto the table to stop herself from moaning out, and even that didn't fully succeed. After gasping, she cleared her throat again and shook her head, trying to cover up the fact that she had just blown her load straight into Naoto's mouth. Rise glanced at her, then gave a smile and tilted her head. "Oh, did you finish?" she asked, and Chie felt her heart sink, right until Rise slipped underneath the table, too...

— — —

Makoto rimming Sae

  
It was only when she had begun having sex with her sister that Sae realised just how far Makoto's desire to please her went. She was always so eager and willing to do whatever Sae asked of her, and sometimes took the initiative further than Sae would ever have expected to. As conflicted as Sae felt about it, she wouldn't have traded it for the world—to have someone so willing to please her. As those thoughts crossed her mind, she felt Makoto settle on the bed further down, and before she could even ask her sister what she was doing, Makoto had leaned down to press her lips against one of Sae's ass cheeks.

Sae looked back at her over her shoulder, only to see Makoto spreading her legs to slip between them. She leaned down, pressed a kiss against the tip of Sae's crack, then slid her hands down further to spread her cheeks open. "My, someone's eager," Sae muttered, but that didn't stop Makoto even for a moment. She slipped her tongue down that crack, lapping up whatever sweat might have been there, then prodded at Sae's asshole with her tongue, watching her sister closely for a reaction as she did. Though they had fooled around before and gotten pretty kinky with the stuff they had done together, Makoto had never taken her tongue to Sae's ass before.

It was an odd sensation, but one that, once the initial shock passed, had Sae rolling her hips back against Makoto's tongue, eager for more, and Makoto was more than happy to provide. Her hands moved around her sister's hips, holding them still enough that she could be sure that her tongue wouldn't slip out of place, then she plunged her tongue into that tight behind, revelling in the weird tastes that overcame her senses. The sweat and the bitter were enthralling, and Makoto's heart was pounding so hard in her chest that she thought she might pass out, but she kept going.

Lick after lick, deep plunge after deep plunge, kiss after sloppy kiss, she pulled her sister towards an orgasm without even touching her pussy, something that surprised the both of them. Afterwards, she pulled back, only for Sae's hand to slip into her hair again. "You are doing that again," Sae told her, then planted her sister's head firmly between the cheeks of her ass again.


	9. 19th September

Mitsuru X Junpei - Anal (Ass sticking out of a wall, Mitsuru wpuld be on all fours in the wall handlebars on the side) Junpei would be rough, pump and dump.

As if it wasn't embarrassing enough to be trapped in a wall, Mitsuru's punishment was made worse by the fact that she could tell exactly who was having his way with her. Junpei's style would have given it away; rough and inexperienced, yet somehow pleasurable for her all the same, but even if she hadn't been able to guess from that, the moans of pleasure that she could hear through the wall would have given him away. Desperate, needy. They matched his rhythm, deep slams that had the tip of his cock crashing up against the very depths of her snatch each time he bottomed out, to say nothing of the way his hips slapped against her rump.

She felt so helpless. The worst part about it was how subtly pleasurable it all was. Her portrait on the other side of the wall would have let him know exactly who he was fucking, but all the same, she was glad that he couldn't see her face while he had his way with her, that he couldn't see that his rough usage of her body was actually having an effect on her. She could feel herself tightening around him, her body going through the stages of sex despite the fact that she didn't want it to. She was flushing, moaning, trying her best to keep quiet but pulled along on his pleasure ride all the same.

And as she could have predicted, Junpei was doing nothing to help with her plight. He was using her body selfishly, revelling in each of the twitches that her pussy gave, enjoying the way that her snug cunt clung to him each time he tried to pull out. In another situation, with different context, perhaps the two of them would have been well-suited as lovers, and in its own way, the idea that he was using her was something Mitsuru found pleasure in, but she couldn't give that away.

Except, of course, that she did. Her pussy gave its last twitch around him and then she came, her orgasm made clear by the pleasured howling that she gave, undignified to the extreme. Her tongue hung from her mouth, and as Junpei came, too, filling her up with his cum, she was glad that he had no way of seeing her face, even if the trade-off for that was that he was able to watch her cunt as he pulled out, his cum dribbling from her recently-used hole.

— — —

Same wall. Fuuka x Akihiko - Vaginal. Fuuka's legs and pussy exposed. Passionate and gentle, bringing both to mutual orgasm.

Beside Mitsuru, Fuuka's position was almost enviable. Laid on her back with her legs, and more importantly, her pussy, hanging out from the other side of the wall, Akihiko had his hands wrapped around her legs to lift them high and he had started fucking her with a comparatively gentler pace. There was no slamming of hips against hips, no squeezing of her body as he fucked her, rather, after laying her feet over his shoulders, he had his way with her as if they were making love, and that left Fuuka all sorts of conflicted.

Mitsuru seemed to be having fun despite the nonconsensual nature of their situation, if the little moans of pleasure that she gave here and there suggested anything, no matter how badly she was trying to hide them. That made Fuuka feel less bad about the way that she couldn't help moaning out, a hand sliding through her own hair as she tried her best not to crumble under the relatively gentle touch. Not being able to see him meant that everything he did was a surprise, from the way that he pulled one of her legs back to press a kiss against the ankle to his picking up of the pace a moment later.

Fuuka felt overwhelmed. Her hands rose to her face and she ran them through her sweat-soaked hair, trying her best not to moan out. Though she would never admit it to herself let alone someone else, a part of her wished that she could see his face, see the pleasure that she was making him feel, and in turn let him know just how turned on she was, assuming that the wetness of her pussy hadn't already given that away. The wall between them seemed like the biggest hurdle, stopping her from seeing his face just as he couldn't see hers, and as she pictured what his pleasured expression might look like, she was pushed over the edge and into orgasm.

It was a new experience for her. She'd had orgasms before, of course, but never one so intense, never one so genuine. Her eyes opened wide and she threw her head back, her neck feeling as if it were missing the touch of a kiss inside it as her pussy clamped down around his now-cum-spurting cock, and as together as they could possibly be with a wall between them, Fuuka and Akihiko finished together.

— — —

Same wall. Ken x Yukari - Oral Yukari surprised at first, but gives Ken's cock a wet and sloppy service.

Yukari didn't have the pleasure of not being able to look her partner in the eye as she was presented with their cock, but then, she didn't have to worry about her holes being on display either, at least not to the boys. With her arms trapped in the wall behind her, ensuring that she couldn't move, she laid with her head mere inches away from Ken's crotch, the bashful adolescent rubbing the back of his head as he looked her over. With hope in the back of her mind, Yukari muttered up at him: "You don't have to use me if you don't want to."

"It's not that, Yukari-san," Ken muttered, before pulling his cock free from his boxers. It was rock hard. "I do want to, I just..." Before Yukari could try to make a case for herself, Ken closed the distance between them and laid his cock against her face. He smelled of sweat. "I really want you to suck my dick!" Ken urged, prompting Yukari to bite down gently on her bottom lip.

Keeping her declarations about how he was lucky that she liked giving blowjobs to herself, Yukari took him into her mouth with little hesitation, letting the taste of his sweat and cock soak against her tastebuds. Her eyes closed gently, and with careful sucks she took him all the way down to the base, the warmth of her mouth surrounding him entirely. Ken couldn't stop from bucking forward into her mouth, but that suited Yukari just fine. He wasn't so big that she couldn't take him, and she loved the taste of his cock. Even as he pushed all the way into her throat, she kept her head firm, bobbed what she could along his member and sucked on him as if her life depended on it.

The moans of pleasure that he gave made it clear just how much fun he was having, but she began to worry that she would run out of breath before he realised that he was starving her of it. Moaning onto him, she eventually prompted him to pull back, then made up for making him do so by bobbing her head on him once again, her tongue rolling masterfully around his shaft until, eventually, she felt him begin to fire off inside her mouth, rope after rope of youthful cum firing against the back of her throat, all of which Yukari swallowed down eagerly, with a dumb, lustful smile on her face as she did.

— — —

There is a new uniform policy at Valhalla: a ball gag, remote controlled vibrator, buttplug, and no skirt. Underwear and pantyhose are fine, provided they are tight enough for the buttplug to be visible. Dana helps Jill make the necessary changes to her attire before her shift starts.

"You know that I don't like this as much as you don't," Dana muttered, helping Jill get out of her skirt. Jill didn't say anything, but she couldn't help but notice that Dana's pants were still firmly wrapped around her legs, and it didn't seem as if they would be moving any time soon. All the same, Jill frowned, prompting Dana to pull down her pantyhose, exposing the bartender's thighs and cunt. "Don't be such a sourpuss," Dana spoke, missing the chance to laugh at her own joke as she turned Jill around and began pressing a pre-lubed buttplug up against her ass. "The night'll be over like that," she added, snapping her fingers with her spare hand.

"I can't help but feel as if you would think differently if you were the one having a plug stuffed up your butt," Jill retorted, prompting Dana to slide it the rest of the way inside. Jill let out a sudden moan, her legs clamping together as the plug slipped snug into her butt. She felt so full—the buttplug must have been at least twice the width of anything she'd taken up there before—but Dana wasted no time turning her around again, a small vibe in her hand, attached to a receiver.

"I can't help but feel as if you would think differently if you were the one having to look at our financial reports," Dana replied, sliding the vibe into Jill's pussy without any difficulty, though that might have been because the vibrator hadn't been turned on yet. That would come soon, but not before Dana pulled up those pantyhose again, before taking a cautionary look around Jill's back side to make sure that the buttplug being worn could be seen through the pantyhose.

Jill looked longingly at her skirt, but was soon pulled out of focus by a spank on her behind. "You won't need that. Come on, you've got a damn good pair of legs on you, it'd be a shame to keep them hidden away all the time," Dana spoke, letting that hand against Jill's rump grope one of the girl's cheeks a little before she stepped forward, peeking her head through the door to look out into the bar. "Yeah, you'll have no trouble. Friendly crowd tonight. Come on," she assured Jill, then gave the bartender an affirmative pat on the rear before sending her out into VA-11 Hall-A.

— — —

Halfway through the shift Jill's resilience is starting to wear thin from the vibrator (masterfully controlled by Dana) and the looks and comments she gets from the patrons.

The fact that Jill couldn't see Dana worried her, not because she thought that her boss might have left her to her fate, but because she could feel the vibrator stuffed inside her snatch changing its vibration setting every now and again. It always seemed to turn down whenever she was close to orgasm, which made her think that Dana was hid somewhere, watching her, but she barely had any time to investigate because even as she struggled she had to serve drinks to the customers—the catch? She had to bring the drinks straight to their tables, and they were allowed to say whatever they wanted to her.

It hadn't been so bad at first. It almost seemed as if some of them weren't aware of the rules, weren't aware that they could get away with all sorts of nasty comments. It was when Dana had first turned up the vibe and Jill had almost come crashing down onto one of the tables that the first customer dipped his toes into the water of degradation. "That eager to get down there and suck our cocks?" he asked, prompting Jill to all-but slam his drink down in front of him and move to her feet again, at which point she turned around and walked her apple-shaped rump all the way back to the bar, butt-plug stuffed deep inside her all the way.

Her face was already flushed red, and when the next customer asked for their drink, she could barely be sure that she had heard what they had said. Almost entirely sure that she had gotten the order right, she walked over to their table and placed the drink down in front of them, only for Dana to turn the vibrator up once more. Letting out a sharp moan, Jill collapsed against the table once more, spilling the drink in the process.

As the drink went flying over the table, Jill realised that it didn't even matter whether she had gotten the drink right or not. She almost laughed, but she soon felt a hand against her rump. The customer, apparently displeased with her inability to serve drinks, gave her a firm spank right there and then, and Jill's ass continued to sting even as she found herself behind the bar again, tears welling in her eyes—though they were tears of pleasure rather than pain, even if she was frustrated all the same.

She dreaded the rest of the night.

— — —

Edged almost to the point of breaking, Jill's shift is finally over. After stumbling into Dana's office and getting help changing out of her new uniform, Dana jills her off into a glass, drinks it, then sends her home with a firm smack on the butt and a hefty bonus.

Throughout her entire shift, Jill hadn't been given the opportunity to orgasm. At first, she was thankful for that, because the last thing that she wanted to do was be brought to climax in a room full of people who wanted to watch exactly that, but as time went on, as the edge became more and more frustrating each time she neared it only for Dana to turn the vibrator down and pull her back, she began silently begging for her boss to put her out of her misery. And, of course, she didn't dare reach between her own legs to finish herself off. She wasn't that far gone.

When her shift was finally over, she made her way into Dana's office and almost collapsed against her desk, panting with need. Dana glanced over at her from behind her desk and then smirked a little, laying the remote for Jill's vibrator on the desk. Jill reached over to grab it, only for Dana to pull it away again. "Not yet. I think you deserve to cum after all that, don't you?" she asked, surprising Jill with just how blunt she was being. Dana picked up a glass, one of the ones that were usually kept behind the bar, and then she stood up, moved out from her desk and around Jill.

The bartender looked on with a mix of curiosity and fear as Dana reached a hand down to pull her pantyhose down. Her dripping snatch had already made a mess of them, and her thighs were sticky with juice all the way down to her knees. Jill gulped, after which Dana shot her a smile, then slipped the glass between her legs. No words were exchanged as the platinum-haired boss slipped her hand between her worker's legs, her fingers rubbing madly at Jill's clit, though it didn't take her long to bring the girl to orgasm.

As Jill came, it felt as if her entire world exploded. She lost control of herself, of her legs, of her senses and hell, probably her bladder as she buckled underneath her own weight and fell against Dana, who kept holding the glass between her legs. Once her orgasm subsided, Jill collapsed back against the desk, panting, and Dana raised the glass to her lips, eagerly drinking down Jill's sweet nectar as she gave Jill a quick swat on the behind and gestured towards her clothes.

On her way out, a half an hour or so later, Jill checked her phone. Her wages for the day had been signed off with an extra two thousand bucks as a bonus. "You always make me smile, kiddo," Dana had added to the message.

— — —

A semi-reluctant Pacifica relented when the semi-entoxicated Wendy said she wanted to really show here a good time, and she’s starting to see her worries were justified as she tries and fails to get the older redhead to stop eating her out after over an hour straight of service. Kicking out and pushing against does nothing to dissuade the drunken teen, and Pacifica is just about to break. A glimmer of hope comes in when they’re walked in on by Tambry, Pacifica more than willing to accept the embarrassment of getting caught if it means salvaging her mental state. (Un)fortunately for her, Tambry is quick to join her friend and starts diving in on Pacifica’s ass, the blonde barley able to get out a hoarse scream into the sheets from getting double tounged. It’s not to long after that her last shread of resistance breaks and she simply falls into a fuck drunk stupor, the older girls psyched as hell to have broken in a new fucktoy.

Pacifica had been pushed onto the bed so quickly that she didn't even have an opportunity to smell the alcohol on Wendy's breath, though she could tell that the brunette was drunk all the same. Her movements were sloppy as she removed Pacifica's skirt. She tossed it aside without care and buried her head between the blonde's legs before she could even so much as protest, and no matter how much Pacifica tried to push Wendy away, there was no moving her. The brunette and her apparently experienced tongue were staying between Pacifica's legs, and it only took a mere moment for her to collapse back, moaning out in need as she did.

For close to an hour, she laid there, falling victim to Wendy's hunger for pussy. She had felt that tongue run against her pussy just about every way that she thought it possible for it to do so, yet the brunette continued to surprise her. She eventually flipped Pacifica over onto her stomach, lifted her rump up high and then buried her face against her twat once again—a twat that had long-since gone numb for the amount of stimulation it had been forced to suffer through. For her time spent, Pacifica had been given more orgasms than she could count, and she felt as if she might pass out at any moment.

The sound of the door opening was a distant one, but the blonde whipped her head around nonetheless. It was Tambry. Suddenly, her exhaustion faded, and Pacifica managed to pick up her head, at which point she looked back at the other with a needy gaze. "Please! Help me! God, she's gone insane! I've been here foooooooooooaaaaaaaaa—!!!" Cut off by another moan, she felt Tambry settle on the bed with them, and rather than helping her, the newest addition to Wendy's fun leaned down to plant her face between Pacifica's ass cheeks.

"What are you doing? Don't you dare— I— I'll have— haaaaaa..." For what must have been the dozeth time that night, Pacifica was turned into little more than a moaning mess, and both her asshole and her pussy were soon filled with eager tongues, the swipes of which threatened to pull her towards another orgasm. As her eyes rolled into the back of her head and her tongue fell free from her mouth, Pacifica wondered just how long she would have to endure that torture. And as that orgasm washed over her, she realised that she didn't particularly care.

— — —

Yukari Takeba moonlights in iwatodai port as a prostitute for extra cash, she gets a bit more than she bargained for when her latest client is a classmate she publicly rejected who holds a grudge

Dressed in latex clothes and gussied up in makeup, it would be hard to tell that Yukari was the same girl who attended Gekkoukan High, but her mannerisms were still there, her voice still carried the same accent, and although she was sure that she hadn't been recognised yet, when she finished stuffing her latest client's money into her purse and looked up towards his face, she saw one that she recognised staring back at her. "Oh, it's... it's you..." she muttered. She knew immediately who it was, a boy that she had turned down months earlier. She remembered him because he had given her a dirty look a few times after that, enough to make her knew that he didn't care for her.

"So the rumours are true," he muttered, the look in her eyes apparently confirming that he was who he thought she was. Suddenly, she feared for her life, for her reputation, but as he raised his hand, he didn't go to harm her, rather, he laid it against her chest, roughly groping her tits. "It's probably for the best that you turned me down if this is how you spend your evenings," he told her. She stopped short of telling him that she had started working as a prostitute after having turned him down, worried what his reaction might be.

In a flash, he had her bra off, and tossed it aside. Her skirt came down a moment later, though he didn't even bother removing that entirely. The rough fingers that pushed themselves into her pussy were matched only by the rougher kiss that he pressed against her lips. He had paid to fuck her, and she was going to. Yukari had so many questions. Was he going to ruin her life? Was he going to blackmail her? None of them were answered as he pushed her up against a dumpster and lifted one of her legs, his cock soon finding home between them. Normally, she would try to work the clients over with a bit of dirty talking, but she couldn't bring herself to act for him.

He didn't go gentle there, either, but she hadn't expected him to, nor was he the first to be so rough. Still, she couldn't stop herself from moaning out as he hammered away. She had to move her arms up to his shoulders to stop herself from slipping, something that brought a low chuckle from him. "If only you had been this affectionate months ago," he mused, before giving one last thrust and then dumping his load inside her. It was only after he had pulled out that she realised that he had never put on a condom.

— — —

After a long, active day of them investigating the mysterious there was only one thing on Pacifica's mind, worshipping Dipper's musky cock and balls.

Dipper had barely been given time to close the door to Pacifica's bedroom before she pushed him against it and sank down to her knees, raising a dozen questions inside his head that she was quick to answer as her hands worked at his shorts, popping the button open and pulling them down. "Hey, you're... are you seriously gonna...?" was all that he could manage, and indeed, as she took his bulge against her palm and gave it a soft squeeze, she confirmed that, seriously, she was 'gonna'. As soon as she could fish him out of his pants, she pressed her face against the member.

"Not the first cock I've ever seen, don't worry," she assured him, before sniffing at the underside. Why was she sniffing him? Dipper didn't get it one bit, but he wasn't about to stop her, not when her mouth was that close to his cock. She didn't just sniff it, she tasted it, enjoying every bit of his musk and sweat. Her tongue rolled up from the base all the way to the tip, then she took the head into her mouth and rolledher tongue around it, savouring the best parts of his taste while his precum began to spurt against her tongue, proof of just how needy and worked up he was.

If any girl had been on her knees in front of him, Dipper had pictured that it would be Wendy, but as Pacifica continued to work his cock over, eagerly sucking on the head as she slipped a hand into his boxers to pull his balls free, Dipper couldn't help but question whether Wendy would even pay the same sort of attention to his cock as Pacifica was. With his balls out, she pulled his cock from her mouth and leaned down to capture them with her lips, taking her time to clean them of every bit of musk and sweat and filth. She wasn't satisfied until the only thing left covering them was her saliva.

Dipper panted for breath, laying his head back agaisnt the door. The idea that her parents might find them was but a distant worry. "Pacifica, I'm going to..." was all that he managed, and then she pulled back, took a hold of his cock by the base and he gave her a facial worthy of a porn star. Rope after rope, leaving her covered, and leaving him a panting mess. She licked what she could up, then smiled at him.

"We are doing that again."

— — —

Pacifica had to admit, when she'd suggested they save money by not buying condoms by switching completely to anal, she hadn't expeted it to actually work.

It only took one quick, swift motion for Pacifica to take Dipper's entire cock into her ass, and as her butt plapped against his lap as a result, she let out a soft sigh. Dipper had always been a weird one about anal sex, never seeming too interested in it, but when she had suggested to him that they could save some money by not having to buy condoms, he was far too eager. Something didn't seem right. Why the change of heart?

Her answer didn't come straight away. He reached forward to take a hold of her hips and began a slow rhythm, careful not to hurt her (despite the fact that she had just taken his entire length at once), but also showing just how needy he was. Pacifica couldn't stop herself from moaning. Suffice it to say, she was something of an anal slut, and as her asshole tightened around her boyfriend's cock, she could only imagine that he was asking himself why he had been so hesitant to fuck her there in the first place.

She met his slow rhythm with a fast one of her own, insisting that he bottom out inside her each time that he thrust inside, and then she picked herself up again before he had been intending to pull out. Eventually, he understood what she wanted, and he made up for the slow rhythm that he had been giving earlier by not restraining himself at all. "You want it hard?" he asked, taking their silent battle for dominance into spoken word for the first time, "I'll give you hard." From there, his hands gripped tightly at her waist, and sure enough, he gave her the hardest that he could manage. His balls slapped against her untouched pussy with each deep thrust, though Pacifica still wanted more.

After another few minutes of the two of them giving it everything that they had, a hard thrust from Dipper and a slam back from Pacifica, Dipper gave his final thrust, buried himself to the balls inside her, then pumped her ass full of his cum. Grasping for his hand, she came with him, and then he collapsed on top of her. "I don't know why you were so hesitant to do that," Pacifica muttered, squeezing his hand.

Dipper sighed, and a flush overcame him before he leaned over to press a kiss to her lips. "I didn't want you to think I was weird." What an idiot. She kissed him again.

— — —

Dorothea gets plowed over M!Byleth's desk late at night in the academy phase as she plays up the whole "student-teacher" angle as sluttily as she can.

The dim light afforded only a partial view of the rump swaying back and forth before Byleth, and for that he was disappointed, but it was hard to feel anything other than a deep lust as Dorothea reached back to pull her underwear down, exposing the rump to him properly. Her pussy lips were already soaked with need, and he wasted no time moving up behind her, his already-hard cock pushing up against her entrance. "Ooh," she moaned, turning her head back towards him. "Eager are we, teacher? Am I going to be getting a special lesson today?"

Rather than give her a response, he dipped his hips forward and slipped his entire length inside her, prompting her to turn her head forward again and moan. Having her bent over his desk seemed so cliche, but that didn't diminish his pleasure any. The feeling of her soft walls wrapped firm around his cock would milk him for all he had, just as it had so many times before, but Dorothea turned her head to him once again. "I did a good job on the test, didn't I? Is this my reward? A nice, hard fucking from my favourite teacher."

Those sultry words only made him want to fuck her harder, and so he laid his hands on her hips. Simultaneously, he knew that they had to be quiet, but he also wanted to make her scream. In the end, it was the latter that won out, and as she continued to tease him he picked up the pace, gentle thrusts being replaced with hard slams that had his hips slapping against her ass and his balls swinging against her clit. It was almost as if Dorothea saw it as a challenge. Each time he settled into a rhythm rather than steadily increasing the power behind his thrusts, she'd tease him again.

She only stopped when he was fucking her so hard that she couldn't even get her words out, two orgasms behind her and a third seeming as if it would never end. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head while Byleth slipped a hand into her hair and pulled it back along with her head. She tried her best to look at him but in the throes of pleasure she struggled, and then with one last thrust Byleth bottomed out inside her, his cock pumping her womb full of seed as she moaned for her 'favourite teacher' to punish her.

— — —

Claude and "Teach" using "private instructing" as a very flimsy excuse for him and M!Byleth to make out and jerk each other off in the process.

"Gotta say, I'm surprised they bought that," Byleth muttered, watching all but one of his class exit the room while Claude looked towardshim with a smirk. The class' head was on him in a flash, an eager hand reaching for the outside of his pants while he leaned over to press a kiss against his teacher's lips. Before Byleth could even protest, not that he was sure that he would have, Claude had his hand in his pants and his fingers wrapped around the shaft inside. Not one to be shown up, Byleth soon slipped his hand into Claude's pants and did the same. Before too long, they were slowly jerking each other off, with Claude putting as much effort into his technique as possible while Byleth settled for a slow stroke.

"I think they probably know that I'm a little bit special in your eyes," Claude responded after pulling away from their shared kiss. He leaned down to push a kiss to his teacher's neck, then rose up again. "Not that I'd want anyone to accuse you of playing favourites," he added, his lips curling into a grin, and Byleth caught that grin with his own lips to silence Claude once more, holding firm against the other as they each pulled down the other's pants some and began to stroke faster.

Although Claude was usually the more composed of the two, it didn't take long until he was thrusting against his teacher's hand with need, moaning into their kiss as he did. Though Byleth managed not to seem quite that needy, he was still showing obvious signs of pleasure. In the subtle way that had become characteristic of him, he huffed against his lover's lips and pulled back from their kiss again to look down.

Catching onto his teacher's gaze, Claude pulled back himself and wrapped his hand around both of their cocks at once, pulling the two against one another as Byleth slipped his hand back and simply watched. Well, he watched for a moment. After that moment, he had to dip his head back and let out a soft sigh, shivering with pleasure. When the both of them came together a few moments later, the two shafts erupted into the air, making a mess of Claude's arm and of the floor beneath them. Claude simply pulled his hand back, licked it clean, then smirked.

"See you next time, Teach."

— — —

Wholesome Marianne/M!Byleth titfucking, academy era, student/teacher.

Despite the fact that she had been the one brave enough to sink down onto her knees in front of her teacher-boyfriend, knowing exactly what that implied, Marianne struggled to find the bravery to go any further. Byleth was always patient with her, but his cock felt rock hard. Reaching down, he pulled it out of his pants for her, gave it a testing stroke and as the scent of his member reached her, Marianne was reminded exactly why she'd had the willingness to sink down onto her knees in the first place. Reaching down, she carefully pulled open her shirt, looking up at her teacher for approval before getting a firm nod in response.

As her breasts spilled out of her shirt, it became clear to Byleth just how large they were. It wasn't as if he hadn't seen them before, but as they sat half-strained, falling out from the top that had barely been able to contain them in the first place, their size was put into perspective. She reached a hand forward to wrap her fingers around him, then angled the cock down so that she could slide it beneath her tits. As his cock's head sank between them and eventually bumped up against her chest, Byleth leaned back against the wall behind him, rolling his hips up against the overwhelming softness.

That motion, coupled with a lean back from her, had his cock poke up from between her tits. She leaned down eagerly, captured the head with her mouth and then ran her tongue around it, lapping up the precum that had formed there in the meanwhile. After letting him escape again, though, she opted not to take him back into her mouth, letting the softness of her chest speak for itself.

No matter how soft her tits might have been, though, the way she squeezed them around him made sure that he felt them firm. She wrapped her arms around her own chest, then urged him to thrust between the two mounds, something that he was more than happy to do as he slowly felt his climax drawing nearer and nearer. A soft moan, and then a louder one, and then his cock, throbbing between her tits, erupted to give her a healthy facial. When she was done, she looked up at him with a bright smile, and a blush that he could see even through the rivers of cum running down her face.

— — —

Jadeite pinning Sailor Moon to a wall, fingering her while being a condescending dick about how pathetic she is and how she’s not worthy enough for -looks at script- THE COCK OF ONE OF THE FOUR HEAVENLY KINGS

As soon as Sailor Moon felt her back slam against the wall, she knew that she was in trouble. Usually, a misread punch only meant that she would end up on her rump and need a moment to recover, but even before he had attacked her she could see that Jadeite had other plans. A dominant gaze, a smirk that almost broke the boundaries of his face and a harsh tone as he spoke to her, keeping her pressed against the wall with a hand against her chest that she noticed far too late was actually squeezing at one of her breasts.

"My, my. It would seem you're all mine," he muttered, his other hand slipping into her skirt before she even had time to react. The gasp that followed was interrupted by a hitched breath that came alongside his finger slipping deep into her snatch, already a little wet for reasons she couldn't admit to herself. "What a shame it is that I have no desire for you. How could I? Look at you. You're pathetic. Already dripping wet merely from my presence... then again, I suppose I can't blame you. Who would? It's not often you're greeted with such immeasurable power, I'd imagine."

The downside to having him roughly finger her against a wall was, well, pretty much every part of it, but one upside was that the more pleasured she became, the less she had to listen to his voice. At least, that had been her hope, but as he pleasured her further, as she resigned herself to the constant pump of fingers into her snatch, his words seeped into her consciousness again. "You're not worthy of anything more from me. This is all you're getting. I'd sooner fuck each of your friends before I came to you."

His words. His tone. She melted into them, and melted against him, panting for breath through a deeply flushing face as his fingers pumped into a practically gushing pussy. It didn't take long for her to reach climax, just a moment more, and as she leaned against him, moaning wildly, he grimaced, then pulled his fingers from her snatch. She ended up on the ground, looking up at him with hazy vision, and he presented to her his fingers, covered in her juices.

Without complaint, she leaned up and took those fingers into her mouth.

— — —

Naru wants to help set Umino up with Usagi but worries about how well their first time might be. Long story short she takes his virginity so he’d have some idea of what it’s like to bang someone

Umino wasn't sure whether it was a good idea for Naru to have sex with him. Practise, she had called it, for whatever girl he might try to please in the future, but that didn't sound right to him. Not that he said that to her. In fact, he didn't say anything, just sat there with an equally flushed and excited face as she undressed herself in front of him, revealing to him his first sight of ample teenage breasts and lightly haired snatch. His first sight in the flesh, anyway. As he had been assured, pornography did NOT count.

His hands found their way to her chest before she gave him permission to touch them, but to be fair to him, she had also just taken her place on his lap, her hands fumbling at his pants to get him out of them. She seemed to be in a rush, and the anxious part of him was too pre-occupied with the soft feeling of breasts in his hands to possibly take that as an insult, even if, in reality, it only represented her own neediness. His cock same out. She wrapped her hand around it, aimed it up, then took her place atop it, before sinking onto him.

Just like that, he had lost his virginity. She had never told him whether she was a virgin or not, but he assumed that she wasn't. It was probably for the best that he didn't look between them to see the blood trickling down his member. If he had thought that she was a virgin too, he might not have immediately buried his head into the nape of her neck and then started hammering away at her pussy as if his life depended on it. Considering just how good it felt to her to finally have him inside, it very well might have.

Umino was every bit as desperate as a nerdy virgin would be, and the way he slammed up against her time after time meant that he wasn't going to last very long, either. Naru knew that certain parts of his technique were sloppy, but criticising him fell by the wayside as her own orgasm hit her like a truck. As her spasming pussy throbbed around him, he came, filling her womb with cum.

And it was only as she lifted up off him post-orgasm that she realised that he should have put a condom on. Whoops.

— — —

Ms Usami Persona 5 planting her big fat tonka truck ass onto Ren’s face and makin him eat it

"They say you're a delinquent," Ms. Usami muttered, pressing her rump back against Ren's face. She was still clothed, at least for the moment. "I have to say, I have a hard time agreeing with them. You don't look very tough to me," she added. She didn't mean it to be an insult, nor did she have time to find out whether Ren had taken it as one, because he was soon distracted by her hand, pulling her skirt up and her panties down. The next thing he knew, that large ass that had been clothed before him only a moment ago was now nude, pressed back against his face. His immediate response was to close his mouth, but it became clear what she wanted from him a moment later.

Her asshole pressed right up against his mouth... in a way that definitely hadn't been accidental. He sputtered against it at first, but she held firm. "Come on. Show me how brave you can really be," she urged him, rolling her hips back against his face, that tight, puckered hole grinding against his lips. It didn't take long for the bitter taste to become inoffensive, and then he slipped his tongue free, testing the waters.

It didn't take long for him to do exactly as she had asked, with every bit of enthusiasm that she had been hoping that he would. His hands even moved out from underneath her to wrap around her hips, holding her in place so that he could work his tongue inside her properly. His tongue gave the sort of thrusts that betrayed his inexperience, each motion more of a desperate throw of his tongue than an active attempt to pleasure her, but all the same she felt on top of the world, her hands moving to his knees so that she could press down harder against him.

"There's a good boy," she muttered, lifting her rump up briefly before slamming it down against his face again. She could feel her orgasm coming without having touched her pussy even once, but she left it that way. When she did cum, she let her juice splatter against his chin and run down it, though she kept her behind pressed firmly against him even when her orgasm had passed. "You didn't think that you were done, did you?" she asked, before reaching down to run her hand across his crotch.

— — —

katherine gets gangbanged by a bunch of teens, akiren, ryuju and mishima

Coming to terms with the fact that Vincent couldn't be trusted was a struggle for Katherine. Once that hurdle had been cleared, though, she fell out of love with him, and that made giving in to a secret desire of hers much easier: she wanted to get gangbanged by teenage boys. Finding the right ones didn't take very long. She stumbled upon them in a hotel corridor, at the one where she had chosen to stay while she was visiting Tokyo. Within five minutes, she was on her back in the room she had booked, her glasses on the night stand and a camera set nearby to record the night's events.

The boy between her legs, Ren, knew how to eat pussy. Although that should have been surprising given his age, one look at his face was enough to tell her that he was popular with the girls. While he worked her over, she held the other two, Ryuji and Mishima in her hands, her fingers tight around their cocks as she jerked them off. Though they varied in size, they were both big enough for her needs—she had never been much of a size queen anyway. Leaning over, she captured Ryuji's cock with her lips, just as Ren hit one of her pleasure spots and she couldn't help but let out a loud moan onto the shaft in her mouth.

A moment later, Ren was on top of her, and his own hard cock pressed up against her entrance. She wouldn't have even had time to stop him before he pushed inside, but that was okay, she wouldn't have asked him to stop either way. His pounding was too distracting for her to possibly focus on pleasing the other two, but she managed to keep jerking them off, not pulling them towards climax but instead keeping them pleasured so that they would be able to take Ren's place once he was finished.

Sure enough, he dumped a load in her pussy a few minutes later, and she was then rolled onto her stomach, with Ryuji taking his place beneath her. She guided Mishima behind her, then into her ass; he seemed shy, so she had to push back onto him so that he knew that it was okay. All the same, she rode those two boys to their orgasms just as she had Ren, and after having another load dumped in each of her holes, she looked towards the boys. "I hope you don't think we're finished."


	10. 8th October 2020

2b stuck in a wall and made to suck yorha pussy.

The confusion and frustration that 2B felt being trapped in a wall the way that she was, with everything from her chest up sticking out from one side while the rest of her body stuck out the other, her hands binded by similar holes in the wall to stop her from moving, melted away when she saw her commanding officer step into view. "Commander, I appear to be—" she began, only for the superior YoRHa officer to slip her hand over 2B's mouth. 2B fell quiet, and although she had questions, she didn't ask any of them, letting her commanding officer guide her instead. The unrestrained android's finger slipped into 2B's mouth, pressed against her tongue, then began to roll around it.

"Seeing as you're stuck there, I have something that you can do for me," Commander White muttered, before pulling her dress open to expose her pussy. Her other hand pulled back, leaving 2B's mouth dripping saliva, and before the android could question what exactly it was that she was supposed to be doing, the commander slipped forward and pressed that pussy against her mouth. 2B seemed to catch on pretty quickly then.

It didn't feel good to be trapped in the wall the way that she was. She didn't like it, but it wasn't her place to question or decide that she wasn't comfortable. Making the most of what movement she could make, she gave her best attempt to pleasure her commanding officer. Her tongue slid between the other android's folds as 2B did her best to tap into what she could of the side of her mind that she didn't usually access, trying to figure out if any of it could be applied here. Suddenly, her tongue began to move with aim, sliding up to press against the commander's clit while the pussy's owner began to rock back and forth atop her face, something that ultimately made her attempt to pleasure her more challenging, but that 2B managed to keep up with.

She lapped and sucked and kissed and licked, right up until the moment that the commander slammed down against her face again, her pussy pulsating. Pussy juice splattered onto 2B's eager tongue, even made a mess of her face, and when Commander White finally pulled back, it was even dripping from her chin. The commanding officer merely smiled, then stepped away. "She's all yours," she said, before another female android moved up and took her place. 2B got the impression that she was going to be here for a while.

— — —

2b agrees to give 9s an armpit job.

2B didn't really understand what she was supposed to be doing, but 9S was excited and his cock was hard and he had already slipped it between her arm and her torso, the head grinding up against her armpit. She reached over to grab her own wrist and pulled the arm tighter against her body, but not so much so that he couldn't move. 9S let out a soft sigh of pleasure, then laid one hand against the back of her head. "That feels so good, 2B..." he muttered, much to her confusion.

"I can't believe this is actually... pleasing you..." 2B muttered, watching as his cock slid out from her armpit over and over again. How DID it feel good? Wasn't it sweaty? It might have been soft there, too, but surely it couldn't be as tight as her pussy, though it wasn't as if she had offered that to him as an alternative. Given how hard his cock was, though, how much he was throbbing as he slowly fucked her armpit, perhaps he would have chosen to fuck her there either way. His excitement passed onto her, made her cheeks flush. Even though she wasn't being pleasured at all, she didn't mind. It was fun enough just to watch him pleasing himself, not that she would ever tell him that.

The hand against the back of her head gripped tight as he let out a grunt and bucked his hips, precum running from the head of his cock. As tempting as it was for her to lean down and have a taste, she instead let him make a mess of her armpit, the precum there helping to make it even more slippery as he humped with desperation, his throbbing cock no doubt close to orgasm.

Towards the end, she reached her hand over to run her palm against his cock each time it poked out from her armpit. It was never there long enough for her to do much more than grind against the head, but that seemed to help, because a moment later, 9S gave his final grunt and thrust forward, his cock firing rope after rope of cum against her hand. Midway through his orgasm, he lifted her arm and pressed the head of his cock straight against her armpit, making a mess of that, too. By the time he was finished, she didn't even want to lower her arm, worried that she might make even more of a mess of herself if she did.

"You are going to clean that up, right?"

— — —

2b is captured and hanged upside down by the machine, she is then spanked.

There might not have been any blood in her system to run to her head as she was being held upside down, but as she was pulled up by the robotic claw that had gotten a hold of her leg, 2B was nonetheless disorientated. She reached her hands up and tried to free herself, but she couldn't get a good enough grip of the claw holding her, and each time she fell down again her situation only seemed to feel worse. Another claw reached over to grab her other leg, and then, as she was suspended by both of them, more tentacle-like appendages began to slip into view, slashing at her clothing, but only her clothing.

Rendered naked little by little, 2B let herself hang there for a moment, trying to take in her surroundings and figure out a way to escape. As near as she could tell, she was in some sort of laboratory, though she couldn't make out very much. The entrance to the room, a hole that she had fallen into, sat about twenty or so feet above her, still open as if trying to taunt her. As she focused on anything other than the machine holding her, she suddenly felt something smack against her backside. After yelping, she snapped her view up to see what looked like a hand attached to the end of one of the appendages, and soon after the second spank came, hitting the opposite cheek this time.

2B frowned, and began wriggling in the machine's grip again, trying to get free, but the spank that came a moment later seemed harder than the other ones had been, so she stopped. "Why would a machine do that?" she asked aloud, as if she was expecting a verbal response, but, unsurprisingly, she didn't get one, she simply got another spank. "What do you want from me?" she asked, only to get no response once again.

The spanking continued, each one feeling like less of a sting but feeling all the more humiliating. She wanted to be free of the machine's grasp, but she didn't want to be rescued—imagine if one of her teammates saw her in such a state—which meant that she had to free herself. As more spanks came one after the other, each bringing tears to her eyes and a yelp from her mouth, she managed to slip down just far enough to make the machine slap itself, and then she was free from its grip. After climbing up its frame and jumping into the hole she had gotten in from, she was free.

Naked, but free.

— — —

9s and 2b fail a mission and are fucked side by side by some humans while holding hands. with sph.

The presence of humans should have been exciting for 2B and 9S, proof that YoRHa's mission had been at least somewhat successful, but the humans that they found had no intentions of playing nice with them. After taking advantage of the androids' inability to attack them, the humans had disarmed them and tied them up, and it had been around that time that one of them had mentioned just how sexy the androids were, as if they had been created with an alternative purpose. Sure enough, stripping the two off revealed that they had sexual organs to go with their sexy appearances, and pretty soon the two were set alongside one another, the two androids holding hands for support as the humans had their way with them.

2B got the most attention as human after human fucked her tight android pussy. No matter how much abuse they gave her, no matter how many of them took turns, she always seemed to stay just as snug. She came to orgasm after tortuous orgasm at the hands (and dicks) of the humans, and for her part, she seemed to enjoy it. It was as if being used by them had awoken some protocol hidden deep inside her mind, though 2B wasn't aware of any of that, she only knew that she liked it when they used her roughly, and no matter what they did to her, whether they slipped two cocks into her pussy at the same time while another fucked her ass, she could never summon the energy nor the desire to complain.

Though 9S might not have been as popular as his female counterpart, he didn't have things easy by any means. One after the other, the humans fucked his ass roughly. His body might have been every bit as soft and sexy as 2B's, but that didn't mean that they needed to be afraid of breaking him, apparently. They mocked him for how girly his body was, and how his asshole felt more like a pussy than anything else, tight and ready for their cum. They also mocked his cock for its smaller size, telling him that he could never compare to them.

Although they might have failed whatever mission it was that they set out to do (neither of them could remember by the third straight day of being roughly gangbanged by humans), they had found something better: their true destinies.

— — —

Reader worshipping Max's petite tits and paying extra attention to her pierced nipples

You had been making out with Max for a while already, but you wanted more. Your hands slipped to her shirt, and you waited for her go ahead—which came in the form of an eager nod into your kiss—before you began pulling it upwards. Your hands ran along her body as you exposed her little by little, appreciating the softness of her skin, but by the time you reached her petite tits, so petite that she didn't even need to wear a bra, they were all that you could focus on.

Pulling back from your kiss, you pulled her shirt up over her head and got a proper look at her breasts. They might have been small in size, but they were still prominent enough. They were as perky as they could be given how small they were, and her nipples stuck out proudly, though that might have been because of the fact that they were pierced. Thin metal bars ran through both of them, studded on each end with a small metal ball. Slipping a finger behind each of the metal balls, you managed to tug on the piercing, pulling sweet moans of pleasure from the object of your desire.

While you tugged at the one nipple with your fingers, you leaned down to capture the other with your lips, softly bouncing the piercing on your tongue while you responded to each little moan of pleasure that she gave. The smaller moans were good, they meant that you were on the right track, but the big ones meant that you had hit one of her pleasure spots, and though you didn't want to leave her overstimulated, you made sure to hang around on each of those for a little while, helping her towards orgasm little by little.

"You're gonna make me cum," she moaned, which excited you further. You hadn't even touched between her thighs yet, and as near as you could tell she wasn't masturbating either. Were you going to be able to make her cum with breastplay alone? Taking one of her piercings between your teeth, you began to gently tug on it while twisting the other with your fingers as far as you could without hurting her. Suddenly, she pressed a hand against your chest and pushed you away, panting softly as she did. "I wanna do more before I... y'know..." she muttered. You smiled up at her.

— — —

Max straddling reader's lap and grinding against his clothed crotch and talking dirty

Settling her hands in your shirt, Max had pushed you back against the chair that she had been sat on moments ago, and she was quick to take her place in your lap. As she leaned down to kiss you with passion, her hands worked against your shirt, tracing your stomach just as you had hers, though she didn't go much higher than that, at least not just yet. Her hands instead moved up to your shoulders. She wrapped her arms around them and held you there for a little while, focusing on the motions of her hips as she began to grind down against you. There were still god knows how many layers of clothing between your cock and her pussy, but that didn't slow her down any.

Once she got the right angle and was sure that your cock was grinding straight up against her snatch, she took advantage. A roll of her hips, grinding until she felt a pleasured moan leave your mouth, and then she lifted her hips up only to slam them back down again. It was more painful than pleasureable for you, but she was excited, and that meant more to you than the small hitch in her plan did. When she resumed grinding a moment later, she pulled back from the kiss you were sharing to press a kiss against your neck instead. She trailed from one side to the other, leaving hickeys every few inches or so to make it clear who it was that you belonged to, and the grinding of her hips didn't stop.

It almost felt as if you'd cum in your pants, but she wouldn't let you do that. "Is this the hardest you've ever been?" she asked, a low chuckle behind her voice that did little to disguise just how turned on she was. She bit her lip as she lifted her head again, and you were quick to lean up and lock lips with her for a second time, leaving her question unanswered.

For a moment, you took control of the grinding, lifting up from the chair to lay her on her bed instead. She ground back against you with just as much need, and the two of you simultaneously decided that there had been enough playing around. With eager hands, you began stripping each other off, tossing clothes in whatever direction the two of you felt like, and then she laid on the bed in front of you, ready for more...

— — —

Max riding the reader's dick after being enough of a tease

It hadn't taken Max long to get you on your back. You were happy enough, so long as she didn't tease you too much, but she apparently had other plants. She settled atop your lap again, no clothing between the two of you this time, though as her pussy was planted on top of your cock, the juice running down either side of your shaft suggesting that she was every bit as eager as you were, she began to grind back and forth on top of you rather than ride you the way you wanted her to. With need, you ground up against her just as you had been before, but that didn't stop her.

Max's hands settled at your wrists, pushed them back and held you in place. You were under her control, she told you without speaking, and she began to tease you once again. She even slipped all the way up to the head, dipping your cock inside half an inch or so only to pull off again. The absence of a welcoming, snug twat wrapped around your cock felt tortuous, but you let her do as she pleased, right up until the moment that she reached down with one hand to lift up your cock, ground from the tip all the way to the base and back up again, and then finally, right as you were nearing your breaking point, took you inside then slammed all the way down to the base.

You both moaned, and she leaned down to kiss you, capturing the moans that followed. To finally be inside her after so much anticipation and build-up felt beyond perfect. Your hands moved up, wrapped around her, and with a tight grasp you told her that you had no intentions of letting her pull off again. Not until the two of you were finished.

"Someone's eager," she muttered against your lips, as if her pussy wasn't so wet that it had already utterly drenched your cock and balls, but you chose not to challenge her on that, instead kissing her deeply a second time while your hips bucked up against her. She came down to meet you, and the two of you shared a rhythm that showed your cooperative desperation, eager slam up paired with an eager push down, over and over again, until neither of you could take anymore and you came together, each pleasured moan captured by the deep kiss you shared.

— — —

Beast Boy enlists Robin's help to fulfill a secret fantasy of his, being impregnated in his female form.

Although Robin had been with Beast Boy while in his female form before, it still felt so weird to see his friend like that. The eyes were the same, and the face mostly similar, but the body was entirely different. Sexier, Robin thought, though that was his preference for girls speaking. The agreement that had been made between them—that Robin would impregnate Beast Boy while the shapeshifter was in his female form—made Robin feel a little weird, but if it meant seeing more of that sexy female form of his friend's, there wasn't a lot that he wouldn't do.

The thought obviously turned Beast Boy on beyond belief. When he (now she) laid down for Robin, her pussy was already dripping wet. Biting her lip, she looked up at Robin with need in her gaze, and the boy soon found himself on top of her, a hand between her legs to help prepare her further, not that she needed all that much preparing. As soon as he settled properly between her legs, his cock pressing up against her entrance, she wrapped her legs tightly around his waist, her arms moving up to wrap around his neck similarly. Her unsteady breaths told him just how turned on she was, but she didn't beg for him to fuck her. She didn't have to.

Robin slammed his entire length inside at once, too eager to manage anything else. His hands moved up to tangle in her hair and he pressed a deep kiss against her lips, one that she returned eagerly. He settled into a rough rhythm only a moment later, but it didn't seem to be enough for her. The shapeshifter rolled her hips up against him, her pussy swallowing whatever was left of his cock each time that she did, only for Robin to slip it out and then slam it back inside again. His harder thrusts never failed to pull a moan from her.

It didn't take him long to cum, not with how tight she was and how much fun she seemed to be having. She practically milked him, her cunt squeezing madly around him each time her excitement peaked and she came. His own climax filled her, rope after rope adding to a growing pool of cum inside her, eventually filling her womb entirely before he pulled out, wiping his brow.

"Don't you wanna make sure?" she asked, inviting him to fuck her again, an invitation that Robin took without hesitation.

— — —

Mabel, Dipper, and Pacifica enjoy their wedding night.

Although their marriage to Pacifica wouldn't be recognised by any court of law, that didn't dampen the twins' excitement any as the three of them slipped in to bed together. They'd had a small ceremony, attended only by those that they trusted not to get weird about it, and now they were about to consumate their three-way marriage. Dipper watched as the two girls played with each other, not even paying any attention to him for the time being, though he didn't mind that. They'd already gotten one another out of their clothes, and Mabel had since rolled Pacifica onto her back, a hand between the blonde's legs as she kissed her deeply.

"How does that feel, Pacifica Pines?" Mabel asked, smirking to herself while Pacifica flushed beneath her. Rather than answering her, the blonde leaned up for another kiss, her own hand slipping between Mabel's legs to return the gesture. Dipper didn't want to be left too far behind, so he moved onto the bed with them and slipped his hand between Pacifica's legs just as Mabel had, though he lingered at her pussy for only a few moments, just long enough to dip his fingers inside and get them wet, then slid them down further, pressing them against her ass.

Pacifica pulled back from her kiss with Mabel to coo, and then she turned her head to kiss him instead, prompting Mabel to lean down and play with the blonde's chest. She squeezed and teased, thumbing the nipples while Dipper rolled Pacifica onto her side, taking his place behind her. He slipped his cock between her legs, briefly poking it out from between them, then whistled at Mabel, who gave him a naughty smile. She shifted down the bed and took her brother's cock into her mouth. Her hand reached for his balls as Pacifica spread her legs and Mabel was able to take the shaft all the way down to the base, and then once he was lathered with her spit she aligned him with Pacifica's ass. Dipper didn't waste any time pushing inside, another coo from one of his wives slipping into their kiss.

As he took care of Pacifica, Mabel slipped around to take care of him, her hands spreading his cheeks so that she could lean up to lick his ass in turn. Though they had a long night ahead of them and Dipper would last many rounds, it still felt embarrassing when the feeling of his sister's tongue slipping in his ass caused him to cum on the spot, a load of cum being dumped inside Pacifica's ass, to which she responded, "That better not have counted as my turn," with a pout.

— — —

Roleplay: The stealthy hunter, Nepeta, catches her prey, John, and proceeds to enjoy her prize, fucking him. Nepeta has a tentabulge.

John had understood the implications of Nepeta's desire to roleplay for him, but he hadn't been expecting just how into it she would get. After 'hunting' down her 'prey,' she had laid him on his stomach and took her place atop his back legs, her tentabulge running up against the back of his pants. Her hands reached down, set against his butt, and then she tore his pants open, something that he might have protested against if she hadn't then reached over to stuff his mouth with her underwear. The tentacle laid against his bare ass, weighty enough to feel prominent as it wriggled between his cheeks, and the tip began to push against his entrance.

He didn't feel ready to take anything inside him, he was completely dry down there, but the fluid leaking from the tentacle-like appendage helped her to push inside him, an eager mewl leaving her as she did. She didn't go easy on him, either, soon settling into a rough rhythm that her hips grinding against him, pushing the tentacle a little deeper into his ass each time she slammed down, until eventually she had the whole thing inside. He was already hard against his pants, the part of them that hadn't been torn away anyway, and as he reached down to begin taking care of himself Nepeta reached down with her own hands to grab his wrists, ensuring that he couldn't.

"Naughty. Prey doesn't get to satisfy its desires, John. You're mine now," she told him, sending a shiver along his spine and throb through his cock. Why did he find that so exciting? Her other hand soon found its way to the back of her head, and he could feel her claws, almost threatening to slip against his scalp, though she settled for merely grabbing onto his hair and tugging his head back while he moaned, his cock throbbing against the floor beneath it.

He wanted so badly to cum, but without a hand to wrap around his cock he could only grind against the floor, and she picked up both in speed and roughness as time went on, making his hips and rump and legs feel numb. When he did cum, it was the feeling of her filling him up that pushed him over the edge, his eyes rolling back into his head as a long, drawn out moan left his lips. She pulled her tentabulge out and laid it against his ass, releasing control of his hair as she leaned over to give the back of his head a gentle kiss. "There's a good boy."

— — —

Futa!Azula wants everyone to think she's a domineering bitch who tops in bed, but in reality she's a total anal slut who loves nothing more than her brother fucking her in the ass.

Anyone who had been in bed with Azula before would have been forgiven for thinking that she was a total domme. She never submitted to anyone, it seemed, nor did she allow anyone to fuck her. With her thick, royal cock swinging between her legs, it seemed as if she loved nothing more than bending someone over and having her way with them, whether it be with their pussy or ass. The truth was, though, that there was someone that she submitted to, there was someone that she allowed to fuck her: none other than her brother, Zuko.

There was no way for anyone to know that, of course, because she would never let such information slip, least of all because it would mean that people would know she was fucking her brother. No, her reputation was more important than that, to her. She simply wouldn't allow people to know how subby she could be in bed, how she would eagerly allow Zuko to slip fingers that had been inside her ass not a moment earlier into her mouth, how she would run her tongue around them until she had cleaned them of her filth, how she would thank him for it afterwards, all while he was pounding away at her ass and her own cock throbbed beneath her, only touched when she reached a hand down to try stroking it, not that she usually found much success, because her biggest secret was this: she loved getting fucked in the ass by Zuko so much that she actually found it preferable to fucking someone else. She enjoyed anal so much that she didn't even need to touch herself to climax.

Zuko had to follow his own rules, though. He wasn't allowed to verbally degrade her, and that suited him just fine, no matter how much pleasure he might have gotten from pointing out to his sister that it was a little irony how much of a submissive anal slut she had become for her brother considering the harsh treatment that he had at one point gotten from her.

Whenever he came, he did so without asking for permission. He grabbed onto her hair and yanked her head back, leaning over to give her an upside down kiss while he buried his cock to the base in her ass only to empty his balls inside it, and then when they were done, he'd make her lick up the mess, both that on his cock and that on the bed.

— — —

Mirko domming Midoriya and cumming on his cock?

Though he would never admit it to himself, the thing that Izuku had always liked the most about Mirko was her ass. He insisted to himself that he liked watching her fight because her fighting style was so unique, and that was true, but mostly he just liked watching her ass jiggle and ripple. As she sat atop him, her hands on his legs to keep them up in the air as she rode him in a reversed version of the amazon position, he was given a closer view of the ass he loved so much, and not only that, but a few inches down, his cock was disappearing into her snug, tight pussy over and over again.

He wasn't in control, though. No, she had made sure that she was, and that he knew that if he stepped out of line then things between them would be over. In her experience, it was the best way to make sure that men didn't get uppity, she had explained. He didn't mind. Embarrassingly, it almost turned him on more to see a woman simply taking what she wanted. The power behind her thrusts matched the fire in her heart, each hard slam down a slap of her ass against his hips. She moved fast, too, fast enough that only rarely did he get to actually enjoy the feeling of being inside her, but those velvet-like, soft inner walls of hers felt nice enough massaging along his length over and over that even without perfection he was still content.

A few minutes in, though, he had yet to see her falter. She moaned, of course, but she seemed to have such good control of herself that she could maintain such an awkward position without even needing to pause. Izuku wondered if that was the bunny part of her, so dedicated to the sex between them that she wouldn't allow herself to trip up.

When she came, she did so hard, slamming down onto his cock while Izuku could only lay there moaning, holding nowhere near the same amount of control over himself. The tightening of her cunt around his cock was enough to push him over the edge, and as he filled her pussy up with his cum, she gushed juices over his cock and balls, her legs finally beginning to fall beneath her as she let him slip down onto the ground and collapsed on top of him.

She let him stay there for a moment, and then lifted up again. "So, round two?"

— — —

f!18/Videl - what started as blackmail has become something much more. Videl could care less at this point about her father's bribery at the tournament being exposed, instead realizing that she's never felt so right and content as when 18's cock is in her mouth, gently sucking, the android's hand patting her head and praising what a good job her girl is doing. 

The details as to why her odd relationship with Android 18 had come about were distant, unimportant to Videl as she laid her hands against the older woman's hips and challenged herself to take 18's entire cock into her mouth. Only a couple more inches, she told herself. If she could do that, then there was no doubt that she could please the woman. She had nothing to prove, of course, because she had brought 18 to orgasm so many times before; she had swallowed more of the woman's cum than she would ever admit outloud, but nonetheless, she challenged herself, and she succeded.

Only for a moment, though, and when she pulled back again Android 18 let out a pleasured huff, then gently patted at the back of Videl's head. "Surprised you managed that, girl. You're gettin' better," the older woman said, bringing a blush to Videl's face. It wasn't just the verbal praise, but the pat on the back of the head, too. She had been chasing that just as much as she had been trying to pleasure 18. For some reason, those little pats on the head and the reminders that she was a good girl and that she was doing a good job were more fulfilling than any reward she had ever received in her life. Between her legs, her pussy ached, and it would stay that way, because her own pleasure meant very little to her, too.

With only the first couple of inches of the android's cock in her mouth, Videl moved one of her hands down to begin stroking the woman's balls. She suckled on what she had in her maw, ran her tongue around it and bobbed her head just slightly, moving along an inch or so of the long-since cleaned flesh. The thing that she wanted the most was soon to cum, she could feel it in the way that 18's cock throbbed in her mouth and the way her balls thumped in her hand.

"That's it," 18 muttered. "Fuck, make your daddy proud." Those words might have stung under different circumstances, but when Videl felt the first splash of cum against her tongue, the insult didn't matter to her. Nothing did, except that she could (and would) swallow down the load in her mouth, eagerly pulling back to present her open mouth to 18 afterwards to show her that she had swallowed all of it, and then she took the android's cock back into her mouth, ready to do it all again (except the deepthroating, maybe... she'd have to train herself for that).

— — —

f!Ryujo/Nonon/Satsuki - (basically a followup to a previous one) no longer content being a voyeur, Satsuki take a more involved role in their deal and holds her dear lover Nonon tight as the link haired girl accepts Ryuko's length, the trio fully intent on tonight sealing the deal for Nonon's womb.

No matter how much she might have enjoyed watching Ryuko have her way with Nonon on videotape, eventually that wasn't enough for Satsuki. She needed more, needed to feel her love pressing against her as she watched Ryuko pleasure her in ways that Satsuki herself never could. Ryuko didn't mind, and if Nonon had any reservations then she didn't voice them, and soon enough there Satsuki was, holding Nonon's hand as Ryuko sank her impressively-sized length into Nonon's cunt. The sweet moans of pleasure that Nonon gave were ones that Satsuki had heard so many times before, but were much better heard in person, rather than through a video screen.

They were sounds that Satsuki could never get Nonon to make herself, sounds of utter pleasure. Satsuki wanted to kiss her love, but she denied herself that comfort in favour of watching Nonon's face as Ryuko sank deeper into her, inch by inch. When the entire length was inside, Nonon opened her eyes briefly to glance at Satsuki, a deep flush on her face, and then she had to close them tightly again once Ryuko started moving, hard hump after hard hump grinding the last couple of inches against her ass.

Ryuko fucked Nonon as if her life depended on it, and didn't give the girl any breaks. That was, perhaps, one of the things that she had to offer over her sister. Although Satsuki was undoubtedly the more brutal of the two sisters, she had a tendency to feel bad for her lover whenever she was too rough with her—Ryuko had no such attachment, and was happy to go on humping as hard as she could until the moment that either she came or someone asked her to stop. Satsuki would never ask her to stop, though, too enamoured with the pleased expressions that her girlfriend made, and it was doubtful that Nonon would even be able to form the words to ask Ryuko to stop, should she want her to.

Nonon's eyes suddenly opened wide, and Satsuki realised what was happening. She moved down the length of Nonon's body to watch as Ryuko's cock throbbed inside her, balls twitching beneath that, and she pumped her sister's girlfriend full of cum. When she pulled out, there was so much cum inside Nonon that it began to flow out right away, dribbling down her inner thigh, and it took all of the restraint that Satsuki had to not lean down and lick some of it up.

She settled for kissing the love of her life on the lips while Ryuko wiped her cock on Nonon's thick and then got up to head to the bathroom.

— — —

Empowered by his visit to The House of Fortune to act on his desires (read: be an asshole who does what he wants), Umino decides to make his move on Usagi. He manages to steal a kiss from her before shutting her crying up with his fat nerd dick in her throat. The end. 

Umino felt as if he was on top of the world. He could do anything. When he flirted with his teachers, there was nothing that they could do to stop him. He could probably grope them if he wanted to, though he didn't try that just yet. It was during his confidant walk down the hall that he spotted Usagi, someone who had long been an object of his affection. With a growing smirk on his lips, he soon closed the distance between them, his hand pressing against the wall beside her as he closed in on her.

There was no need for words to be exchanged, he figured. There had been so much romantic tension between them that she would understand why he was doing what he was doing. He leaned up to press a kiss against her lips, surprised when she didn't kiss him back, but he kept it going for long enough that he could be sure that she couldn't resist, then pulled back. There were tears in her eyes. Oh, that had been her first kiss, hadn't it? Whoops. There was no need for her to cry, though. Was kissing him really that bad?

"I've got something else you can kiss if that wasn't good enough for ya," he told her, then set a hand against her shoulder and forced her down onto the ground. Getting his cock out was the easy part, laying it against her face, sweat and all, was pretty easy, too, but getting her to open her mouth and take it inside was a little more challenging. In the end, he opted to simply order her to do so, and sure enough, she opened up. What a dream. His hand sat against the back of her head and he forced himself deep into her mouth, all the way to the back of her throat.

The little resistance that she gave was ignored by him; if he gagged on his cock, what did he care? It felt good to be in her mouth, and that was all that mattered. He kept her on his shaft, fucking her mouth as brutally as he could manage, caring little for what state her face ended up in. By the time he was finished and he pulled out to finish on her face, tears had streaked makeup down her face and drool from his rough face-fucking ran down her chin. Leaving her with a cum facial to add onto that, he zipped up his pants and went on his way, whistling as he did.

— — —

Haru, Yusuke and Ren all love each other. It’s not the first time the three of them have had sex together but Haru wants the boys to feel even closer to her and each other by double stuffing the same hole.

Trapped between her two lovers, Haru attempted to settle against Yusuke, the one in front of her. Behind her, Ren trailed kisses up and along her back before settling a final one beneath her hair. Both of her boys were hard, and they were both pressed up against her pussy, ready to push inside. She had taken both of them separately before, but taking them at the same time would be a new challenge for her. Nonetheless, she was eager, and after Ren planted that last kiss against the back of her neck she turned her head to kiss him on the lips, drawing him in closer to hold her from behind; with the strength of the two boys, there was no way that she would fall.

They pressed inside at the same time, with Yusuke's slightly thicker length having some trouble doing so while Ren's managed to slip inside, eventually being joined by the other boy's. Haru let out a sharp moan into her kiss with Ren, and she had to pull back in order to steady herself. It felt so weird to be suspended in the air. By the time their cocks were all the way inside her, she began to wonder if she could be suspended on those alone. They were so deep—it felt as if they were both deeper than either had been before, even though she knew this to not be true, and they stretched her in all the right ways.

As Haru laid her head back against Ren's shoulder and whined with pleasure, Yusuke leaned over her to press a kiss against Ren's lips. She loved nothing more than seeing the two of them loving each other the way they loved her, well, perhaps with the exception of being the one to kiss them. She leaned up to press a kiss against Yusuke's chin, and then began to grind against them as if trying to remind them that she existed, that they shouldn't forget about her—needy, as usual.

Not that they minded, and when they began moving with urgency once more, their alternating rhythm had one slapping up against her and then the other. Their rhythm was very nearly perfect, aside from the occasional moment where they each slipped deep inside her at the same time. When they came, they did exactly that, with Ren pushing up first and flooding her womb, only for Yusuke to do the exact thing moments later. Haru, who had been in the midst of her third orgasm by that point, could only moan and whimper.

— — —

After a fight in Mementos, Yusuke is aged down to a young boy and has been staying with his uncomfortable girlfriend, (fem) Ren, at Leblanc. Feeling extremely pent up, Ren masturbates despite her bf sleeping next to her. He wakes up and brings her to an extremely guilty if earth shattering orgasm by playing with her big hentai girl titties.

The permanence of Yusuke's transformation into his younger self was a concern from the moment they left Mementos and he was still stuck in that form, but it had been a week already and nothing had changed. Rin might have been worried if not for the one, solitary part of her that was secretly turned on by it, though that part didn't come without guilt. Had she known just how much it would turn her on, she might not have agreed to let him stay with her until he returned to normal—he couldn't stay at the college dorm, after all.

The hardest part was that he insisted on sharing a bed with her. Well, that's not entirely true. He didn't insist, but she could tell that he wanted to. Come to think of it, he didn't even ask. Perhaps Rin was projecting her own desires onto him, but there she was, laid beside him, unbelievably horny due to how long it had been since she had last been able to get off. Every touch of his body against her own only seemed to tempt her further, but she refused to give in to desire.

Or, that had been the plan. As soon as her thoughts strayed, she slipped a hand between her legs. By the time she realised what she was doing, she was already guiltily masturbating, trying her best to keep quiet as she looked Yusuke over. He looked so tender in that form, as if his skin would be soft to the touch, and when she reached out to confirm as much by running her free hand against his cheek he suddenly opened his eyes and then he was staring back at her. Any question as to whether he had realised what she was doing was answered when he pulled the covers back and glanced down, but he didn't say anything. Rin was about to pull her hand out of her shorts and apologise when Yusuke suddenly reached over and placed his hand against her chest.

He'd played with her tits before, of course, before his change, but it felt so different now, with those smaller hands groping her chest and her already most of the way to climax. She moaned, ground against him and tried very hard not to cry out in pleasure as he groped her. She felt so guilty. She shouldn't have been touching herself, she definitely should have stopped, but her orgasm was so close, and she was going to...

When she came, she threw her head back against the nothing behind her, hips rolling against her hand while Yusuke continued to grind his palm against her chest. Seeing the state that she was in, he simply smiled, rolled over and went back to sleep while she recovered.

— — —

A sequel to the Shota Yusuke/Fem Ren prompt. Basically, Ren sucks Yusuke’s dick as he sleeps because she hasn’t been able to stop thinking about the other night. She brings herself to another guilty orgasm, but less intense, as she sucks him off.

The way that Yusuke had teased her the other night left Rin unable to calm down. She hadn't been able to stop thinking about it, about how wrong it had been but also just how badly she wanted to do it again. Not that she could ask Yusuke to touch her again, not while he was in that form. She had masturbated beside him every night in the hopes that he might wake up again and treat her the same way that he had before, but he never did. At the very least, he never made it obvious that he was. The orgasms she managed to bring herself to were never as good.

That's how she ended up with the covers pulled back, settled between his legs. Her hands were already fumbling with his shorts. She wasn't even trying to be careful, a part of her hoping that he might wake up and respond in some way, but he didn't, not even as she pulled his cock out of his shorts and began to stroke it. She watched his face closely as she leaned down to take him into her mouth, her tongue running against the underside while she worked to take him as deep as she could—not a hard thing to do seeing as his cock had been proportionally sized down along with his body.

When she hit the base of his member, she pulled back again, then looked up at his face to see if he was awake. No reaction. His cock, meanwhile, was already hard and throbbing in her mouth, precum leaking against a tongue that swished back and forth against the head of his cock with hunger not denied. She slipped a hand between her own legs to pleasure herself as Yusuke continued to twitch and throb, knowing that his orgasm wouldn't take too long.

As he came, he let out a small grunt and bucked his hips against her, the cute sound along with the feeling of cum splashing against her mouth proving enough to push Rin all the way to climax, though she hadn't been expecting it. Even as she came, she did her best to swallow down every single ounce of his cum, though her body shook with pleasure. She pulled back from him after that, then gave a pout up at him for not waking up in the middle.

Though she had just realised that she could get away with sucking him off while he was sleeping, so there was that.

— — —

Academy era, Hilda lets M!Byleth, who she thinks she's got wrapped around her finger and obeying her every whim (she doesn't), fuck her tits since she doesn't think her usual flattery will suffice. She doesn't actually do much moving herself, because she thinks actually putting in effort is more than she currently owes him, and she teases him about that.

"Don't you wanna?" Hilda asked as she pulled her shirt up and exposed her chest, the need for a bra apparently entirely lost on her. "I know you do, I've seen the way you look at them." Sure enough, Byleth stepped closer a moment later, hard cock in hand. She could only smirk up at him triumphantly as he set his cock between them, a hand reaching for each of them so that he could properly surround his member with them—he didn't see a reason to waste time, nor to wait for her to do it, given the smirk that she was looking up at him with.

She very obviously thought that she had won, though Byleth wasn't exactly sure what she had been trying to win in the first place. From where he was standing, given that he had gone from not having his cock between a pair of tits to gently rocking his hips against the underside of them, his cock poking out from between them each time that he did, he was quite sure that he was the one who had won something.

Notably, she didn't move at all while he fucked her chest, not even to help tighten herself around him. It might have struck him as odd if not for the smirk on her face as she looked up at him. He wanted to cover that smug face in cum, but that would take a little while longer. "You don't expect me to actually help, do you?" Hilda asked. "I think I've given you enough already, letting you fuck my tits like this... there are people who would kill to be in your position." Byleth wasn't sure about that, but he didn't argue. He didn't say anything, in fact, merely kept thrusting away between her tits as if his life depended on it.

The closer he came to orgasm, the more often Hilda glanced down towards his cock. She stood proud in her promise to not help at all, but whenever his cock leaked a healthy glob of precum, further lubricating the ordeal, she looked a little hungry. It was as she was looking down at his cock one of those times that he finally came, giving a final thrust up between her soft tits before firing his load straight up onto her face. He caught her off-guard, but she soon closed her mouth and eyes, taking it like a champ.

"Okay, I think you owe me a little extra for that," she muttered.

— — —

Bowser sits on his throne and has Peach, Rosalina, and Daisy worship his cock and balls, sharing and adoring him until he showers them with his cum. Peach is airheaded and ditzy, Daisy is pretty much a mindbroken onahole, and Rosalina is sultry and submissive.

Bowser had made sure ahead of time that he wouldn't be disturbed as he spent time with his three captured princesses. Captured was probably too strong a term, although they had at one point been captured they were now spending their time there willingly, each eager to find their place between his legs and worship his monster cock as if it was their duty. Rosalina sat on the right side, her lips already working up and down one of his large balls. Daisy, meanwhile, sat on the other side, her nose pressed against the other one while she planted kisses further down it. In the centre was Peach, whose hands were wrapped around the base of his cock. Even with both of them, she couldn't quite get her hands all the way around it.

Peach moved her head up towards the tip, then spat onto it. She brought her lips right to his urethra, where precum was already building, then began to swish her tongue back and forth against it, letting the taste taint her saliva as his precum settled inside her mouth. Rising her hands up and along the length, she began to slowly stroke him, keeping her lips pressed over his head as she did so that any precum he leaked would slip right into her mouth.

"Let me have some, too," Rosalina urged, moving up and alongside Peach to butt in and get some for herself. Daisy, meanwhile, could only continue worshipping the one testicle, apparently too far gone to even realise that there was any squabbling going on. As she sat there, she weighed the ball with her hand, kept pressing kisses against it and then gave it a soft, meaningful suckle. As Peach was pulled away from the head, it took her a moment to realise that she wasn't able to taste Bowser's precum anymore, so she pushed back in alongside Rosalina.

Right about the time that the two of them managed to get their lips pressed against his cock, Bowser suddenly stood up. His hands came down, pulled Daisy and Rosalina up, and then he pressed the three princesses together, each of them looking up at him with eager eyes. He wrapped his own hand around his shaft, and with the three faces lined up before him, he came. Long ropes of his seed fired across them, their aroused expressions being covered little by little.

— — —

Hapi gets eaten out (or rimmed, your preference) by F!Byleth, and tries really, really, REALLY hard not to sigh in bliss throughout it until she cums. Be careful!

The feeling of being eaten out was a new one for Hapi. She didn't really know what to do with her body, where to put her hands. For the most part, Byleth helped her out, reaching hands up to guide Hapi in the right direction where she could, but it became clear pretty quickly that Byleth couldn't focus on anything other than the pussy before her for too long at a time. When her hands returned to their spot between Hapi's legs, she used them to keep those legs spread open so that she could freely kiss and lick wherever she wanted to.

To save herself from embarrassment, Hapi tried not to moan out in pleasure, no matter how badly she felt like she wanted to, and she did want to. Byleth, though, wanted to hear those sweet sounds leave her. Each motion from there seemed to be geared towards pulling them free, whether it be the gentle way with which Byleth traced her fingertips down Hapi's body, or the assault on her clit that began a few moments later, first with soft laps and then with gentle sucks. The first sigh of pleasure that left the other girl was like music to Byleth's ears, but she wanted to hear more.

After having traced her fingers all the way down to Hapi's crotch again, she slipped them inside the girl, her digits working up against the upper wall while Hapi did her best to avoid rolling her hips against them. The sucking to her clit was torturous, sending pleasurable jolts throughout her lower body that reached all the way down to the tips of her toes. "Ahhhhhh," she finally moaned, before clasping her hand over her mouth again. As she glanced down at Byleth, the eyes that stared back at her seemed very triumphant, and so she threw her previous desire to stay quiet aside and allowed herself to moan as loud as she wanted to.

Loud it was. Without Byleth's hand to hold them in place, her legs closed around the girl's head. She moaned her name, slid a hand into her hair and ground against her face, her pussy throbbing around the fingers inside it. With those eager fingers and an even more eager tongue, Byleth soon brought Hapi to a loud, needy orgasm. She didn't even mind that her face was a mess wehn she pulled back again, so long as Hapi was willing to lazily smooch it, which she was.

— — —

Leonie is fed up with Constance's noble snobbiness, so she sticks Constance in some stocks and invites the rest of the class to freely use the blonde. Unfortunately, she did it outside, so instead of gleefully reveling in Constance being humbled, Leonie gets to see Constance's self-hating personality enjoy what she believes is the perfect punishment.

Leonie realised pretty quickly that she had made a mistake, but by that point it was too late to do anything about it. The stocks that she had put Constance in were already surrounded by people eager to take advantage of the 'free use' promise afforded to them by a nearby sign. With pants down and cocks in their hands, they closed in on the heiress while Leonie looked on. That much had been exactly according to Leonie's plan, but she had been hoping to bring the girl down a peg or two, and as the sun rose over the buildings before them and caught Constance's face, she paused her protests and took on a very sullen look.

When the first cock pressed up against her pussy, she didn't even protest, though she didn't look happy about it. She let out a sharp gasp when he pushed inside all the way to the base, but she didn't try to pull away, and right afterwards she fell back into the silence that had surrounded her a few moments earlier. She didn't say anything, but Leonie could see that she had already accepted her fate. It made the redhead feel even worse about what had been an attempt to teach the haughty girl a few lessons.

All the same, Leonie couldn't help but watch. By the time the first man was done fucking Constance, the second had already stepped up into place. Rather than fucking the girl's pussy, though, he aimed a little higher. After pressing up against her ass, he pushed inside. He was just as rough with her as the previous one had been, something made obvious to Leonie from the way that Constances face began to contort, although she didn't say anything, at least at that point.

When she finally did begin speaking, she declared rather quietly that she deserved every bit of what was happening to her, that to be used by men in such a way was a fate that suited her—she even seemed to be enjoying herself, even if only for that moment. The men soon shut her up by having someone step up and slip his cock into her mouth, though, and from them on, for the rest of the day, she didn't go more than five seconds without a cock in front and another in back. When Leonie released her from her restraints once the sun had gone down, Constance, now no longer constrained by the daylight, couldn't even summon the energy to complain.

Leonie supposed that was some sort of victory.

— — —

Kashiwagi prompts: Yosuke - Attempted discreet blowjob in the boys toilets between classes. Stealth Sex.

On some level, Yosuke felt lucky about what was happening to him. He might not have liked Kashiwagi as a teacher, or as a woman, or as a presence in his life, but to have her between his legs with his cock in her mouth while the two of them sat in a bathroom stall in-between classes was a great feeling to be sure. She really knew her way around a dick, though he avoided saying that outloud in-case she took offense to it. She didn't look as if she would be listening very much anyway, as focused on the blowjob as she was.

She muttered words and phrases to herself, something about how 'good of a teacher' she was and how sexy he must find her. Her delusions were, in a way, as attractive as she believed herself to be. Though she might have been ugly by Yosuke's tastes, there was something attractive about her confidence, though he might have been biased considering that her lips were taking his cock all the way to the base as that thought crossed his mind. She did so without a single issue, then pulled back to drop her lips down his shaft. She looked up at him with eyes filled with need, dripping tears and mascara while she took one of his balls into her mouth and sucked hard.

Hard enough for Yosuke to let out a soft grunt of pleasure which prompted Kashiwagi to pull back. "Keep your voice down. You wouldn't want anyone to find us, would you? How scandalous that would be, a teacher such as myself having sex with her student... I know that I'm young, but our age difference would still be—" Yosuke decided to shut her up by stuffing his cock back into her mouth. Luckily for him, she didn't seem to mind, and she got right back to sucking him off.

Her hands settled at his legs, and with a grip on them she pulled herself closer to him, took him further into her mouth, all the way down to the base of his shaft, and as he felt that soft, warm, tight throat wrap around his cock, Yosuke was pushed over the edge. He gave a soft grunt and a buck of his hips, then blew his load straight down her throat, a load which she swallowed eagerly, right down to the last drop.

— — —

Kashiwagi prompts: Yu - Gym Storage room fuck during lunch, Yu fucking her pussy, and finger fucking her mouth.

Whereas Yosuke had used his cock to keep Kashiwagi quiet, Yu had found another way of doing so. With his hand wrapped around her face, he had plunged his fingers into it, prompting them to roll around her tongue. That by itself might not have been enough to get her to stay quiet, but he was also fucking her pussy madly, having bent her over some gym equipment in the storage room while she pushed back against him as eagerly as she could. She wasn't actually achieving much, but she felt like she was, and that was most of the battle.

Each hump from him had her moaning against his fingers, but at least she wasn't talking. Yosuke had told Yu about his time in the bathroom with their teacher, but Yu hadn't been expecting Kashiwagi to make a pass at him that very day. She must have been horny, he thought, and the fact that the mouth he was finger-fucking had contained his friend's cock only a couple of hours prior was enough to convince him to make sure she kept it away from him, but that wasn't very hard. For all her faults, her pussy was tight, tight enough to cling onto him as he tried to pull back, which seemed fitting to him.

Those humps of his turned into hard slams, and as he pulled his shirt up with his free hand her bum began to smack against his torso with each thrust. It was a pretty sight to see, his entire shaft disappearing inside what was, honestly, a pretty nice behind, not that he would ever let her hear him saying such a thing about her—he'd never hear the end of it. In fact, he was quite sure that he had already set himself up for a school life filled with flirting from her, but if that flirtation ended with a pussy as tight as this one wrapped around his cock, perhaps it wouldn't be so hard to handle.

With one final thrust, he slammed into her and blew his load, his cock filling her womb with rope after rope of cum. Kashiwagi moaned against his fingers again, and just about managed to pull away from them to turn her head and show her ecstacy to him. As Yu pulled out, he gave her behind a gentle spank, then left her to clean up her own mess.

— — —

Kashiwagi prompts: Kanji - Detention afterschool, classroom, with Kashiwagi playing Femdom/Power bottom getting her ass fucked, 

Kanji was used to detention. Whenever he actually attended school, detention was how he spent most of his evenings. Things had gotten more tense since Kashiwagi had taken over, though. She'd always stare at him with this gaze that he couldn't quite discern, and although she never said anything to him that would elaborate on it, he dreaded the day that the two of them would end up alone together. As it turned out, he had been right to dread it, because not five minutes after the door closed did she end up in his lap, her skirt somewhere on the floor while she fumbled with his pants and fished out his cock.

He thought that he was going to get a blowjob when she slipped down onto the floor, but after spitting onto his cock a few times and stroking him enough to make sure that his cock was nice and slick, she shifted up again and took her place on his lap a second time. Kanji, utterly speechless, could do nothing as she reached back, wrapped her hand around his cock and aligned him with her asshole—a woman who was strong willed enough to simply take what she wanted, not at all deterred by his tough looks was one of the things Kanji was most afraid of.

All the same, as she began riding him, the pleasure he felt was undeniable, and it wasn't as if he had ever tried to stop her. To him, it felt like exploration, but Kashiwagi was merely scratching an itch. Unbenkownst to Kanji, she had already slept with two of his friends that day, and three students in one day was about three more than the horny teacher usually got to sleep with, so she wasn't going to waste time.

Each deep drop had her taking his entire cock inside her ass, thick and long and enough to pull a sweet coo of pleasure from her lips. Well, it might have been sweet coming from anyone else, at least, but Kanji simply found it a little bit terrifying. All the same, when his orgasm came (and it didn't take long), he wrapped his arms around her to make sure that she couldn't escape, and although she didn't try, she did lift her feet up onto the desk, pushing herself down onto him with all the strength that she could manage while he emptied his balls into her tight arse.

At the very least, detention got a little less boring after that.

— — —

Kashiwagi prompts: Naoto - Unknowing Lesbian sex, with Naoto eagerly eating the teachers pussy, kashiwagi fantasises about "his" cock

Whenever a new student started at school, Kashiwagi was eager to get a look at them. It wasn't as if she wanted to get to know them or anything, she just wanted to know whether they were attractive. After all, she was an attractive woman, and attractive students were a perfect match for her. When Naoto Shirogane, the esteemed ace detective, joined the school, she knew that she had to get a look at him. And he was handsome, to be sure. Cute, stern, a look on his face that Kashiwagi could never quite read. She made it her mission to get him under her desk, and under her desk she got him.

Naoto was aware that doing such a thing with a teacher could get her in trouble, but she had a weakness for older women. The moment Kashiwagi had spread her legs, Naoto had moved down between them, and now with the teacher's panties out of the way she was exploring around the older woman's pussy. She probed her tongue between the lips, ran up and down, side to side, all the way to her clit and then down to her entrance, the tip of her tongue getting more and more firm in its motions with each passing moment.

Despite her attraction to older women, it was the first time that Naoto had eaten pussy, but Kashiwagi didn't seem to mind. She lowered her hand to pick up Naoto's hat, then placed in onto the desk beside her as she slipped her hand down and settled it in his hair. She imagined what his cock might look like, whether it was hard or not already, whether he would be willing to fuck her with it after, though with how busy the previous day had been she was happy to take a break and allow herself to be pleasured.

Naoto's tongue picked up the slack, pounding licks against the underside of Kashiwagi's clit while her fingers moved up to press against the older woman's entrance, and in response Kashiwagi moaned, cried in pleasure. 'I'm becoming easy to please,' Kashiwagi thought to herself as she ground her hips needily against Naoto's face, and when she came she cried even louder, thankful that the doors tended to block out most of the sound. By the time she collected herself, ready to reach forward and yank that cute boy's pants down, he had already gotten up and left. What a shame.

— — —

Catherine and Shamir mutual body worship, emphasizing the bulk/muscle of Catherine and the more acrobatic, lithe figure of Shamir.

It had started as little more than an appreciative stare, but Shamir was already working Catherine out of her shirt to trace her fingers down the other woman's belly. Catherine, in turn, gave the other woman a gentle smirk, then leaned down to lock lips with her, only pausing to pull back when her hands found Shamir's own shirt and she tugged it up and off, tossing it aside. Shamir's fingers had worked all the way down Catherine's muscles, pausing when they reached her waist, and as she pulled the other woman out of her pants Shamir had to slip down onto her knees, not that Catherine seemed to mind.

Rather than trying to feel Shamir's body from up here, Catherine settled for having her hands sit on the back of Shamir's head, where she followed the other woman as Shamir leaned over to press a kiss between her legs, right at her most sensitive area. When Shamir moved away again a moment later, Catherine felt teased, but she didn't stop the other, knowing that she would get a chance to return the favour later on. Shekept her hand pressed firm against the back of her head as Shamir made her way up and along Catherine's body, working her tongue between the abs, pressing kisses against them, and ending her journey with another brief kiss pressed against Catherine's lips.

When Catherine did return the favour, Shamir was moved onto the bed. She placed the woman on her back and moved over her, hands eager to spread her legs so that she could dip down between them with her fingers while she pressed kisses down Shamir's body rather than up. For her part, Shamir merely leaned into the touch, which prompted Catherine to tease her more. She dipped her fingers into Shamir's pussy while her other hand traced down the woman's body, groping at her chest before running further down to appreciated how toned she was.

Not content to simply lay there, Shamir soon returned the favour, a hand sliding between the other's legs while she leaned up to press kisses against Catherine's neck, one of her weak spots. She hissed and turned her head away, only to push a deep kiss against Shamir's lips a moment later, and then the two fell into bed with one another, ready to start having more fun.

— — —

Rhea/M!Byleth, as much mommy softdom kink as you can fit, with him resting his head on her lap/thigh as she jerks him off.

The softness of Rhea's thighs as Byleth laid his head in her lap was matched only by the softness of her tone as she spoke to him, her words assuring him that, despite any injuries he may have sustained, his recent battle had been for the greater good, and more importantly, he had survived. Any surprised that he held when she slipped her hand into his pants and pulled free his cock soon melted away when she began to stroke him, gentle and soft just as he had come to expect from her.

"You like mommy's touch, don't you?" she asked him, a question which surprised him at first, enough for him to open his eyes and look up at her, but the gaze he saw staring back at him was welcoming enough that all he could do was nod, prompting a smile from her, one that had him returning one of his own. "There's a good boy," she told him, her touch becoming a little firmer while she increased the speed of her stroking. It didn't take long for him to begin gently bucking his hips up against her, prompting her to stop her stroking, which had him opening his eyes again.

"Be a good boy and stay still for mommy, okay?" she asked, though it didn't feel much like a question, but he nodded anyway, and as his head settled against her thigh again and she resumed her slow stroking, all felt as if it was right in the world. He didn't have to worry about anything, he could just settle against her and give in to the pleasure. A short, pleased sigh left his lips, prompting Rhea to smile at him again. "Let me know when you're going to cum, baby," she told him before picking up the pace.

"N-Now..." he muttered. "Now, mommy. I'm gonna cum now." As she kept up her quick pace, she reached her other hand over to place her palm beneath the head, and when he came a moment later, he did so straight into her palm, making a mess of her hand that he wondered if he might be scolded for. Rhea raised her hand, and then she lapped it clean, smiling down at him afterwards. "Thank you, mommy," was all Byleth could manage, and Rhea in turn leaned down to press a kiss against his forehead.

— — —

Mercedes pegs Sylvain gracefully but firmly, and he's incredibly confused as to why he's enjoying this so much.

The little shivered whine of pleasure that Sylvain gave as Mercedes bottomed out within his ass set a nice tone for what the rest of her time pegging him would be like, because although she was gentle with him, he couldn't control himself. By the time she had settled into a slow rhythm, his hands had risen up to cover his face, the fingertips moving to trace the skin as an odd sensation ran through them, a pleasured one. Mercedes sensed the trouble that he was having, how overwhelmed he was, but she didn't stop. Her hips kept their same slow pace, each thrust rounding off with a gentle roll of her hips against his rump before she pulled back firmly, the strap-on that she was wearing tugging almost all of the way out of his ass before she pressed back inside every bit as firmly as she had pushed inside moments ago.

The soft squeaks and moans of pleasure that left Sylvain served to showcase just how confused he was, and it only seemed to continue as time went on. He didn't understand why having Mercedes fuck him in such a way felt good. Did girls feel like this whenever he was the one fucking them? Despite how unsure he was, he began to feel a little bit jealous of them, if only because the confused pleasure was far more intense than anything he had ever felt before.

His hands dropped, held on tight to the bed covers, and Mercedes leaned forward to greet him with a kiss on the back of the neck, and then another at his ear. "You don't need to be ashamed of how much you're enjoying this," she assured him, in her usual soft tone. "I can make it feel better," she assured him, and then she reached around to wrap her hand around his cock. He was already rock hard and leaking precum against the bed, but he wasn't going to say no to the extra stimulation.

She stroked him with meaning, somehow just as firmly as her thrusting despite the fact that she was doing both at once, and when he finally did cum, making a mess of the bed beneath him while he moaned lewdly and Mercedes continued to whisper in his ear, she adopted a slow and shallow stroking method, milking him for the rest of his cum. She pulled out, and all Sylvain could do was lay there for a moment, utterly confused about what had just happened.

— — —

Petra is asked if she's a "Lady of the Night" to which she answers that, yes, she is a lady who is liking the night. She doesn't understand why this means that the fellow who asked that is waving gold coins in her face, asking her to get on her knees, and pulling his dick out, but if he's offering money, she might as well take it.

The feeling of confusion was still in the front of Petra's mind as she slipped the bag of coins into her pocket and took the man before her's cock in her hand. She had been paid a lot of money by him, and although she knew that being so intimate with someone wasn't something she was supposed to trade for money, she wondered if it was some sort of Fodlanian custom. She began to gently stroke the member, focusing more on it than its owner. Each time she hit the base, her hand wrapped firm around the member, and the precum that began to build each time she neared the tip was mesmerising.

She had been lost in this sight for a few moments when the cock's owner finally spoke up. "You're not going to just sit there and stare at it, are you? For that amount of gold, I thought I would have bought a little more..." Petra didn't understand, but she didn't have to. A moment later, his hand came to rest against the back of her head, and then he pushed her closer to his member. Ah, so that's how it was. She opened her mouth to take his cock inside rather than let him merely jab it against her lips. The precum that she had been so obsessed with the sight of turned out to taste quite interesting. Not bad. Not amazing. A little salty.

His dick didn't taste all that great, but as Petra took him further into her mouth and glanced up towards him, she kept the money that he had given her at the forefront of her mind. By sucking his cock, she was earning that money. As normal a custom as it might have been in Fodlan (she assumed), she felt nonetheless excited by how naughty it would be considered back home. To take someone's most private parts into her mouth in exchange for gold. How depraved.

When he came, and it didn't take him long, she was almost disappointed that their time together was over. He dumped his load in her mouth with a grunt, then pulled his pants back up and left her there, a mouth full of his seed. Even though he wasn't there to watch, Petra swallowed it, and then slipped deeper into the alley they had used, letting a hand slip between her legs so that she could pleasure herself in his absence...


	11. 29th October 2020

Mitsuru loses a bet and is Yukari's pet for the rest of the day. With so much freedom, who knows what she has in store?

Looking up at Yukari, who was in turn staring down at her with a grin on her face, Mitsuru knew that she was going to be in for a rough time. The sexual implications had been clear when the bet had first been made between the two of them, but they were even clearer now that Mitsuru was sat on the floor in only her underwear and a pair of cat ears while Yukari sat above her, a hand between her own legs so that she could shamelessly masturbate. Mitsuru wasn't sure what to say to the sight, so she didn't say anything, merely watched as Yukari sat there pleasuring herself, apparently unable to either stop her or get involved.

Yukari slipped a hand down to pull her panties aside, and then pulled her skirt up with a similarly eager tug, flashing her pussy to Mitsuru as she continued to rub at herself, working from the base all the way up to her clit. The sight before Mitsuru was intended to tease her, and she knew that, but that didn't make it any less of a tempting sight. She glanced between Yukari's face and her snatch, wondering when she would be allowed to lean forward and have a taste. Each moment leading up to it seemed torturous, and she wanted nothing more than to simply lean forward and press her lips against Yukari's sweet pussy.

When she finally did, it was because Yukari slipped a hand against the back of her head and pressed her there, eagerly rolling her hips against her senpai's face the very moment that Mitsuru made contact. For her part, Mitsuru eagerly settled into the motions, running her tongue between the lips of the other girl's pussy and suckling on her clit each time that she was up there, her eyes watching Yukari's face for each pleasured reaction as the brunette tangled her fingers in her senpai's hair.

"There's a good girl," Yukari muttered, closing her eyes for a moment. Pleasure rose, and then peaked, and then her eyes shot open once again as she suddenly began to thrust her hips against Mitsuru's eager, if clueless face. After splattering it with her cum and recovering from her orgasm, she pulled back, running a finger through the juice that sat there before slipping that finger into Mitsuru's mouth. "You're not done yet, we still have the rest of the day."

— — —

Fluffy Bede and Gloria wanting to start a family and Bede is /really/ enthusiastic about it.

Gloria could tell that something was different just from the way that Bede was looking at her. There was a look in his eyes that she wasn't used to seeing, a hunger. When he leaned down to press a kiss against her lips, he didn't say anything, and there was no hesitation, where there would have normally been a small loving comment or perhaps a moment of pause before he locked lips with her. She could feel the passion even through his kissing, and when he reached down to spread her legs open he did it with intent, pushing them all the way back against her stomach before taking his place on top of her.

When he pulled back from their kiss, he attacked the nape of her neck with kisses, his hard cock pressing up against her twat. It only took a small nudge from him for him to line himself up, and then with another he pushed inside, his hands moving down to hold her rump still so that he wouldn't risk slipping out of her, though it would have been easy for him to do so with how wet she was. She let out a sweet sound of pleasure when he slipped inside, and her hands found his, pulling them up to entwine their fingers, which he was more than happy to do.

In the nape of her neck, Bede kept up his attack. He kissed and smooched and sucked his way up to her lips again, and after giving her a second deep kiss that almost took her breath away, he leaned over to her ear and whispered, "I'm going to breed you." Gloria had already been speechless, but those words almost sucked the ability to think out of her mind; aiming to force him to keep to those words, she ground her hips up against his crotch, taking his cock deeper inch-by-inch. 

When there was none of his cock left to be fed into her pussy, Gloria instead settled for grinding up against him, while Bede adopted a rhythm that would be better described as a series of rough slams, each producing a slap of skin against skin that was only beaten in volume by the loud moans that Gloria gave as she moved her legs to wrap around his waist. When he came, he came hard, and she came with him, her pussy throbbing around his shaft as he bred her, and then the two of them collapsed onto the bed, exhausted.

— — —

Futaba trying to focus on the PT group chat but her boyfriend, Mishima, is surprisingly good at oral so she cannot laugh at the memes :pensive:

If there was one thing that Futaba was good at, it was keeping up with her various corners of the internet. Even when she was focused on something else, she was usually able to switch from window to window to make sure that she wasn't missing out on anything important, but today that was not the case. Beneath her desk, her boyfriend had his head between her legs. When they had first gotten together, Mishima hadn't been very good at oral, but in retrospect she assumed that was more because he was holding himself back than a lack of skill.

Once he had been able to push past the doubts that he had about himself, he became more skilled than she had ever expected him to be. Whereas before she had been able to idly focus on other things while he was pleasing her (if she was being honest, she preferred it that way), now she had trouble even keeping her eyes open. Eager licks lead from the base of her pussy all the way up to her clit, and then he gave it a hard suckle, pulling a gasp from her. Opening her eyes again, Futaba did her best to focus on her screen, but another hard suckle to her clit had her leaning her head back.

Her hand slid into his hair, and as she squeezed gently at the back of his head she opened her eyes once again, glanced at her screen and tried to find focus, hoping that she had gotten used to the feeling of having her clit pleasured. Mishima moved his lips a moment later, dropping them all the way to her entrance to slip his tongue deep inside her while his nose pushed up against her clit. As she gasped again, she couldn't tell if he knew what her weak spots were or if he was simply so eager that she couldn't help being utterly pleasured.

Whatever the case was, she was close, and she could feel thatit was going to be an intense orgasm. Her hips rocked forward, she slammed them against his face and then her pussy gushed against him as she moaned and cried out in ecstacy, his name leaving her lips more than once, though her cheeks flushed a little more each time she realised she'd let it slip. When Mishima pulled back a moment later, Futaba stuffed him between her legs again, a deeper flush sat firm on her face.

— — —

Melony wants to help Allister become more assertive and encourages him to use her body however he wants. He tries his best.

The hardest hurdle for Allister to cross when he moved atop Melony was the idea that another human would feel so comfortable that they would let him do what he wanted, and yet that was exactly what Melony had told him to do, and her supportive smile remained even as she laid there naked, her large, pillowy tits splayed out before him. Allister sank his hands into them, his fingers not even able to reach the limit of their softness even as he clenched his fingers so hard that he had almost balled them into fists. She looked up at him with a bright smile, her eyes closed, and Allister felt his cock beginning to throb against her stomach.

Moving between her legs was easy enough; even though her thighs were so thick that they could almost surround his body entirely, she moved them for him and helped him slide into place before wrapping them around his body. His eager hands groped at her chest again, but eventually he moved them to her tummy so that he could align himself properly with her snatch. Warm and inviting, she was already soaked for him, ready to take him inside before the head of his fittingly-sized cock pressed up against her entrance.

His hands moved to her thighs then, and with strength she hadn't expected from him he pushed her legs all the way back to her chest; it was a good thing that she was surprisingly limber. His feet struggled to find their footing, but eventually he managed to move atop her, settling her into a mating press while he began to roll his hips in a way that felt right, even if it was a little haphazard when it came to the thrusting he was managing to do. Melony was so warm inside, so tight and wet, he couldn't get enough of her.

The position he had chosen had simply felt natural to him, but as Allister laid on top of her he had one desire: to breed her, which made the position pretty fitting. His hands slid all the way up to her feet, and then he pushed them back as far as they would go as he gave his final thrusts and bottomed out within her. His cock, barely reaching halfway to her womb, throbbed with need, and despite the distance he still managed to give a hefty load that spilled all the way into her womb...

— — —

Chie facesits on Naoto with her spats on.

"Thanks for letting me do this, Nao-chan!" Chie exclaimed, her hands settling at Naoto's arms as she sat upon the girl's face, her sweat soaked spats pressed right up against Naoto's nose and mouth. The scent of sweat was strong enough that Naoto could barely breathe through it, but she didn't complain. Her hands rose up to lay atop Chie's thighs, and although she didn't hold her senpai in place, she didn't try to get her to move, either. She didn't fully understand what Chie was trying to do, but the scent of sweat, of musk and of her senpai's pussy were enough to keep her sated, no questions leaving her lips.

"N-Not a problem, senpai," Naoto responded, when she could. It took a little movement to get her lips away from Chie's pussy, and then after she had finished speaking they were back onto it again, and Chie didn't stop there. She began to rock her hips back and forth, teasing both Naoto's nose and her lips with the spat-covered puffy lips of her pussy, and every so often she would slide far enough forward that Naoto would become trapped in the crack of her ass instead, something that flustered the young detective, but that she had no problems with.

Chie's scent was enough to tide her over, enough to keep her arousal thumping even without being able to pleasure the girl directly, but even then, Naoto did her best. When her nose slid between those puffy lips, she slipped her face up against Chie, the sounds of pleasure that Chie gave like music to her ears, and Naoto hoped that Chie might soon remove those spats so that she could pleasure her directly.

But no matter how much Naoto hoped, that moment didn't come. Chie kept her hands against Naoto's chest, gently groping there what little she could at the detective's bound breasts, and she simply sat there atop her face, letting the pleasure roll in slowly while Naoto was left to do nothing but huff her scent, please her as best as she could and wonder what the tomboy was going to do with her next. It brought a smile to Chie's face, and right as she could feel her orgasm rising, she suddenly hopped up and off Naoto's face, giving her a wink. "Thanks!" was all she said, before leaving the detective confused as to what had just happened.

— — —

m!Lone Wanderer worshipping a female raiders ass as if his life depended on it (which it kind of did)

As he pressed his face between the cheeks of the raider's ass, he couldn't feel the barrel of her gun pressed against his forehead anymore, but he knew that it was still there, threatening him to do as she had told him to. He wasn't even sure whether she was looking at him, whether anyone was, and indeed the context of his situation began to slip from his mind as he slid his hands in to part those cheeks and pressed his first kiss against the puckered hole between them. Unwashed, of course, but not all that bad considering. It could have been a lot worse, and the tastes that he had imagined being there were replaced with a bitter one that held a sweet tinge to it, hard to swallow but arousing all the same.

And it did turn him on. He was hard between his legs but afraid to reach down and touch himself, which was probably for the best because he felt as if he would pop off in a mere moment. He lapped his tongue over the hole over and over again, the taste becoming a little different each time, and he soon felt the raider's hand slip into his hair. He thought that she was going to pull him away at first, and for all of his restraint earlier he would have been disappointed, but she didn't. She pulled him closer, pressed his face right against her puckered hole and all-but forced him to slip his tongue inside her.

Even if he had been forced to do so, he was eager. His hands moved up to sit on the outside of her hips, and as she pushed her rump back against him he held her in place, plunging his tongue as deep into her as he could. He threw his tongue around, from top to bottom and side to side, letting every desire that he had slip free from him in full force as he felt her begin to rock back against him with more power, her orgasm obviously near.

And when it came, her asshole twitched madly around his tongue, squeezing him until he had to stop moving the tongue as fast and merely thrash it around as best he could, hoping that she wouldn't make too much of a mess of his shirt. When she pulled away, she pushed him back, and the weapon that had been aimed at his head earlier pointed towards him again. "Get lost," the raider told him, and after scrambling for his things, he did.

— — —

A few days later the Lone Wanderer jerks off while thinking about the taste and smell of the raiders ass

But the memory of being forced to eat her ass stuck with him long after he and the raider parted ways. During one of the few moments of downtime that he found himself with, he laid on his mattress, only the sound of chirping crickets to disturb him as all essence of society was long gone from the apocalypse-torn Washington D.C. He had a hand wrapped around his cock, and his thoughts were back in the memory of their time together, of the scent and shape of her ass. He was only young, and his sexual experiences were limited—to be used like that by an older woman was nothing short of eurphoric for him.

Closing his eyes, he pictured the sight before him, thought about what he might do to her if she was right there in front of him. The thought made his cock throb, and even though the raider was nowhere near him, certainly not sat on his chest, and possibly even dead by now given the nature of the world they lived in, he leaned up and imagine nestling his nose between the cheeks of her ass, dragging it down towards her asshole to take a whiff of her scent. The scent he imagined was a little harsher than the one she had actually held, but to tell the truth his memories of it were a little hazy anyway...

One thing that he certainly hadn't forgotten was the feeling of her asshole squeezing around his tongue, constricting it so tightly that he had barely been able to move it, all while that wonderful taste of hers washed over his senses. To be back there. He picked up the pace of stroking, vividly aware that his orgasm was close. As it approached, he laid his head back down onto his pillow and did his best to visualise her behind, what it might look like above him, perhaps atop his lap, his cock slipped between the cheeks.

It was that thought that pushed him over the edge and into orgasm, ropes of cum flying up into the air before they landed upon his chest. Thank God he had taken his shirt off. He panted for breath, closed his eyes again, and the image of her returned as his cock remained hard. Oh, well... onto round two.

— — —

ryuko is made to crawl naked on on a leash, on her hands and knees at school

As if it wasn't embarrassing enough that she had lost a bet in the first place, Ryuko found herself on her hands and knees inside one of the school's classrooms. She was naked, too, from head to toe, apart from a collar that had been slipped around her neck, so tight that, while it didn't constrict her breathing, she could always feel its presence. Attached to the collar was a leash, and holding that leash was the boy that she had lost the bet with in the first place. How demeaning.

She could hardly believe how bad her luck had been as he first began tugging on the leash, prompting her to start crawling out of the classroom on her hands and knees. It felt so wrong. The floor wasn't dirty, but she couldn't shake the feeling that it was, and she could see people staring at her whenever she passed them, being pulled along by the boy with the leash in his hand and a smirk on his face. She hated that smirk, hated it more than anything else, and that hatred managed to provide at least some distraction from just how embarrassing her situation was.

That distraction was a double-edged sword, though, because although she didn't have to think about how much she hated crawling around on her hands and her knees, she did have to think about the warmth building between her legs, an arousal that threatened to punch through her absentmindedness and remind her that beneath her rough and rebellious exterior there was an extremely horny side, one that revelled in the way that she was being treated. It made her pussy grow wet between her legs, and as she continued crawling she couldn't help but wonder whether people could tell that she was turned on.

They didn't say anything about it, but then they didn't say much of anything. Most of the people who saw her could only look on in either surprise or what she assumed to be excitement. Her cheeks were as red as ever, and it was only once she had crawled all the way around the school that the one who had been holding the leash reached down to unclasp it. Ryuko rose to her feet, flush still on her face, then grabbed for her clothes, before slipping off to go and masturbate away the frustration that she was feeling.

— — —

petra dominates female byleth, raceplay, consensual verbal humiliaton. byleth is dressed like a slave.

Byleth could tell by the gaze that Petra gave her that the other girl was about to punish her. There was a seemingly genuine hatred in her eyes, and it carried in Petra's motions as she moved to take a hold of Byleth's chin. She raised it up, looked the girl over and then spat onto her face, prompting Byleth to close her eyes. When Petra let go of her chin, Byleth sank into herself. The clothes that she was wearing just barely covered her body, tattered cloth that served more to ensure that her unmnentionables weren't on display than to actually keep her warm or otherwise cover the other parts of her body.

Petra looked her over and then she laid a hand against the back of her head. She was guiding Byleth to look up at her again, only without actually telling her what to do this time. "It's good to be seeing you in your place," Petra spoke, her voice low and dark. A shiver ran along Byleth's spine, and it didn't take a genius to figure out that she had enjoyed hearing those words, one way or the other, least of all because her pussy was growing wet between her legs. Petra took out her sword, still in its sheath, and slipped the furthest end down between the other's legs, the leather of the sheath rubbing up against Byleth's pussy even through the thin layer of fabric that she was wearing.

Byleth couldn't help but drop her head again, a low huff of pleasure leaving her lips. "I bet it is feeling good for you, too. People like you deserve to being on their knees. You're lucky I don't have you servicing me, or maybe one of the guards." Byleth perked up a little at that, and although Petra wasn't sure which one of the suggestions had gotten her attention, she couldn't stop a small chuckle from rising in her throat.

She didn't say anything, though, in fact she just began to rub that sword sheath harder against Byleth's pussy, pushing between the lips until Byleth became little more than a moaning mess, unable to control the pleasured noises that left her any longer. She threw her head back, and with some hesitation began to grind against the sheath, her eyes closed tightly with a deep flush on her face. Petra moved the sheath away, then spat onto her face once more. "Clearly you are needing harsher punishment," Petra said, sending another shiver of pleasure down Byleth's spine.

— — —

Yu x Eri: classic wife unsatisfied because husband keeps travelling. Some makeout against wall and rough missionary.

The picture of Eri's husband on her bedside table shook each time that Yu gave a hard thrust inside her. Propped up against the wall, she had her legs wrapped around his waist and her arms wrapped similarly around his neck, both desperate and carrying the aim to keep him as close as possible for as long as possible, leaving him little means of escape even if he wanted to, which he most definitely did not. His arms were similarly wrapped around her, planted firmly on her butt where he could give her MILFy ass a squeeze whenever he wanted, though most of his focus was on just how hard he was fucking her, deep slam after deep slam that shook the room they were in.

It was only the kiss they were sharing that stopped her from moaning the house down, their tongues swishing around one another as if their lives depended on it, and it was only when Eri felt her hips beginning to ache that she pulled back to beg Yu to let her lay down on the bed. He turned around and laid her down himself, then slipped her legs back as far as they would go and took his position above her, slamming deep into her as he had a moment ago. Despite her age, and the fact that she'd had a kid already, her pussy was still tight and needy, and he was willing to give her everything that she wanted.

He only relaxed when it became clear that he was driving her mad, her eyes having rolled into the back of her head as she kept moaning and her pussy began to gush against him. He slowed, allowed her legs to wrap around his waist again and then settled into a different rhythm, punctuated with more deep slams that had the head of his cock pushing right up against her cervix.

She couldn't take anymore. Eri leaned up to press a deep kiss against his lips, and then with her legs wrapping around his waist again, so tight that she could barely move, there was no doubt in his mind that she was telling him to cum. And he did, a moment later, rope after rope of cum firing deep into her womb, filling her up to the brim as he moaned into their kiss. When he pulled back, laid his head against her shoulder and pulled out of her, his cum seeped onto the bed, and the thought on Eri's mind was a question as to how she would clean up the mess before her husband got home.

— — —

Yu x Sayoko: She's more aggressive, asks Yu to spank her ass and pull her hair in doggystyle

The door to the room that Yu and Sayoko were in wasn't even closed, and he could hear the other nurses talking amongst themselves, distantly. She had him pressed up against a wall, and with his pants down around his knees his cock was already out, slapped between the cheeks of the nurse's ass, which were also exposed. He felt aroused, of course, because the ass pressed against him was a truly magnificent one, but he couldn't shake the feeling that if the two of them messed around in here then they were going to get caught.

"Don't just stand there," she told him, looking back at him from over her shoulder. "Spank it. Really punish me," she urged, and then reached back to take a hold of his forearm before placing his hand upon her rump, palm laid against her already bare behind. If Yu could have flushed any harder, he would have, but he gave that behind a small squeeze and then pulled his hand back. Sayoko thought for a moment that he might have given up on her, but as she prepared herself to look back over her shoulder at him once again she felt his hand come crashing down against her behind, spanking her butt.

A moan of pleasure left her lips, but she quickly reached up to clasp a hand over her mouth and silence most of it. She wasn't sure if anyone in the next room had heard them or not, but she wasn't going to stop herself in favour of worrying about that. She reached back to grab his cock and lined it up with her entrance, then slammed back against him and took his entire shaft into her at once, a sharp sigh leaving her lips into her palm as she did. She was overcome with pleasure, her eyes rolling back into her head and her pussy dripping around his shaft.

Another spank came from him, and she looked back at him with a smirk. "Pull my hair," she ordered, a little too loud for Yu's liking, but that volume ensured that he did as she asked, reaching forward to wrap his hand around her hair before yanking her head back, another moan leaving her lips that she wasn't able to capture with her palm this time. He slammed into her, rising in speed, a slap of skin against skin each time they connected, and then she gave her final push back, his shaft bottoming out inside her before the two came together, able to stay mostly silent.

And when another nurse did enter the room, attracted by their noise, Yu and Sayoko both looked as if nothing had happened.

— — —

Yu x Margaret: the more sensual and dominant. handcuffs Yu, gives some titfuck and blowjob, cum kiss, and rides him.

The clasp of the handcuff around Yu's forearm surprised him. Between his legs, his cock throbbed. Laid on his bed, both of his arms were tied to the headboard, and he was completely at Margaret's mercy as she slipped further down the bed and laid atop his legs, then spread them apart just far enough for her to slip between them, her heavy tits laying at either side of his shaft, still encased in their bra. She lifted up some and slipped his cock underneath the bra itself, the tip poking out from between her tits where she could give the head a soft kiss, her gaze on his face.

"I hope you don't mind the restraints," she told him, then took the head into his mouth for a moment, her tongue running around it before she pulled back again. Yu grunted. "I thought that they might help to spice up the moment, as they say." Yu nodded. He didn't mind in the least. Margaret grinned at him, then she took his cock back into her mouth again. Her hands, meanwhile moved to the side of her tits, and after a few moments of gently grinding them on him she reached forward to unclasp the bra from the front, pulling it open so that the tits themselves could spill out, wrapping more firmly around his shaft once her hands were on them again.

She began a slow motion of titfucking while her mouth continued to suckle on his head, her tongue running all around the tip, probing the urethra, lapping at the head, whatever she could think of to pleasure him further while she squeezed his member between her soft tits, occasionally moving into a slow rising and falling; she hadn't looked at him in a while, but she could tell that he was close. Every so often, he would thrust his hips up against her face.

When his orgasm came as Margaret knew it would, she accepted it without hesitation, kept her lips wrapped firmly around his shaft and took in every ounce of seed that he had to offer. Once he had nothing left to give, she stood up, let her bra fall to the floor, then moved on top of him, leaning down to press a kiss against his lips with his cum still in her mouth. The two of them shared a cum-filled kiss, and Margaret wrapped a hand around his cock again. Within moments, she had him hard, lined up with her pussy and she was sinking herself down onto him, all before Yu could even finish swallowing his own cum. What had he gotten himself into?

— — —

Cheelai trying to warm up to broly with some teasing gets a bit out of her control when broly decides to lift her off the ground start to use her as a sex toy rubbing his bulge across her body as he tries to get off. (ass job, thigh job, etc.)

As she looked back at her man, Cheelai couldn't help but smirk to herself. She and Broly had been 'dating' for the better part of a few months, and despite her large sex drive it had taken her a while to figure out how to get him interested, but with her latest idea she thought that she had figured it out. With her butt facing back towards him, she had pulled her underwear down, supposedly with the intent of having him check for bruises, but she could tell by the look on his face that he had already forgotten what he was supposed to have been doing.

After he approached, his hands wrapped around her smaller frame and lifted her up into the air. Cheelai immediately let out a sharp whine, wondering what the hell he was doing, and her answer came a moment later in the form of his cock grinding up against her behind. Suddenly, she was very excited—he was going to fuck her! She fought back whatever fears she had. His cock was so big! Oh, this would be perfect. Her heart thumping in her chest, she felt him grind back and forth against her ass, sliding his cock in-between the naked cheeks for long moment after long moment.

What was he waiting for...? Just then, he turned her around, but before she could ask him what he was doing he had her laid on her back, and he was grinding against her front side. His thick cock slid in-between her modest-sized tits, precum leaking onto her chest. Cheelai was stunned, and what's more, she wasn't even sure if he would listen to her should she want him to stop. ...so she laid there, watching him go, right up until the moment that he picked her up again.

She smelled of him, even before his cock slipped in-between her thighs a moment later. "Yes!" she cried, "That's it, Broly! Do it!" And he did. ...He ground between her thighs once more, then began fucking them as if they were his goal, and she didn't even have time to let out a sigh of frustration before he gave his final thrust between them and fired off a waste orgasm onto the floor in front of them, after which he collapsed back against the floor as if exhausted. Cheelai looked back at him with a sigh, then shook her head. She'd have to come up with another idea.

— — —

BOTW Link and Zelda sharing Urbosa's cock and balls.

Zelda's hand was the first one to wrap around Urbosa's cock, though the look on the princess' face made it clear that she wasn't sure what to do next. She glanced up at Urbosa, hoping that she might be able to guide her, but it was Link that ended up making the next move. He leaned forward to capture the head of Urbosa's cock with his lips, then began to suckle on it as his other hand moved down to gently massage her balls. Zelda looked at him in shock as Urbosa softly moaned, but the princess wasn't about to be shown up.

She leaned down underneath Link, then used her nose to nudge away his hand and took one of Urbosa's balls into her mouth. The gerudo woman, who had only just managed to recover from having her cock taken into Link's mouth, leaned her head back once again to let out another soft moan, and the two in-between her legs continued to compete with one another, taking turns pressing soft kisses against salty flesh and sucking on just about whatever pleasure spot they could find in their respective areas.

It was Link who eventually took things further by slipping Urbosa's cock further into his mouth. He took her more than halfway inside, then paused. He was struggling. Urbosa could see that on his face as she leaned her head forward again, but just then, Zelda reached her hand up to slip a hand against the back of Link's head, and then she pushed him further down onto Urbosa's cock. He took the shaft further into his mouth inch-by-inch, forced by Zelda the entire way down, and every time he wanted to stop she pushed him further, not content until he had taken the entire shaft into his mouth, some of it pushing all the way up against the back of his throat.

Urbosa had become a moaning mess, and she wasn't going to last much longer. Having polished the Gerudo's balls entirely, Zelda pulled back with a saliva-dripping mouth and yanked Link back with her, the exhausted Hylian smushed up against his princess as Urbosa reached down to aim her cock at their faces. Rope after rope of thick Gerudo spunk fired across them, striking their cheeks and their mouths. The longest rope stretched all the way from Link's forehead to his chin, and Zelda was quick to lick that up. Urbosa was happy to watch the two of them for the time being, the way they licked each other's faces clean, but when her cock was hard again they would have more work to do.

— — —

Ryuko lets a student fuck her tits while she sucks on his fat balls.

Ryuko was already on her back by the time the student removed his pants, so she was left with an upside-down view of his cock and balls as they were exposed to her. She licked her lips, and was about to open her mouth when the student's hands landed on her chest instead, kneading the already-nude tits beneath their touch. "Oh, you wanna fuck my tits?" she asked him. "Go ahead." With that, she shuffled further towards the edge of the bed and laid her head over the edge, offering her tits to him. The student wasted no time. He moved up and stood over her, his balls a mere inch from her lips, lips that Ryuko soon licked again as she looked over them, and after opening her mouth wide, little strings of saliva connecting the top of her mouth to the bottom even a moment later, she leaned up to capture both of the balls within her mouth.

As she gave them a hard suck, he laid his cock between her tits. His hands found either side of the mounds, and then he squeezed his cock between them, beginning a slow thrusting motion that kept threatening to pull those balls of his out of Ryuko's mouth, but she kept a tight grip on them with her lips, her tongue lavishing the surface in a way that she hoped would dissuade him from actually pulling them from her mouth.

His balls were so fat, she couldn't help but keep sucking on them. The way they pulsed gently inside her cheeks, the slightly salty taste they held, the way that he moaned when she ran her tongue against them, causing his cock to throb between her tits—she couldn't get enough of it, and she only let them go to begin switching between them when he picked up the pace and she could no longer keep both inside her mouth at once.

Whenever she had one in her mouth, the other would continuously slap against her face. Thwap, thwap, thwap, covering one half of her vision while the other was filled with nothing but nutflesh. She leaned down to take both into her mouth again in an attempt to pull him forcefully towards climax, and sure enough, a moment later, he picked his cock up from between her tits to stroke himself while aiming at them, and a panting Ryuko, recovering from having sucked his balls for so long, looked up at him with those perfect eyes of hers as her tits were covered in a fresh load of cum.

— — —

Krillin fucks his wife Android 18 in a mating press.

Above all else, it was the look on Android 18's face that kept Krillin going as he pushed her legs back as far as they would go, her beautiful pussy splayed open before him. One of his hands reached down, and she reached up with her own arm to keep her leg in place for him, and he slipped two of his fingers all the way to their base inside her. He roughly fingerfucked her for a few moments, watching the way that her otherwise steel facade began to fall apart as pleasure took her over. Her eyes rolled back a little, and her lips parted. She reached up to tuck her hair behind her ear, but she didn't quite succeed in doing so, her hair ending up looking even messier than it had before.

It was at that moment that Krillin took his place on top of her, his hands moving to keep her legs pressed firm against her body, and after lining himself up with her pussy—a pussy that he had fucked so many times before—he slammed all the way to the base inside his wife. She let out a sweet moan of pleasure and he watched her face, the way that it morphed into an expression of pure bliss as her cunt tightened around his disproportionately sized cock.

Slap, slap, slap. His balls crashed against her rump each time he gave a deep thrust, the mating press that he had her in ensuring that his cock was reaching as deep inside her as he could. The two of them had only ever talked about having children, but right now, in the position that he was in, Krillin wanted nothing more than to bury himself all the way inside her and fill her android womb up with seed. The closer her orgasm came, the less he wanted to pull out of her.

18 leaned her head forward to look down at him, overcome with bliss, and shouted out the words that made his heart shudder and his balls twitch. "Breed me!" she cried. She didn't need to tell him twice. With one final deep thrust, he brought his wife to orgasm and blew his load inside her both at the same time, a hefty helping of cum filling up her womb little by little until he felt it pushing against his cock, trying to eject it. When he pulled out, his cum leaked from her out onto the bed, and he was sure that she was pregnant.

— — —

Ever since Todoroki gave Camie his number, he's been getting nonstop messages and pictures from her, causing Momo to get jealous and send back videos and pictures of her fucking her boyfriend.

Momo watched as Todoroki's phone buzzed for the fourth time that night. They were supposed to be watching a movie together, but they kept having to pause it whenever a message came through. Momo wouldn't have minded, but all the messages were from one girl: Camie. It made her feel jealous, more jealous than she would ever admit to, but she knew what to do about it. Once the movie was done, she leaned over to give Todoroki a kiss on the cheek, and while he wasn't looking she grabbed his phone, and then she slipped away into the bathroom.

Sat on the closed toilet seat, she held her own phone in her hand, and had Camie's profile up on her messaging app. She recalled one of the pictures that her boyfriend had been sent by Camie, a selfie with a peace sign and a bright smile, and after some hesitation Momo sent back what she thought was an appropriate response. It was a picture of her smiling to the camera, holding up a peace sign just as Camie had, only Todoroki's cock was laid against her face, covering up one side of it entirely. A couple of moments passed without any reply from Camie, so Momo sent another picture.

This one had her tongue running up against the head, as if she was preparing to take it into her mouth, and sure enough, the video that she followed up with had her taking that monster all the way to its base inside her mouth and throat, before pulling back with a gasp of air, all while holding Todoroki's phone. Camie replied with a confused series of question marks, only for Momo to take it a step further and send over a video of her with a hand over her mouth, the camera aimed towards her butt while Todoroki fucked her with all of his might. Each one of his hard thrusts slapped his hips against her ass, and a moan slipped into her palm.

Finally, there was a picture that matched the one that she had sent first, a smile to the camera and a peace sign, and Todoroki's cock was nowhere to be seen, but covering Momo's face from chin to forehead were long ropes of thick cum, recently milked from her boyfriend's thick cock. After that, Momo simply sent a smiley face, and then she closed the messenger app.

— — —

Class 1-A needs funds for their school trip and Todoroki has the funds. To compensate, he gets to enjoy the night with all the girls in his class, which is a win for both sides.

Todoroki laid the money on the bedside table. It had taken him over two years of saving to be able to save that much, and he had been hoping that it would go towards his future somehow, but the prospect of being able to have sex with all of the girls in his class at once was simply too good to pass up. They were all on the large bed already, nude from head to toe. (except for Tooru, who wore lingerie to show exactly where she was, including some crotchless panties). Having proven that he had the money, Todoroki moved onto the bed with them, stripping himself out of his clothes.

It soon became clear that he wouldn't have to, because Ochaco and Jiro moved over to help him undress, removing all his clothes right down to his socks, and then they laid him back against the bed. Before he even knew what was happening, Tsuyu suddenly moved over him, settling her ass down over his face, and he wasn't complaining. His tongue moved up to run against her bare pussy, and in turn her long tongue shot down to wrap around his cock, and his balls. She tugged on him that way for a moment, and then pulled her tongue back, only for his cock to be enveloped by a mouth—he wasn't sure who it was at first, but the choking sounds as she tried to take his cock all the way made it clear that it was Momo.

She and Tsuyu pulled back a few minutes later, not wanting to make him cum too soon, and in their place moved Tooru and Mina, with the invisible girl settling her pussy against his shaft while Mina leaned down to worship his balls with her mouth. If that wasn't good enough, Ochaco and Jiro moved up to kiss at his face, with Jiro eventually moving down to pepper kisses against his nipple while Ochaco kissed him deeply, seemingly not minding that his mouth tasted of Tsuyu's pussy.

When he came the first time, it was inside Tooru's pussy, and the other girls quickly gathered around her to have a taste, but as his cock grew hard again at the sight, it was clear that Todoroki would be able to last far more than one round. By the end of the night, each girl got a load of cum in each of their hopes, and Todoroki got his money's worth.

— — —

Ann lets Ren fuck Shiho in order to help her get over her trauma while she watches. 

When the two of them had first gotten together, Ann wouldn't have even thought of sharing her boyfriend with another girl. He was hers, as far as she was concerned, but when it had become clear that Shiho had trouble interacting with men after what Kamoshida had done to her, Ann was more than happy to share her boyfriend and help however she could. She laid beside Shiho, one arm around the other girl as Ren spread Shiho's legs open and took his place between them. His hand slid down to press against her pussy, eager fingers working her open and then sliding themselves inside her, with Shiho softly moaning all the while.

There was an obvious moment of worry for Shiho when those fingers pulled out again and Ren lined his cock up with her entrance, but Ann leaned over to give her friend a kiss on the cheek, silently assuring her that it would be okay, and reached her hand down to help spread her open further, to which Shiho turned her head to give Ann a kiss on the lips, though it only lasted a moment. Shortly after, Ren slipped into her, over two inches of his thick cock sliding inside with one quick motion.

The gasp that Shiho gave right after pulled her away from Ann's lips, but Ann didn't mind. She leaned over and laid her head on Shiho's shoulder to watch as her boyfriend fucked the other girl, eager to see how Shiho would react to the parts of Ren's technique that tended to drive her wild. Sure enough, when the rolls of his hips came up towards the end of him slipping inside, Shiho moaned out in pleasure much the same way that Ann tended to, and it brought a smile to the blonde's face to see her friend enjoying herself so much.

Ann didn't even mind when Shiho slipped out from under her, wrapped her arms and legs tightly around Ren and pulled him closer, urging him to fuck her as hard as he could. After giving Ann a glance, Ren leaned his head down into the nape of Shiho's neck and gave her exactly what she wanted, hard thrust after hard thrust, hanging on until she had cum twice already, and when he did cum himself he pulled back, stroked himself to climax and aimed at her stomach, much the same way that he tended to with Ann.

— — —

Lavenza and joker are comfortably cuddling in bed when Joker tries to get up to take a piss. Lavenza, rather than having him leave the bed, has him empty his bladder into her mouth.

Ren held Lavenza's smaller frame in his arms, the afterglow of their sex earlier on still washing over him. He had been able to stave it off for a while, but he needed to pee, and as much as he didn't want to disturb Lavenza, he was going to have to crawl over her to get to the bathroom. Assuming that she was asleep, he placed a hand down on the other side of her and began to shimmy out from underneath, only for her eyes to open before he had even managed to lift himself up from the bed. "Trickster," she began, "where are you going?"

"To the bathroom," Ren replied, "I gotta take a piss." With anyone else he might have taken a little more caution as to the words he used, but the thin layer of degeneracy he held with Lavenza turned him on more than he cared to admit. She blinked up at him, then, wordlessly, slipped her naked form down his, rolling him onto his back as she ended up atop his legs, her own spread to place her knees alongside them. She leaned down, wrapped a hand around the base of his flaccid shaft and aimed it up towards her face, before taking the head into her mouth with a soft sigh.

She simply nodded at him, and it took him a moment to realise what she was suggesting, but he needed to piss so bad that when the penny dropped and he figured out what she had been referring to, he didn't wait even a moment longer. His piss began to trickle into her mouth a moment later, and soon picked up into a full stream, splattering against the roof of her mouth. Ren expected Lavenza to be overwhelmed, but she swallowed down her first mouthful of piss without any issues whatsoever.

Her second gulp came a few moments later, and the look on her face told him that his piss didn't taste particularly nice, but she was swallowing it down anyway without an issue. She even seemed to look flushed towards the end, as if guzzling down every ounce of his salty piss was turning her on, though she didn't say anything about it, even as he finished pissing and she pulled back from his cock, moving up to lay at his side once more, with not even a drop of his piss having been spilt.

— — —

Akechi uses brainwash vial (or whatever) to mind control Futaba into giving her first kiss to his sweaty asshole, and thank him for killing her mother while she rims him and worships his cock and balls.

Somewhere deep in Futaba's mind, she could tell that something was wrong. She shouldn't have been naked in front of Akechi, sat behind him on the floor while he bent over in front of her and spread his feet apart. She shouldn't have been leaning closer, her nose sniffing out for his asshole as if she was hungry for it. And she shouldn't have been reaching her hands up to spread his cheeks further apart, her lips puckering up as she moved closer, ready to press a sloppy kiss against his asshole—her first kiss ever, too.

In that distant part of her mind, Futaba knew that such a kiss should have been given to someone that she liked, and she could think of a few people that she would have rather given it to than Akechi's asshole, but that part of her mind had no control over what she was doing, no ability to stop her as she sniffed in the scent of his sweat and musk, one hand moving down to wrap around his cock once she closed in on his ass and pressed that firm, fatal kiss. It was only the first, though, and she followed it up with another two, unable to even think about how disgusting the taste was because her brain had been programmed to enjoy it no matter what it actually tasted like.

"Thank you for letting me kiss your sweaty asshole," Futaba spoke, before she even had the opportunity to stop herself. She kept peppering kisses against it, pushing her tongue up against the flesh until it pressed inside, then she pulled back, the taste still on her tongue as she spoke. "And thanks for killing my mom, too. She could be such a drag sometimes." Futaba could feel the smirk on Akechi's face even though she couldn't see it, and she picked up the pace of stroking in the hopes of bringing him to orgasm sooner.

When she was done with his asshole, she leaned down to give one of his balls a hard suck, and her other hand moved down to grind against the crown of his cock while he sighed in pleasure. He was close, she knew, and she did everything that she could to bring him there; sucking his balls, tongue-fucking his ass, even leaning down to suck on his cock a little before he finally blew in her mouth, and it was at that moment that the hypnosis that he had put her under wore off, leaving her with a tongue that tasted of ass and sweat and cum and a horrified expression on her face.

— — —

Beerus/Bulma: what Vegeta sees when he goes into his bedroom for a senzu bean.

Bruised and injured after a long battle, Vegeta hobbled towards his bedroom, eager to pick up one of the many senzu beans he kept in case of emergencies. His hand set upon the door handle, and then he heard something which immediately made his already bad day even worse. It was a moan of pleasure from his wife, and he knew exactly what that meant: while he had been out fighting, his wife had been cheating on him with Beerus again. Swallowing what he could of his pride, something that had become a lot easier since the first time he had found her cheating on him, he stepped inside the bedroom.

Beerus was laid on the bed, with Bulma straddling him, her hands at his purple chest while she rode his cock. Vegeta tried his best not to look at the two of them together, but once his wife caught his gaze he found it almost impossible to look away. The God of Destruction, who had been entirely focused on that heavy pair of tits waving in front of his face, realised that Vegeta had joined them a moment later, and he looked over towards the Prince with a smirk on his face, though he didn't say anything just yet. Instead, he reached around and gave Bulma's ass a hard slap, then squeezed the soft flesh tightly while Vegeta shuffled over towards the cupboard, reaching for the senzu bean he had needed so badly.

"I assume you're looking for those special beans you humans are so fond of," Beerus muttered, quickly moving Bulma down onto all fours before taking his place behind her. "I think they taste horrible, but they are good at restoring energy. ...not for me, of course, but your wife here needed a few after our first couple of rounds together." Bulma still seemed to be unaware of what was happening, her eyes rolled into the back of her head as Beerus gave her the pounding of her life.

Vegeta stood there for a moment, panting, unable to do anything other than stand there, and it was at that moment that Bulma came, thrusting hard back against Beerus while a long, pleasured moan left her lips. Soon after, Beerus pulled out of her pussy, moved around her to kneel beside her head and then emptied his already overworked balls onto her face, huffing with pleasure as he did.

— — —

Gwen Tennyson trick or treating, sucking off a Married man's dick in his doorway. Evidence of other xumstains on her outfit. She's dressed as licky girl.

The amount of time between Gwen knocking on the door in her cat-themed Halloween outfit and her getting down on her knees must have been under ten seconds. She had barely even gotten the words 'trick or treat,' out of her mouth before her hands jumped forward to grab onto the man before her's pants, working at the belt and pulling his pants open so that she could get to the 'treat' inside. He looked older, and the ring on his finger told her that he was married, but he didn't try to stop Gwen as she settled on her knees in front of him and took his cock into her hand, slowly stroking it for a long moment before pressing a firm kiss to the tip.

He tasted like sweat, no doubt from a long day of work, but she was there to relieve his struggles. She pulled back his foreskin and gave the head a hard suckle, her tongue running around the head. She wondered whether he had looked at her outfit for long enough to see the cumstains covering it. She felt naughty just thinking about what he must think of her, and all of those naughty suspicions would be true; with the mask to conceal her identity, she had been eager to whore herself out as much as possible.

Her hands moved to his hips once she had enough of his cock in her mouth to stop it from falling out, and as her tongue continued to run against the underside she slowly took him deeper, inch by inch, and only paused when she had over half of the length inside. She began to bob her head back and forth, sucking on the salty-tasting member as if it were the last opportunity that she would get to do so, and she wondered again what the man must think of her, so eager to suck cock despite her age.

A grunt from him told her that he wasn't going to last long, but she wanted to take his load down her throat. She wrapped her arms around his hips and threw herself onto his shaft, taking him all the way to the base before he fired his cum straight into her stomach rope by long rope, feeding her, but not sating her. Once she was done, she rose up from her knees, thanked him, and then moved onto the next house.

— — —

Link and Zelda, both dressed in herudo attire sloppily worshiping Ganon's huge cock together

Holding Ganon's shaft up between them, Link and Zelda were both able to appreciate just how large of a cock he had. Zelda slipped down to press her mouth against one side of the base, and Link leaned down to do the same. Both of them kept their eyes on him, on the responses that he had to their attempts to bring him pleasure as they slid further and further up the length of his shaft, eventually nearing the head, which Zelda was quick to take into her mouth. Link might have complained, but in an effort to ensure that he'd remain able to worship that perfect cock he instead went down towards the base again, holding the thick, throbbing shaft there while peppering kisses against it.

Zelda ran her tongue around the head, eagerly slurping at the taste of his cock while she took more and more of it into her mouth, only able to get a couple of inches inside before she had to pull back again, the girth of the member proving too much for her to handle. Link moved up alongside her, and when she pulled back from the cock to let her jaw relax he was quick to slip in and take her place, all but knocking her out of the way to do so, something which brought a mere chuckle from Ganon.

As Link tried taking the head into his mouth much the same way that Zelda had, he struggled, but he kept going and going until he had more in his mouth than Zelda had before. He was eager to show Ganon that he was better than she was, that he was more worthy of such a giant, tasty cock. For her part, Zelda kept kissing and licking and stroking around the base, eventually making her way up the length to meet Link's lips and steal some of the taste from him.

Ganon soon pulled Link back, then placed the boy's lips at the side of the tip of his cock, with Zelda quickly moving up to take the other side, and for a couple of short moments the two of them kept up the eager swishing of their tongues, the eager kissing of salty flesh, and then Ganon hit his climax, firing rope after rope of cum in-between them to land on their faces and in their hair.

— — —

Steins;Gate Ruka having Passionate sex with okabe - End when Ruka cums and opens his eyes to see it was a fantasy, and he masturbating with a banana

From the moment that Luka first laid eyes on Okabe, he had found him attractive. At first, it had been an odd feeling, because he had never felt that way about anyone before, let alone another guy, but as time went on and he got used to those feelings, they manifested themselves in his sexuality. With those feelings at the forefront of his mind, he wrapped his legs around Okabe's hip, ensuring that the other boy wouldn't pull away—given that Okabe obviously had some feelings to work through himself, Luka didn't want to risk having the boy pull away in the middle of the action. He wrapped his arms around his neck, too, and after a moment's hesitation leaned up to press a deep kiss against his lips.

Okabe kissed him back, but that wasn't all. He soon reached down to align his cock with Luka's asshole, already pre-lubed and ready for fucking. Luka had been practising, so he was confident that he would be able to take Okabe's cock without much issue. When Okabe pushed inside a moment later, a soft moan of pleasure leaving his lips as he did, Luka realised that he might have btiten off more than he could chew.

But he wasn't going to ask Okabe to stop, and he didn't. No, there was something about the feeling, a pleasure inside the pain that he wanted more of, even if it meant suffering through some unpleasant feelings. He urged Okabe to go slow, and he did, and then he urged him to pick up the pace, and he did, and then once more, Luka urged him to pick up the pace, and Okabe gave him all that he had, laying the feminine boy back against the bed before pounding into his ass with all that he had to offer, and if the moans of pleasure suggested anything then Luka was loving every single minute of it.

Okabe was the first to cum, giving Luka one last hard slam into his ass before he filled Luka's butt with rope after rope of warm cum, and right after feeling Okabe empty his balls inside him Luka reached his own orgasm, firing cum onto his own stomach while Okabe reached down to jerk him to completion.

Luka opened his eyes, and it wasn't Okabe's hand that was wrapped around his cock, it was his own, nor was it Okabe's cock that had been inside him, but a banana that Luka had been using to masturbate. With a flush on his face, he set it against his bed and glanced down at the mess he had made.

— — —

blake leglocks ruby and pulls her hair, making her worship her pussy, meanwhile nora records.

The tightness of thighs being squeezed around her head was enough to make Blake let out a small grunt, her eyes closing briefly while the scent of pussy wafted up against her nostrils. She inhaled it deep, and a moment later as those thighs tightened a little more around her head, she was forced to press her face up against that sopping wet pussy. The scent was even stronger there, the raw musk of it proving enough to addle Blake's senses even as she was trapped between Ruby's legs. Her tongue set to work a moment later, running up and down between the eager lips of Ruby's pussy.

Ruby slipped a hand down into Blake's hair, then began to tug on it. "Yeah, that's it," she moaned. "There's a good girl. Eat that pussy good." As she spoke, she kept rolling her hips up against Blake's face, and her thighs were wrapped so tightly around Blake's head that there would be no escape for the faunus: she bad but one choice, and that was to eat Ruby's pussy as if her life depended on it, which given how tightly Ruby was holding her head, it may very well have done, Blake thought.

Nora, meanwhile, stood a few feet away from them, holding up a camera aimed towards Blake, just about capturing the way that her face looked as she ate Ruby's pussy. Ruby gave a tug on her hair, and Nora let out a small chuckle. "Go for it, Blake, really get in there." Blake didn't need to be told twice. She licked and lapped and sucked, eventually making her way up to Ruby's clit, which she gave the same eager attention that she had given the lips themselves, right until Ruby rolled her hips up and guided Blake's tongue further down between the lips of her pussy.

Face with Ruby's entrance, Blake could only slip her tongue inside, and although she was turned on she hoped that her eager lapping of Ruby's snatch might do something to help her earn her freedom. Ruby let out a moan, and then another, and it became clear to Blake that working her tongue around inside the redhead was the best way to bring her to climax. When it came, it was wet, and messy, and trapped between those thighs, Blake had no choice but to allow Ruby to make a mess of her. By the time she was released from them, she was a cum-dripping mess.

— — — 

Krillin suck and fuck with 18, just straight happy couple enjoying a morning at home

Android 18's head was laid on Krillin's shoulder, with the two of them paying vague attention to the TV in front of them. It was a lazy weekend morning, with neither of them having to do much of anything. They enjoyed these mornings the most, but not because they could spend them being lazy. As she picked her head up from her husband's shoulder, Android 18 looked down at him, prompting a raised eyebrow from Krillin as he wondered what she was looking at him like that for. It soon became clear when she reached down to undo his pants, and in a flash had his flaccid cock out in the open.

It didn't take him long to get hard, though. Her brazen attitude was enough to get him hard at the worst of times, so by the time her head was in his lap he was already semi-hard, and all it took was a couple of kisses from her to bring him to full mast, at which point she took his cock into her mouth properly. It was even harder to focus on the television with her mouth around his cock, so he didn't even try to. His hand came down to rest in her hair and he rode her head with his hand as she bobbed her head up and down on his cock, the soft slurping noise ringing out through their living room.

When she pulled back, he knew exactly what she wanted next. Her pants came down and she moved into his lap, facing away from him. As much as he would have liked to kiss her, having that perfect butt in his lap suited him just fine. His hands fell down to squeeze at it as she aligned his cock with her opening, and then with one bounce she took him all the way inside her, the head of his cock prodding up against her womb by the time he was all the way inside.

Like that, they moaned together, moving from a quick rhythm to a slow one and then back again, but always in sync with one another. For Krillin, it was the perfect sex that he had always sought after, and for Android 18 it was the opportunity to feel complete alongside a man she had nothing but the strongest affections for. When they came, they came together, and she settled in his lap with his cock and cum still inside her, leaned back against him while she kissed at his cheek.

— — —

ryuko straps herself into a fuck machine and it goes haywire contains dp, bondage.

Aching for the loss of control, Ryuko aligned the fucking machine's strapped-on dildo with her entrance, and then she reached up to finish tying herself into the restraints. She'd done so in such a way that she could escape if she had to, but it would take some effort and likely not be possible until the machine turned itself off after a couple of hours as she had set it to. Within those constraints, all would go well and she would have a fun time, but as the machine began to move, the lubed-up head pushing itself into her pussy faster than she had expected it to, she realised that something was wrong.

Her fists clenched in their restraints, and she tugged on them just to see whether she could slip them free. Not only was it moving faster than she had expected, it was going harder, already reaching deep within her with the faux-balls at the base of the strapped-on dildo slapping against her clit as the machine fucked her over and over again. She could already feel the pleasure rising, she could feel her orgasm building, but it was too soon.

"Fuck," Ryuko muttered, grabbing onto the rest her hands were on. No matter how hard she tried to move, how she tried slipping her hands from the restraints that they were in, she didn't have any luck. The dildo rocked against her, pulling her through one orgasm and then into the next before she had even managed to recover from the first. Her eyes shot open and then rolled back, and then the second dildo that she had strapped onto it moved into place long before she had been expecting to. Anal was just an occasional treat for her, she didn't want to be fucked in the ass as roughly as her pussy was being used, but that was exactly what she got.

And she spent the next couple of hours strapped onto that machine, being fucked like crazy in both of her holes until they were both so numb that she could hardly even feel them anymore, but she could feel the pleasure—oh, could she feel the pleasure. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head once more, and with a pleasured expression she collapsed onto the table she was strapped to, the force prompting the machine to stop. She let out a sigh of relief, then continued to tug at her restraints, and then the machine started going again, as if it had only been giving her a brief respite. What had she gotten herself into?

— — —

Daisy sells her body to make some cash, when she complains about payment some money is shoved in hermouth to keep her quiet. anal, she as already been cream pied.

The money that she would be getting for enduring the hell she was under was the only thing on Daisy's mind as the man fucking her dumped a load inside her pussy, pulling almost all of the way out before firing rope after rope of thick, sticky cum straight against her entrance, and as he pulled out of her snatch the cum began to seep out, dribbling down towards her asshole. "Can you give me my money now?" she asked, glancing down towards her poor, cum-filled pussy. There was no answer at first, and then the man who had just dumped his load inside her lifted her up a bit, pushing the head of his still-hard cock against her asshole instead.

"H-Hey! What about my money?" she asked, and she was about to cuss him out before he stuffed the money that he had been intending to give her into her mouth, and then his hands moved down to hold hers as he moved over her, slamming his hips against her behind. He forced his entire cock into her ass at once, and with very little lube to speak of all she could do was moan into the money she had been given, tears forming in her eyes from the mixture of pain and pleasure.

He didn't let up, even when she was crying out against the money in her mouth, and the hands on her wrists kept her from even being able to move; her legs were spread so far apart that the only thing she would have been able to do was wrap them around his waist, but she wasn't willing to degrade herself far enough to do that, even if she was beginning to feel her orgasm nearing. She looked up at him with pleading eyes and in return he picked up the pace, a move which pushed the pleasure over the pain for her and made her moan out louder, her hips rolling up against his involuntarily.

She was so tight that it didn't take long to bring him to orgasm, and although it had felt like an eternity before she had started enjoying herself, the portion after seemed to end so quickly. He gave one last hard slam against her ass and then filled her with cum, panting as he pulled out, leaving her asshole dribbling cum in much the same way that her pussy had. Daisy picked herself up enough to examine the damage to her holes, and then she laid back again, another wad of cash being stuffed inside both her pussy and asshole.

— — —

Raven is gagged, bagged, bound and shoved in the trunk of a car with 2 vibrators by jinx.

Raven struggled as Jinx slipped the first restraints on her. She threw her legs back but achieved nothing, then grunted as Jinx rolled her onto her stomach, tightening the ropes in such a way that left Raven unable to move. Were it not for the fact that she knew it would have been useless, Raven would have called for help, so she put her mouth to better use by snapping at Jinx's hands when they approached, but even that was a futile effort. "Be a good girl for me," Jinx told Raven, then slipped a gag in her mouth. The straps went around Raven's head, and pretty soon she was properly gagged. She tried to spit it out, though her attempts were futile, and the next thing she knew Jinx was parting her legs as best she could.

Though she didn't know what the other girl was trying to do to her, Raven did her best to snap her legs shut, even trying to catch Jinx's head as she did, but all she managed to do was piss Jinx off even further. Jinx ripped at Raven's clothing, tore off everything between her and the girl's holes and then slipped a vibrator into each of them, with so little lube that Raven couldn't help but scream out against the gag in her mouth. "Oh, come on, you've taken much worse than that," Jinx teased, and then she strapped both of those vibrators in place.

It wasn't for another couple of moments that Jinx turned them on, and at first Raven began writhing around, trying to push the vibrators out of her holes to no avail, and it was only once she calmed down that she felt something beginning to slide over her legs. She was being slipped into a body bag! Raven shook her head madly but could do nothing as it was pulled all the way over her, and then zipped up as she was rolled over to slip properly inside the bag. 

From there, it was hard to tell what was happening to her. Not only because she couldn't see anything, but because of the two vibators buzzing away inside her, seeming to get quicker and quicker with each passing moment. Raven moaned against her gag, and then she felt herself being laid against something. Soft? She couldn't be sure, but what happened next was unmistakable. A car's boot slammed beside her, and she could tell that she was locked inside. With no hope and no understanding, she succumbed to confusion and pleasure.

— — —

Seras x Alucard  
Submissive Seras, maybe lightly Hypno'd by Alucard to sloppily worship his cock with her mouth and Tits. Ends with Cumshot, and her been let out of Hypnosis and Angry.

Settling between Alucard's legs, Seras looked up at him with a distant smile. Her head tilted to the side, and she looked almost dazed as he brought out his cock before her. "This is your meal, do you understand?" he asked, waving the shaft around in front of her. She followed it with her eyes as best as she could, and then when she recognised the words that he had spoken the young draculina gave a firm nod. She leaned forward without even being told to, though that wasn't strictly true. Alucard smirked at her as she wrapped a hand around his cock and gave the head a kiss, content that the effects of his hypnotism were satisfactory.

He almost felt bad, using them against her like that. Hell, she would probably have been willing to suck his cock without the hypnosis, if only he could justify it correctly, but it turned him on far more to have her huddled between his legs, doing something that she might not have otherwise been doing, and a part of him couldn't wait to see the look on her face once she realised what he had been doing to her. Once again, his lips curled into a grin.

And after spending a couple of minutes pressing firm kisses against the head of his cock, Seras leaned forward to wrap her tits around it. The mounds were easily large enough to eclipse even a cock the size of his, but she left some of the head poking out from between her tits so that she could continue to suck at and worship the head of her master's cock even as she stroked him between her breasts. The saliva from her kissing was enough to keep the motion slippery, and Alucard was already elaking precum by the time she slipped him between them.

The tightness of her tits coupled with the hard sucks she gave to his head pushed him over the edge far earlier than he would have liked, and after holding back a starved moan for a moment he thrust up between the two soft tits, pushing out of her mouth to cover her face in a thick, heavy, warm load of cum. She sat there dripping his seed for a moment, too distant to even recognise what was going on, and then suddenly snapped back into reality. "M-Master?" she asked, more surprised than anything else, but when she realised that her tits were wrapped firmly around his shaft, her gaze darkened. "Master," she re-affirmed, her eye beginning to glow red.

— — —

Seras x Integra  
Starts with the scene where she domineeringly gives Seras her Virgin Blood, leading to a Voracious Seras pushing her down and eating her pussy. Facesitting Integra. while holding her upside down and devouring her pussy. some fang grazing but no biting. 

"Ma'am, you understand what this could do to me, don't you?" Seras asked, a deep flush on her face as she looked Integra over. Integra was already nude, her lithe and modest but still extremely attractive body on display for the other woman, along with something else, something far more pressing. Integra had tilted her head to the side, and her neck was exposed. Seras had mixed feelings.

"Of course, I've been living around vampires for the majority of my life. Please, take what you need." Seras couldn't stop herself. And truth be told, even if she had been able to, she wasn't sure that she would have. Her lips parted, and she spent a moment running her tongue over them before she dived down and sank her teeth into the older woman's neck. She began drinking down her blood, only an ounce or so at a time, and she stopped once she had gotten her fill, with Integra looking visibly light-headed.

The gaze that Integra saw staring back at her as she looked at Seras was nothing short of monstrous, and in moments Integra found herself on her back. Seras soon moved over her, and those policewoman shorts of hers drew nearer and nearer to Integra's face, eventually coming to rest on top of her along with the rest of Seras' butt. Scrambling hands pulled Integra's body up, held her crotch in the air and then Seras spread her legs wide and tucked into the pussy that she had been admiring moments earlier. She hadn't gotten permission to do so, but permission was the last thing in her mind as she licked and lapped and sucked, doing her best to pleasure the older woman while all Integra could do was lay there, breathing through Seras' aroused scent.

It wasn't all bad. There was a pleasure to be found in being used so roughly, Integra thought, and the dizziness she was feeling from the blood loss only seemed to intensify the pleasure. So long as Seras kept those teeth away from her clit, anyway, even if they kept occasionally grazing against the sensitive lips of Integra's pussy. When Integra's orgasm came, she splattered cum against Seras' face, making a proper mess of the girl, and when she was settled against the ground she watched as Seras slipped off to sit nearby, licking her own face clean with her fingers and a tongue longer than natural.

"You're quite welcome, Seras," Integra muttered, sass heavy in her tone.

"Oh! Yes. Thank you, ma'am," Seras replied, before licking her fingers clean.

— — —

Seras X Pip  
Light Bondage Femdom, rough cowgirl riding, with back scratching cuts and end with her biting his neck as they both orgasm. Pip has his hands tied above his head. (This can be post Pip been her familiar)

Seras gripped at Pip's jacket with her fists. She was holding onto them so tightly that he thought that she might tear the jacket from him, but he didn't blame her, he was just as worked up as she was. She rode him slowly, her eyes closed while Pip sat there unable to do much of anything, least of all because his hands were tied above him—he was also scared of her, in a way that turned him on beyond belief, and he knew better than to get between her and her pleasure when the two of them were having sex.

Sure enough, her hands began to tear his jacket from his body as she picked up the pace. He would have complained about it if not for the fact that she could make him a new one with ease, in fact he didn't do anything other than sit there as she clawed the fabric away, her nails digging into his skin a little more than he would have liked, but seeing her get so riled up—enough to actually scratch him—was more than worth whatever pain he might feel as a result.

By the time she reached the apex of her rhythm, she was slamming down onto his lap over and over again, taking his entire length inside her at once and leaning down to press needy kisses against his lips. With none of his jacket or the shirt underneath left, she kept scratching at his skin; if he weren't a projection of her mind, he would have been scared of blood loss. As she drew nearer and nearer to orgasm, her already desperate motions became sloppier. Each slam against his hips felt a little slower than the last, and some of them were so aimless that he almost slipped out of her.

But she wanted to cum, and she wasn't going to stop until she got there. Pulling back from his lips, she leaned her head down into the nape of his neck, and what might have been a romantic gesture to other couples seemed both terrifying and exciting to Pip as she kissed him on the inside of the neck. Inevitably, she then bit into him, and the feeling was enough to push the both of them over the edge, leaving Seras full, in both senses of the word, and Pip appreciative that the demon vampire who had stolen his soul had at least been a hot one.

— — —

namek-saga gohan gets /ss/ed by a horny bulma

Gohan could hear Krillin sleeping, which made him feel less guilty about the fact that Bulma had slipped into his bed with him, somehow. He could smell the alcohol on her breath, but he didn't ask her about it. She whispered sweet things into his ear about how glad she was to have a Saiyan as strong as him on board the ship with her as they made their way to Namek, but even then, Gohan couldn't formulate much of a response. His cheeks flushed, and he could feel Bulma's hand slipping down the length of his body, eventually coming to rest at his crotch, which she groped roughly.

As he let out a gasp, she slipped her hand into his underwear, and even as he laid there, propped up against her, she wrapped her hand around his cock and leaned down to pepper kisses against his temple. He was already hard beneath her touch, soft moans leaving his lips as he leaned back against her and moaned out in soft pleasure, prompting a smirk from Bulma, who then turned her head further to press a kiss against his lips. Soon enough, the feeling of his cock throbbing in her grip wasn't enough for her. She moved into his lap, then reached down to align him with her pussy, already wet and ready for her to sink down onto him.

When she did, she leaned down to give him a deeper kiss, and between the taste of alcohol and the taste of her Gohan felt utterly overwhelmed. She was so hot and wet and tight inside, and his young brain could barely comprehend what was happening to him, but Bulma kept calling him a good boy and saying that he felt good so he must have been doing something right.

His heart pounded in his chest, and before he knew it he was approaching orgasm. The feelings weren't ones that he recognised, but Bulma did. She rode him faster, and then reached a hand up to cover her own mouth when her own orgasm came, her pussy beginning to spasm around him. That spasming brought young Gohan to climax, and he soon blew his load inside her, filling her pussy up as much as his young, but fat, balls could manage. When she was done, she slumped onto him, then rolled onto her side, his cock slipping out of her. Once more, she told him that he was a good boy, and then she fell asleep.

— — —

yamchad fucks mai

The scent of an older woman was nothing like Yamcha had expected it to be. He had thought that it would be unattractive, but it was the total opposite. As he held Mai's skirt hiked up high and took his place between her legs, he couldn't get enough of her tits—kissing them, groping them, squeezing them, sniffing them. Though Mai could barely fight back the deep flush on her face, she did reach down to help him line up with her already wet pussy, worried that he might be too distracted to actually do so. And once he was lined up properly, she slipped her hand into his hair, the worship of her chest pulling sweet sounds of pleasure from her.

All the same, Yamcha was eager to prove that he could be a good lover. He didn't have to prove anything with girls his own age, because he was usually the only partner that they had ever had, but he was sure that a woman like Mai had a lot more experience than perhaps even he did. Once he had been lined up, Yamcha gave an eager thrust up, then began to take Mai against the wall as roughly as he could, slobbering over her tits as he did. They were supposed to be enemies, at least on some level, but it was hard to focus on that with a pair of tits as good as hers in front of him, ready for the taking.

Not to mention how soft her pussy felt around him. Even if she was experienced, he couldn't tell, she seemed tight enough to be a virgin, but he didn't go any easier on her for it. As he leaned down to capture one of her nipples with his lips and suckled hard on it while his arms moved around her back, he slammed up against her over and over again, burying his cock all the way inside with each immature, powerful thrust.

Her orgasm came first, signalled by the way that she held his head against her chest and slammed down onto him in turn. Her cunt convulsed around him, proof of her need, and in turn he gave his final two shallow thrusts into her tight snatch and then came himself, blowing a healthy load deep into the older woman's snatch without a second thought, and then smirking at her as he pulled out.

— — —

yamchad the sequel: he cucks krillin by fucking android 18 and maron

Even Yamcha himself knew how weird of a sight it was to see Maron and 18 together considering that they both shared a lover, an ex one in Maron's case, but that didn't stop him from appreciating the sight before him, with Maron laid on top of Android 18 and the both of them nude right down to their bare pussies, both of which were pressed against one another and on display for him, ready for the taking. Yamcha tried not to think too much about Krillin as he made his way over to them, cock in hand. He looked over both and tried to decide which one to take first, then eventually settled on Maron.

She moaned like she had taken cock many, many times before, which was probably true, but Yamcha didn't mind. She was warm, and wet, and eager to take his cock, even pushing back against him before he could get his cock all the way inside her, and that was a plus to him, especially seeing as he tended not to waste any time while pushing inside anyways. His hands fell to that marvelous ass of hers, gave it a firm squeeze and then held onto it as he pulled out again, only to slam himself inside her a second time. The moan of pleasure that she gave then couldn't have been faked, no matter how much everything else about her seemed to be fabricated. He could see just by looking at her that Android 18 felt as if she was being left out, so he pulled out from Maron and, very suddenly, slammed inside of Android 18 instead.

As he returned to his former pace, very fast and unapologetic, he saw the android losing herself beneath the other, and it brought a smile to his face, but he wasn't done with Maron, either. His hand slid down between the cheeks of her ass, and then he plunged two fingers inside her, rocking forth with his cock and back with his fingers, then vice versa, pleasuring the two women at once as if it were nothing less than a regular occurrence for him, confidence pouring from each and every motion. When he came soon after, he pulled out of Android 18 and began stroking himself with his spare hand, then blew his load over both of their pussies, before aligning his cock with Maron's pussy and pushing inside again.

— — —

videl gets dped by her bf and his dad (by which i mean piccolo)

Videl's arms moved around Gohan's shoulders. She was struggling to speak, which was normal, but less normal was the reason why. Gohan's cock was buried all the way inside her pussy, while her ass was being occupied by his mentor, a Namekian. She had never even been double penetrated before, let alone double penetrated by her boyfriend and an alien, but she was having fun. That fun was proven by the way that she moaned, her head buried into the nape of Gohan's neck, who for his part seemed more than happy to share his girlfriend with one of his father figures.

Discarding the turban that he had been wearing, Piccolo laid his hands upon Videl's hips, then picked up the pace. He was a little bigger than Gohan was, so taking him inside her ass was a struggle for Videl, but she managed. She didn't even try to pull away, even though it hurt to have him moving so fast, because the pleasure she felt that laid underneath that pain made it worth it, to say nothing of the other cock stuffing her, a cock she was familiar with and loved having in whichever hole Gohan happened to choose.

Carrying her, Gohan eventually moved to sit on a nearby rock, and Videl moved her feet up to give herself a better angle. Piccolo and Gohan both stopped moving for a moment, and they allowed Videl to bounce between their cocks, one dick pushing deep into its hole while the other pulled most of the way out, before she slammed in the other direction and took the other one to the base again. Both her boyfriend and Piccolo were getting close, but Videl was determined to extract as many orgasms from them as possible, so she didn't stop moving, even when the two of them let out their final grunts and their orgasms began.

The feeling of both cocks pumping cum into her at once was better than she could have imagined, and just like she had revelled in the many orgasms they had given her, she revelled in that feeling, too, right up until the moment that she collapsed against Gohan, at which point both he and Piccolo thrust deep into her, stuffing her with both cum-spurting cocks at once, and only pulling out when they had nothing left to give. She laid there exhausted and dripping cum from both holes, while Gohan and Piccolo grinned at each other.

— — —

Leonie/M!Byleth: In the middle of training, a fumbled maneuver leads to the professor tackling Leonie to the group, and he can't help but strip her top and grope her tits, sucking her nipples and sniffing and licking the sweat from them, as Leonie gets WAY too into it

Keeping focus was always a hassle when sparring with Leonie. There was something about the way that carried herself that made Byleth feel uncomfortable. It was almost as if she was fighting for real, even when all the two of them were supposed to be doing was light sparring. His distraction led to a misplaced foot, and that misplaced foot to Byleth slipping forward and colliding with Leonie, after which the two of them collapsed to the ground, with Byleth on top of the orange-haired tomboy. Leonie let out a verbal 'oof,' then began to rub her head as she laid underneath the other. Suddenly, her cheeks flushed.

"Where are you touching?" she asked, as if she needed to be told, and Byleth suddenly realised that his hands were on her chest. He glanced at them, and then at her, and then back down to his hands, the softness of her tits beneath his fingers more than a little interesting to him. He kept his eyes on her flushing face a moment longer as his hands slipped up to pull her top open. Most of the buttons relented, but some flung off to the side as Byleth exposed Leonie's naked chest. There was no resistance from the redhead, which was just as well because Byleth would have struggled to stop himself.

He sank his fingers into the bare, soft flesh, his palms grinding against her nipples. In turn, she looked at him. At first, her hand rose up to cover her mouth, but she soon let it go, her blushing face uncovered entirely as she let out a needy moan into the open air, thankful that nobody was around to see what the two of them were getting up to. Byleth leaned down to capture one of her nipples in his mouth, and then he began suckling on it while all Leonie could manage was to keep moaning. She ran a hand through her own hair, trailing it all the way down to the end of her ponytail, then wrapped her legs around him to stop him from moving away.

It was her scent that kept him captivated, a scent that showed her hard work, how dedicated she was. Switching from one nipple to the next, he lapped around the nub to sniff at and lick up every ounce of her sweat that he could find, not minding the harsh taste in the least; as it had come from her, it was far sweeter than it might have been otherwise, he thought.

— — —

Immediately following the above prompt, Byleth moves down to kiss, sniff, and stroke Leonie's sweaty belly, his hands cupping her ass from below, while she mewls and grabs at his hair, feeling ticklish.

Leonie was beginning to get the idea that she should have stopped him a few moments earlier, because after Byleth was done cleaning the sweat from her chest, he continued on his way down her body, moving further down her stomach until he neared her belly button. His hands traced down the toned flesh, running between the ridges as his tongue did much the same, only his hands contined moving further down. They spread apart and settled at her hips for but a moment, and then they moved around to cup the cheeks of her behind.

Even through the layer of fabric, he could feel just how soft the flesh was there, too. In her youth, Leonie had done her best to present as masculine, but there were some parts of herself that she couldn't change, and now that she had accepted them Byleth didn't feel awkward showing affection to those parts. The soft squeezes continued, and his head moved from side to side, running his tongue between the ridges of her abs while he subjected himself to more and more of her sweat, not an ounce to shame to be found on him. Even as he looked up at her, Byleth kept his gaze firm, watching each one of her reactions for any signs of pleasure.

And they were there, without a doubt. Her hand moved down to slip into his hair and she leaned her head back, a long mewl of pleasure slipping free from her mouth while Byleth did his best to please her. The hands at her behind squeezed with more enthusiasm, almost as if he was ready to tear her clothes off and give in to desire. Leonie secretly hoped that he would, though she said nothing to him about it; between the embarrassment of having someone lick at her abs and the pleasure that came from it, too, she wasn't sure that she would have been able to form those words regardless.

It was an odd sensation, to have someone's tongue running against her belly, lapping and sucking up every ounce of sweat that she had. At times, Leonie had to stop herself from laughing, the feeling leaning more and more towards ticklish with each passing moment, but right as she was about to crack, Byleth lifted his head up again. In his gaze there was lust, and his hands sat in the waist of her pants, ready to rip them down.

— — —

Following that prompt, Byleth strips off Leonie's sweaty pants and fucks her in a mating press, with her wrapping her legs around his waist and urging him on, begging to be impregnated as he licks and kisses her neck and shoulders, until he cums inside of her.

Leonie's pants laid on the ground beside her, covered in sweat, both from the training that she had been doing with Byleth and how worked up she had been when he had been working her over with his mouth. The training grounds filled with the steady sound of slapping, over and over again. Byleth was on top of Leonie, and the legs he had just pulled her pants from were pressed back against her body, unable to wrap around his waist, though they most certainly would have done if Leonie had been able to. His cock, rock hard and worked up, slammed into her over and over again, and the slapping sound came from both his hips clashing with hers each time he humped into her and his balls swatting against the base of her pussy with each thrust that he gave.

The redhead herself was a mess, her head laid back while she tried her very best not to lose herself entirely, but it was hard with such a thick and wonderful cock prodding up against the entrance to her womb over and over again. The noises of pleasure that Byleth had been working so hard to pull from her earlier were now slipping out easily, over and over again. Occasionally, they would include his name, but for the most part they were just unintelligible moans. She wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned up to pepper kisses against the inside of it, and then he met her with kisses of his own, capturing her lips at first and then attacking her neck as her head leaned back against the ground once more.

"That's it," she sighed, a hand moving from around his neck to run through her hair again. "Fuck me, give it to me good. I wanna be yours." Her voice was little more than a needy whine as Byleth gave hard thrust after hard thrust, his legs eventually slipping some so that he was merely pressed between her legs rather than pressed on top of her, and Leonie took advantage of that to wrap her legs firmly around his waist, ensuring that he wouldn't be able to pull back when he came.

"Breed me!" she cried, almost losing her voice as she did, and Byleth did exactly that with one final deep slam into her pussy. As the head of his cock sat at the entrance to her womb, he filled her with thick seed, still peppering kisses against the nape of her neck even as the two of them began to come down from an intense orgasm. Leonie let her legs drop from around him and reached for her pants, hoping that the two of them hadn't been heard.

— — —

saeren makoto cucking

"Where did sis go?" Makoto asked as she sat down at her table opposite Ren, nearby where her sister had been sat just moments ago. Ren gave a vague shrug, prompting Makoto to smile. "I suppose she's busy, now that she has to clean up so many messes and all." There was a brief pause, and Ren began to sweat. Beneath the table, Sae was between his legs, his cock in her mouth. She was bobbing on his cock without any form of abandon, and he worried that the silence from Makoto might mean that she would hear what her sister was doing.

"I shouldn't be glad that we've been left alone together, but," Makoto muttered, slipping around the table so that she was sat next to Ren instead. She huddled up close to him, then reached into her handbag. "I got you a gift, and I didn't want to give it to you with my sister around. You know what she's like about us, I wouldn't want her to think that we're moving too quickly or anything." Ren did his best to keep cool as Makoto rummaged around in her handbag. Sae's sucking stopped for a moment, and then picked up at double speed.

It was as a small box was placed in front of him that Ren found himself unable to contain the pleasure any longer, and he allowed himself to release a sudden, pleasured gasp as Makoto smiled at him. "Jeez, I didn't think it would be that unexpected," she said, tapping the box. "Open it." Ren did his best to keep his hands steady as he reached over and opened the box at Makoto's instruction; everything felt so much weirder when done with his cock in someone's mouth, but he was vividly aware of the fate that would await him if Makoto realised that her sister was currently sucking him off.

He opened up the box, and inside was a Valentine's Day chocolate. It looked as if it had been handmade as if Makoto had poured her heart and soul into it, and it made him feel very guilty about the fact that he had been able to hold back his orgasm no longer and was now emptying his balls into Sae's eager mouth, each ounce being swallowed without an issue. Ren offered Makoto a nervous smile, then accepted the kiss that she leaned up to give him, though she paused. Looking down, Makoto could see her sister's face between his legs, stuffed full of post-orgasm cock. She pulled back from Ren with a look somewhere between horror and sadness on her face, her heart broken by her sister once again.

— — —

Ryuko hypnotized to behave like an housewife for the reader.

The meal that Ryuko had cooked for you sat on the table in front of you, and beneath the table, between your legs, Ryuko was sat, with your cock in her mouth and her eyes open wide, glazed over with a distance that proved that she was under your control. She would never have done something as degreading as wearing an apron and cooking a meal for you, before getting down beneath the table to suck your cock, without being made to do so, so you had to take matters into your own hands! The watch that you had used to hypnotise her sat on the table in front of you.

As you tucked into your meal, Ryuko tucked into hers, her arms moving around your waist so that she could pull herself closer to your hips. She took your cock all the way into her mouth and throat, then accepted the gags that followed. There was something in her eyes that told you that she didn't like being treated the way that you were treating her, but she was left utterly unable to resist, and she didn't even try to pull back as you choked her on your cock.

Your member throbbed inside her throat, and as you finished eating, you knew that it wouldn't be long until you hit your orgasm. You pushed your plate forward and then leaned back in your chair again, watching Ryuko choke herself on your cock as your orgasm came. The first throb was enough to cause her to gag, and she forced herself to pull back to the head before taking your cum into her mouth, with most of your load being dribbled out, as you hadn't told her that she needed to swallow.

With a frown, you reached down to wrap a hand around your cock again. "Make sure you swallow this," you told her, and then you relaxed your bladder, and a moment later piss began to flow from your cock into her mouth. Ryuko willingly swallowed down every ounce that you gave her, with a determination that you might have been able to mistake for eagerness if not for the watch on the table. When you were done, you wiped the head of your cock on her tongue, then ordered her to swallow a second time, which she did. You stepped out from the table, leaving her there to stew in what she had done.

— — —

9S been Fucked by Adam, then Spitroasted by Eve, as 2B helplessly watches. Bonus poknts for Adam taunting 2B, including an allusion to that famous line "You want to ____ 2B, don't you?"

The expression on 9S' face was hard to discern. It was something between embarrassment, pain and pleasure, 2B could figure out that much. Behind him, Adam had a hold of both of 9S' arms, and he was pounding away at the boy's butt as if his life depended on it, each slap of skin against skin only urging him to go harder, faster, deeper into the boy. Tied up, 2B could do nothing but watch, and it hurt more than anything else she had ever experienced. Physical pain was only temporarily, and generally speaking, the implications of it weren't much more than 'you will be in pain for a little while,' but this was something else. Her feelings for 9S were complicated, and as she watched him be pulled forcefully towards sexual bliss, she couldn't help but feel as if she was losing him forever.

Adam, on the other hand, held a grin on his face, and as he watched 2B suffer, he couldn't help but tease her. "Sorry to break in your boyfriend like this. I don't like doing it; I know you'd much prefer that I left the two of you to explore yourselves, but you've been a pain in my ass for far too long, and if this is the only way that I can truly hurt you, then I don't have much choice, do I?"

2B didn't answer him, of course, nor did she say anything when Eve stepped in front of her and slipped his cock into 9S' open mouth. The two brothers then turned some, pulling 9S with them, so 2B could watch from the side as they used her crush as roughly as they could manage. 2B wanted to cry out that they were hurting him, but a part of her wondered whether 9S would protest, whether he would insist that he was enjoying himself, and that doubt kept 2B silent, and her eyes on him, simultaneously worrying for him and hating that she loved him enough to be forced to feel this way.

When the two came, they propped 9S down onto his knees and jerked off in front of his face, with Adam cumming first. He covered the boy in cum, then moved around to force his mouth open so that his brother could make 9S swallow his, though 9S didn't put up much of a struggle, and when it came time to swallow the cum in his mouth, 9S did so without any hesitation whatsoever, the distant look of pleasure on his face as he looked at 2B for the first time since the two had begun having their way with him. Gazes locked, he even cracked a smile.

— — —

Gwen, slutting around again, Showing off her adult fuckbuddy to Ben, Taunting him with the fact he'll have to wait until he's "Fully grown up" To fuck her. She'll he riding the partners lap, facing away fromnhim, so Ben can watch the creampie.

Each slam down from Gwen against the older man's lap rang out with a loud 'thwap' of skin against skin, and no matter how much Ben wished that he didn't have to hear it, there was no ignoring it, even when he tried his hardest not to. Short of telling their grandpa what Gwen had been up to and getting her in trouble, there was nothing that Ben could do to escape the torture, she was using her bed, after all, and he was laid in his own, forced to watch his cousin be so brutally taken of her own volition.

The transformation in Gwen was unbelievable. Whereas before she was a sassy but proper girl who tended to keep to herself whenever she wasn't making a snarky comment, here she could barely keep herself quiet, constantly letting out small noises of pleasure that Ben was surprised hadn't already woken their grandfather up. "You could never fuck me like this, Ben," Gwen muttered, dropping herself onto the man's lap over and over and over again. "You're too young. I only want a cock inside me if it can reach all the way up to my womb."

Ben tried his best not to listen to her. Over the time they'd spent together, he'd come to appreciate his cousin a lot more than he had before, and it hurt to have her talk to him like that, whether he felt a sexual attraction towards her or not. Between his legs, he was hard watching her, and he didn't really understand why. She had a point, though, comparing the size of the man fucking her's cock to his, there was no competition. He was barely half the size, even when fully hard. Frowning into his pillow, he shamefully reached a hand down to stroke himself, while Gwen continued bouncing on the man's lap as if nothing had happened.

When the man came, Gwen slammed herself down onto him to take the creampie directly into her pussy. Ben watched on with intense jealousy, and tried not to think about how badly he wanted to be in the man's place as he stroked himself to his own orgasm, making a mess of his bed sheets in the process. Gwen lifted up from the cock, with the man's seed spilling out of her used and abused pussy as she did, and only then did she look back at Ben with a teasing smirk on her face.

— — —

Seras fucks integra in front of Alucard, taking the usually domineering woman with an "energy cock" Like what her spectral arm is made of. She can fuck Integra over Alucards face, and have Integra squirt/pee in Alucards face when/after she cums

The entire time that she had known the two of them, Seras had been subservient to Alucard and Integra, so it felt very good when she was finally able to hold some power over them. She wasn't stronger than Alucard, and she knew that, so it felt even sweeter when he laid beneath her and Integra, allowing himself to be made to watch as Seras stole whatever innocence Integra had left, which likely hadn't been much in the first place. Seras understood the importance of their work, and she did have a loyalty to Integra, but she still had 'a lot of shit to work through,' in regards to where her life had gone, and with a cock made of pure energy that she had no right to be using in the way that she was, she began to hammer away at Integra's pussy.

Seras said nothing, she didn't have to. Integra was loving it, but she didn't really have a choice in the matter. The cock that she was fucking her with had been created with the stipulation that it would pleasure anyone penetrated by it, so there was little Integra could do to stop herself from shuddering with pleasure each time that Seras buried herself inside, with juices from both women splattering down onto Alucard's face while he held a hand between his legs to pleasure himself to the sight.

With each powerful thrust that Seras gave, she let some of her frustration pour out. Frustration of the life that she had been forced to live, frustration towards the people that she had lost in the interim, frustration towards the fact that she always seemed to be regarded last. Each thrust seemed to get even harder than the one before it, until Seras finally buried herself to the base inside Integra and 'came,' releasing a red-tinted load of cum into Integra's plump pussy, a load that the woman couldn't help but accept, pushing back against Seras with need in turn.

As Integra came, her cum splattered all over Alucard's face, and her legs threatened to give way. Seras held onto her, and even when her legs did collapse, Integra remained firm over Alucard. He came a few moments later, to the feeling of an exhausted Integra having no option but to empty her bladder onto his face, the three of them left messy in many different ways as Seras pulled out of Integra and let out a sigh.


	12. 17th November - Overwatch Special

Widowmaker has Tracer beaten and on her face. But when seeing that pert posterior raised in the air, a certain appendage stirs.

Tracer had been no match for Widowmaker, and Widowmaker had known that from the beginning, but there was something about putting that spunky little Brit in her place that got her gears turning in a way they hadn't in years. She didn't even feel bad about it, not even when Lena finally fells to her knees and then forward, her face planting against the ground; she was utterly exhausted, both of will and of energy. Widowmaker stared at her for a moment, and then she was about to make her escape when she noticed the girl's rump pointing almost lewdly up into the air.

Just the sight was enough to get Widowmaker's loins stirring, and the growing bulge in her suit wasn't going to go away by itself, so she decided to take some victory spoils from the other fighter. Leaning down, she settled on her knees behind Tracer and reached forward to tear the girl's suit open. It took some tugging, but Widowmaker was tough enough to form the hole that she wanted, and then once Tracer's pussy was on full display to her she lined up and forced herself inside, very little lube to speak of until she began rolling her hips against the mostly-unconscious girl and Tracer began to enjoy herself, even if she didn't fully understand what was happening.

Each slam forward against Tracer's behind pulled a moan from the girl, and it was after a particularly rough thrust, one that had Widowmaker's balls swing forward to slap against Tracer's clit, that the Brit finally perked up and glanced back to figure out what was going on. But the pleasure was too much, and even though she wanted to protest she couldn't quite summon the will to. She let out a sharp moan and laid her head against the ground again, accepting defeat and the prize that Widowmaker had taken from her for winning.

As her orgasm approached, Widowmaker reached forward to grab onto Tracer's hair, and then she yanked the girl's head back before giving her final thrust inside and then emptying her balls into the other girl. Tracer's eyes rolled into the back of her head as she was filled. She had no strength left to protest with, and simply collapsed onto the ground again when she was allowed to, with the spent Widowmaker pulling out of her and slapping her softening cock once against Tracer's claimed and dripping pussy before leaving the Brit to her fate.

— — —

Widowmaker had a bone to pick with that boy that punched her during the Powerglove Heist. Little does she know that this short boy is packing an even more powerful weapon

The strength with which Widowmaker was forced down onto the ground surprised her. She glanced up towards the boy behind her, only to find his hands reaching for her ass. Her hands scrambled for something nearby to grab onto, but as he tore at her clothing and exposed her pussy to the open air, she was left powerless. His hand rose and gave her a firm spank on the behind, pulling a yelp of pain from her before he slapped something else between the cheeks of her ass. When she looked back again and realised what it was, she gave shuffling away from him another try.

"Get off me. You're going to suff—" Her words were cut off by the head of his cock pressing up against her opening. He was fast. The look on his face did nothing to support how dominant he was being, with the boy looking mostly as if he was scared of her and simply trying to put up a fight, but as he looked over her rump with wide eyes and took in the sight of her ass, he didn't hesitate to push inside, slamming himself to the base while Widowmaker could only moan out sharply and try to pull away from him.

It didn't take long for her to begin to wonder why she was trying to pull away, though. Nobody was there, nobody could see them, and nobody would believe him if he was to go around telling people that he had fucked one of the most notorious criminals in the world, if he even saw that as something to go around bragging about. With her hesitation gone, she pushed back against him in turn, softly sighing in pleasure as she took his large cock all the way to its base inside her while he looked on in approval.

When he pulled out again, he slammed forward, and as she pulled up she smacked back. The two of them worked together to find a rhythm that was suitably rough, and then the boy picked up the pace once more, one of his hands moving to grab a hold of her hair. He yanked her head back and turned his own rhythm into a series of hard, repetitive slams, each one pulling a moan of pleasure from Widowmaker, and then he felt her cum, her cunt convulsing madly around his cock. Unluckily for her, though, he wasn't even nearly finished yet.

— — —

Dva has brought a new chair and its huge. Huge enough that she can strip down and relax her whole body on it while showing off everything

With her camera aimed towards her, D.Va moved onto her new chair. Even through her clothes, she could already feel just how soft the leather was. Fitting for a gamer such as herself, she thought, as she reached a hand over the back of it and let herself relax, though that relaxation didn't last for long. The camera was aimed towards her, but she wasn't steaming. She was recording, and on her screen she could see herself, a sexy teenage bombshell with an attitude that showed how sexy she knew she was and a body to back it up.

She raised a hand, took a hold of the zipper of her jacket and began to slowly tug it downwards, her suit underneath being exposed to the camera little by little. When the jacket was fully undone, she shuffled forward out of it, making sure to push her chest forward, because even in the suit that she was wearing the perkiness of her tits was very obvious. She threw her jacket behind the chair and then shuffled back against it once again, her hands travelling down the length of her body. All that she was wearing now was her suit and underwear beneath it, and as her hand rose to the zipper of her suit, it was obvious that she was intent on stripping more.

As she unzipped it at the back, she turned away from the camera to let it view the sight of her pale skin being revealed inch-by-inch, going all the way down to her butt, with one brief pause. At her bra, she quickly reached aside to pop the clasp open, before continuing to unzip her suit, and when she shrugged her shoulders forward to let the suit slip from them, her bra came with, with the latter being tossed aside just as her jacket had been. She pushed her butt out towards the camera, then pulled her suit down the rest of the way, and as she moved to her feet to take her suit from her legs, she let her butt sway from side to side, her puffy pussy lips just barely concealed by the thong that she was wearing.

When she returned to the seat, she faced the camera, let her bare chest slip into view for the first time. Her legs spread open, and she placed both of her feet onto the desk in front of her, before reaching down to pull her panties aside, exposing the pink pussy beneath. Dripping wet, she gave a peace sign to the camera, and then stopped recording.

— — —

Symmetra getting her anal cherry popped by Junkrat

With his girlfriend's long legs reaching up before him, Junkrat took a hold of them. He laid them over his shoulders, and then he reached down to clumsily grab a hold of his own cock. He had already been lubed up, and the hole he was planning to fuck had been lubricated, too. As much as his natural desires would have pulled him towards simply pressing his cock up against Symmetra's ass and going ham on her, he knew that he needed to be more careful. He didn't have to break everything, even if he wanted to. His other hand wrapped around her leg, and he looked down between them to make sure that he was lined up right, and then, finally, he sank himself inside.

A soft 'ooh' of pleasure left Symmetra as he did, and he took that as a good sign. He leaned over to lay his head against her leg as he pushed forward, and then even turned his head a little further to press a kiss against her foot, and then another. As he let his nose rest against the sole, he suddenly slammed forward, burying himself to the base inside her. He only realised what he had done when Symmetra suddenly let out a sharp gasp, but her legs soon dropped to wrap themselves around him: she didn't want him to pull out, even if she was hurting.

Luckily for her, that suited him just fine. His hands came to rest at either side of her body instead, and as he settled himself atop her he allowed his hips to begin moving. One thrust, and then another, each one rounding off with a slap of skin against skin, and he dipped down to press a kiss against her lips, before she gave him a playful bite on his bottom one. Riled up, he gave her the best that he had, each thrust hard and deep and loud, with his balls slapping against the crack of her ass each time.

It didn't take him long to reach his climax, though, because she was tight, oh so tight, and he was needy, oh so needy. His final thrust came in the form of a slam that was more desperate than anything else, and then she felt him pumping her full of cum, and the look on her face was conflicted. On the one hand, she knew how good anal sex was, but on the other, she hadn't been able to cum.

— — —

Symmetra jerking off a tied up Junkrat with her nylon-clad feet

Junkrat didn't seem to mind being tied up. Perhaps it was because he knew that he deserved it, or maybe he just enjoyed having control over himself completely in someone else's hands. Either way, he looked at Symmtra with a needy gaze, probably owed to the rock hard cock between his legs, one that Symmetra had been more than happy to cause by bending over in suggestive poses before him as she had been getting ready to take care of him.

Finally, she settled on the bed in front of him, then allowed one of her feet to begin tracing along his inner thigh. "You are going to be good for me, aren't you? I don't want to have to show you what I do to bad boys," she told him, her lips curling into a smirk. He nodded enthusiastically, and she allowed her foot to slip against his cock. She began to gently press there while he looked at her with a flushed face, his cock throbbing beneath her stocking-clad sole.

The fabric was soft and yet rough at the same time, though Junkrat wasn't given an opportunity to properly sample that until Symmetra reached her other foot over and slid both of them against one side of his cock, trapping the shaft between them. She began to slowly stroke him, only pausing her slow motions whenever a bead of precum would form at the head of his cock, which she brought her foot up to smear around the head before slipping down again. Junkrat did his best to keep his cool, but the soft touch of those soles running up and down his cock, switching up positioning every now and again to keep him on edge was too much. He leaned his head back against the headboard behind him, and then he thrust up between the two feet.

Symmetra knew that he was cumming, but she didn't try to stop him. She picked up the pace, and her final stroke before his orgasm had both feet slamming down against the base of his cock, the shaft hard and throbbing and pointed right up in the air as it gave its final twitch and he came. Long ropes of cum fired first up into the air before arcing and then falling down onto her soles, at which point they sank into the nylon of her stockings, making a mess that one of them would have to clean up.

— — —

Symmetra gets stuck halfway through teleporting, with her lower half out of one portal and her upper half on the other, and she's not able to do anything while the entire enemy team makes use of her back end.

Everything seemed normal until the teleporter suddenly stopped transporting her. Symmetra was halfway through it, and although the teleporter was still active, she couldn't move anything through it. Knowing how dangerous that could possibly be, she reached over with her hands to grab onto a nearby railing, rather than the teleporter itself, and glanced down to see whether she could see anything physically wrong with it, but that's when she felt something press up against her behind.

Seeing as her back half was pushed out on the other side, she had been left in a rather lewd position, and there was nothing that she could do about it, short of perhaps breaking a few bones. She couldn't hear anything from the other side, but she could feel everything—hands sliding along her butt, her clothes being moved out of the way, fingers sliding into places she didn't want them to be sliding. Before long, her pussy was on display, and then she felt someone slip their fingers inside it. Deep, too. They pulled a moan from her, loud enough to alert anyone that happened to be nearby. With any luck, a teammate of hers would notice her calling for help and run to her aid.

For the time being, though, she had to suffer through another object slipping up against her pussy. It was a cock. She was about to get fucked. Her head dropped forward and she let out a huff of unwanted pleasure, then a moan as they picked up the pace and began to fuck her properly. She called for help as she held on firmly to the railing, it being her only way of staying upright. As the person fucking her picked up the pace, Symmetra was pulled closer to an orgasm that she didn't want, and then when she came, she felt her consciousness beginning to slip.

She wasn't so lucky, though. The feeling of another person fucking her brought her back to reality, and she realised that the first had dumped their load inside her pussy. A third pressed against her ass, and pretty soon she was being fucked roughly in both holes at once. Towards the end of her time there, Symmetra found a pleasure in being used so roughly. Orgasm after orgasm rocked through her, even if she wouldn't have wanted them moments ago. When the last one came and the enemy team were done having their way with her, she finally let go of the railing and collapsed in place, only to be found by her team a few minutes later.

— — —

Ashe interracial

Ashe stroked the long black cock in front of her with passion. Sat between his legs, she held one cock at the base of his shaft while the other worked its way up to the tip. She leaned forward every now and again to lick the tip clean of precum, but it didn't take long until she wanted more, so she took the cock into her mouth properly. She began to bob her head, her ruby eyes looking up at the face of the man whose cock she was sucking, and when she reached about the halfway point, he slid his hand into her hair.

With force, he pushed her all the way down to the base of his cock, but the look in Ashe's eyes as he pulled her back up again said that she didn't mind being used so roughly. Even the 'glk' sounds that left her throat whenever he gave a particularly hard thrust didn't prove any discontent, and whenever she found herself at the base of that ebony shaft she gave it a hard suckle as she was forced to inhale his scent directly. Pulled back up to the tip, she gave his member a kiss, and then he slid his cock along her face while makeup ran down her cheeks in streaks.

But Ashe was still eager to move underneath him when he moved over her a second later. She ended up on her back, moving actively despite how roughly he had just used her. Between her legs, her pussy was dripping wet. She spread her lips wide open for him, and then he plunged himself inside, pushing all the way to the base while Ashe let out a sweet moan of pleasure. His hands took a hold of her legs, and as he fed her pussy that black dick in its entirety, Ashe leaned her head back against the pillow and moaned out with need.

Her lover gave her everything that she wanted. Hard thrusts from the missionary position turned into a mating press that had her legs pinned against her chest, but Ashe was loving every minute of it. She ached with a need to wrap her legs around him, but it didn't look as if he was going to pull out anyway, and sure enough, when he came, he buried himself to the base inside her and filled her womb up with cum.

— — —

Hana Song has a massive thing for older men and luckily for her the object of her desire, Jack Morrison, is 100% into being her “daddy”. And that’s how she found herself on her knees in his room, huffing his sweaty, musky balls and worshiping them while he slaps his cock against her face. 

There were few things that Hana loved more in life than the scent of an older man. With her nose pressed against the base of Jack's cock, she pulled one of his balls into her mouth and gave it a soft suckle. For the time being, though, he wasn't Jack Morrison, the former leader of Overwatch, he was her 'daddy,' and she was more than eager to give her daddy's balls a good sucking. Her tongue ran around the one in her mouth, savouring the taste while she kept sniffing at his scent. It was the scent of an older man, of someone that she deemed to be worthy of her worship.

Depravity kept her going, had her pull one of his balls into her mouth before giving it a hard suckle as her nose pressed firmly against the base of his cock. From there eminated a sweaty scent that proved just how hard he had been working, and in turn, turned Hana on more than anything else she had ever experienced. Between her legs, her pussy throbbed without even being touched, but she wanted more... she NEEDED more. She let the testicle slip free from her mouth and began to run her nose up and down his sack while the scent of his cock wafted into her nostrils. Not an ounce of shame to be found on her.

Not even as he wrapped a hand around the base of his own shaft and slapped it against her face. The cockslap surprised her at first, but she soon recovered and let out a huffed moan against the shaft above her, her tongue slipping free from her mouth to run against the base of the shaft, with the taste she had gotten from his balls apparently proving to not have been enough for her.

Jack was giving her everything that she wanted, but Hana could tell that he was enjoying himself too, and that only furthered her own pleasure. What she wanted most of all was to be used by an older man and forced to worship him, to be forced to worship her 'daddy'. As her nose ran along the underside of his cock, she let out a needy moan. "Again, daddy," she whined, only to be slapped in the face by his cock once more a moment later. Even still, Hana was eager for more, but Jack slipped a hand into her hair and pulled her away from his cock.

— — —

Jack repositions himself on the edge of his bed so he can shove Hana’s face into his ass, with Hana adoring his musk. He teases her that none of her fans will ever be her daddy or have her do this to them. She loves how possessive he’s being. 

The next thing that Hana knew, Jack was turning himself around. She remained confused for a long moment, and then she realised what he was doing. He presented his ass to her, and although his hand wasn't in her hair anymore, it might as well have been, because she knew exactly what he wanted her to do. She leaned forward, but was apparently doing so a little too slowly for his liking, and so he reached backward and grabbed a hold of her head anyway before pressing her against his ass, forcing her nose between the cheeks while he began to grind back against her.

Such a rich scent. Hana couldn't help but sniff at it, enjoying the thick, musky smell as much as she had the one at his balls, if not more. It was certainly stronger here, though Hana had to think for a moment as to whether that was a good thing. A hand slipped between her own legs, and then she began to shamelessly masturbate as she continued to sniff and smell at his behind, following his guidance to rub her nose up and along his crack, then back down towards his ass again. When her tongue was in-range, she made sure to slip it out from her mouth and give his asshole a quick lap.

"Wow, I didn't expect you to do that," Jack muttered, his voice as low and gruff and arousing as Hana had come to expect from him. "I doubt you'd ever do that for any of your fans, huh?" Hana thought about shaking her head, but she was too pre-occupied with smelling at his ass, each sniff becoming more and more desperate while she whined with need, her fingers pumping in and out of her pussy as she did. She loved that he was being posessive of her; she hadn't even asked him to do that.

The hand at the back of her head reaffirmed its grip, and then he pushed her in closer against his asshole. Her nose pressed right up against it, almost pushing inside, and the scent was the strongest that it had ever been. Hana's eyes rolled back, but then Jack pulled her back again, and she was left to simply sit there for a moment, masturbating desperately as his strong scent and stronger taste sat firmly in the front of her senses.

— — —

Jack tells her to get on her hands and knees before railing her as hard as he can from behind. He lightly chokes her and slaps her ass with his other hand. Hana can’t get enough of her daddy’s massive cock stretching her teen pussy.

"Get on your hands and knees," Jack told her, and Hana didn't need to be told twice. She moved to bend over, then quickly shuffled down onto her hands and knees as she had been told to. At first it was an awkward movement, but she soon set into a more openly lewd position, with her back curving some as her butt pushed up into the air, towards her 'daddy.' As she looked back over her shoulder at him, her cheeks flushed with embarrassment, she could tell that he was enjoying the sight. She waggled her hips back and forth, and that was enough for him to take his place behind her.

His hand gripped his cock, and a moment later he was pressed up against her pussy. She expected him to take a moment to prepare himself, but he slammed straight inside as if he was in a rush. Hana pushed back against him all the same, and a loud moan left her. "Yes, daddy," she whined, throwing her head forward. "Please, give me all that you've got." The slapping of skin against skin as he began to thrust hard and deep began a moment later.

She noticed him moving behind her, and once he had gotten himself into a more comfortable position he reached forward to wrap a hand around her throat. She was surprised at first, but she soon leaned into the hand as he began to squeeze at her windpipe, hard enough to make breathing difficult for her but not enough to choke her out completely. His other hand rose up, and then came crashing down against her behind a moment later, and with how distracted she was by the hand around her throat it wasn't until she felt the sting on her ass that she realised what had just happened.

Hana's mouth fell open, and her eyes opened wider, and they rolled back and she pushed herself back against him as best she could, though it was to little benefit seeing as he was already pounding her with all the strength that he had. His big cock, the one that had been slapping against her face only minutes ago, was big enough to feel as if it were stretching her open. She craved that feeling, ground back against him at every chance she got to make it even more intense than it already was, and when he came, she was ready. His last, hard thrust brought her to a screaming orgasm, while the feeling of his cum soaking her back when he pulled out a moment later carried her through the moment of pure pleasure, leaving her satisfied.


End file.
